Half Animal, Half Man
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: Harry's life is changed dramatically when Voldemort returns at the end of his fourth year. Oh yeah, he was bitten by a werewolf and a Vampire too! Somewhat DarkHarry, not evil, just a little meaner. HarryGinnyTonks HarryHarem! warn: Sexual situations!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my newest creation! This will be my one and only SuperHarry fic. I am just throwing in any cool ideas that I have thought of. There will be some drama but mostly just Harry kicking ass. I am desperately looking for a beta, so let me know!!**

Harry James Potter was tired. He had multiple cuts, his muscles were aching and he was sure that he had broken at least one toe. The full moon was shining down on him, making the hedges of the maze seem even more ominous and threatening. Harry glanced up at Cedric next to him and shook his head. Cedric still managed to look like a hero after this bloody maze. His hair was barely displaced, and his posture was tall and strong. The older boy's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Well go on Harry, you take it. You deserve it." Cedric gestured grandly for Harry to take the gleaming gold cup sitting on the pedestal in front of him.

"No, Cedric, you take it. You would have won if Krum wasn't being an arse." Harry didn't even mind not winning right now; in fact he felt more like losing and going home.

"How about together then? Hogwarts wins either way right? We tie for first?" Harry nodded, accepting this compromise. Cedric reached out and pulled Harry closer. "On 3 then, 1...2...3..."

As they grasped the cup, a very familiar hooking feeling grabbed Harry's navel and pulled him along. Finally they landed in a heap, the cup bouncing away from them behind a tombstone. Harry finally rose and looked around and shivered. They were in a dark graveyard, the full moon shining, casting eerie shadows everywhere. A ring of trees surrounded the small grouping of graves. Birds could be seen nesting quietly in the branches, watching the two students.

Cedric stood up next to him, and pulled out his wand. "Wands out, you reckon?" Harry nodded and followed Cedric's example.

As they slowly made their way out from where they landed, they saw a small empty patch in front of a larger grave. They reached it, and Harry brushed his fingers across the name _Tom Riddle. _The stone seemed to catch on to his fingers, as if it was trying to hold on to him.

Both boys quickly turned as they heard a slight muttering. A stooped, wretched man hobbled towards them before suddenly raising his wand and uttering a quick spell. Both boys were thrown against Riddle's grave and held there as if by some permanent sticking charm. The hobbled old man crept out of the shadows to reveal a thin face and pale white skin. Rodent-like whiskers spread across his face and his eyes were small and greedy. His nose was pointed and kept twitching, as if it was looking for more smells.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Pettigrew! What do you think you are doing?" The man merely smiled evilly at him before pulling a large cauldron in front of them. He went back in to the shadows before bring a small bundle forth. Even though it was the size and shape of a baby, Harry and Cedric visibly blanched away from it, both feeling the pure evil that radiated from it.

An evil, snakelike voice emanated from the bundle. "Kill the Spare." Wormtail turned and effortlessly cast the Killing Curse directly at Cedric.

Harry screamed and redoubled his efforts to escape the sticking charm, but could only watch helplessly as the green light flashed and collided with Cedric. His body instantly went limp, and Harry's mind raced as he saw another person die with him, because of him.

The sound of digging broke his thoughts. He turned to see Wormtail kneeling, reaching in to a small hole in the ground. He stretched, and a grimace crossed his face as he pulled out a long-buried skull, almost completely free of flesh but still smelling horrid. The eye sockets glared out at Harry, as if blaming him for his unearthing and theft. Harry gagged, and had to control his vomit, lest he angered Wormtail and whatever that bundle was.

Wormtail slowly placed the bundle in to the cauldron, hiding it from Harry's view. A soft hiss was heard as the bundle made contact with the mysterious potion. Wormtail raised the skull above his head, before speaking. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." He placed the skull gently in the potion and pulled his hand quickly, as if he was afraid of the creature in the cauldron.

Harry's mind raced, half of him trying to understand what the rat animagus was doing in front of him, and the other half searching desperately for an escape. The gleam of silver caught his eye as Wormtail procured a knife and holding his arm above the cauldron, said in a shaky voice, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." With a sudden stroke and a small yelp of pain, Wormtail brought the knife slicing down upon his wrist, depositing the now-severed hand in to the potion. With a shudder, Harry finally realized what Wormtail was doing. Voldemort was trying to come back.

Finally, Wormtail threw the knife aside, and crossed towards the tombstone, standing in front of Harry. Harry's voice broke through the deadly quiet. "Peter, this is me. It's Harry, James' son. Don't do this. If you stop now, we can destroy him, and then I'll help you. Please!"

Wormtail looked down at Harry with a glimmer of hope in his eye, and he hesitated slightly before the glimmer vanished and he continued in the same manner. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Wormtail drew the wand and sliced it across Harry's wrist, drawing a thin line of blood. Wormtail gathered the blood in a vial and quickly dumped it in to the cauldron before scuttling back near Harry.

A loud hiss broke the silence and the potion began to bubble and pop. Just as it seemed it would overflow the cauldron, it receded until Harry could no longer see it. A large exhalation was heard. A form started to rise out of the cauldron, seeming to unfold slowly but surely, until it stood, towering over Harry in the moonlight, and raised it's arms. "Lord Voldemort, has returned." The figure turned and revealed himself to Harry. A pale, white, snake-like face stared back out at him, nose nothing more than slits in the face. Blood red eyes poured in to him, seeming to invade Harry's very soul and tarnish his being. "Wormtail, my wand."

The little man ran over and handed the wand to Voldemort, as he stepped out of the cauldron and banished it away. "Hold out your arms, Wormtail, my most faithful follower. Your service will be rewarded." Wormtail moved forward, and held out both arms, one of them comically shorter than the other, ending in a stub. If Harry wasn't facing the most frightening sight of his life, he would have laughed. Voldemort raised his wand and with a swift swish, a gleaming silver hand appeared and attached itself to Wormtail's stub. Flexing his new appendage, he bowed and mumbled his thanks. He started to turn away but in a flash, Voldemort stabbed his wand in to the Dark Mark on Wormtails other arm. The smaller man screamed in pain as pops were heard all around them. At least 10 Death Eaters stood, fully robed around them. Harry's eyes bulged, and he gulped in. Lord Voldemort truly had returned.

"Tis a joy to be alive again. Don't you see Potter? You hope to defeat me? I am so powerful, I can cheat death. What can you do?" The Death Eaters roared with laughter as Voldemort drank in the cheers and soon joined in. His cold laugh drowned the others out and made Harry as if it would haunt his dreams for years. The Dark Lord turned to Harry and came up close, nose to nose with the young Gryffindor. "Where is your fool of a Headmaster now? Where is your mother to save you now!? Say goodbye, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died."

Voldemort raised his wand and a gleam came to his eye. The Death Eaters stilled, and the entire graveyard went quiet, as if nature itself was holding its breath, waiting for the two words. Voldemort opened his mouth but whatever he said, it was drowned out. A lone, long howl rose through the trees. Soon, a second joined it. Then a third, a fourth, and soon dozens of howls and barks could be heard throughout the graveyard. Above the trees rimming the graveyard, various birds could be seen taking flight. The Death Eaters froze, as did Voldemort. Then all the howls went dead quiet.

A scream rent the air, as one of the Death Eaters went down, a dark figure upon him that was soon joined by two others. His screams soon ended, but the sound of them feasting went on. In a heartbeat, the entire ensemble of wizards was surrounded by dark, slightly crouched figures that were growling and howling. The Death Eaters quickly disapparated. Voldemort turned to Harry and said, "Soon Potter, I will end this." With that he disapparated, as a werewolf leapt through the air he had just been occupying.

As Voldemort left, the sticking charm stopped and Harry slid down the tombstone, eyes wide in fear. The closest werewolf stalked towards him, an eerie smile gracing his face. With a low growl he leapt forward for Harry's head. Harry raised his arm just in time to protect his face, but his forearm was mangled desperately. Harry only dimly realized the significance of the white saliva and red blood mixing in his arm. The werewolf jumped off, and reached to bite Harry's head off, but then its ears perked up. All the wolves surrounding Harry stood up and looked to the South. A series of shadows were swooping low towards Harry and the werewolves. They landed, and within a breath, the pack of werewolves was in a bloody fight with the descending vampires. Fur flew quite literally, blood was all over the grass and the battle was just getting started.

Harry used the fight to slip towards Cedric, and dragged him towards the Cup when a shadow stood over, covering the light shining from the moon. Harry looked up to see a pale man in a dark cloak standing over him, blood dripping slowly from his extended fangs. He smiled grimly before grabbing Harry and in one smooth move, bit cleanly in the pulsing carotid artery in his neck. Harry felt himself grow weak, until another form hit the vampire dragging him off Harry. Harry slumped to the grass, grabbed Cedric's body, and looking back to the fight going on around him, touched the Cup and disappeared.

Harry reappeared in the now cleared field in Hogwarts. The Portkey caused him to land on Cedric's stiffening body. A crowd of people were around and it took a moment for people to notice him. Screams echoed through the night as people crowded around him.

Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd and sat next to Harry. "Harry, are you alright? We have apprehended Professor Moody. It appears that he was really Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. He was the one who set up the Portkey." Harry nodded and rolled off of Cedric, causing gasps to roll through the crowd. His parents pushed through and saw their son.

Harry turned towards the Diggorys and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Cedric's dead."

Dumbledore's voice broke through the haze of screaming and moaning coming from the crowd. By now, the older Weasley's, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had pushed through towards Harry. "Harry, what happened? We know it was a Portkey."

Harry took another deep breath and leaned back, resting his head on something soft. He looked up to see Ginny kneeling behind him, blushing slightly but her eyes bright. His head was resting on the soft flesh of her thighs. She slowly stroked his hair unconsciously and a soft feeling wafted through his body. He smiled in thanks before turning back to Dumbledore. "We went to a graveyard. I think it was Voldemort's fathers." A shudder went through the crowd at the mention of the name. Dumbledore ignored it and continued to stare directly in to Harry's eyes. "We appeared and Pettigrew stuck us to a tombstone. He- He killed Cedric and dug up Voldemort's father's skull. He took the skull, cut off his hand, and took some blood from my wrist. He dumped them all in a cauldron. Then…." The crowd had gone silent at Harry's description of the night. "Voldemort, he's back. He rose out of the cauldron. They were about to kill me when the howls started." A ripple of fear spread throughout the crowd. "The werewolves came and scared off the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Then vampires came and they fought each other and I managed to slip away with Cedric." Dumbledore kneeled next to Harry, eyes narrowed in thought. The crowd started progressively getting louder and running back to the castle.

All of a sudden, a hand shot out and turned Harry's head. "Harry." Ginny's voice stopped all around them, which had managed to drop to just his friends and teachers. "You're bitten."

Harry smiled grimly. "Yeah, two bites." A look of shock surrounded him. Harry looked up at the people surrounding him. The closest he had to a family in the world. He wondered if they would abandon him once they know. "Two bites. One vampire," Harry pointed at his neck. "And one werewolf." Harry held up his mangled arm. In silence they all sat there as they looked at him in shock. Finally, Ginny and Hermione both grabbed on to Harry and started sobbing in to his neck. After a moment in shock, Harry slid out of their grasp and they, along with Ron and the twins flopped down on the grass next to him. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood by his head, conversely quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing at Harry's feet looking at him; Mrs. Weasley looked on the edge of tears. Bill, Charlie and Percy all stood in various places around the group behind their younger siblings.

Dumbledore abruptly finished his conversation with McGonagall, and then helped Harry up. "There are things we need to discuss. First of all, your godfather, Padfoot?" Harry froze, and slowly looked up at the tall Headmaster. "I have some terrible news. Apparently he wanted to watch this task. He didn't know about the anti-animagus wards, and was arrested by the ministry. Fudge was quite happy about the capture, and…"

Harry grabbed the Headmaster's robes and looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "Where. Is. Sirius?"

The elderly wizard sighed, before saying softly. "They gave him the Dementors Kiss. I am sorry Harry."

Harry fell down on the grass and stared up the sky. "It's over. Voldemort is back. Sirius is gone. And to top the fucking cake (Mrs. Weasley flinched at Harry's language, but the two teachers didn't react at all), I am now both a vampire and a werewolf. This is great."

Dumbledore lifted the boy up and started walking him back to the castle. The rest of the group made to follow, but Dumbledore waved them off. "I am afraid this conversation is for Harry's ears alone. He will probably tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, well, the youngest Mr. Weasley. But that is for him to decide. Come along Harry." Harry walked tiredly up to the castle, giving one last look behind at him, nodding goodbye to his friends, and it seemed, his life as he knew it.

"Harry, what I am about to tell you is probably a life-changing event. I didn't want to tell until at least the end of your fifth year, if not your Hogwarts career. No student deserves to have this hanging over them. But alas, I am forced to tell you this due to the unfortunate circumstances." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry, who sat numbly in the chair in his office.

"What could possibly be bigger than this Headmaster?" Harry leaned back in his chair.

"When Professor Trelawney was interviewing for a job here, I asked to meet her in the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. I will admit, I was not impressed until the end of her interview. She went in to a trance and spoke a prophecy, a prophecy that ended up being entirely about you, Harry."

Harry sat in the chair, staring at the Headmaster. The only thought that lingered through his mind was a simple _son of a bitch_.

"There is more Harry. It seems a servant of the Dark Lord overheard the first couple lines of the prophecy, but was ejected before hearing the rest of it. That is why your parents were attacked. That is why you have that scar." Harry still hadn't moved, staring at Dumbledore. "Do you wish to hear the prophecy?" Harry grimly nodded and followed the Headmaster as they went to his Pensieve and Dumbledore deposited a memory in to it. He brought it up and Harry could see a younger Trelawney sitting a chair before going rigid.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The vision cut off there as Harry tried to make sense of it. "But it doesn't say me. It never says Harry Potter…but he marked me. The scar. This wretched scar." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"So it's me or him? And that's pretty much the end all be all. Either I, a teenager just 4 years in to my magical life, kill Voldemort, the most dangerous and powerful Dark Wizard of all time, or I die and the entire Wizarding World is thrown in to chaos and disorder?"

Dumbledore again nodded sadly. "Harry, if there was any other way, I would give my life to take this burden off your shoulders. I am truly sorry that you must be burdened with this task. However, it is vital that Voldemort not know the rest of the prophecy, namely the 'you-or-him' aspect. The only record of it is in a small clear ball housed deep in the Ministry." Harry could only nod slowly. Dumbledore quickly explained the Department of Mysteries.

"So we are going to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight and destroy this prophecy. Are you willing?" Harry looked up at the clear blue eyes of the headmaster, and nodded. They turned and left the office.

The trip was uneventful, and after hearing the prophecy from the ball to prove the validity, Harry smashed the crystal ball in to the ground and they left the Department. As they returned and stood with the Weasley's and friends, Dumbledore turned towards Harry. "Harry, and all of his friends. In light of recent events, I have decided that you, my boy, need a year abroad. I know of a special place that will train you to both control and enjoy the benefits of your… afflictions, and train in light of the information I gave you tonight. Will you trust me?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster in shock, and then turned to his friends who were equally surprised expressions on their faces. "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded and prepared Harry to leave. "You must go now I am afraid. One last question, is there anyone who I should inform of…the change in your life? And I am not talking about your bites." Harry's brow knitted in confusion, before his eyes widened.

"Ummm yeah. Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Professor McGonagall. Maybe Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore nodded and smiled in agreement with the choices. Harry turned towards his friends and Hermione rushed forward and grabbed him tight, soon joined by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Harry quickly hugged them each in response, before turning towards the stern Transfiguration who wore an expression of sadness on her face. "Thanks for not hugging me Professor. Goodbye." She smiled and shook his head, and she wiped her eyes and quickly turned and hurried away. Harry quickly shook hands with the rest of the Weasley men and exchanged a brief one-armed hug with Ron. "I'll see you guys in a year then." With that, Harry turned on his heel and followed the aging Headmaster down the hallway and around the corner. The remaining group just watched where he had been, and watched the soft moonlight in the windows for a moment, before it too disappeared behind the mountains and the corridor was cloaked in darkness.

* * *

Harry wheezed, and looked back where he had come from. The rocky pathway to the entrance was quite a trip. He looked up and gulped at the impressive size of the mountain in front of him. Dumbledore nodded and said a quick goodbye to Harry before stepping back. A wizened old man stepped out of the shadows, poked the rocks, and Harry saw an entrance appear. He turned to look at the Headmaster, who nodded and pointed discreetly towards the doorway. Harry nodded his goodbye before following the man in the darkness.

"Harry James Potter, welcome. Welcome to Mount Olympus."

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Please review! It will be a couple days until the next chapter is up so get those reviews going! What do you think of the graveyard scene? I tried to keep it true to Rowling right up until the Werewolves. I know I took out the torture part, and he didn't challenge him to a duel, and the whole Priori Incantatem didn't happen but I don't need it in this story. REVIEW PLEEEAAAASE!!**


	2. The Welcoming Feast and Harry's Return

**A/N: I am back! I meant to post this up a little sooner but ah well. I have an extremely urgent message: This story will end up being HarryHarem (Harry in a relationship with more than girl at a time). It will only be two, and I won't be going in to detail sexually but I want to give warning about this. It won't happen for a couple chapters, but I wanted you guys to be aware. Review!!!!**

The candles of the Great Hall twinkled and bathed the entire room in a comfortable yellow glow. Students laughed and talked happily, as they returned to the place that many of them called a second home. The teachers were seated in the front of the room, conversing about various school topics and current politics. More than one conversation hovered around the questionable claims of fourteen months ago, that Voldemort was back. It didn't help matters that the main source of that information, Harry Potter, had completely disappeared for that time. The majority of the people in the hall had fallen in to an easy disbelief of Voldemort's return.

Ginny sat leisurely next to an older girl with bright pink hair, and across from her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione. Ron and Hermione had finally talked about their feelings and started dating during the Christmas break of the year prior. Ginny looked across the room at the Ravenclaw table, smiling weakly at her boyfriend of 4 months, Michael Corner. She sighed to herself, thinking that her attraction to him had lessened significantly since the summer began. He was handsome, but arrogant and constantly made veiled insults towards her brother Ron. She knew that she had to break it off soon, before she led him on too much. She just hated breaking up with people, she had had far too much experience with it in the past year. In just a single school year, Michael was her third boyfriend and all of them had ended with Ginny breaking it off.

"Ginny, stop staring at the Ravenclaw boy and lets talk about how we are going to get rid of him." She said the last part in a low voice, with a slight snigger at the end. Ginny smiled and turned towards the girl next to her. Nymphadora Tonks was a few years past the Hogwarts age, but had come back to take additional classes and take the NEWTs. Ginny suspected that Dumbledore had helped convince her to come back as added security for the castle. She was in Ron's year, but she quickly became very close with Ginny, as she hung out with them anyway and had few girlfriends in her own year. Ginny had bonded with her easily as she usually hung out with Hermione and Ron, but they had been spending more time snogging towards the end of last year. Tonks had been a loner, as she avoided the most of the guys as they just wanted to snog her since she was older, and most of the girls were a bit harsh to her, due to her "advanced" age. Tonks' voice brought her back to reality.

"Ginny c'mon. Talk to me here. Earth to Ginny." Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned and began to hush Tonks, before someone gossipy, such as Lavender happened to overhear. As Ginny spoke, her eyes wandered up to the white bird perched on the back of the Headmaster's chair. She sighed sadly as she saw the snowy owl. Hedwig had been perched there ever since Ginny and Hermione had informed her of Harry leaving fourteen months ago. She had flown off, and perched there, watching the Great Hall doors since then. Tonks followed her eye-line towards the bird, and quietly put her arm around the young redhead's shoulders.

"He'll come back soon Ginny. You'll see." Ginny nodded and shook her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes wit the back of her hand. She still thought of Harry almost daily, though he had seemed to slip out of Hermione and Ron's mind as soon as they started dating.

The students quieted as the Transfiguration teacher led the group of scared first-years down the center of the room. Ginny looked at the frightened students, and smiled to herself. She had been so scared on the first day. She had managed to catch Harry's eye, and even though it was a momentary smile and nod she received, she calmed down and relaxed. That's what he did to her. McGonagall placed the tattered Sorting Hat on the stool and stepped back, and he burst in to song.

_You know about the Houses_

_I shan't repeat them here_

_If you do not know them_

_Seek help from a friend near_

_My only message this time_

_As we open this Welcoming Feast_

_Is that: to welcome back an old friend_

_Who may finally give us peace_

_He certainly has changed_

_He may scare off a few_

_But he must still have his friends here_

'_specially a particular two_

_So welcome back my old friend_

_Enjoy your remaining years_

_I pray that you live long enough_

_To enjoy more than a few butterbeers_

_I once tried to place you in Slytherin_

_But you convinced me the other way_

_Now you return to dear Hogwarts_

_I hope you enjoy your stay_

The Hat smirked and fell silent. The Great Hall burst in to whispering as even the teachers looked confused.

"Hermione, what did that mean?"

"I don't know. He's just supposed to talk about the Houses and welcome everyone. That seemed like he was welcoming someone back from a long trip." The whispering continued as the Sorting began (Allen, Jared to Hufflepuff) and didn't abate until it was finished, with Vengas, Christina to Slytherin. As the new students were acclimated to their houses, the whispering finally died out.

"Now, I have information that to tell you. But you are hungry I know," Ron's voice called an affirmative, bringing giggling from his house. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." As Dumbledore began to speak, wanting to begin the feast, a majority of the candles lighting the Hall were blown out by a swift wind. The only ones remaining were the ones lighting the entrance doors and that end of the tables. It truly was a spooky sight. Dumbledore fell silent at the interruption, and all heads turned towards the great oak doors. A quiet creaking was heard as the doors opened and the teachers all jumped up at the cloaked figure entering the hall.

"Halt where you are. Reveal yourself or I will be forced to expel you from this Castle." Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall and all the teachers could feel the power radiating off of him. The figure stood solidly at ease, but anyone could see this was not someone to mess with. His cloak was a dark green, almost black, and went all the way to his ankles. Two cylindrically shaped objects stuck out of his neck in the back, pointing diagonally away from his head. His arms hung relaxed at his side. The cloaked figure didn't move, but a soft whistling could be heard.

More figures stalked in to the room and a few of the students screamed in terror. Two huge wolves stalked to the figures side. One of the wolves was all black, dark as a starless night, the only color on his body the bright green of his eyes. The other wolf was the opposite. Her coat was all white, clean with no specks. Her eyes were also bright green as she mirrored her fellow canine. A large snake slithered in between the cloaked figures leg. The snake was a fiery red, leading up to its head, which was a dark black. Its eyes were a bright emerald as well. Two birds swept through the room. Both circled for a second before settling on opposite shoulders of the cloaked figure. The bird on his right shoulder was a shocking phoenix. Her feathers alternated black and white very beautifully and her eyes were a green just like the rest. The other bird settled lightly on his left shoulder. Much smaller than the phoenix, the falcon was a dark red, with white tail feathers. Her eyes matched the rest of the group.

The entire room was quiet until a loud hooting brought everyone's attention back to the front of the room. Hedwig hooted again and launched herself in to air before hurtling through the air towards the figure.

"No, he's going to hurt her. Hedwig, no!" Hermione stood up with a shout. The bird paid her no mind as she flew full speed towards the figure. At the last moment, she banked her wings and settled on the silent outstretched arm of the man. She hooted softly, and the figure raised his head slightly before his voice slid smoothly through the room.

"Oh it is so good to see you girl. I missed you more than you can know. They been treating you alright?" The owl hooted happily to him. She nudged his unseen face with her head before hopping up and settling on his shoulder next to the falcon. Both birds looked at each other; they seemed to nod and settled in.

"But…" Hermione's voice was heard. "She would only react that way for… Harry?" Everyone's head shot back towards the figure.

"She isn't the smartest witch of our generation for nothing. ''Mione, Ron, Ginny." The figure chuckled to himself and waved his hand and the lights came back on in the Hall. The students looked on in amazement at this impressive display of magic. The figure reached up, and dropped his hood.

The intake of breath in the hall was quite loud. Harry Potter stood at the entrance of hall. But this wasn't the same Harry Potter that had lain upon the grass after the TriWizard Tournament. He had an air of power, and a relaxed caution that allowed him to be at ease, but was quick to react to sudden movements. His hair was longer, almost done to his shoulders and no longer completely jet black. He had a streak of pure white straight the middle, and two thinner streaks of red towards the side. One could only assume the state of his eyes was the same, as even though it was quite late at night, he wore a stylish pair of black sunglasses.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry about this entrance. I just couldn't resist. How often in life does one get to return from a mysterious fourteen month absence, eh?" Harry smirked before striding towards the Staff Table with his animal escort around him. The students were quite silent as Harry quietly conferred with Dumbledore. He handed him a few slips of paper. "My OWL results, and class requests sir. I believe you will be able to slot me in with the rest of the Gryffindors."

After a few nods towards McGonagall and Hagrid, he turned on his heel towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Tonks quickly made room for him. He smiled towards them before taking his seat. The two wolves turned and sat guard on either side of him, facing the rest of the hall. The snake slithered partially out of sight, but could be seen resting under his seat. However, there was no room for the three winged creatures on his shoulders.

"Alright guys, Pro, can you just head to my room? Hedwig, will you show Athena where you stay? The phoenix lit from his shoulder and disappeared in a flash of flame. Some of the students oohed and aahed at the display. Hedwig lifted off, but the falcon screeched.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Athena. You can stay in my room too. Hedwig, girl can you show Athena where my room is?" Both birds quickly flew through the open doors and out of the hall. The hall remained silent. Harry waited a moment, and looked expectantly around him. After a moment, Harry looked around, and turned towards the Headmaster.

"May we eat? It has been a long journey." Dumbledore smiled, and with a clap, the food appeared on the table.

"Harry, your robes? May you go change in to Gryffindor?" Harry looked down, and realized what it was.

"Sorry Professor." Harry stood, and took off his traveling cloak. This revealed the dual sheaths crossing down the center of his back. With a wave of his hand, the robes under the sheaths quickly turned in to fresh Gryffindor robes. He laid his cloak down carefully, and a few students noticed it didn't lie flat. Finally he sat down and began to eat.

The students reluctantly started to eat, almost every conversation centered on the young man in the strange robes.

The Gryffindor table remained mainly quiet. Harry sighed and looked up. "Hermione, ask your questions. You might explode if you don't." A few of the Gryffindors, including Ginny and Tonks sniggered.

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Harry, where have you been? What have you been doing? Who were the animals? What are their names? What are those things on your back? What happened to your hair? How is your… problem going??" The words came out so quickly that Hermione started coughing loudly until Ron handed her some water.

Harry smiled and chuckled a bit. "Ah Hermione. Great to see you too. Lets see. I was in Greece, on the top of Mt. Olympus. I can't really tell you what I have been doing, but its safe to say I have been training. Extensively. Magic, martial arts, physical conditioning. Etc. The animals are my friends and familiars. The two lovely wolves you saw are mates. The black one is Apollo, and the white one is Artemis." He reached back and ruffled both of their heads in affection. "The gorgeous phoenix who flamed away is Prometheus, which is a mouthful so I call her Pro. The falcon who put up quite a huff earlier," Harry was cut off as Athena clearly coughed at that. He smiled and turned to her. "Stop Artemis. You get in just as bad moods." The other Gryffindors were open-mouthed in shock. He seemed to be able to freely talk to and understand the animals. "Before I was rudely interrupted, the falcon you saw earlier is Athena. And the snake currently coiled around my ankles is Ares. And Hermione, before you ask, I know people are only supposed to have one familiar. My answer to that is, I don't know. When I was training, I bonded with all of them and while Athena was the first, I love all of them the same. They have been my family for the past year plus." He smiled and scratched both wolves behind the ears as they whined softly in pleasure. He also reached down and ran a finger along the top of Ares' head. He hissed and more than a few Gryffindors shuddered at the noise.

"But Harry, how can you have a snake as a pet? That's too… Slytherin. Can't you just leave her somewhere else? I don't want a creepy snake following you around." Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Harry sighed in to his glass, and took a moment to inspect his plate.

"Ron, I know you have some trouble with this. So I am going to say it once and not repeat it. Ares is not my pet. He is my friend and family. Secondly, just because he is a snake, doesn't mean that he is "Slytherin-y. Secondly, do not insult Ares like that. If you do it again, I will make you pay for it. I do not take threats or insults of my family lightly." Ron colored slightly, and started muttering under his breath but lessened up on the questions.

Harry paused to slide some chicken on to his plate, and grinned as he was the only person with food on their plate yet, even though they were well in to the meal. "Where was I? The things on my back? Well, let's take a look." With that, Harry reached up and with a flash of silver, laid down two silver swords on the table. Everyone backed away instinctively from the arms. Both blades were pure silver, but while one had a pure black handle and the other had a pure white. On the black-handled sword, the word _Hades_ was etched in to the blade in gold. The other sword had the word _Poseidon_ etched in to the blade in gold as well. "These are my swords and I would highly recommend that one else touch them. You won't like the result." Both blades were carefully honed, and definitely looked dangerous. Of course, Ron couldn't resist and reached out and tried to grab the handle of the blade marked _Hades_. A loud OUCH was heard as Harry shook his head. "As I said, you won't like the result. Ron!"

As the students ate, and Harry held up the swords so everyone could see, a hissing voice could be heard through the hall. "Mr. Potter, please put away your blades before we are forced to confiscate them. Your attempt to show off is not appreciated. And while you are at it, remove those pathetic sunglasses. It is highly disturbing to wear sunglasses at night." Snape stood at the staff table, staring at the returning boy. Malfoy could be heard laughing uproariously at the comments.

Harry chuckled slightly before reaching, grabbing both blades off the table and tossing them high in the air. Everyone in the area tried to move away besides Tonks and Ginny, who just sat there and watched them spin. He stood and faced the teachers table, a smirk on his face. The swords spun lazily through the air, before falling down and neatly each landing in the scabbards attached to his back. Harry hadn't looked at them once. "Sniv-, Professor Snape. How have you been? I am sorry for interrupting your dinner. I was asked about them, and answered the question. As for the sunglasses, I am afraid that my glasses aren't for my protection, rather they cloak my eyes. And my eyes tend to…affect people in different ways."

Snape's eyes widened at the near slip, before slamming his goblet on the table. "Remove your glasses right now Potter. Before I am forced to place Gryffindor in negative house points before the year starts." Snape's eyes bugged out of his head. McGonagall sighed to herself and Dumbledore just watched the exchange intently. The Great Hall had fallen silent again as they watched the interplay. The only person who had been standing up to Malfoy and Snape recently had been Ron, and he had been quickly beaten in to submission by spending a large number of evenings scrubbing cauldrons.

Harry mockingly bowed to Snape before removing his glasses and staring intently at the potions professor. Snape stumbled backwards and fell in to seat, as he seemed to be locked on to the eyes of Harry. And what eyes they were. The green that had marked him before had intensified and seemed to glow. The eyes seem to make his face ever paler, and the smirk that adorned his face made Harry quite the sight to behold. Harry chuclked to himself before turning and scanning the hall. Malfoy's actions mirrored Snapes. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs felt him scanning them and wilted a little. As he turned towards the Gryffindors, their reaction was much different. Hermione and Ron sat taller and smiled proudly at Harry, who winked at them. Finally his gaze settled on Ginny and Tonks, both of whom seemed to blush and would agree later that they felt as if they were falling in to those eyes. And neither of them really wished to stop. They glanced at each other, and began giggling uncontrollably. Harry laughed and placed his glasses in his pocket.

"Potter! Whatever trick you have placed upon your eyes, I demand you to remove it. It is unnatural and disturbing."

Harry smiled. "Sadly Professor, that is not possible. And I believe my friends would disagree on the unnatural quality of it. Ginny? Your pink-haired unnamed friend?" Both girls laughed.

Ginny looked at Tonks, before responding. "I do not know you speak of Professor Snape. I love Harry's eyes." Ginny realized what she said, and quickly dropped her head in a bright blush.

Harry laughed loudly. "Please, Ginny, it is a very nice compliment. Now, Professor Snape. During my… absence, my eyes were changed slightly. This may actually interest you. Would you like to know how this happened? It concerns a very well known potion…" Despite his hatred for Harry, Snape's curiosity won out. He nodded slowly.

"I had precisely three drops of Veritaserum placed in each eye. The result is that my eyes affect people differently, depending on how they relate to me. Makes sense doesn't it? The truth is revealed in my eyes you can say. Wouldn't recommend it though, hurt a bloody hell lot." The Professors ignored his language, except for McGonagall who raised her eyebrow at Harry. Harry laughed, and nodded in apology. Snape visibly paled. He quickly sat down and began to eat quickly. Harry sighed, and sat back down.

He turned his attention back to his bushy-haired friend. "Now Hermione. My hair. It was part of my training, it is just normal colors, no powers or significance. But it is natural, in the sense that I do not need to dye it. It just started growing like that. And my problems? You can talk about them. Honestly, I am not worried." Harry addressed the rest of the table that was listening. "At the conclusion of my fourth year, I was bitten by both a vampire and a werewolf." Eyes started flitting to the two distinct bite marks of the right side of his neck, and others towards the scars marking his right arm still. Gasps were heard up and down the table, and the news quickly spread up and down the table, and passed to the rest of the Houses.

"It really isn't a problem. I am still Harry. And before you all ask, no. I do not transform at the full moon. I am perfectly capable in the sunlight, though I still do not tan. I do not need blood to survive, though I am a bit ashamed to admit that I have acquired a taste for it. But I eat just like the rest of you, well not Ron. No one eats like Ron." Some of the people whitened as he mentioned his liking for blood. But the majority of the table laughed as Ron glared at Harry, but quickly lost his resolve and chuckled along. "I do have some qualities of both a vampire and werewolf. But I'll keep those as a surprise. I do love surprises."

Ron put down his food for a minute and, looking at Hermione, swallowed. "Harry? How did you train so much in one year?"

Harry nodded at Ron and swallowed his potatoes before answering. "I see our girl Hermione has affected you Ron. Well, where I was, time is slightly different. My body only aged a year, but mentally, it was about 5 years there. So I had more than enough time. It is very intense training. Katie, this would have made Wood seem like a breeze." The chaser gaped at Harry, before responding.

"Well then Harry, you can keep it. I hated Wood for all of Quidditch season." The table laughed as they remembered their former Captain and Keeper.

The rest of the table burst in to conversation as everyone discussed the revelations. The conversations relaxed a bit before Harry turned to Ginny. "Now Ginny, introduce me to your friend here."

"Wotcher Harry. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but you will call me Tonks. I hate my first name." Harry's eyes widened in surprise before smiling at her.

"I'm Harry Potter, but you knew that. I've heard of you. Metamorphmagus right? I take it this isn't your regular self. Can you show me?" Tonks smiled at him. Asking to see her real form earned him points. Most people just wanted her to change in to celebrities. She quickly changed form, showing long soft brown hair and blue eyes. Harry's stomach trembled a bit when it happened, but he hid it well.

"I am an Auror and a bit older than the rest of these guys. I came back for some extra studies, and some added security for the school." Harry nodded at her and turned and talked to Ginny. As he saw the red of her hair glinting in the candlelight, his stomach did the same little flip flop as before. He didn't know what to make of it, but a soft hiss from Ares gave him his idea. Harry ignored his snake friend.

"Well Ginny, how are you? As Ron looks a bit busy with Hermione at the moment, so tell me EVERYTHING that happened in the past year. Ginny quickly filled him in on the Wizarding World at large. She also gave him information from the Weasleys. He rolled his eyes and added a "finally" when she informed him of Ron and Hermione's blossoming relationship. When she mentioned that she was going out with Michael, he nodded and smiled at her, but inside, a great beast was roaring in anger. He wasn't completely sure why, though Ares seemed to have an idea, and Artemis agreed with him. Harry quickly shushed the snake and wolf.

The conversations flowed rather easily and the food was almost consumed when Artemis barked and Apollo was on his feet and growling at a cowering Dean Thomas. Harry turned to him and grabbed the two wolves back. "Calm down guys. He didn't know." Turning back to Dean, he said, "that really wasn't a good idea. They don't really let anyone else touch them besides me. Same goes for Pro, Athena and Ares. They tend to be a bit protective of me, as we went through a lot together when I first met them. Sorry Dean." Harry clasped his hands together in apology and did a short bow in his seat. Dean nodded fearfully and quickly turned back to his food. The students finished eating quickly and they returned quietly back to their dorms.

Harry went quickly to his room and returned with both birds accompanying him. The majority of Gryffindor house watched as he threw his cloak across the back of the chair, sat down in his old familiar chair, setting both avians on an armrest. Ares slithered up and arranged himself on the backrest of Harry's chair, navigating carefully between the noticeable hills in the material. The two wolves circled the chair once and lay down silently at Harry's feet.

"Alright listen up. While I am here in Gryffindor Tower, there are a few rules for my animal friends here. Number one; do not be afraid of them. All of them are harmless unless provoked. The only thing you have to worry about is Athena tends to be a bit grumpy in the morning." A loud screech echoed from the falcon and she buffeted Harry lightly with her wing. He chuckled at her response. "Secondly, as Dean can attest to, while they are adjusting to living here, they may be a bit touchy. Do not try to pet and stroke them. You may lose your hand. This applies to all of them, not just the wolves. As they settle in, they will relax. If you brush against them in the hallway, do not worry. But they tend to be protective of me and in the case of Apollo and Artemis, their mates. Other than that, just be respectful. A word to the wise, as far as you all are concerned, they all understand English, so if you insult them, they will retaliate."

Hermione fidgeted noticeably on her seat on the couch, as Ron's arm was casually draped around her. Finally she spoke up. "Harry, before you seem to be able to communicate with them… we know about the Parsletongue, but what about the others?"

Harry smiled at her. "Well as my familiars, I can communicate with them, though it isn't a language in the sense it is normally thought of. It isn't easy to explain, but all familiars can do it with their human counterparts. You've seen Dumbledore talk to Fawkes like that." Harry waved his hand, and his robes quickly changed in to casual muggle jeans and a green t-shirt. He also turned and lowered the roaring fire with a wave of his hand. He ignored the stares of the other Gryffindors.

Neville shuffled forward, and seemed like he wasn't sure what to do. Finally he said, "Harry. Whats with the cloak? I get a feeling that's not just a traveling cloak." Harry smiled at Neville and, notcing the lack of confortable seating, waved his hand and conjured a think light blue chair which Neville sank in to.

"Right in one Neville." Harry reached and poked Ares off of the cloask before sliding it and opening it up. Gasps were heard all around the room as over twenty knives were arranged in various slots throughout the insides of the coat. All of them glistened in the firelight. "Again, don't touch them. Thank you…"

With that, Harry settled in and reconnected with Hermione and Ron. He couldn't help but notice that Ron was a bit stand-offish and Hermione, outside of her questions, seemed to reluctant to talk to Harry for more than a few words.

Harry frowned when he saw it. He quietly called Ginny and Tonks over and asked them about it. Ginny sighed and looked for a minute at Ron before answering.

"Well Harry, since you've left, Ron has sort off taken on the role of the Gryffindor leader that you were. He played Keeper last year and was very good. I don't think he is happy that you are back, because he is going to be shoved back in to the sidekick role. And your magnificent entrance didn't help things." Ginny smiled slyly at Harry and Tonks laughed. "And Hermione, well I don't know. She's so close with Ron and I think that she's just reading off his feelings.

Harry smiled at both of them, and his stomach became unsettled again at the thought of them. Harry had been used to the fact that he had advanced smell because of the werewolf DNA, but he noticed a distinct one wafting from Ginny and Tonks. It seemed to be a flowery scent, mixed with a earthy scent, like freshly grown grass. "Now. You two lovely ladies must sit with me and continue informing me on all the gossiping. Oh and Tonks, I know about Dumbledore's little… bird-watching group that you are no doubt a part of." He winked at her, while she laughed at him. Both girls moved to sit on the armrests on either side of Harry, but stopped. They both looked nervous. They sent a questioning glance towards the birds perched on the armrests and they waited for their decision. Both birds looked carefully at the girls before looking at each other. Both birds seemed to nod, and chirped happily before fluttering up to Harry's room. The girls sat down next to Harry on the armrests, and he unconsciously encircled his arms around them both.

Ginny's breath caught, and she met eyes with Tonks over Harry's head. Both girls grinned when they felt Harry's well-muscled arms encircling their lower back. They both continued grinning as they talked to Harry for a couple hours, before he bid them both goodnight with a double hug and led his entourage up the stairs. Both girls sighed and stared after him, before giggling and heading upstairs together. Tonks had requested, and was approved for, a move to Ginny's dorm since the dorm she shared with Hermione was a bit crowded, and Ginny's room had an extra bed. Ron gave Hermione a goodnight kiss and headed upstairs slothfully in Harry's wake. Hermione ran up the stairs and joined Ginny and Tonks for a bit of gossiping. Neither of the two particularly enjoyed Hermione's entrance and patiently waited until she left before flying back in their talk of Harry's return.

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think of Harry's entrance? I particularly enjoyed the interaction with Hedwig. Also, let me know what you think of Tonks' portrayal, as this is the first time I have written her in to a story. I am worried that she a bit too girly and childish, but she always was youthful and she is hanging with Ginny all day. Let me know what you think. I will update the next chapter within a week, but it can be sooner if I get some reviews…**


	3. Tonks is Told, and Snape is Told Off

**A/N: Sorry, I meant to get this out yesterday, but got locked on to another story and it consumed my entire day, along with watching the Jets lose (of course). Please let me know what you think of the Tonks-Ginny-Harry relationship, and if my portrayal of Tonks is good, as it's my first time really having her as a central role in a story. REVIEW, or Malfoy will run off with Ginny in the next chapter! (yuck).**

The students of Hogwarts had soon settled in to the normal routine of classes and homework. For the sixth years, they were happily caught in-between the stress of the OWL's that the fifth years go through and the even more abundant stress of the NEWT's that the seventh years go through. Harry had quickly realized, and enjoyed the fact that, his training had more than sufficiently prepared him for sixth year. He had barely any work in class and finished his various scrolls of parchment far ahead of anyone else in the school, even Hermione.

Once again, Harry was returning from a visit to Hagrid's hut after he had finished his homework. He had special permission from the Headmaster that allowed him to wear his cloak through classes during the day. In the lit corridor, he was quite the striking figure, both swords still in their scabbards on his back. He smirked and his eyes twinkled underneath his sunglasses as a pair of first-years stared at him before diving to the side of the corridor and shrinking against the wall. Harry shook his head but ignored it quickly.

Harry reflected that, a couple years ago, he would have been fuming after seeing something like that. But the first part of his training had been accepting the fact that he would get reactions for his condition. It was even worse than the normal vampire or werewolf, because he was both _and _he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was hard, but he eventually realized that ninety-nine percent of the wizards on Earth had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever.

Harry laughed out loud in the empty corridor remembering the first couple of breakfasts in the Great Hall, as Dumbledore was flooded with mail from angry parents chastising him for letting their children go to school with a 'dangerous animal and dark creature.' There had been more than one Howler that had berated Dumbledore for his disrespect of wizarding traditions and various other statements of rubbish. Dumbledore had Vanished them with a wave of his wand before raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry had grinned and raised his goblet in a small toast to the rest of the world's stupidity. Dumbledore had chuckled and raised his goblet in return.

Harry returned to reality as he neared the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Prometheus." Harry smiled at the password. Head Girl Katie Bell had begged McGonagall to let her pick that password in honor of Harry's animals. The door opened and Harry stepped in to a war zone. The Common Room was almost empty, surprising on a weekday afternoon when it was normally full of studying and playing students. The remaining students were huddled by the walls except for two. Ginny and Tonks were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the couch. Papers were scattered throughout the room. They were on the floor, various chairs, even some atop the chandelier on the ceiling. Harry grinned, before seeing Dean and Seamus crouching under the boy's staircase. They saw him, shook their heads and nodded towards the two girls. Seamus mouthed, "mental" at Harry and he laughed. The sound broke the silence of the room quickly, but Ginny and Tonks apparently didn't notice. Both were absorbed with staring daggers at each other.

Harry winked at his roommates, before running over and vaulted over the back of the couch. He landed right in between the two girls and broke their eye contact. Ginny glared at him before icily saying "what are you so happy about, Mr. Werewolf?"

Tonks nodded her head, and added, "yeah Vampire Boy, what, you found a girl to shag you?" Harry grinned at both of them before putting his arms behind their backs and drawing them close to him. Despite their current anger, both girls melted slightly at his touch.

"Now now now, what has got my favorite two girls in such a titch? I seem to remember you trying to disembowel each other a few moments ago, and now you are yelling at me." With the reminder, both girls turned back to glaring at each other across Harry's chest.

Ginny spoke first. "This little shape-shifter here won't let me do my work. The teachers have already started piling on the work for OWLs and I need the room to organize my parchments." Ginny stared down her nose at Tonks, thinking that she had Harry on her side.

"Oh no you don't. Just because it's an OWL year doesn't mean you can rule this common room. Other people have to study too, little Miss Princess." Ginny's eyes flared and she reached out and grabbed a handful of Tonks' hair, and Tonks responded with the same treatment. Both girls screeched in pain, nearly deafening Harry, who was caught in the middle. A loud growl was heard as Apollo glared at them, before haughtily stalking up to Harry's room.

Harry reached out, and disengaged both girls' hands from each other's hair. He held them apart. "Silly old me, I thought you were fighting over something important, like me. Now. Tonks, this is an OWL year and Ginny is going to be nuts for the rest of the year. Just because I wasn't here last year doesn't mean I didn't take OWLs and they suck." Ginny laughed and stuck her tongue out at Tonks. "And Ginny, you can't clear out the common room every time you have to fix some notes. There are other people here and beside Hermione, no one is allowed to be that anal about their work." Tonks laughed and stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

Harry sighed and quickly grabbed both tongues and held them loosely but securely in his fingers. Both girls leaned forward, trying to release the light strain on their tongues. Both girls yelped and snickers were heard from around the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Dean and Seamus rolling on the floor laughing. "Now girls, if you can't keep control of these things, I am going to take them until you can. Now can you keep them in your mouths?" Both girls nodded and he released their tongues. Looking down at his saliva-covered fingers, he grinned and wiped them on the girls' faces. Both girls sat there in shock, as Harry rubbed Ginny's spit on Tonks' cheek, before repeating the treatment to Ginny. Both girls glared at Harry before turning to each other. With a quick nod, they leapt upon Harry and started tickling him mercilessly.

Harry fell back and Ginny slid out of the way, allowing him the length of the couch to lie on. Tonks and Ginny fell on him and kept the tickling going, forcing Harry to go in contortions. "Please…stop…guys…I can't breathe…stop!" Harry finally grabbed both of their arms and held them there.

Suddenly, all three of them realized where they were. Harry was lying flat on his back on the couch, in near darkness as the girls' hair draped over his head. Harry thought that the red and pink shades made an excellent curtain, as the space was darkened and quite romantic. The girls were lying on him, almost flat. Each girl was straddling one leg their faces were inches apart and both girls were staring intently in to Harry's eyes. All three of them were breathing heavily and Harry realized how much of their bodies were pressed on to him. None of them wanted to move, to break the feeling that lingered over them.

"Potter! Oi! Get off my sister! I mean, Ginny, get off Potter!" Both girls leapt off him, even though Tonks hadn't been mentioned. Ron pulled Ginny away and Tonks slid around until she was sitting on a different chair. Harry sat back up, and quickly calmed the blush rising to his cheeks. The common room had begun to fill back up and laughs echoed around them. Ron's voice continued. "Ginny what are you doing? You know what Harry is! He might bite you!"

All the voices ceased as Ron froze and Hermione stepped away from him. She clearly wanted no part of this. Ginny pushed Ron away from where he had dragged her and went back to stand next to Tonks who was gaping at Ron in amazement. Every head besides Tonks swiveled to Harry to see his reaction. He stiffly stood up, and fixed his robes and checked to make sure both swords were securely in place. Then he breathed in and turned towards Ron, who yelped and fell back against a chair. Harry's eyes were venom green and flashing dangerously. His glasses had fallen off in the tickling match and lay forgotten in front of the couch.

"Yes Ron. Watch out. I might bite." Harry stalked over to Ron and leaning over him as he shrank back in the chair. Harry reached out and put a hand on each armrest and, shifting his weight forward, leaned even closer to Ron. Harry bared his teeth and Ron whitened considerably as both of Harry's canine teeth elongated in to fangs that slipped outside his lower lip. The color ran from his face, making him look even more menacing. Harry stared at Ron, before breaking the connection and sitting back down on the couch. He let his teeth recede in to their normal places and size, before motioning to Ginny and Tonks. Both girls made their way to him, not casting a glance towards Ron's unmoving figure.

"C'mere girls. I have a solution. Ginny I have some time to tutor you, in let's say, Transfiguration and DADA, since those are my best subjects." Ginny sat next to him as everyone in the room slowly started moving again besides Ron who was still frozen prostrate to the chair. Ginny nodded and Tonks sat down on Harry's other side. "Tonks, what's your worst subject?"

She looked thoughtfully at him before answering. "Astronomy. I am an Auror; I don't need to know what the stars say! Dumbledore made me take it so I would fit in with the rest of the students, and because he said I need to learn new things. Ugh." Harry nodded and flashed a grin back at her, which made her stomach squeeze. "I happen to have been taught Astronomy by Centaur. Great at reading the stars, not great at coordination. Almost as clumsy as a certain metamorphmagus I know." He winked at her as she smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "OK, I can help you out in that. Alright girls, no more fighting. Now is everything okay?" Both girls nodded.

Tonks caught Ginny's eye and winked. "Now wonderful Mr. Potter, you deserve a reward for your diplomacy." She winked again at Ginny before both girls leaned in and kissed Harry's cheeks rather sloppily, leaving wet spit on his face. Harry sat in shock for a moment before grinning.

"Thank you my ladies." With that, he grabbed a handful of each of their hair in a hand and wiped off the spit with it. Both girls shrieked and pulled back their hair as Harry vaulted back over the back of the couch. The girls yelled after him as he slipped up to his room, laughing along the way and with his cheeks still slightly rosy from the double kiss that he very much enjoyed.

The next day, Harry was racing on his way back from his room after gathering his books for Potions. Cloak swirling, he made it in time to slip inside the potions classroom before Snape could yell at him. He set up his workstation, as Apollo and Artemis lay down on either side of him and Athena perched on his shoulder. Snape waved his wand at the board, making the instructions appear before gazing out at the collected students waiting for his signal to start. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before a voice broke his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter. Just because you make a grand entrance in this building does not get you different treatment. Please remove your weapons, and have your little personal zoo bring it back to your room. And make sure those mutts don't let fleas in my classroom."

The Slytherins laughed as Harry glared at Snape. All the laughing quickly died out as both wolves rose. Apollo stalked towards the Potions professor while Artemis did the same to the crowd of Slytherins. "Professor Snape, if I were you, I would apologize to Apollo and Artemis before they incapacitate you and lessen the number of students in this classroom. But then again, if I were you, I wouldn't have irritated two full grown wolves in the first place. Unlike certain Potion Professors, I happen to have common sense." Both wolves stopped just before their respective targets and continued growling.

"Mr. Potter. If you do not call off your attack dogs, I will take one thousand points from Gryffindor and have you expelled from this school." Snape's face was hard, but his voice and his eyes revealed his terror.

"Apologize." Harry's voice was icy cold.

"I will not apologize to you Mr. Potter." Snapes voice was getting higher and higher as Apollo stood there.

"Not to me. To Apollo and Artemis. They were the ones you insulted."

"I will not apologize to animals. I will not apologize to pets. Now call them off."

"Professor, you seem to be under the impression that I control these wonderful creatures. No, they are my friends, not my servants. I can not call them off unless you apologize. I may ask them, but they will not listen unless they want to."

Snape was about to voice his rebuttal when Apollo ripped a shard of cloth off of Snape's black robes. He blanched in fear, before muttering "I'm sorry." Both wolves growled once more, before returning to Harry's side.

Harry smirked at Snape before saying "Alright guys, head up to my room, or wait in the common room." The wolves took one last look around the room, pausing on the Professor and the Slytherin students before stalking out. Athena followed with a screech and zoomed out.

Snape regained his composure enough to sneer at Harry. "Your weapons Mr. Potter." He gestured to Harry's double swords on his back.

"Alas, I cannot do that. These swords must either be in their sheath or in my hands. And as the sheaths are _magically stuck to my back_, I do not know how I could do that and still make my potion."

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but just turned and yelled at the class, "Well? Maybe someone could attempt to begin the potion that they must finish today." All the students jumped up and raced towards the supply cabinet besides Harry.

He just called out. "Tonks my dear, can you open the supply door for me?" Tonks, standing in front of the cabinet shrugged and opened it wide so Harry could see the contents. Snape was staring at Harry, who stared right back at him. Harry raised his hand, and still staring at Snape, he snapped. All of a sudden, all of the necessary ingredients for the potion shot out of the cabinet and began to hover around Harry's cauldron. Harry smirked, and with another snap of his fingers, the ingredients started depositing themselves in to the cauldron, following Snape's instructions on the board exactly. Snape gaped at Harry for a second, before sneering at him. However, he couldn't find anything wrong with what was happening, so he just turned in a huff and stalked back to his desk to read his book. Tonks walked back to her cauldron, arms loaded with ingredients, laughing as Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

A few days after the confrontation in Potions, Harry was sitting in the center of the couch, Ginny and Tonks on either side of him. Both girls had draped their legs over the side of the couch and were leaning quite heavily upon Harry's shoulders. Harry's head was in-between Tonks' head and Ginny's and he was casually tilting his head to rest on Tonks' while he read his Advanced DADA book that he had bought in Diagon Alley. It had become the favorite reading position for all three of them, and Tonks and Ginny had giggled quite a bit about it in their room. Unbeknownst to them, Harry looked forward to reading like this every day.

Harry cracked a small smile, thinking of the two girls beside him. He was brought out of his dazing state when a shadow crossed over him. He glanced up to see Ron standing uneasily in front of him. His eyes were nervously flitting back and forth between Harry and Ginny, who in Ron's eyes was touching Harry entirely too much. Harry smirked and casually placed his book on his lap, before lifting his arm up from behind Ginny who groaned, but smiled again as Harry draped his arm around her neck, rubbing her shoulder and she snuggled up to his chest, mentally dancing. Tonks realized what happened and frowned at Harry, who quickly did the same to her, and she snuggled up tight to him as well. Harry turned back to Ron, lightly running his fingers up and down both girls' upper arms, causing them to shiver in delight. Ron frowned for a second before feeling Harry's eyes on him and he quickly looked back at him.

"Um well Harry. I'm the Quidditch Captain, and just wanted to let you know that Tryouts are tomorrow. You're the best Seeker, but you still have to formally try out since you were here last year. You know, can't have the other seeker hopefuls complaining." Ron mumbled quickly before looking down at his shoes. Harry delighted in his discomfort.

Harry grinned before responding casually. "Sure Ron, let me know when I should be on the pitch and I'll win back the starting spot." Ron nodded and quickly shuffled away to Hermione, who was frowning at Harry and the two girls' beside him. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. She looked away and started speaking quietly to Ron. Harry smirked when he saw the blush rising up her cheeks.

The next day, the setting sun saw the much of the Gryffindor house out on the Quidditch pitch, and a group of them on the center of the field.

"Alright, returning from last year, we have myself as Keeper and Katie Bell as Chaser. Ginny was Seeker, but with Harry's return, she has gladly moved back to chaser. However, my brother Fred and George have graduated," and Ginny whispered loudly, "thank Merlin." Everyone laughed and Ron resumed speaking. "I agree with you there Ginny. So, as they are no longer here, we will need some good beaters to step in. Can everyone trying out for the final chaser stop step over here with Katie and Ginny? Can everyone trying out for the beater position step over to me, and anyone who wishes to challenge Harry for Seeker go over to him?"

The majority of the group went over to Ron and a couple went to Katie and Ginny. Harry had expected to be left alone, but was surprised to see a small first year step over to him. He smiled at her. She had dark hair that ran to just below her shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

She blushed before speaking. "Um, Har- Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you could watch me play Seeker and let me know how good I am."

Harry laughed. "Call me Harry, I'm not a professor, and I'm not mean. Except when Ron is being a prat." The girl giggled slightly. "Sure, I'll fly with you and once I graduate you can be a seeker. You'll be in your third year, so if you earn it, you can start for 5 years." The girl nodded eagerly before they both mounted their brooms.

As they rose lazily through the air, (they had as much time as they wanted, as Ron would take the better part of three hours for the beater selection) Harry turned to the girl. "What's your name?" She blushed a little bit before responding.

"Natalia Wright. I love Quidditch but I only want to be a Seeker. When I play with my family and friends, they all say I'm good at it." Harry smiled at the cute girl before taking out the Snitch and nodding. He released it and counted to three. As the 'ee' left his mouth, Natalia was off, zooming in the air towards the little winged ball. Harry was shocked, as she was playing on an old Cleansweep, but was going very fast and could turn in the blink of an eye. After only 45 seconds, she swept back to him with the Snitch in her hand, and she was flushed with excitement.

She handed him back the ball which he held tightly, as it tried to escape. "I am impressed, you were great! I have never seen that edition of broom go so fast and handle that kind of turning. Here's what I'll convince Ron to do. He'll take you on as a reserve Seeker, and you can play if I get hurt, which tends to happen a lot." Natalia giggled and he smiled. "You can come to all the practices, and wear the uniform on game day, and you can sit on the bench during games." Natalia stared in astonishment before whooping loudly and doing a quick loop-de-loop in the air. Harry laughed and released the Snitch again. "Go get it!"

They spent the remainder of the practice chasing the Snitch and Harry's first impression was proven correct as Natalia showed that she could make a great seeker one day. She wasn't as good as him, but a small part of Harry's mind responded _well who is? _They landed quickly and Natalia said a quick goodbye to Harry before rushing off to her friends. Harry shook his head when they saw her, and quickly surrounded her and peppered her with questions about him. He strode over to Ron who was conferring with Katie and Ginny. He told him about Natalia and Ron agreed to take her on as a reserve Seeker. Harry listened quietly as they decided on the remaining spots. Harry nodded as they decided on Demelza Robbins, a fourth year girl, as the final chaser, and Colin and Dennis Creevey as the two starting beaters. After the decisions were finalized, they quickly changed and headed back to the castle.

Quidditch practices started up and Harry was pleased to see the team doing well, and had a lot of potential. Tonks and Hermione both came down to watch every practice, though they didn't sit together or talk. Tonks would wait until Ginny and Harry were finished and they would walk back to the castle together. Hermione would slightly wistfully watch them go back while she waited for Ron to leave the showers. Classes started getting more intense and even Harry had a significant amount of work to do, even if it wasn't the most intellectually stimulating material he had read.

One day, as Harry, Tonks and Ron headed down to Care of Magical Creature, they were shocked to see Professor Grubbly-Plank talking to a few of the Ravenclaws, with whom they take the class.

Harry turns to Tonks, frowning. "Where is Hagrid?" Tonks pulls him aside, away from some of the other students.

In a low whisper, she says, "Dumbledore sent him to go speak to the giants. We're trying to get them on our side for the oncoming fight. It is dangerous, and Dumbledore was really reluctant to go but Hagrid is our only hope of connecting to the giants." Harry looked down shamefully, and Tonks put a hand on his shoulder. "What's up Harry?"

Harry looked up at her and glanced over at Grubbly-Plank who was absorbed in the small, boring animal she was supposed to teach that day. "C'mon, I have to tell you something." He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the castle and pulled her in to the first empty room he could find. With a snap, he cast a Silencing and Locking charm on the door.

Tonks grabbed Harry's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye, after removing his glasses. "Harry you can tell me anything."

With a sigh, Harry conjured a soft couch and pulled her down next to him. "Okay, here goes." He quickly told her about the Prophecy and what it would entail, looking at his feet the whole time.

As he finished, he shyly looked up at her to see tears in her eyes and her hand clamped over her mouth. He sighed. "If you don't want to hang out with me anymore, I'll understand."

She looked at him in shock, before launching herself at him and grabbing him in a fierce hug, her head digging in to his chest. After a moment of hesitation, he quietly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly as she sniffled in to her body. He told her that Ginny and the rest of them knew it and she nodded sadly. After a couple minutes, he stood up, pulled her to her feet and wiped her cheeks free of drying tears. She pulled him in to another hug and they left the room with his arm around her shoulders, and hers around his waist, and walked back to the common room slowly.

Ginny was in there reading, and when she saw Tonks, she asked him what happened. Grimly, he said, "I told her the Prophecy." Ginny nodded, eyes tearing up and led them back to the couch, where they sat and both Harry and Ginny sat with Tonks until she regained her composure.

The next week, Harry was surprised to see Hagrid back teaching in front of his hut. After the class, he grabbed the half-giant and pulled him aside. "What did they say?"

Hagrid looked around, trying to act innocent of all knowledge. "What did 'ho say, 'arry?" Harry raised an eyebrow and waited. Finally, Hagrid sighed and told Harry that the giants had flatly refused Hagrid's offer and had officially joined Voldemort. Harry thanked Hagrid and walked grimly back up to the castle, looking out across the lake, before the doors closed. He turned and went to tell Ginny and Tonks the bad news.

**A/N: Well, this was originally supposed to be only ½ of this chapter, but it grew out of control and the chapter would be about 10,000 words if I don't stop it here. I apologize about Hagrids speech; I am so bad at writing it. The way they read in the common room seems like such a cute little pose and if I was Harry, I would love it. What do you guys think?**


	4. Broken Bones and Confusing Feelings

**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Just so you know, I plan to incorporate a few songs in to this story (in case you can't tell, I love songfics) but only one will be actually be sung by a person in the story, and that wont be happening until much later. But over the Christmas Break, there will be some music and dancing. Be Prepared, as I can't wait to write it. REVIEW PLEASE – I have like 30 alerts, but only 12 reviews. What's up with that?**

Dawn broke brightly and Harry sat contently at the breakfast table watching his two friends argue over who would get the last sausage. Each had a fork slammed in to one end of it, and were arguing back and forth. Of course, both were ignorant that Harry was sitting directly between them and was forced to lean back to avoid the threats thrown back and forth. Finally, he snapped his fingers quietly and the sausage divided neatly in two, causing both girls to slip away and nearly collapse on the floor. Harry laughed as he lifted both of them up and back to their seat.

It was just over a week since he had told the girls the bad news about the giants. Both were disappointed but were confident that the Light could find a way to deal with them.

Harry laughed as Dean and Seamus, sitting across the table from them, mimicked Ginny and Tonks' fall from the table over and over, each time getting more and more exaggerated. Harry dissolved in to laughter, holding his stomach as the girls glared at the two boys. Both turned and slapped Harry across the back of his head.

"Hey! I didn't do anything. It was Dean and Seamus who were making fun of you!" He pleaded as both girls simultaneously arched their eyebrows.

"You encouraged them!" Both girls held their glare for a second longer, before finally breaking and laughing. Tonks rubbed the back of Harry's head. "Yeah it was pretty funny. Sorry we hit you." He waved her away, forgiving them instantly.

The conversation continued lightly, though all three of them noticed that Ron and Hermione had purposely sat away from them, and Hermione looked utterly despondent as they sat listening to Lavender and Parvati gossiping about who was snogging who.

Harry was pulled out of the conversation as McGonagall placed a note on the table. "From the Headmaster, Mr. Potter." The stern Transfiguration teacher nodded once and turned towards the staff table.

Harry opened the note and read the flowing script. Please join me in my office after breakfast. I will excuse you from your classes. I happen to be enjoying Milky Way today. – The Headmaster

Tonks and Ginny both read the note over Harry's shoulder. Ginny responded first. "What do you think he wants?" Harry shrugged, before vanishing the note with a snap.

"You think it's about Voldemort?" Tonks asked. Harry smiled, as he had made the effort to convince both Ginny and Tonks to call the Dark Wizard by his name, or even Tom for the entire year.

"Don't know, Nymph. I'll let you know later." Harry kissed both of their cheeks quickly before standing and walking quickly towards the doors, towards the Headmaster's office.

"Milky Way." The gargoyle leapt out of the way and Harry rode the staircase before knocking twice on the door.

"Enter." Harry walked in and saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk, fingers linked at the tips as he sat in thought. "Please sit, Mr. Potter. How has your year been going? We haven't been talking much."

"Fine Professor. I have been doing fine in classes. I would like to get back to Potions, as I doubt Professor Snape will let me go for this, regardless whether you excused me. Is there anything you wish to speak of, or was this purely a social visit?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, surprised at the boy's directness. "Very well. I wanted to let you know that Voldemort has begun to attack again. It wasn't in the Prophet this morning, as it has mainly been muggles, and small-scale attacks at that. But we definitely know its Voldemorts work, though there has been no Dark Mark." At the Headmasters words, Harry's eyes narrowed. He sighed before speaking.

"Thank you for notifying me. I am glad that you have decided to keep me informed. Is there anything you wish me to do?" Dumbledore seemed surprised at his words, but quickly resumed his normally thoughtful face.

"No, nothing as of yet. Voldemort has been gathering forces for a year and I believe that his army has grown and will not just include giants, as Hagrid has no doubt told you." Dumbledore smiled wryly at his last words, and Harry grinned.

"Thank you sir, and yes he did actually. Wonder how you knew? I believe I should head off to Potions now. Thanks." Dumbledore nodded his goodbye before turning and looking out his window at the grounds, deep in thought.

Harry informed Ginny and Tonks who didn't seem very surprised at all. They had a quiet day, slightly brought down by the news. But over the next couple days, they were fine and were laughing as they returned from a quite boring library trip. A voice broke their conversation.

"Hey Ginny. Let's go for a walk, 'kay?" Michael smiled at Ginny before nodding stiffly to Tonks and Harry. Harry grimly remembered that Ginny was still going out with him. Ginny half-smiled at him, before turning an apologetic eye to Harry and Tonks.

"That okay guys? I'll see you later though right?" Harry glanced at Tonks who rolled her eyes. Harry was about to respond when he was cut off.

"You don't need their permission Ginny. Especially not Potter's." Michael grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her away from Harry. Harry's face darkened but Tonks held him back as they walked away. Ginny mouthed SORRY to them over her shoulder as she uncomfortably let Michael put his arm around her shoulders.

Harry glared after Michael, but allowed Tonks to pull him towards the Common Room. As soon as they sat down in their normal spot, Harry growled. "Stupid git. He treats Ginny like shit; she deserves someone so much better than him." Tonks cast a questioning glance towards Harry but he was too wound up to notice. His inner wolf was howling and all he could picture in his mind was ripping Michael limb from limb. Tonks calmed him down by making fun of Snape from potions today, who had almost turned the trademark Weasley red when Ron knocked his cauldron over on to Snape's foot.

"Hey Nym-, I mean Tonks. You want to play Exploding Snap with me and Seamus?" Dean blanched as Tonks eyes narrowed at the slip of her first name. The only people who could call her Nymphadora were Ginny and Harry. But she softened as Harry broke out laughing and waved her away. He sat there and watched her play, delighting in seeing her laugh, and felt his inner wolf growling contently. But that wolf quickly woke up and started barking as he noticed Dean or Seamus whenever she looked down at the cards. Both boys would adopt a lustful gaze, glancing down Tonks' body as she sat hunched over in front of the cards. Harry thought that both of them looked like they were watching a particularly tasty dish during dinner. Harry frowned and tried to push down the feelings. He muttered to himself, "She isn't involved with anyone. Why shouldn't they look at her? She's obviously gorgeous." Harry shook his head and turned back to his homework, but couldn't dispel the bad feelings.

A few minutes later, Tonks returned to his side, collapsing and wiping away the soot from her face. She noticed Harry's hard look and glanced where he was looking. She realized what concerned him, and sighed as she held his shoulder lightly.

"Harry, I know that they were looking at me like that." Harry quickly averted his eyes before looking at her, and she was shocked to see an almost shy look in his eyes. "I don't care about them; guys look at me all the time like that because the form I happen to wear in public is quite provocative." She grinned evilly before winking at him. He laughed and leaned back against the couch, instinctively wrapping an arm around her and she leaned in to him.

She turned to him and looked at his face, as he was clearly wrapped in thought and she waited for him to ask her something. "Tonks, what does your real self look like? How come I haven't seen it?" Tonks was surprised at his question, as most guys, regardless of the relationship, never bothered to ask to see her real form.

"I'll show you later, I don't want to do it in the middle of the common room." Harry nodded.

"Show him what later? 'Dora, you holding back on me?" Ginny stood next to them, hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow on her face. Harry grinned and pulled Ginny down next to him and both girls curled up next to him. Tonks told Ginny about showing Harry her real form across his chest as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch contently. He noted that Ginny had already seen her natural form, as she changed back before bed. The fire roared and he slowly gave way to exhaustion, and slipped off to sleep, the girls light voices ringing in his ears.

"Wake up Harry. Haaaaaaaaaaaaarry." Harry's head shot up, looking around at the almost empty classroom. His mind slowly started to clear as he recognized the History of Magic classroom. Professor Binns had already floated through the wall and Tonks was alone in the room with Harry. It was a few days since he had seen Tonks' real features, and he had almost made her cry when he told that he thought she was quite beautiful naturally, and she had leapt upon him and didn't let go for what seemed like ten minutes. Harry hadn't complained. Returning back to the present, Harry thanked her sleepily and they walked out of the class together.

"Hello you two. Took you long enough to get out of History of Magic." Ginny stood, leaning against the wall smiling. She joined Harry and Tonks instep as they left the classroom. They chatted about various topics, though Harry snoring loudly in class seemed to keep coming up, much to his consternation.

"You won't believe it Gin, he almost broke my eardrums. Hermione kept poking him but he just smacked her hand away." Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Tonks playfully, though he did enjoy the sound of Ginny's laughter floating through the hall.

"Listen, _Nymphadora_, if you don't stop this little story, I can tell Gin Gin here about you sleeping last week, and scaring Binns by flashing through hair colors so fast he ran through the chalkboard!" Tonks narrowed her eyes and fell silent, which prompted Ginny to beg Harry to tell the story.

"Please tell me, I hate how I don't have classes with you guys. I am going to try to take summer courses, and move up next year, so we both can take seventh year classes." Harry nodded and launched in to the story.

"Alright, so Binns was talking about some Goblin Rebellion from the 14th century, and Tonks falls asleep. I was doodling, which kept me awake. Suddenly, Binns happens to look at Tonks and he runs from the room. Made a sound like a wet Kneazle." Tonks clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It was not that bad Potter. I think he just finally realized that he actually had a class listening to him. He usually tends to forget that fact." Harry wrenched her hand away before continuing.

"No, I think it may have something to do with everyone's eyes being scarred for life as your hair starts flying through every single conceivable color, and some that no one had ever seen. Makes me wonder you would were dreaming about?" Harry arched his eyebrow suggestively, as Tonks blushed, and her hair turned bright red. Ginny laughed and swung around to whisper to Tonks.

"About Harry right?" Tonks glanced at Harry, who hadn't heard, and nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, happens to me all the time." Tonks laughed and both girls shoved Harry, causing him to almost crash in to a suit of armor. They raced off down the hall before disappearing around the corner.

Harry recovered and laughed as he followed them. He came to a sudden stop as he saw where they were. Both girls were trapped against the wall as Malfoy stood in front of them, Crabbe and Goyle on either side. Malfoy was quite obviously leering at them as they told him to let them go.

"C'mon Malfoy, just insult us and let us go." Tonks tried to shove by him but Crabbe pushed her back in to Ginny.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he shoved Crabbe and Goyle in to the wall roughly before stepping in front of Tonks and looked Malfoy in the eye. "Move. Now." Malfoy sneered.

"Listen Potty boy, I know you're all talk. You're nothing but a little freak of nature." Harry rolled his eyes and led his way past Malfoy, making sure that he didn't bother Ginny and Tonks.

"Whatever Malfoy, I am quite used to the insults so why don't you save us both time and just stop now? Don't you have Death Muncher meeting to go to?"

"Fine Potty, you get away this time. But watch out, soon you won't be able to protect your little whores–" Malfoy was shoved back in to the wall and lifted up in the here by the collar of his shirt. Malfoy whitened, though the sneer remained.

"If you ever say that again, I will rip out your tongue. With my hands. No magic." Harry let Malfoy slide to the floor before turning away. Malfoy rose up and let Harry go.

Harry checked to make sure Ginny and Tonks had everything and turned to leave.

Malfoy sneered and snuck behind Harry. He reached back to punch the back of his head and was bringing his fist forward. Harry stopped, whirled around and caught his fist in his hand. By now a crowd had gathered, including Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Malfoy looked shocked at the situation, and looked for Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were still slumped against the wall, seeming to be shocked at their situation. Malfoy turned back to Harry at the sound of his voice, which was dripping with intent. "Sneaking up on me from behind, I know many a wizard who would tell you that's a bad idea. My 'freakiness' as you call it happens to make it _very, very_ hard to sneak up on me. Don't do it again." Malfoy looked relieved and tried to pull it away.

Harry grinned and kept his grip. "No, I believe you have had enough warnings." McGonagall and Snape had just reached the center of the crowd when Harry tightened his grip, causing a multitude of cracks to reverberate throughout the corridor. He released Malfoy who crumpled to the floor, in tears. He held his limp hand up in the light, the bones clearly broken and bruises already darkening, becoming a deep purple. Harry glanced at the Professors before turning on his heel and walking away with his arms around Ginny and Tonks.

Snape stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, turn around. You will be expelled for attacking a student, and Gryffindor loses 1000 points!" Harry turned and pointed cheekily to McGonagall, who Snape hadn't seen.

"Now Severus, you know as well as I do that Mr. Malfoy attacked him first. I believe I will take 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each." Snape's face fell as Harry smirked. McGonagall continued. "And 100 points to Gryffindor for defending two damsels in distress, though knowing who it is, I doubt they needed it." Harry smiled and almost choked as he saw a ghost of a grin on McGonagall's face. Snape's jaw actually fell, as he gaped at McGonagall, before he recovered and brought Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

Harry inclined his head towards McGonagall and left with Ginny and Tonks. McGonagall quickly broke up the crowd, shooing people to their different classes. He was thinking that it was great to see McGonagall sticking up for her House when Tonks' voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I can't believe she called us 'damsels in distress.' Utter rubbish." Ginny nodded in response. Both girls looked incensed and Harry started to regret stepping in.

"We could take Malfoy and his goons any day. He just snuck up on us. That's all. Harry, you don't have jump in for us, we can take care of ourselves!" Harry frowned and dropped his head, before muttering a quick sorry to Tonks and Ginny. Both girls pulled him aside.

Tonks spoke first. "That being said, thanks." She kissed his right cheek and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was very sweet, our hero." Ginny kissed his left cheek before fluttering her eyelashes at him as he laughed and picked up both girls and swinging them over each shoulder, bags trailing behind them. Both girls yelped and started smacking his back and shoulders as he ran through the hallway, scattering younger students.

"Put us down right now Mr. Potter! Or you will pay!" Ginny screamed as Harry stopped and starting spinning around in a circle, causing both girls to yelp and fall silent, too busy trying to avoid coating the walls with vomit. Finally, Harry staggered in to the Common Room before dumping them all on the couch, and all three of them closed their eyes and waited for the world to stop flipping.

Finally, they righted themselves and pulled out their homework, which had gotten quite messy within their bags during their walk back to the room. They settled in for the night, getting in to the accustomed position on the couch, though it had changed slightly. Harry had curled his arms lightly around their necks, rubbing their far shoulders softly as he levitated his book in front of him. All three of them agreed it was an improvement when Harry originally did it to provoke Ron. Both girls sighed as they felt his fingers fluttering down the outside of their upper arms. They burrowed their heads deeper in to his chest, until the back of their heads were touching.

Harry smiled blissfully and refused to acknowledge the fact in his mind that he would not be getting much more work done. He quickly fell in to a monologue in his mind. _Who would want to study like this?_ He quickly realized where he was going. _What am I going to do? I think I fancy them both. But it's not just a fancy, it's deeper than that. But, who should I pick? Can I pick? Both of them just make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. _Harry looked to his right, the bright pink poking up, as Tonks' heart-shaped face looked intently at the book she was reading. As he watched, she crunched up her face, thinking about her upcoming Transfiguration essay. He couldn't help but think that she was beautiful regardless of her metamorphmagus abilities, and it wasn't because of her pink hair. He had seen her natural form and quite liked it. He smiled and tickled the back of her elbow lightly, making her squirm and glance up at him. He winked and turned away until she went back to her homework.

Harry turned and glanced at Ginny, whose bright red hair seemed to sparkle in the remaining sunlight sinking through the window. As he watched, she paused in her essay and bit her bottom lip in thought, and his mind melted, thinking how sexy she looked like that. He grinned and blew lightly at her ear, causing her to turn and glare at him before laughing and going back to her essay. Both girls snuggled deeper in to his chest.

He leaned back and rested his head on the backrest of the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to do. _I can't choose one over the other. Both of them are so amazing and I couldn't hurt one by choosing the other. Besides, who says either of them like me that way in return? Ginny is going out with Michael and Tonks has plenty of admirers. _

Harry's mind continued to go in circles, centering on the two lovely girls beside him. He let the setting sun put him to sleep, waving his book towards the table and settling in. He finally fell asleep, and smiled, his dreams centering on two girls, one with bright red hair and the other with a heart-shaped face.

**A/N: Thought I would end this chapter on a bit of a fluffy note. Voldemorts back but Harry doesn't really think about it. What will Harry do regarding his feelings for Ginny and Tonks? On a completely separate, and I realize how late this is, but the reserve seeker from the Quidditch chapter, Natalia Wright: where do you guys think I got her name from? First person to guess gets a high five. Keep reviewing please, it really makes me day. It can be a critique, question, praise, whatever you want. **


	5. Wings Are Spread and Harry is Misled

**A/N: 'ello 'ello. Welcome back to my little world that I have borrowed from J-Kizzle. My question from last chapter has been guessed: Natalia Wright comes from Natalia Tena and Bonnie Wright, who play Tonks and Ginny in the movies. Random note: Just finished a story called Never Alone, Never Again. Great story, but has a lot of very depressing and emotional times. I do recommend it though. No pairings, but focuses on Sirius and Harry's relationship. On a sidenote, today (the 11****th****) happens to be my 18****th**** birthday, so leave me a review as a present! (wow that was a long authors note!)**

The small girl's room was completely dark save for a small candle flickering by the door. Ginny rolled around in her bed, twisting the sheets and blankets around her lithe body. She sighed, and glanced at her bedside clock.

"Damn, 4:30. No sleep yet, and I have a Charms test tomorrow." Another sigh and Ginny finally accepted the fact that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Her stiff muscles protested as she slid and wormed her way out of her blankets, and rose, stretching to the ceiling.

"Can't sleep either Gin?" Ginny whirled around to see the silky black hair of Tonks poking out of the top of her blanket, along with her light blue eyes. Ginny had found it very amusing that Tonks usually slept completely covered in the blanket, even over her face. She said that it made her feel like she was in a cocoon, which didn't make it any less funny for Ginny.

"Yea 'Dora. Just keep rolling around." Ginny walked over and plopped on the bed next to Tonks, who had risen to a sitting position and was stretching her arms out, wincing each time the cracks in her neck echoed throughout the small room.

"Well Gin-Gin," Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname, which caused Tonks to snigger in the middle of her sentence, "let's go down to the common room, and talk properly." Tonks finished her statement with a nod towards the other two girls, sleeping peacefully. Emma and Evanna were very light sleepers, and were quick to complain when awoken by one of Ginny and Tonks' late night conversations.

Both girls slipped on a nightgown, Tonks' being a bit more risqué being as it wasn't bought by Molly Weasley. As the girls quietly closed the door to their room, they stopped dead. A quiet grunting was coming up the staircase. It was a consistent grunting with a steady rhythm. With a shared glance, both girls slipped out their wands and made their way down the stairs. The sound was clearly coming from the common room and the girls finally reached the bottom and were floored at the sight.

Harry was suspended from the ceiling of the common room. His back was perfectly straight, and his right arm was tense but at his side. His left arm was in front of him, pulling his chin repeatedly and steadily up to a bar hung from the ceiling. The bar was slowly rotating and Harry's back was coming in to view. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal but the girls were struck dumb by the fact that he was shirtless. In fact, their friend was wearing nothing but a knee-length basketball jersey from some American team.

Both girls watched in fascination as Harry continued his workout, his arm muscles bulging as he seemed to effortlessly lift himself up to the bar. As his back slowly faced them, they plopped down on the step behind them. His back was covered in rippling muscles that gleamed with a layer of sweat. In the dark of the common room it was hard to tell, but some portions of his back seemed to be different than others.

His chest slowly came in view, and the girls were almost salivating as they saw his abs and chest muscles clearly defined, also shining in the little light available from the layer of sweat coating it. Finally, the rotation finished and Harry grinned as he saw the girls watching him. He knew they had been there the whole time, and had distinctly heard their sharp intakes of breath at seeing him. He lightly dropped down from the bar and with a snap, it disappeared and the fire rose up.

Both girls were startled at the sudden light, and the glaze that had formed over their adolescent teenage girl eyes disappeared. They turned to see Harry grinning at them, before running a hand through his hair.

Both girls walked over to him gaping at this body, and their stares began to make him feel uncomfortable. He self-consciously glanced down at his body and relaxed. The tattoos, people were always thrown off by the tattoos. Shaking his head slowly, he lightly tapped both of their heads, which shocked them out of their revelry.

"Ha-, Harry. You're so…" Ginny stopped and just gestured vaguely with her hands before falling silent. Tonks just nodded dumbly.

"Why thank you Gin." Harry laughed a bit and it seemed to wake Ginny and Tonks up a bit more. Harry leant over and they noticed a t-shirt pooled on the couch and he grabbed it. Right before he put it on, Tonks grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You MUST explain those." With her free hand, she pointed towards the tattoos on his body. He sighed and dropped the shirt.

"Okay to begin. The ones on my arms are just Greek runes. Good luck, health, the usual." He gestured to the unreadable symbols circling around his bicep, which Tonks and Ginny silently noted was quiet large.

"Here are the more personal ones, on my chest and back." On his chest were four separate drawings arranged in an almost perfect diamond. Over his hart was a white lily, with a tinge of red drawn in. Across from that was a stag, a brilliant white with antlers held high. Between and above them, just below the fleshy part of his neck was a steel gray wolf, silhouetted by a full moon. Below that one, just above his abs (which were wonderfully defined in the girls' minds) was a completely black dog, curled up but seemingly aware. "You can guess what they stand for. My mom over my heart, my dad across from her. I put Remus higher, because it was the closest I could go to my brain and I have always thought he was the most introspective and intellectual. I put Sirius lower down, over my stomach as a reminder to always trust your gut, and that appearances can be deceiving." Harry's eyes darkened for a second, and Ginny and Tonks immediately each put a hand on his arm in sympathy for the 12 years Sirius had been imprisoned, and the subsequent unfair punishment 2 years ago.

Harry shook his head and the look cleared. He turned around and resumed his explanation. "The one of my back is more complicated. Where I trained, you needed a nickname, a call name to be used during sessions. Guess what mine was?" Both girls took in every detail of the tattoo. A brilliant yellow lightning bolt began out off a dark cloud that sat across his shoulder blades, and then descended down his back, until reaching its tip inches above his waist. Without turning around, Harry kept speaking.

"Zeus. Hence my various additions being named after Greek Gods. Zeus' favorite weapon was a lightning bolt, and one guess where that came from." Both girls chuckled at his words.

"Did it hurt? Charlie got a dragon tattoo and he said it stung for days." Ginny asked softly, eyes fixed on the bolt down Harry's back.

His face darkened considerably. "It…it isn't a normal tattoo made of ink. It was….cut in to my skin." Both girls whitened. "After it was cut, the ink was left in and I had to remain on my stomach for days. Sometimes it will spike up every once in a while." Harry quickly reprimanded himself for telling them, not liking to burden them with his pain.

Harry waited with baited breath for their response. Suddenly, he felt a finger tip on the edge of the lightning bolt that seemed to both ignite his skin on fire and cool the sting at the same time. Harry closed his eyes at the feeling and leaned his head back unconsciously. The touch began to trace down the bolt, zigging and zagging its way around the sharp corners. Harry took another sudden breath as he felt another touch, this one on his chest, tracing the outline of the tattoos there. First, it settled on the dog on his stomach, tickling and caressing his abs lightly. As it moved on to the stag on his right side, the touch on his back had slid up and began to trace the dark cloud, curving around its sides. Harry stood there, eyes closed and head back, reveling in the feeling and sensations he was getting from the two simple gestures, and a small part of his mind smirked as he realized he didn't know who was in front and who was in back of him. The air seemed thick in the room, and Harry began to struggle to breathe smoothly. What these girls could do to him…

The touch on his back finished its tracing of the cloud and descended down the opposite side of the lightning bolt just as the second touch was beginning to trace the soft lily over his heart. Harry's mind was almost seizing with the sensations he was going through, his body a mix of pleasure at the touch and torment at the restraint. The touch on his chest was just finishing the outline of the howling wolf as the finger on his back reached the lowest point of the bolt, inches above the waistband of his shorts and Harry couldn't stop the feelings. He let out a low growl of satisfaction and was about to grab both girls in his arms when they both pulled away and he felt naked, cold and alone. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was breathing heavily and his face was streamed with sweat that hadn't resulted from his workout. He looked around to see both girls standing a few feet away from him, watching him with apprehension in their eyes, mixed with something else. It looked like desire, but more animalistic and primal.

Ginny and Tonks were also breathing quite heavily as they finished and backed away slowly before coming together. They saw Harry awaken from his mind's eye and they were astonished as they saw the absolute want and need in his expression. Both girls whitened and with a whispered goodnight, fled up the stairs to their room, climbed in to their beds and faced opposite directions of each other. Both girls fell in to a fitful sleep.

Harry groaned audibly when the girls left, and collapsed on the couch. His body ached, not from the workout but the need for release that he had been denied. No one had touched his body like that in ages. The simple care and feeling that they had conveyed with only a fingertip each had almost broken his resolve completely. He leaned back against the back of the couch and controlled his breathing. Whatever had just happened had only served to heighten and maddeningly increase the feelings that he felt so deeply for Ginny and Tonks.

* * *

After a few days of quiet awkwardness after the late night encounter, the three friends quickly fell in to their normal routine, though Harry would often miss the looks the girls sent his way when he wasn't aware, and the girls would miss the same looks he would send. But nothing happened to change their relationship and the encounter was put to the back of their minds as the Quidditch opener came upon them and soon the morning dawned, bright and sunny, with a slight wind. Tonks came down with Harry and Ginny to breakfast as they ate with the team, and all of them went out to the pitch.

Natalia helped Ron release the various practice and warm-up balls and sat back with a set of omniculars, recruited by Ron to record the game for strategy sessions afterward. The Slytherin team joined them on the pitch and began warming up as the stands started to fill. The day was great for Quidditch, and Harry enjoyed the wind whistling past him and he looped and spun through the air. The announcer blared out over the magical loudspeaker and Harry frowned as he realized that Lee Jordan had graduated and it was a Ravenclaw that he was unfamiliar with.

Madam Hooch's opening whistle brought him out of his thoughts and he instantly began watching the flight of every member of both teams, along with all three of the main balls put in play. The snitch was out of sight and Harry noticed Malfoy tailing him a dozen feet away. Much to Harry's satisfaction, he was still wearing a clearly visible white bandage over his right hand. Harry's eyes followed the action, as he grinned while watching Ginny swoop though the defense effortlessly and feint to the right goal before dropping the quaffle right in to Demelza's waiting hands and the young Gryffindor slipped the ball easily through the vacated left hoop.

10-0 GRYFFINDOR AS ROBBINS SCORE ON A FINE ASSIST BY WEASLEY. The announcer's voice grated over the microphone and Harry grimaced, promising himself to beg McGonagall to change announcers.

The score quickly got out of hand, as Gryffindor took the lead 90-10, over half their goals coming from penalties from fouls by various Slytherin players. Ginny had taken a bump to the side from a slight collision with Crabbe and both Creevey brothers had taken various knocks from Slytherin players. Finally, as Harry lazed over the Slytherin goalposts, Malfoy trailing behind and below him, Harry caught a glint of gold on the opposite side of the pitch and in a flash he was flat against his broom sailing shooting the Gryffindor hoops.

AND IT SEEMS POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH. MALFOY HASN'T EVEN REACTED. PERHAPS IT'S A FEINT? Harry barely registered the announcer as he shot closer to the Snitch which was hovering just in front of the center hoop. Harry aimed directly at it before his eyes widened as he saw the Snitch dart up and behind one of the hoops. Harry realized that he didn't have time to adjust his broom and would soon be squeezed through the hoop, if he made it at all. He silently cursed his larger frame as he rose and set his feet flat atop his broom and, mere yards from the hoop, leapt from the broom as it sailed through the small circle.

AND POTTER HAS ABANDONED HIS BROOM! A STARTLING LEAP AND THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER IS SAILING THROUGH THE AIR. HE REACHES AND GRABS THE SNITCH, JUST AS WEASLEY PUTS IN ANOTHER GOAL! GRYFFINDOR WINS 250-10!!

Harry smiled as he grabbed the Snitch and snapped his head down before reaching out a hand. He thankfully snagged his broom and swinging his body, used his downward momentum to land himself on the broom securely before going in to a vertical rise and finally leveling off high above the pitch. He turned to see the crowd screaming and the Gryffindor team rushing at him. He was screaming in happiness and his fist was tightly closed around the Snitch, fist raised in the air. But his eyes widened in shock as he saw Malfoy, an ugly sneer on his face, creep up behind Ginny's smiling form and with a chop of his hand, broke her broom easily in two. Her scream rent the air as all heads swiveled to look at her as she slid off the useless piece of wood and started to plummet towards the ground.

Harry yelled a primal roar before going in to a dive on his broom. He was lower than Ginny had been but had a full Quidditch pitch to make up in length. He sighed mentally and prepared to leave his broom once again. _I wish this hadn't come out yet, but now is as good a time as any._ Harry again leapt from his broom, this time pushing it away completely and he flattened his body as he shot through the air, arms at his sides as the gasps and screams of the crowd went unnoticed by him. He saw Ginny's form falling and he pushed himself faster and finally arched his back.

The crowd silenced as they watched two large bat-like wings spring from Harry's back. Harry finally flattened off a dozen feet above the ground and threw all his downward momentum in to speed as he raced to the point where Ginny was going to land. Harry grimaced, as he realized that it was going to be close and he strained his body, pushing his speed faster than he had ever flown before.

Ginny had been screaming from the moment that she had slid off the shards of her broom. The small rational part of her mind that told her that screaming wasn't helping her situation, but that part of her mind was ignored by the larger segment perfectly content with screaming. She managed to stop spinning and stabilize her body, and she could see Harry leave his broom and go in to a freefall across the pitch. Her screaming abruptly stopped as the wings seemed to blossom from his back like an opening flower. She simply gaped, wind whistling through her hair as her breath caught as Harry flew closer and finally enclosed her in his arms mere feet above the ground, forcing him to fly at grass level. They skimmed along the grass, Ginny's eyes shut tightly, clinging to Harry's arms and jersey. Finally Harry managed to lower their speed enough to gain some altitude and he curled around and landed her softly on the pitch.

When Ginny felt the ground beneath her feet, she opened her eyes, and took in the sight of Harry watching her, wings folded lightly behind him. She was dimly aware of the crowd still silent and suddenly, a silent signal was given and the entire student population flew on to the field, surrounding Harry and Ginny. Ginny just stared at him silently, trying to comprehend what he just did.

Harry was breathing quite heavily and watched as Ginny gaped at him. Finally he grinned and shook his slowly. "Gin, you okay? That was quite a fall." Ginny only nodded stiffly before Harry sighed and gently poked her forehead.

Harry watched as Ginny shook her head slowly, before looking at Harry again. He grinned at her and she jumped at him, holding him tightly to her. "Thank you Harry. Don't you ever scare me like that again. How could jump off your broom like that?" Ginny glared at him, as he watched in shock, until she grabbed him again.

Both Ginny and Harry nearly fell when Tonks hurtled forward and joined the hug. She kissed both of their heads and shook them. "Ginny are you alright? Harry, that was so brave. Ginny I was so scared. Harry you are so stupid." Her face back and forth between them as her hair flashed between red and black.

Finally the trio was pulled apart as Dumbledore approached. "Ms. Weasley, you are alright?" Ginny nodded, still hanging on to Harry. "Excellent. Mr. Potter that was quite the display. Perhaps you can meet me back in my office soon and we can discuss this new development." Harry nodded stiffly, before turning and leading Ginny and Tonks back to the changing rooms, and up to the castle. Dumbledore shook his head slowly, glancing at McGonagall's face which was still slightly white from the afternoon's events. Both teachers watched Harry pause, flex his back, and the wings seemed to slide back within him, leaving two small holes in his jersey.

As Harry, Ginny and Tonks made their way to the castle; they came upon Malfoy screaming at Hooch while she brought the balls back to the shed. "He obviously cheated. How can you expect me to compete when he has wings!? I demand he be kicked off the team and all Gryffindor Quidditch points be negated!" Hooch shook her head.

"Mr. Malfoy, clearly Mr. Potter only used his…ability when Ms. Weasley's life was in danger. However, we do still have to discuss the punishment for destroying another persons broom and causing her to fall to her near-death. You will be talking heavily with the Headmaster about this." She turned and stalked back to the shed, as Malfoy glared at her before whirling and screaming at Harry's back.

"I swear Potter; I will get you for this. This isn't over." Malfoy's face was bright red. He was about to launch in to another rant as Harry slowly turned around.

"Malfoy, I have bigger fish to fry than you. However, once I am done with your Dark Prat, I will come after you. For hurting Ginny, and for scaring Tonks, and for generally being a pest, I will punish you. And no amount of daddy's power will save you. I won't leave this to the Ministry. We have a score to settle." With that, Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Ginny and Tonks' shoulders, as they walked up to the castle. Malfoy stood stark white, before regaining his normal sneer and stalking back to change in the locker rooms.

* * *

Whispers of Harry's wings spread throughout the castle and Harry quickly grew tired of being approached in the hallway and asked if he could really turn in to a space-bat that could fly faster than sound. Dumbledore had requested that the questions be kept to a minimum, so of course, in Hogwarts logic, they only increased in fervor.

Soon after, Harry had found that Ginny and Tonks had taken pride in being his buffer from the general public. Both took great joy in scaring off the other students, threatening to send them to the Hospital Wing if they asked him anymore. Gradually, the questions died down and Harry managed to go back as normal a life as he could manage.

Harry was happy to see that Ginny, Tonks and he began to get even closer together, spending all of their time together that classes would allow. They would do all their studying together, curled on the couch with Harry's familiars lying around them, or perched behind them on the backrest. Ginny in particular seemed particularly opposed to leave Harry unless she absolutely had to.

One night Harry noticed it and decided to do something. Harry took her outside the common room and asked her about it. "Ginny, what's up? You seem different since the Quidditch game. You seem to always be with me. Not that I am complaining, just curious." Ginny glanced at him before responding. Her voice was perfectly normal, but Harry knew that she was an adept liar.

"Nothing Harry. Just like to hang around with you guys." She shrugged and tried to move away. Harry pulled her back.

"Don't nothing me. I know when you're lying. What's the real reason?" Ginny froze up, and paused, looking down at her shoes. Harry absentmindedly brushed a piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Finally she spoke and it all seemed to pour out of her. "Oh Harry, I just feel like… you always put yourself in danger for me. First the Chamber, then this. And I don't want you to have to risk yourself like that ever again. So I thought that if I just stayed with you, nothing bad would happen. Because you wouldn't let it." Her voice was small as she finished and she looked away from him, red creeping across her face in shame. Her fingers self consciously fiddled with the hem of her jumper. Harry's heart almost broke inside and he lifted her face slowly.

Her chocolate brown eyes pierced his own, showing all of her trust and love for him. "Ginny. I would put myself in danger for you any day. I love that you want to hang out with me, and I would love to spend time with you, but not out of guilt or some miss-gotten sense of duty. Okay, so don't worry about it? Nothing is going to happen." Ginny looked at him tearfully and nodded furiously. He reached out and pulled her in to a tight hug, and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words in to her ear.

Finally she stepped away and wiped her eyes in a futile attempt to clear the tears and redness. He put his arm around her and walked her back in to the room. They settled in and finished their homework.

A few hours later, Ginny gathered the girls' books and brought them back to their room. On her way down, Ron intercepted her and took her aside. She sat down and said hello to Hermione, who nodded at her stiffly. Ron sat down and nervously started.

"Um hey Ginny. I am just worried, because we haven't talked much lately. I just want to talk to you, because of what happened in your first year…" Ginny stiffened slightly.

"Oh…" Ginny wasn't sure how to respond and decided to opt for her trademark humor. "It's fine. Besides, Harry can always take care of me right? He takes care of everyone else." She laughed quietly, but noticed that Hermione remained quiet, while Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Well, speaking of H_arry_, I think that maybe you should think about spending time with some other people." Ron tried to smile at her, but it clearly failed miserably.

"Well for your information _RONALD,_ I happen to care very little what you think. And the same goes for your silent partner here." She gestured sharply to Hermione, who had been about to speak, but fell silent with a frown on her face. "I trust Harry; he doesn't treat me like a little baby like some people I could mention." Ginny fumed inside, as she realized what this little talk was about.

"Well_Ginevra_, as your older brother, I forbid you from hanging out with Harry. And if I hear that you and him are…well you know, snogging, then…" He left the threat there, trying to be intimidating. A voice broke the conversation.

"Oh that was stupid Ron." All three heads swung around to see Tonks holding Harry back, whose face was darkening and his eyes were mere slits. Tonks continued. "One thing about Ginny Weasley, the best way to make her do something is to absolutely forbid it, especially coming from someone who has no right to forbid anything." Tonks stayed between Harry and Ron, and shook her head sadly.

"Listen Nymphadora, butt out. This has nothing to do with you." Hermione silently fell back but Ron was too wrapped up in his words to notice. Tonks hissed at hearing her name. Ron was distracted by it, and didn't see the hit coming to his face. He crashed to the ground, mostly in surprise by the attack.

Ginny stood over him, glaring at him, before kicking him in the knee. "Don't ever speak to my friends again. Nothing is going on between me and Harry, we are just friends and unlike you, he seems to care about me and my happiness. Even if it was, it's no business of you." She turned around and took a few steps away, before turning back. "Next time, I won't aim for your knee." Ron and Harry both winced at that, Ron much more noticeably. Tonks and Ginny turned and stormed up the stairs, causing Ron to look fearfully to look at Harry, who was leaning against the back of the couch relaxed, with a grin on his face.

Harry shook his head and held his hands in front of his chest in a non-threatening manner. "Don't be afraid of me. Ginny is much more frightening than me. She already punished you for her actions. Don't be an arsehole Ron." Harry arched an eyebrow at Ron, before cheekily winking at Hermione and gathering his stuff, he headed up to his room.

The following night, Ginny, Harry and Tonks sat in the armchairs closer to the fire for a change, as some 7th years needed the couch to study for NEWTs. Ginny and Tonks each were in armchairs right next to each other. Harry sat on the arms of the chairs between them, legs swinging lazily in the front of the chair. They were chatting quietly when Harry noticed that both girls had quieted down. He glanced down and was surprised to see Apollo and Artemis each curled up in front of one of the girls. The wolves were awake, but resting against the legs of the girls who had stiffened. It was common knowledge that the animals would only intentionally touch Harry. Ginny and Tonks slowly looked at Harry, who was grinning. He pantomimed _pet them_, and indicated the wolves. Ginny and Tonks linked eyes fearfully, and then slowly reached down to their respective wolf.

The first touch was very slight but provoked no reaction from the animals. Ginny looked to Tonks, and mouthed _you first_. Tonks glared at her, then petted Artemis slowly, who growled in pleasure softly which delighted Tonks to no end. She began to enthusiastically scratch the female wolf behind the ears. Ginny, heartened by Artemis' reaction, repeated the actions on Apollo, who rolled over in happiness and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. Harry laughed as Ginny and Tonks both leant down and enthusiastically rubbed the canines up and down. Finally, Ginny and Tonks leaned back and smiled at Harry, who smiled at each of them. Suddenly, the two wolves rose up again. Apollo extended his neck and placed his head softly on Ginny's lap, who smiled at him and began to softly rub his neck in soft circles. Artemis repeated Apollo's actions on Tonks lap, who responded in much the same way.

Harry slid down and sat between his two wolves and started talking quietly to Ginny and Tonks. "Wow, this is the first time that these two has trusted someone besides me. They tend to be very protective of me because of what happened before I met them." Ginny and Tonks stopped rubbing but began quickly after Apollo and Artemis whined loudly. They sent Harry a questioning look.

"Before I met them, these two were raised by a bad wizard. He was training them to be fight wolves, which is quite the industry in Greece apparently. The local police managed to raid his house and I found these two huddled in a cage. They wouldn't let me touch them for months, they just followed me around. One day, I was walking around in a forest, and I was knocked down by a big bear. It was about to rip my head off, when these two flashed out and fended him off. We have been inseparable ever since."

Ginny and Tonks looked at the two animals with tears in their eyes and saw steady green eyes staring back at them. Both girls reached down and gave the animals a small hug and kiss atop the head. Both animals seemed to smile in the best way a dog can, and settled down to sleep in front the girl's chairs. Harry smiled at both of them and stood up and stretched. In his mind, he was smiling. Just more evidence of how much I feel…whatever I feel about these two, he thought. He smiled physically and helped the girls up and after a hug for both of them, he walked up the stairs, the wolves staying down with Ginny.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling cold and looked around his bed. The darkness was complete except for a small candle by Ron's bed, from which snores were echoing loudly. Similar snores came from Dean and Neville, while Seamus seemed to be having a very interesting dream about whipped cream and the Irish female Quidditch team. Harry realized the cold was coming from his feet, because Artemis, who normally slept there was absent. Apollo was missing from his normal spot beside Harry's bed as well. The little clock beside Harry's bed read 12:58. Harry quietly got out of bed, and crept silently down the stairs to the common room where he could hear soft voices speaking quietly.

Ginny and Tonks had stayed up late, and had eventually moved down to the floor, lying next to each other, flanked on the outside by the sleeping wolves. "Alright Dora, its pretty clear. Both of us like him and I don't know what he wants." Tonks nodded slowly, eyes sliding around the ceiling, her right hand grazing Artemis' fur softly.

"Yeah Gin. What are we going to do? I don't want to hurt either of our friendships with him, but he's so damn irresistible." Ginny chuckled softly and Tonks smiled, neither girl noticing the figure crouched on the boy's stairs.

"Both of us go for it. We stay friends, but whoever he picks, he picks. And he might not even pick one of us; he could have any girl in the school." Tonks nodded wistfully.

"Deal. Nothing between us though right? If something messed up our friendship, I couldn't handle it, I barely know anyone else." Ginny elbowed Tonks lightly, bringing a smile to the Metamorphmagus.

"Of course. So I am officially breaking up with Michael this week." Tonks nodded slowly, and again, neither girl noticed the dark figure slither back up the stairs.

After a few minutes of silence, Tonks spoke quietly. "So we both go after Mr. Potter." Ginny nodded and both girls rose up and headed to bed. The wolves got up and went up to Harry's room, climbing in to their normal positions, though they didn't fall asleep quickly.

Harry returned to his dorm quietly after Ginny's declaration of her breakup with Michael, and slipped back in to bed, managed to hold back the tears that surprised him. "Lost your chance now Harry. They clearly have their hearts on someone else." Harry murmured to himself, before slipping in to a fitful sleep, dreaming he watched Ginny and Tonks snogging lines of faceless guys, while Harry was tied down and forced to watch. He awoke the next day with dark under his eyes, but the rest of the boys in the dorm didn't mention it, though Ron had a curiously smug expression on his face.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Next chapter should be the first sort of interlude chapter that has song mentions and I am looking forward to writing it!**


	6. Interlude Morning Runs

**A/N: I have been looking forward to this chapter for a while, even as it is fairly small. It can be thought of as an interlude chapter of sorts. It is the first music chapter that has been included. **

The sun was barely peeking out over the trees of the Forbidden Forest and the dew was still wet on the grass surrounding the Lake in front of Hogwarts. The only sound was the pounding of Harry's sneakers on the ground, and his even breathing. His breath was fogging in front of him as he jogged slowly, as this was just his warm-up. Harry had quickly restarted his morning jogging routine once he was resettled in to his Hogwarts routine. He had started it early on in his training in Greece and it was a great ritual.

Harry finished quietly, pausing a second with his arms raised above his head to calm his heart. He stole a quick glance at the castle, and the lack of movement in any of the windows. He turned towards the pack he had set on the grass. He took a long draught of water. Then he levitated the glowing orb, and after thinking for a second, grinned and snapped. The music started, and Harry put down the water bottle and started to run in earnest.

* * *

Throughout the ancient castle, students, teachers and ghosts were awakened as the pounding beat of the music echoed throughout the grounds of the school. This was the seventh day in a row this had happened. Starting after that first day, more and more people had begun to sleepily gather in front of the castle, and watch the dark-haired student in light blue basketball shorts and a white tank top jog around the lake multiple times. After the first couple days, other students began to join him, starting with Ginny and Tonks. None of the other students started as early as him, finished as late, or kept the same pace. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Harry would continue to jog long after he wanted to, giving time for all the other students to finish. Harry would make a point to run one lap after the last person finished before turning off the music with a wave of his hand and he would walk calmly to his room to shower.

The next day, Harry, Ginny and Tonks were jogging very slowly as a warm-up before beginning their run. This was the first time that Harry wasn't alone when he started. He had been surprised when he went down to the common room, as he saw Ginny and Tonks in two very attractive jogging outfits waiting for him with smiles on their faces. Harry was originally reluctant to let them accompany him, as he enjoyed the solitude that the early morning runs would bring before other students arrived. But the sight of both girls standing before him in very tight exercise outfits quickly changed his mind.

It had been hard at first after Harry heard Ginny and Tonks talking late that night. He had drawn in to himself for awhile, before remembering his morning jogs atop the mountain ranges in Greece. The morning jogs were used to alleviate the stress of the physical training and the pain and anger of the mental training he was going through. He quickly reinstated the runs and his mood during the day took an upturn because of it. He had resolved to himself that even if Ginny and Tonks didn't feel about him that way, he would be as good a friend to both of them that he could be.

The three friends quickly finished up their warm-up and were about to start the real running when they were surprised to see two groups walking slowly towards them. The first group consisted of Ron and Hermione, Ron clad in a strange looking robe and Hermione carrying her usual stack of books. The second group was Malfoy, surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Malfoy was wearing an expensive muggle jogging suit, and Harry sent him and Ron a questioning glance.

Ron glared at him before hurriedly stretching, sneaking glances at Draco and copying his stretches. Pansy led Crabbe and Goyle to the bleachers, making sure to place significant distance between themselves and Hermione, who was already intensely interested in the books and parchment around her. Harry shook his head, chuckling quietly. He waved Ginny and Tonks on, who started to jog slowly, talking and laughing.

Draco spoke haughtily. "Well Potter, are you going to stand there?" With his nose in the air, he stiffly started to jog. Ron glared at Harry before setting off, passing Draco and slowing down a little after. Harry laughed and set out, waving his hand as he went. The first song came on, the soft piano causing Ron to yell out to Harry.

"What happened Potter; this isn't my kind of music." Harry kept his gaze ahead and ignored Ron, he passed Draco easily and soon caught up to Ron. As he passed the redhead, the heavy beat came on and the lyrics started. All the muggle-born who were gathered around or jogging slowly started to sing aloud, especially when the well-known chorus came on.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_

The chorus came on and Harry passed the unofficial starting point and he could be heard muttering along with the song, sweat starting to coat his neck and chest. He was wearing his customary shorts and tank top. The song slowly came down and silence reigned. The lakeside route was at its busiest and the students quieted down unconsciously, before the next song started up.

The next song started and Harry grinned as he slowed down to talk with Ginny and Tonks for a moment before the song's bass kicked in. The lyrics started and the same voice from the first song came pouring out. Again the chorus came on and various muggle-born students sang along as they walked or ran along the track.

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_Sing with me now, just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

Harry had already lapped his "competitors" multiple times, Draco looking deathly pale and Ron wheezing and huffing. Both had started the exercise talking loudly to no one about how in shape they were and how each was going to run the longest and hardest. Harry was breathing steadily and grinned at them as he passed them again. The song ended in a blazing guitar solo that faded in to silence.

Again the students quieted down as the silence reigned around the lake. Harry looked back to see Malfoy and Ron jogging exhaustedly next to each other, glaring at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, growing impatient with duo's continued attitude. He expected it from Draco, but Ron was surprising him and Harry didn't like it. Smiling grimly, he decided to really show up the indignant pair.

He paused the music in between songs, and everyone stopped running to look at him. This was far before he normally finished. Grinning, Harry went to his pile of stuff, and pulled off his tank top, revealing his muscular build, and drew muted gasps from the watching girls. He quickly restarted his run, speeding up noticeably as he restarted the song. This time, he loudly sang along as he ran, encouraging the other muggle-borns who knew the words to sing aloud as well. The song started up, and Harry quickly fell in to step along the military beat, rapping along with his increased run speed, breath and voice never faltering.

_(I'm a soldier) These shoulders hold up so much_

_They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up_

_(I'm a soldier) Even if my collar bones crush or crumble_

_I will never slip or stumble_

_(I'm a soldier) These shoulders hold up so much_

_They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up_

_(I'm a soldier) Even if my collar bones crush or crumble_

_I will never stumble_

Harry caught up to the dwindling group of students, most settled in to the grass alongside the lake, along with the few teachers who came out to unofficially supervise, which today was Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. Snape was muttering to himself about showy Gryffindors.

The song ended with its military beat being accompanied by the Left-Right-Left marching call. Again the song faded in to silence and Harry crossed in front of the gathered group of students, as the only runners remaining were Harry, Ron and Draco, the latter two both collapsing in exhaustion next to their friends. Harry kept it up, knowing the majority of eyes were glued on his tattoo-ed and rippling back as he continued. The next song came on. The introducing keyboard was soon replaced by another Left-Right-Left marching call, and the rappers voiceover._Sometimes you just feel tired, feel week. When you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you. Gotta find that inner strength. And just pull that shit outta you _

_And get that motivation, to not give up. And not be a quitter. No matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face ._

The song erupted in to a crescendo as Harry sped up, voice echoing along with the lyrics across the lake. The sun was out now fully, shining down on Harry, causing his skin to shine with dried and wet sweat. His shorts had slid down somewhat, revealing the tops of his boxers, along with the angle of his hips. Ginny and Tonks were silent, watching the boy they both loved as he showed the rest of the school just how much of a physical specimen he was. They noticed that many of girls were gazing at Harry with lust in their eyes. The chorus came on just as Harry passed the group on the grass, blowing two kisses and winking at Tonks and Ginny. Both girls smiled wide, not even acknowledging the jealous glares of the other girls.

'_Till the roof comes off_

'_Till the lights go out_

'_Till my legs give out_

_Can't shut my mouth_

'_Till the smoke clears out_

_And my high burns out_

_I'ma rip this shit_

'_Till my bones collapse_

The song finally culminated and the next one came on quickly. The classical music with the voices confused many, but quickly broke in to the lyrical section. Most of the magical listeners were confused by many of lyrics, but the muggle-born quickly started bouncing to the beat, singing along with the words when they knew them.

_That's Rock Bottom_

_When this life makes you mad enough to kill_

_That's Rock Bottom_

_When you want something bad enough to steal_

_That's Rock Bottom_

_When you feel like you've had it up to here_

_Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear_

The song finally ended and Harry stopped in front of them, but not to finish. He conjured a backpack and carried it to Ron and Draco. "Here guys, test this out. How heavy you think it is?" Both Ron and Draco smirked at Harry and tried to lift it up, Draco gasping after raising it six inches, and Ron collapsing after not being to make it leave the ground at all. Harry grinned at them, winked at the gathered audience before easily throwing the bag around his shoulders, and waving the music on.

The song came on, the beat starting quickly and the lyrics quickly taking off, everyone watching getting in to the beat as they watched Harry grunt as he jogged around the lake quickly with the bag bouncing roughly on his shoulders.

_This is ten percent luck,_

_Twenty percent skill,_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,_

_Five percent pleasure,_

_Fifty percent pain,_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

The song finally ended, and Harry came to a stop in front of Ginny and Tonks, before slipping off the bag and sitting lightly between them. Both of them drank in the sight of his shirtless chest heaving in front of them. They scooted closer to him protectively, as many girls were lingering around them, stealing glances at Harry. Harry Banished the pack and turned off the music before placing the small orb in his small workout bag. He sat back down between them and rested his forearms on his knees. Both girls gasped as they saw the small scabs on his shoulders from the straps of the bag digging in to his skin. They each picked a shoulder and started massaging it smoothly as Harry groaned and muttered quietly, "That feels wonderful. I shouldn't have run with the pack in my tank, let alone with nothing."

Harry glanced up to see Ron staring angrily at him, and Harry surmised, and the petite redhead rubbing a knot out of his right shoulder. He nudged Ginny, and nodded to Ron looking. Ginny turned and saw her brother, whose eyes widened at Ginny and he turned away hastily.

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. She made to get up, but Harry quickly restrained her, shushing her complaints about Ron. He got up quickly and hauled both girls to their feet before throwing his sweaty tank top back on and picking up his bag, began to walk back to the castle. He ran back to the Gryffindor room and showered hurriedly before joining the others at breakfast.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was sitting quietly in the common room, for once alone as Ginny had class and Tonks was in one of her many meeting with Dumbledore. Harry had ignored or evaded the Headmaster's various attempts to talk to him, as he knew he would be asked about his powers and his training, neither of which he felt comfortable answering questions about. Feeling a shadow in front of him, Harry finished the sentence he was writing and looked up to see Neville in front of him.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry smiled at Neville, thinking how much he had changed. He had filled out a bit, and his confidence had grown a lot after his grandmother had rewarded his good grades with a new wand, as opposed to one his father used before he was driven insane. Harry silently resolved to get to know Neville better, seeing as Ron was being such a git this year.

Neville sat down next to Harry on the couch and rested against the backrest. Well, last year, our defense teacher wasn't that great. She wasn't terrible; it wasn't as if she was a criminal who scarred the students." Harry chuckled at the craziness of the statement. Neville smiled back at him. "But she was boring and went awfully heavy on the written side and lightened the load of the practical studies. So Ginny, Hermione and I started something called the Defense Association. Ron stepped in and sort of took over but it went okay until he took over. It is school sponsored and McGonagall usually supervises it, thought we ran it mostly." Harry pushed his homework away and sat back thoughtfully.

"Wow Neville. That's really cool. That is a great idea and it sounds like you guys ran it really well. I would love to come this year, and join." Neville laughed softly before responding.

"I think we could find a spot for you. I actually came over because, well, after Ron took over, things sort of slowed down because Ron is okay, but he doesn't know that much more than the rest of us, and the older years really don't respect him." Harry snorted and muttered in response. Neville smiled again. "So what I wanted to ask you was if you would take over. I talked to Ron and he said that he thought it was a waste of time and he wouldn't do it. You obviously know what you are doing and I know that the other students will respect you."

Harry sat, shocked at Neville's request. "I don't think Ron will like this. And me and him aren't getting along as it is. How does Ginny and Hermione feel about it?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Ginny is all for it, and Hermione was very noncommittal but then again, she's been noncommittal ever since she started going out with Ron." Harry sighed. He didn't show it, but he did miss the Hermione that he knew before he left, who fixated on her goals, and wouldn't stop until she had researched the answer or forced someone to tell her the answer.

"I'll do it, but I am going to ask Ron first." Neville nodded and followed Harry over to where Ron was sitting.

"Hey Ron, question for you." Ron narrowed his eyes and answered roughly. Hermione, sitting next to Ron, shrank and continued to furiously do her homework.

"Yeah Potter? I am a busy guy you know." Harry arched his eyebrow at the empty parchment sheets scattered on the table in front of Ron.

"Yes, anyway. Neville told me about the DA last year, what do you think about it?" Harry said very vaguely.

Ron looked supremely happy about the fact that Harry was consulting him on something. He leaned back and tried to look thoughtful and wise. In Harry's opinion, he failed miserably. "Eh, waste of time." Harry's face stiffened as he glanced at Hermione, who wore a hurt look on her face.

"Even though your girlfriend put a lot of effort in to it? I think its an alright idea." Ron glanced at Hermione, but she had already schooled her features in to a blank look and she hurriedly went back to her books.

"Of course Hermione did a great job, I just don't think that it worked as well as it could have." Ron tried to sneak a glance at Neville, but everyone saw it and Harry rolled his eyes at the try at a subtle insult. Ron was anything but subtle.

"So you aren't going to join then?" Ron snorted and shook his head before dismissing Harry with a wave of his hand and turned back to his near-empty parchment. Harry dug his fingernails in to his palms, trying to stop the anger at Ron's new outlook on life.

Schooling his features and controlling himself, Harry grinned and winked at Neville. "So you won't care that I am going to teach it then? Alright, Hermione, would you like to help me plan it? I am total rubbish at the paperwork stuff." Ron stared at Harry, and almost threw a retort back in his face when he realized that had been set up. He couldn't protest it because he had already said he wasn't joining.

Hermione started; shocked that Harry was asking her to help. She stuttered out, "I'd…I'd love to." She quickly turned back to her studies, missing the glare from Ron.

Harry grinned at her. "Great. Thanks." He nodded to Ron before turning back to the couch, where Ginny and Tonks were watching quietly. They had entered without notice and watched the whole thing. Both were grinning widely at Harry.

Ginny jumped up and hugged Harry quickly. "So you'll do it?" He nodded yeah and Tonks and Ginny both jumped on him, laughing. Neville smiled as he watched them, before the girls turned and hugged him quickly, causing him to blush a deep red. Harry laughed.

"Thanks Neville, I knew you were the right person to ask him." Neville stuttered through a response as Harry settled in to his couch and finally continued his homework, now happily accompanied by his two favorite girls.

_Songs used:_

_Lose Yourself, Eminem, 8 Mile soundtrack_

_Sing For the Moment, Eminem, The Eminem Show_

_Soldier, Eminem, The Eminem Show_

_Till I Collapse, Eminem, The Eminem Show_

_Rock Bottom. Eminem, The Slimshady LP_

_Remember The Name, Fort Minor, The Rising Tied_

**A/N: There ya go. I know it was short, but it was just an intermediate chapter and I wanted to put out the songs. If anyone is worried about how much I messed with Ron's and Hermione's characters, it's because its fan fiction and its mine! Hermione's change will be explained later in the story and I think that Ron's character is a bit annoying, so I just exaggerated those traits here. **


	7. Halloween Dance and Dragon Entrance

**A/N: Well, the responses to last chapter were quite varied. It wasn't vital to the plot, but it was a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it out. Clearly, it wasn't an essential part of the story, but as I've said before, it's my story! Thanks to all the birthday wishes, I had a great day. **

**NOTE: I was reviewing the story, and I realized I am an idiot. I completely messed up Tonks' real form. In one chapter, she was a brunette with blue eyes, and another she had black hair. The final decision is Black hair, with blue eyes. I apologize!!**

The room was quiet and would inevitably stay that way. Madam Pince controlled her library with an iron fist. No noise above a whisper was tolerated and offenders would be punished with a wicked glare. Harry sighed to himself as he pushed his books away and leaned back in his chair. They sat at a small table as far away from Madam Pince as possible, which meant that they were pushed up flush against the stacks of shelves. The small candles on their table gave off a flickering light which added to the slightly spooky feeling that had fallen upon them. Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Neville were all buried in their books, or at least had been until Harry had pushed his away in frustration.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. He sighed, and a slight whisper came out. "Let's go guys, it's almost curfew and we have been in here all day." Two grumbles from Tonks and Ginny quickly silenced him and he glanced at Neville who had stopped studying as well. He caught the wizard's eyes, glanced at the girls and rolled his eyes dramatically. A loud snort escaped Neville's lips and both boys could feel the eyes of Madam Pince from across the room. Both ducked their heads back in to their books, holding back their laughter.

"Guys I am done. I'm heading back to the common room." The girls waved him away quickly before turning back to their books. Neville motioned to Harry that he was coming too and Harry waited silently for Neville to exit the library. Harry fell in to step beside Neville and they began the walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

"When's the next DA meeting Nev?" Neville reached in to his bag and pulled out the crinkled parchment holding the DA schedule. Harry had managed to talk to Hermione alone and had outlined what he needed for the DA and she quickly produced a highlighted, color-coded chart schedule that told Harry exactly when he was teaching and what years and houses would be there. Harry shook his head slightly at the girl's enthusiasm; her eyes had been shining brightly as she had handed him her finished work. She blushed slightly at his thanks but had quickly walked back to her room. Something had changed with her in his year absence and he intended to find out what happened.

"Today's Wednesday?" At Harry's nod, Neville glanced back at the schedule. "Tomorrow evening at seven, with the 4th and 5th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." Harry nodded and scratched his chin in thought. They had just finished the review so Harry could see at what level the students were at.

"Maybe the Patronus? I haven't taught it yet, but it's quite a useful spell." Neville nodded as they turned the corner and approached the Fat Lady. "Ares." Harry said distractedly and stepped in to the room followed by Neville. Professor McGonagall had clearly not given up on using Harry's friends as passwords.

Both goys collapsed on the couch, letting the warmth of the fire hang over them. The common was full, with students lounging around on the various chairs and tables doing homework or studying. The flickering fire cast shadows around the room and the warmth quickly lulled Harry in to a doze.

He was woken quickly by the cushion of couch sinking under an extra weight. He wiped his eyes sleepily as he looked around. Athena had perched behind his head on the back of the couch and was watching him intently. He sleepily stroked her feathers as he continued his survey of the room. The common room was emptier though a fair number of students were struggling to study and finish filling up their parchments. Neville was nowhere to be found and Harry figured he had gone up to bed already. Finally his gaze returned to the couch. Ginny and Tonks had collapsed on either side of him, bags sliding to the floor in front of them. Both girls had closed their eyes and unconsciously leaned in to Harry's shoulder. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) for Harry, the sliding on the couch caused Ginny's jumper and Tonks' blouse to slid up their respective torsos, revealing both girls' lean stomach. Harry gulped; face reddening as he glanced to see if anyone was near them. Thankfully no one was, and he reached to help the girls return to their more respectable positions.

He slid Ginny's jumper down to her waist, but couldn't ignore the fact that her stomach and sides were unbelievably smooth and warm to his touch. When he touched her, her stomach contracted and Harry's copied it. He blushed deeper before turning to Tonks. He grasped the hem of her blouse and began to slide it down when he noticed something shining on her stomach. Harry paused and looked closer. A thin ring went through her belly button and caught the firelight quite nicely. Harry's mind flipped as he unconsciously considered thinking about leaning over and sucking on the small ring. He blanched as he felt Tonks moved slightly and open her eyes.

"Wow Harry, bit forward tonight aren't ya?" He blushed even deeper and withdrew his hands. Tonks leaned forward and she fixed her shirt, and Harry almost thought she was doing it slower than needed.

"Uh, your shirt…it was riding up when you sat down. I was just fixing it. It happened to Ginny too." Tonks arched an eyebrow and grinned over Harry's shoulder.

"Really Mr. Potter? Was that what I was feeling? Here I thought it was something else… And I noticed that you seemed to take an extra second contemplating 'Dora's little addition down there." Ginny adopted an innocent look and fluttered her eyelashes at Harry. Tonks threw a questioning glance at Ginny, who nodded to her belly button, still glinting in the firelight.

"Mr. Potter, were you admiring my belly button ring?" Harry blushed and tried to form an answer, but just hung his head, trying to hide his shame. Both girls laughed and Tonks playfully smacked Harry's arm.

"Oh grow up Harry. Yes I have a belly button ring." Without further ado, she lifted her blouse to just above the ring and held it lightly. "You like it?"

Harry again tried to answer but could only nod as he looked at her exposed stomach. His mind was a bit too caught up looking at her smooth skin, and the top of her underwear poking out from under her pants. From what he could see, it was quite lacy. Her stomach was very flat, and she had a hint of abs from all the auror training.

Ginny giggled, which drew Harry's attention from Tonks. Before he could question her, she lifted her jumper to just above her belly button and asked Harry in a very normal tone. "Should I get one too Harry?"

For the third consecutive time, Harry found he didn't seem to have to capacity for speech. He had two girls lifting their shirts and allowing him to look, and he could only babble soundlessly. He just nodded slightly, at which Ginny and Tonks both laughed and fell over, dropping their shirts in the process. Neither girl noticed Harry's blush, which had just disappeared, come roaring back with a vengeance or the slightly disappointed look on his face.

A stern voice broke his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, a moment?" Harry whirled around to see Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster standing behind him, no indication on their faces to show if they saw the little display. A bright twinkle in the older wizard's eyes caused Harry to bury his face in his hands before chuckling.

"More than a moment Professor, I beg of you." Harry got up and sprung over the back of the couch, leaving the girls laughing on the couch, watching him with mirthful tears in their eyes. The Headmaster chuckled and the normally stone-faced Transfiguration teacher seemed to lose her resolve and a slight grin broke through before it returned to its normal pose. The Headmaster led them over to an unoccupied table, and all three sat down, noticing that the room was quite quiet as all eyes were on the teachers and Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began. "Mr. Potter, I have an idea that I believe would interest you. As you know, the Halloween feast is just over two weeks away." Harry nodded, confusion evident in his expression. "I was wondering if you would like to organize it. Minerva of course would check everything, making sure it is up to snuff, and Filius and herself would provide any charms needed. I only ask you to think of a theme and do the general organization."

All heads in the room swiveled to look at Harry, who wore a thoughtful expression on his face, before a smirk replaced. "I would love to Headmaster. Can it also be a dance?" All the boys in the room gasped, as the Headmaster nodded. The girls squealed and began whispering quietly about dresses, makeup, hair and of course, dates.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that? The male student population tends to… avoid that sort of celebration." Harry only smiled and nodded slyly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall rose to leave before Harry's voice called them back. "It will be a costume party, and I believe I will politely refuse any magical help from our esteemed teachers here." McGonagall raised her eyebrows and the Headmaster nearly blinded Harry with the twinkle in his eyes. Harry beckoned them forward and whispered in their ears softly before sitting back and smiling.

"Done and done. I will announce it tomorrow morning. Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry inclined his heads towards his teachers and both left quickly. The common room broke out in to talk and Ginny and Tonks rushed over to Harry and sat in the seats left unoccupied by McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Oh my god Harry this is so cool. What are you going to dress up as?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Ginny's question before responding.

"Vampire. What else? I would do a werewolf but my costume would be much hairier and I wouldn't want to give Filch more work than necessary. Or maybe I do." All three laughed to themselves and Harry couldn't help but admire both girls' laugh.

Tonks shook him out of his revelry. Her voice was steady but her down turned eyes gave her away. "Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Ginny's face quickly fell as Harry watched them.

"Who said I would have to ask anyone?" Both girls snapped their heads up, but Harry winked at them before he walked quickly to his room. With a soft whistle and a snap, his bag and Athena both sailed through the air, following him up.

* * *

The next morning, Harry remained adamantly silent about his question last night, only indicating that they should wait until breakfast as all will be revealed then. He would say nothing more on the topic and quickly frustrated both girls.

They sat down in silence at the Gryffindor table as the last of the students filed in and took their seats. The hall was beginning to get noisy but the Headmaster tapped his goblet and stood up and the hall quieted.

"In two Fridays from this week, we will hold our annual Halloween feast. As to not become stale, I have asked Mr. Harry Potter organize it and he has informed me of some changes." The hall fell silent and eyes swiveled between the Headmaster and a grinning Harry. "It will now be a very informal dance, though dress robes are not required, and will probably not be worn. It will be a costume dance." Groans and squeals echoed through the room and the Gryffindor boys glared at Harry who winked at them before motioning to Dumbledore who smiled before holding his hands up for silence. "However, Mr. Potter has come up with the quite ingenious idea of changing something. In lieu of tradition, for this dance, the young ladies among us will ask their male counterparts to accompany them." Stone silence accompanied his announcement and soon the boys broke out in to smiles and laughs as the girls stopped in the midst of their whispers and glared at Harry from across the room.

Ginny and Tonks stared slack jawed at Harry as he calmly began his meal. "Harry!" Tonks voice brought his head up. Harry looked up questioningly, and met Tonks' eyes. Both girls opened their mouths to speak, but fell in to silence and ate. They ate in silence and finished quickly and the mood was slightly awkward as they left the hall. Suddenly Ginny yelped and dragged Tonks in to a nearby classroom, motioning for Harry to wait for them there. Harry leaned against the wall and waited patiently. He knew that both girls were currently single, as Ginny had broken up with Michael a few weeks ago.

Soon both girls emerged grinning. They stood in front of him smirking madly. Ginny cleared her throat. "Harry. Dora and I would be honored-"

Tonks followed. "-if you would like to accompany us-"

"-to the ball on Halloween,-"

"-and we could all go together since-"

"-we can all admit that we both only want-"

"-to really hang out with you. And we don't want any girl to spend anymore time with you than necessary." Tonks finished with a flourish and both girls extended their hands out to Harry, bowing slightly.

For a moment, both girls were worried he would refuse. But a great smile lit his face and he took both girls hands, and spun them to his chest dramatically. "I would be honored, my fair ladies." All three broke in to laughter and walked down the hall, Harry tangoing with both of them, much to their amusement.

* * *

A few nights later, the entire castle was gathered on the front steps on the castle looking at a giant shape by the Forbidden Forest. Harry stood in the front of the group, standing just behind the teachers, both swords drawn and held in front of him. Everyone had been woken during the night by a giant BOOM and had rushed down to the front steps. The teachers were gathered there, conferring quietly.

Dumbledore turned and addressed the students. "I have news. It appears that Hogwarts will have a visitor for the rest of the year. I believe someone is coming to explain." He stepped aside as a familiar redhead stepped through the crowd.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny's' voice echoed out and Charlie grinned, though the exhaustion was visible on his face.

"Hello everyone. I am Charlie Weasley, as my sister made no doubt of you knowing." Laughter rippled through the students as Gunny blushed and hid behind Harry. "I work at a dragon reserve in Romania and approximately three weeks ago, the Hungarian Horntail behind me escaped from her pen and took off and flew north. She has a badly injured wing, and the long distance flying has severely injured it. We needed a temporary place to hold her while she heals and Hogwarts was our best option. She is dangerous, and do not enter her enclosure. Thank you." He nodded to the assembled teachers and taking Hagrid, he went back to the heap of a dragon. Harry released his sigh and quickly sheathed his two swords and whistled, calling back all of his familiars who immediately responded and headed back inside the castle.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Students, this is a unique opportunity we have here. From now on, all Care of Magical Creatures classes are cancelled. Once a week, the entire school will come out and view the dragon and that will be considered your Care of Magical Creatures class. I warn you, this magnificent dragon behind me is NOT tame, and will harm anyone who enters her enclosure besides Mr. Weasley and Professor Hagrid, both of who she has become accustomed to. Anyone else who enters, to echo my statements from years ago, will suffer a most painful death. Everyone back to bed now." With that, the students were ushered in to the castle and back to their beds. As Harry, Ginny and Tonks were walking through the entrance hall, a voice called them back.

"Mr. and Miss Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Ms. Tonks, can all of you wait a moment?" The five students in question turned around and went back to the headmaster, who was waiting with McGonagall.

Ginny grinned as Charlie came jogging up to them. "Alright Headmaster, she is down for the night, thanks." Dumbledore nodded and swept out of the room. Ginny grinned wider and jumped in to her older brothers arms.

Ron smacked Charlie on the shoulder and the other three students nodded smiling at the dragon keeper. "Hey guys. Just wanted to say hi before I headed back to the dragon."

"Charlie, what's wrong with her?" Ron voiced the question that the other four students were thinking.

Charlie sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ugh. She really messed up her wing, and she keeps trying to fly away, and it keeps getting re-injured. This is the third stop we have had to make before we settled here. We are trying to find a way to make her settle down for a coupe months." Ginny, Tonks and Hermione all_awwed _as Ron voiced a quiet damn. Charlie quickly bid the girls goodnight and nodded to Ron, who all turned away. Harry turned to follow them but a hand on his shoulder brought him to a stop.

"Harry, can I talk with you a second?" Harry scrutinized Charlie with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to Tonks and Ginny, both of whom were waiting for him. He motioned for them to go on ahead and Charlie led Harry in to a classroom.

Charlie leaned against the front of the desk and Harry stood straight, looking at him. Charlie motioned for him to sit, but he refused, not wanting this to seem like a student-teacher conference. "What's up Charlie?"

"Well, I don't think we have ever had the chance to properly introduce ourselves and I have heard quite a bit about you." Harry nodded. Harry had also quite a bit of stories from Ron and Ginny about Charlie growing up, constantly telling stories of dragons and their history.

Harry remained silent, sensing some sort of animosity coming from Charlie. Charlie paused before continuing. "Yes well, Ginny has been sending me owls every once in a while. Is it true that you are…what you are? My recollection of the night two years ago is a bit hazy."

Harry's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed up, bringing the sword settled on his back in to the moonlight, causing Charlie to whiten just a bit. "Yes Charlie. I am a vampire, and a werewolf. If it disturbs you that I am a half-breed, or two-thirds-breed, than I would suggest you let me return to my room."

"No, I have nothing against that. I just… Look, Ginny is a part of the family, but she is the only girl and the youngest in the family. I just wanted to make sure she is safe with you." Charlie's voice got stronger as he went on and finished as he stepped towards the smaller Harry, his dragon-tooth earring gleaming in the moonlight. Charlie knew that he sometimes looked intimidating and could use it to his advantage.

Far from being intimidated, Harry smirked and stepped up to Charlie raising himself to his full height. His green eyes gleamed in the low light in the room, and Charlie's eyes flitted between Harry's face and the two large swords strapped to his back. "Charlie, due to the two bites I received, I only gained some of the attributes from each bite. I cannot turn anyone with a vampire bite, and I do not transform in the full moon. I have acquired somewhat of a taste for blood, but I only know that from experience with less than savory acquaintances. Even if I could turn Ginny with a bite, I would go naked to Voldemort and kiss his toes before I did. Your sister has nothing to worry about, as she has been a true friend and I would protect her with my life." Charlie blanched at Harry's original statement but smiled warmly at him as he finished.

"Than we have no problem." Charlie held out his hand and Harry grinned and shook it.

As they left the room, Harry continued. "As for your prat of a brother Ron…" He winked at Charlie, who laughed in the empty corridor.

"Believe me, there are some times I wish I could feed him to my dragons." Harry laughed at that and smacked Charlie on the shoulder before turning down the corridor. He was almost at the corner, before Charlie's voice stopped him

"Thanks Harry, after what happened her first year, none of us want her to go through anything again." Harry paused, and turned around back to Charlie. A shaft of moonlight came through the window and gave him quite an impressive appearance. The black of his hair was dark as coal, but the white streak down the middle glowed bright silver, while the alternate red streaks burned a bright orange. His green eyes held a knowledge and power that awed Charlie. Harry looked at him pointedly for a moment. "With my life Charlie, I'll protect her with my life." Charlie nodded slowly and Harry inclined his head before turning and sliding down the corridor silently.

Charlie stood there, his mind replaying the scene in his head. He turned sharply and headed down the corridor, firmly believing that Ginny had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The night of the Halloween Ball was finally upon the school and classes for the day had been cancelled. Ginny and Tonks had spent the day without Harry, as he had requested a private room in which he spent over six hours. When he finally came out, he explained that it was a memorial to his parents, who had died 15 years before. Both girls immediately understood and no more questions were asked about it.

Since they were going with Harry, both girls decided to be his vampire brides, and had dressed accordingly. Ginny was in a blood-red dress while Tonks wore a night-black dress and both girls had whitened their face with makeup, while wearing some muggle fang add-ons. The dresses were quite glamorous without being overtly revealing. Harry had insisted on paying for them. Harry's eyes lit up as he saw them and he complimented them on how beautiful they looked. Harry himself cut quite the figure. He had a new long black cloak, and an expensive suit underneath it. His fangs were out in full force and his face was an unnatural white. His hair was standing up more on his head, and the streaks stood out harshly against his black hair and white skin.

As they walked down the hallways, each girl had hooked themselves to an arm of Harry's. "Hey Harry, are your teeth add-ons? Or are they your actual teeth?" Ginny asked him cautiously.

Harry grinned, making him look even more sinister. "They're real. Don't worry; I won't bite you…unless you want me to…" Harry smiled wider and both girls yelped at his expression, as he looked exactly like the mythical Count Dracula. The crowds of students whispered as they walked past as the three friends looked quite realistic and scared more than a handful of students.

Finally they reached the doors of the hall, around which over half the school was gathered. The costumes were quite mixed, as most went with some sort of typical Halloween monster, ranging from Frankenstein (completely muggle), to ghosts to werewolves. Harry and his two brides reached the edge of the crowd when they were intercepted.

Malfoy stood in their way, dressed also as a vampire, with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass on an arm. Both girls were dressed in short skirts that were intended less as a costume and more as an excuse to wear next to nothing. Malfoy sneered before loudly exclaiming. "Wow Potter, still trying to outdo me?" A few of the surrounding Slytherins laughed.

Harry smirked. "Except Malfoy, that for me it isn't a costume. Nice teeth, how much did they cost daddy?" Malfoy sneered again before responding.

"Didn't buy them Potter. Got them off a real Vampire, of course, we had to kill him first! Where'd you get yours?" Potter raised an eyebrow at his response. With a glance at Ginny and Tonks, he realized that Malfoy hadn't heard about his exhibition with Ron earlier in the year.

"Mine are from a real vampire too. Though, he isn't dead." Malfoy's sneer dropped a bit. Harry stepped closer to Malfoy and continued. "He's standing right in front of you." With that, Harry retracted his fangs, before letting them grow out again. Malfoy whitened but quickly recovered.

"Freak." With that, Malfoy grabbed Pansy and Daphne and dragged them out of the way. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny and Tonks.

"Please excuse me a minute ladies. I have to set up inside, I will meet you in there." The girls nodded and Harry slipped to the front of the doors, and opened them and slid inside.

After a few moments, the teachers gathered in front of the crowd. Dumbledore turned to McGonagall who appeared beside him. "Is Harry ready?" Dumbledore was dressed as a goblin, which didn't work as he was quite too tall.

McGonagall was dressed as witch from the muggle world, green skin and pimply nose. She smiled and nodded. "It will be quite the show." With that, the doors opened and the crowd headed inside.

The inside of the Great Hall was unrecognizable. A white mist was on the floor, rising to knee-height and entirely obscuring the view. The tables were all gone and the hall was dark besides a single light in the center, which was flickering dimly. The gathered crowd grew silent and instinctively gathered around the light.

A creaking door was heard and footsteps echoed softly throughout the hall. Howling wolves echoed throughout the hall. Music slowly came on and rose to a loud crescendo. Figures started walking to the Hall, walking in beat to music, and spread around the gathered crowd, pinning them in and trapping them. Yelps and screams could be heard, as more than one student looked around nervously. One figure stepped forward and began to sing.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killerer, thriller tonight_

The figure was dancing quite expertly, though his face was hid by a down turned fedora hat. His long black cloak swished around him. The cloaked figures trapping the students and staff were dancing as well, though many students were still scared. The muggleborn students weren't, recognizing the energetic song and sung along.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

_Girl, But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Dumbledore looked around carefully, and realized that McGonagall had disappeared from next to him. Ginny and Tonks were laughing at the dancing figures, which looked remarkably like Dementors but had none of the unpleasant side-effects, and were much funnier as they danced in the typical Thriller fashion.

_Night creatures call_

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try_

_Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,_

_Thriller here tonight_

As the singer kept singing, he took off his hat and threw it across the room. Everyone recognized him as Harry and Ginny and Tonks quickest of all. As he sang, he moved to them and danced with them for a moment, eyes bright green with mirth. As he concluded the chorus for the last time, he snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a flash of black smoke. At the door, a tall thin figure appeared next to a hunched figure covered in a large cloth, effectively shielding him from view. The taller figure slowly spoke in a menacing voice, making all those gathered think of zombies and necromancers.

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize yawl's neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

The taller figure strode towards the gathered crowd, while the smaller figure shuffled along behind the first. The crowd was herded by the still-dancing guards back against the wall, where they were pressed together and the fear had been slowly reawakened in the majority of them, despite the dancing and the music. The thin figure finished the song with a flourish, pulling the cloth off of the smaller figure.

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

As the word "thriller" echoed, everyone gasped and saw the hunched figure slowly rise to his feet. Harry grinned as he looked at them, and McGonagall laughed menacingly and threw back her hood. The crowd froze in silence. Harry stepped forward.

"Welcome, to the First Annual, Hogwarts Halloween Dance." He snapped his fingers and tables of food appeared along the side of the hall, a dance floor appeared in the center and a music table appeared, manned by two wizard DJs, who stood waiting for the command to start. "A giant thank you to Professor McGonagall for helping me carry out my plan." Scattered applause followed, as most of the crowd was still unsure. Harry waved his hand and the still guards disappeared in to thin air. "Let the feast begin." The crowd finally shook out of its funk and clapped loudly, and most of the people rushed to get tables and food.

Ginny and Tonks ran to Harry and he hugged both of them. "Wow Harry that was amazing." Tonks nodded her agreement and they began a wonderful evening. Harry danced with quite a few girls, as he was asked by more than a handful. But the majority of his dances went to Ginny and Tonks, including all of the slow ones.

Harry had a wonderful night, highlighted by his dual dance with Ginny and Tonks. It was quite a fast song and Harry had been led out to the floor by the girls. Each had faced Harry and danced quite close to him. After a moment of hesitation, he got in to it, and wrapped an arm around both girls' waist. He had pulled them closer and soon all three were swept in to the dance, both girls ended up straddling one of Harry's thighs and grinding against him. All three had needed nourishment after than that, but the night was completely a success.

Harry had led Ginny and Tonks up to the common room. After a few minutes of quiet talk, Harry had led them to the girls' staircase.

"Harry, this was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you." Ginny smiled at him, making him weak in the knees.

"Definitely. I have never enjoyed myself more than tonight. Thank you." Harry smiled and kissed both girls on the cheek. The girls linked eyes and turned to Harry smiling shyly. Ginny caught his eyes and glanced at Tonks. As Harry turned, he felt Tonks take his head lightly and as he faced her, she kissed him softly on the lips. Harry stood there dazed as Ginny took his head and kissed him on the lips as well, though she lingered a moment longer and slid her tongue across his lips before moving away. Harry was left in a daze, mouth opened in response to Ginny's ministrations. Both girls smiled shyly before whispering goodnight and heading up the stairs.

Harry stood there for the next twenty minutes. He didn't notice anyone else come in, he didn't notice the returning girls giving him strange looks as they went up the staircase, and he didn't notice Hermione talking to him, before she too went upstairs. Finally, alone in the common room, he slowly shook himself and raised a hand to his lips. He somehow got himself to the couch and sat down carefully, hand still on his lips. Artemis and Apollo came down from his room and climbed next to him on the couch, lying next to him. Ares slithered along and settled in his lap. Ares and Prometheus landed on the backrest behind him and Prometheus quietly chirped a lullaby. The animals recognized the shock that Harry had seemed to have fallen in to. They settled around him. Harry slowly dropped to sleep, his familiars gathered around him. The fire died and the common room fell in to darkness, except for the ten points of green light. The two wolves, snake, phoenix and falcon all knew they had to stay up all night to be there for their friend, as he clearly was deep in his thoughts.

He didn't know where this put the three of them in terms of their relationship, and upstairs, neither did the girls upstairs. They had agreed beforehand, deciding that if it felt right, they would both do it, and see where it took them. His hand remained on his lips, which burned from Tonks' kiss and Ginny's tongue.

**A/N: I didn't originally plan it with Harry getting a kiss, but it sets up the next chapter really well and was a nice point to end it with. Let me know how you guys like my romance scenes (which will increase later on). In case someone didn't know, the song from the dance was Thriller by Michael Jackson, which I was listening to and thought fit really well with Harry's new persona. REVIEW!**


	8. The Moment In the Snow

**A/N: Next chapter and it's the big one. Hope you all enjoy it. Review!!**

The day after the Halloween dance dawned foggy and gray. Harry had tossed and turned the whole night, trying to decide what to do about Ginny and Tonks. On one hand, they had an unspoken agreement that the three of them were going as friends, but those kisses at the end shook the foundations of that. As Harry showered, and mechanically got dressed, he replayed the closing moments of the dance in his head over and over.

Over the next few days, relations between Harry, Ginny and Tonks were surprisingly easygoing. Harry had expected many awkward silences and blushes, but perhaps because Ginny and Tonks had ignored it, he did too. They still spent much of their day together, and it was almost as if the goodnight kisses hadn't happened. _Almost._ There were times when Harry would, out of the corner of his eye, notice either of the girls giving him odd looks, almost hungry looks.

The days passed quickly and soon the occasional chills of autumn changed in to the complete cold of winter at Hogwarts. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, which made getting to Care of Magical Creatures an adventure in itself. The injured dragon was still the main focus of the class, and once a week, the entire school would go out and take turns studying it. Hagrid would go in with one year at a time, starting with the youngest, and give a shorter lecture on different features of the dragon. Each year would have a turn and once everyone had their class, they all walked back in together. Unfortunately, this forced the older classes to wait around in the snow for over two hours, shivering in place.

Things were further slowed down by the fact that the dragon was very restless and would often roar at the watching students, causing many muttered complaints about Hagrid's new class subject. Once, the dragon even breathed a plume of fire directly at the current group of second years, but the flame-retardant wall put in place by Charlie did its job.

One day, as Harry was walking back from his turn watching the dragon, he over heard some of the dragon handlers, who had been introduced to him by Charlie.

"I swear, this baby is getting moodier and moodier. It's a pain in the neck. And the flame wall is harder and harder to maintain." Hearing this, Harry turned to the two handlers.

"How do you know that it hasn't fallen yet?" The handlers gave him an appraising glance, but deigned to respond anyway.

"If the wall fell, the gong would sound, and we would know to clear everyone of the area." Harry nodded, as it made sense and quickly hurried to catch up with the rest of his class and as he did, Tonks gave him a questioning glance. He quietly told her what he heard and started to walk up to the castle. A booming voice caused him to turn.

"Wait, 'Arry, the 'Eadmaster tol' me to tell ya that he expects ya in his office at nine 'clock sharp tonight. For tha Bird-Watchin' Club." Hagrid said with a wink as he came striding up the hill. Harry nodded to show the half-giant that he understood and after a quick goodbye joined Tonks in the castle entranceway and went inside.

Later on, Harry sat in the common room, and glanced at his watch for the twelfth time. The Gryffindor red and gold hands read 8:12 PM and Harry sighed. He had quickly finished his homework and was quite anxious for the meeting to start. The air was stuffy, though Harry supposed that it was just him, as the rest of the people in the common room were fine. Harry watched as Ginny and Tonks sat side-by-side in front of him. They were leaning against his legs as he relaxed on the couch. Another glance at his watch read 8:14. Harry softly started smacking the back of his head against the back of the couch. Unsurprisingly, it did nothing to relieve his anxiety. After some more of this, (exactly 43 minutes of it), Harry was roused and saw McGonagall standing stiffly behind him. She nodded sharply and he rose and followed her. Ares was draped unconsciously around his arm, and Artemis and Apollo moved and lay down next to one of the girls each.

McGonagall led the way through the halls and in no time at all they were at the door of the Headmaster's office and pushing their way in. Harry scanned the room quickly and noticed that it seemed as if the full membership of the Order was in attendance. He nodded briefly at Remus and Moody and smiled at the Twins, who were completely oblivious, as they were busy imitating everyone else's serious face. He turned to Dumbledore who smiled at him. He frowned, and nodded back at the older wizard, much more formally than he had Remus and Moody.

"Oh no Albus, I forbid for Harry to be here! He is just a child!" Molly Weasley's voice shrieked out in the room, causing all talk to cease and heads to swivel in her direction. She stalked to the Headmaster's desk and glared at him, causing her red hair to come out of its McGonagall-esque bun. Harry heard many intakes of breath as some of the Order members saw him for the first time in a year and a half. He supposed that his new features could be a bit shocking.

Dumbledore was about to speak when Harry's strong voice cut him off. "I am sorry Mrs. Weasley. But you are not my mother, and you cannot forbid me to do anything." Mrs. Weasley turned slowly and tried to begin her rant at Harry, who quickly continued. "Mrs. Weasley, I am, and always will be thankful for what your family has continued to do for me. You are the closest thing to a mother I have ever had, but that's it:_closest_. My mother had been dead for 15 years. I have been able to take care of myself, and will make my decisions. No one" and Harry turned an eye to Dumbledore, "I said NO ONE, will control my life." The room fell silent at Harry's proclamation. Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears, but nodded stiffly to Harry before returning to her husband's side. Harry promised himself that he would talk to her after the meeting.

"Listen kid, just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, doesn't mean you can come in here and act like you're the king. How dare you insult Albus like that?" A tall, broad pale skinned man dressed in blue auror robes stood up to him. Harry figured that most people saw him imitating.

Much to everyone's surprise, Harry chuckled. "Listen…whoever you are. I would call you by your name, but the Headmaster hasn't found you important enough to inform me of it. If you do not show your respect, I will be forced to eject you from this meeting." The Auror looked shocked and stepped forward when a low hiss stopped him. Ares rode out of his perch on Harry's arm and wavered in front of the Auror, fangs out and glistening. He hadn't been seen in the commotion of Harry's entrance.

"Goddamn it Albus, you're letting a wild animal in here? And a snake of all things? Might as well let werewolves and vampires run the meeting!" In the blink of an eye, the Auror was driven back to the wall, both of Harry's swords at his throat. No one moved, as Harry's eyes went from his normal bright green to a pale yellow. A low growl issued from deep in his throat.

Harry was dimly aware of Dumbledore standing up and Remus stepping forward, though Harry wasn't sure if he was intending to stop Harry or hold the Auror down. "Leave. Now. Before I Turn you and make you all that you loathe." As Harry spoke, his fangs grew out and made the Auror whiten considerably. "As you can see, more than one werewolf and a vampire will be present at this meeting, and seeing how I have faced some incarnation of Voldemort more times than you've slept with a member of the female population," (Charlie, Bill and the twins suppressed laughs at this point), "you will shut up or I will cut out your jaw, and feed it to my wolves."

A calm hand on Harry's shoulder brought him back to reality, and his eyes and teeth returned to their natural state. He lowered his sword to his hip and walked away. He tucked his swords away and felt the Auror relax behind him, but also heard some muttering, including something about a half-breed killing them all. Harry whirled around and a clash of metal and stone was heard. Everyone looked at Harry, who had one arm extended towards the Auror. Everyone turned to him, and Mrs. Weasley yelped out loud. The light of the room showed a shining knife blade a quarter inch from the Auror's head on each side, the flat part of the blades directly on the skin. The Auror didn't move, as he could feel the cool edge of the blade on each side of his skull.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke menacingly. "Next time, I won't miss." With a snap, the blades slid out, and went back in to Harry's cloak before he turned and leaned against the wall next to the twins. The room was still frozen outside of Harry and the Auror's frenzied breathing. "Headmaster, I have an essay assigned by our wonderful Transfiguration professor which I would love to finish tonight so can we get on with it?" He winked at McGonagall whose lips twitched upwards and Dumbledore nodded wearily.

"Yes well. Now that we have proven that Mr. Potter deserves to be here, let's move on. Severus has kindly informed us of news regarding Voldemort's forces." Harry snorted as everyone besides himself, the Headmaster, Mr. Weasley and Moody winced at the Dark Lord's name. "As we know, he has control of over 95 of the Dementors, and we suspect that he has managed to obtain a Nundu for his purposes." The room was silent besides Harry's muttered curse words, earning a glare from McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley, and he quickly spit out an apology.

"Now. Severus also discovered that he reached an end in negotiations with the three largest vampire clans, and they will all fight for him, led by their leader Verz Dracula. Remus informs us that almost all of the werewolves have sided with him as well, drawn by Fenrir Grayback's promises." The room was silent for some time before Harry smiled grimly.

"Cool. I am going to be the leader of three vampire clans! And probably some werewolves too." Everyone gaped at Harry, especially Professor Snape, who abruptly exploded.

"My god Mr. Potter, are you that arrogant? Foolish boy, how could over 300 magical beasts helping the Dark Lord be cool!?" Snape continued to rant about 'stupid Gryffindors' and 'ridiculous arrogance.'

Harry smirked and waited for the Potions Professor to run out of breath. "Because my dear Sniv-, Professor Snape," Snape scowled and almost leapt at Harry. "I will take control of these clans, and they will not fight us." Dumbledore quickly cut in before things could escalate.

"And how Mr. Potter, pray tell, will you do that? Grayback and Dracula are two of the most physically dangerous people on this earth." The Headmaster looked down at Harry over his glasses. Harry turned gracefully towards the Headmaster and smirked at him.

"Because oh wonderful Headmaster of mine, I will kill them. And once you kill the leader of the clan, the rest must listen to you." The gathered group of over thirty people gaped silently at Harry before a nameless Order member, hidden by the crowd yelled out.

"How do you know they will listen to you?" Harry glanced at the crowd with an arched eyebrow, his mouth a thin line.

"It helps to understand vampires and werewolves WHEN YOU ARE ONE. Its basic magical animal law, or at least vampire and werewolves. Kill the leader, the pack or clan is blood bound to follow your commands. I can just challenge Grayback and Verz separately and I will eliminate all the werewolves and vampires from our opposition. I will order them to return to their homes, and Voldemort won't be able to do anything about it." Harry settled back in to his spot next to the twins, drumming his fingers atop the fireplace mantle.

Remus turned to Harry. "Harry, I know Grayback _personally_ and I have heard much about Dracula. Why would you be able to defeat them?" Harry smiled warmly at Remus, knowing his question was an honest one, not directed out of dislike or disrespect.

"Because Remus, outside of the Headmaster and on the best of days yourself, I could incapacitate everyone in this room without gathering a scratch or spell hit on my body." Remus whitened, though a smile tugged at his lips at the veiled compliment that Harry had thrown his way.

Knowing that the room didn't believe him, Harry sighed. "Demonstration?" With that, Harry seemed to disappear in a cloud of soft black smoke and that same black smoke appeared in the back of the room, and Harry stepped out of it. Everyone whirled around but Harry disappeared again and continued to do so until it seemed as if there were clouds of black smoke all over the room. The Order members, besides the Weasleys, Dumbledore and McGonagall spun in circles, trying to follow the progress of the younger wizard. Finally he stopped, hanging upside from the upper lip of the large window looking out over the grounds. He jumped off and flipped down to the floor next to the Headmaster's chair.

Harry turned back to the Headmaster, and inquired of him. "Are we finished Headmaster, I wish to speak to Mrs. Weasley and then continue with my schoolwork." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and stood up.

"I believe we are finished. Have a good night." People started to leave the office, most muttering about the little performance Harry put on. Harry stepped out and waited for the Weasley's to exit. They soon came out and Harry approached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm I would like to apologize for what I said." The older couple looked shocked. "I didn't mean to be rude earlier Mrs. Weasley. You have been nothing but wonderful for me since I met you 5 years ago. I needed to show the Order that I belonged in the meeting and that I am not a child." Mrs. Weasley teared up and gathered Harry in a large hug, and Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry over his wife's shoulder. The 4 boys grinned at him too.

"Don't you worry about it dear. I understand, I am so used to mothering seven children and its just old habit." Mrs. Weasley drew back and held Harry at arm's length. "I just have to remember that you aren't my child."

"If I could be, I would be. I adore your family, though Ron can be a prat." Mrs. Weasley gave him a motherly glare, but couldn't stop the slight smile from showing itself on her mouth. The four redheaded children offered some remarks of agreement and a laughing Mr. Weasley shushed them.

With more hugs from Mrs. Weasley, and handshakes from the men, Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He entered the room tired but happy about the meeting, and how the rest of the Order seemed to think about him. He plopped down on the couch between Ginny and Tonks, still doing homework. He quietly informed him of the meeting's events and they laughed quite uproariously at his antics.

* * *

As the three friends walked in a comfortable silence towards the common room the next day after lunch, Harry smiled as he remembered Snape's reaction from his proclamation. Lost in his thoughts, he almost bumped in to a smaller boy in front of him.

"Hey Justin, sorry about that man." Justin grinned at him, and waved it off. Then Justin's face became serious, and he turned to Tonks who was waiting for Harry.

"Hey Tonks, can I talk to you for a second…privately?" Tonks nodded nervously and Harry and Ginny watched as they walked off towards the stairway that led to the Astronomy Tower. They waited for a couple minutes before Ginny brushed the dirt of her uniform and she smirked at Harry. Then she quickly went up the same stairway silently and approached the Astronomy door. Harry rolled his eyes and followed her, using his natural vampire ability to make no noise at all.

They made their way to the door and knelt down. Harry placed his head against the door but turned when Ginny tapped his head lightly. She grinned at him, and took out two Extendable Ears. Harry grinned back at her and grabbed one and set it up. Both knelt down and listened in.

"C'mon Tonks, why not?" Justin's voice was pleading.

"Because Justin, I don't like you that way. It wouldn't be right." Ginny raised an eyebrow as she saw Harry breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, Tonks, this can't be about Harry. You know you will be my girlfriend. Whether you want to or not." Justin's voice grew cold as he said it and Harry's eyes narrowed. Ginny held him back and motioned for him to keep listening. She noticed that Harry was unconsciously gripping his wand.

Suddenly, there was a scattering noise, and a muffled yell. Harry growled and smashed the door open. Tonks was pressed against the wall, Justin leaning in to her and holding her head in place as he tried to kiss her. Her wand was on the opposite floor. At the noise, Justin broke away from her and turned to face Harry. His eyes narrowed.

"Get out Potter, this doesn't concern you." Harry stepped toward him, breathing deeply. Tonks was crying, and seemingly paralyzed. Suddenly, Justin reached for Harry and in the process, knocked an unaware Tonks over the ledge and off the tower. Ginny shrieked and Harry shoved Justin aside.

"STUPEFY." Harry was somewhat aware of Justin's unconscious body hitting the far wall and sliding to the ground. Harry shrugged off his cloak and, stepping on the window ledge, leapt off.

He could see Tonks screaming beneath him, and he quickly brought out his wings and sped up, thinning his body out and catching up. Fifteen feet from the ground, he caught up and grabbed her in a tight embrace. She reflexively pushed him away, mumbling unconsciously. He flattened out and skimmed the grass in a way that was eerily reminiscent of his save of Ginny in the Quidditch match. He slowed his momentum before arcing up and, hitting a rising wind current, he soared up and landed gracefully on the Astronomy Tower, which now held Professors McGonagall and Flitwick along with Ginny and a still-unconscious Justin. He laid Tonks, who was still struggling against him, on the floor and backed away. Harry looked at Ginny for a reason why Tonks was struggling against him but she didn't notice. Ginny ran next to Tonks and gathered her in her arms. Professor McGonagall nodded to Flitwick and stepped over to the girls. The normally stern Transfiguration showed a rare display of emotion and helped Ginny lead Tonks down to the common room, whispering soothingly in her ear the whole time.

Harry went to go with them, but Flitwick stopped him. Harry hurriedly told the diminutive teacher what happened as he retracted his wings. Flitwick nodded and levitated Justin. Harry raced down and went in to the common room. He stepped in and saw McGonagall and Ginny on either side of Tonks, who had stopped shaking and was just crying softly. At the sound of the door opening, Tonks looked up at Harry and got up and ran over to him.

Normally Harry would take her in his arms, but based on her reaction earlier, waited until she grabbed him around the middle before encircling her in his arms. McGonagall walked over and patted Tonks lightly on the back. "Thank you Mr. Potter. 100 points to Gryffindor for your brave actions. I believe Ms. Tonks and Weasley will explain her strange reaction." With a soft nod towards Harry, the teacher left the very empty common room. But there were more people returning and Harry mouthed _my room_ to Ginny and she nodded.

Harry led Tonks up to his empty room and Ginny followed. They all sat on Harry's bed, Harry on Tonks' left, and Ginny on her right. "Oh Harry, thank you. I am sorry you had to do that." Harry shushed her and put his arm around her. Ginny slowly rubbed her back softly. Tonks' voice came out of her hands, muffled and watery. "Ginny, can you tell him?"

Ginny didn't stop moving her hand smoothly, but looked at Tonks' down turned face. "You sure?"

Tonks leaned in to Harry's chest slowly, and he let her nod tearfully in to his shirt. Ginny sighed and slowly began. Harry motioned for a moment, and put up a silencing charm. Ginny smiled thankfully.

"Well. Tonks here is known as a tough girl. Work as a professional Auror will do that. I bet you are probably wondering how a professional Auror was beaten by a 6th year Hufflepuff? In a fight, Tonks is one of the best but… Let's just say her last relationship wasn't great. She broke up with him, and used the second year at Hogwarts to get out of it. She was dating this Auror who worked with her, Cameron McMichaels." Tonks leaned away from Harry and sat up.

"Cam was a nice guy at first. He was really sweet, romantic, took me out all the time. But as we went along, it changed. He changed. We stopped relaxing together and everything became physical. When I wouldn't…reciprocate…he would…" Tonks broke off there and turned away from Harry, shame covering her face. Harry was shocked and let his arms fall slack as Ginny held Tonks close. Ginny restarted the story.

"She came over to the Burrow this summer, and I noticed some bruises, since she stayed in my room. After a while, she finally broke down. He would hit her sometimes, and since they had been together for so long, she didn't want to leave him." By this time, Harry had grabbed on to Tonks' hand in a vice grip, and she tightened her hold. His face had stiffened, and his eyes had narrowed. Tonks finished the story.

"When Justin started up, I just froze, because I thought about Cam and everything he did. I just couldn't think like I was trained to." Tonks looked up at Harry with fear in her eyes. "So… I guess I'm weak huh?" Harry gaped at her.

"Nymph, you are one of the strongest people I know. Abusive relationships are traps that are hard to get out off. For leaving that dick, you should know that you are strong. Not to mention how great of an Auror you are. And the fact that you can do all that, while still being amazingly clumsy is astounding." Harry finished with a grin, and wiped Tonks' tears away. Tonks laughed, and Ginny smiled a grateful watery smile at Harry. Harry's face became serious. "I understand why you pushed me away before now. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I would never hurt you. You know that right?" Tonks nodded, tears in her eyes. He smiled back at her then narrowed his eyes.

"Cameron McMichaels?" Tonks looked up at Harry and nodded slowly. Harry kissed her softly on her cheek and stood up. His face was cold and his eyes were an alive green.

"Why?" Tonks asked but Harry was gone. "Harry? Harry Potter, don't do you dare do anything!" Ginny yelled but Harry was gone, disappeared from the castle altogether.

* * *

Cameron McMichaels was at his desk doing what he thought was completely meaningless paperwork. He pushed his blonde hair out his eyes and sighed. Truly, he joined the Aurors because he liked the action. The paperwork was incredibly boring.

Suddenly his door opened and a shapely blonde strode in to the office, and called out loudly. "I need to discuss your battlefield technique McMichaels." She smiled seductively at him as she closed the door and he put some discreet silencing charms.

"Come here." He smirked at her and pulled her close and began to take off her robe, revealing the short skirt and blouse underneath.

She was already breathless. "Cam….you really…need to dump…that little girlfriend of…yours." She kissed down his neck quickly, and began to unbutton her blouse.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." As he reached down and started stroking her leg, she smiled against his hair. His hand began moving up her thigh. Suddenly they sprang apart as a soft black cloud appeared out of nowhere. The nameless blonde girl adjusted her blouse and threw on her robe hastily.

A figure stepped out the cloud, long black cloak trailing just above his ankles. A hood was thrown up covering his face. All Cameron could see was a pair of gleaming white fangs. A dark voice broke out. "Blondie, get out. You don't mention me; I don't mention the fact that your panties are leopard print and mysteriously missing." The girl shrieked and bolted out of the room. Cameron turned around and pointed his wand at the stranger.

"You are invading the personal space of a professional Auror. You'll be in Azkaban by nightfall." Cameron smirked and stepped forward. The stranger reached out and snapped his fingers softly. Cameron's wand flew in to the fireplace, and burst in to a sizzle of sparks.

"Your actions regarding a certain ex-girlfriend annoy me. You will pay." The stranger stepped forward as the fangs moved in a way that could only be construed as a smile. Cameron stumbled backwards, fear evident in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny and Tonks couldn't find Harry in the common room. After some searching, they decided to go down and wait for him the Great Hall. They were quite early, and entered to see Harry alone at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at them and waved them over. They fell in to their normal conversation and banter, as the students streamed in for breakfast. A loud hooting announced the arrival of the morning owls. As the majority of the students opened their newspapers, an odd hush fell on the Hall.

Ginny and Tonks opened Ginny's newspaper and gaped. Tonks dropped her toast and turned. "Harry. James. Potter. What did you do?" Harry looked up and met Tonks' eyes.

"What? Is something interesting in the paper today?" He asked innocently. Tonks glared at him and threw the paper in his face.

Harry picked up the paper and read the large, bolded, extra-big font title. The entire first page was concerned with one article.

**AUROR ATTACKED IN OFFICE**

Auror Cameron McMichaels was attacked yesterday in his office. At

9:12 at night, McMichaels' secretary, a Ms. Dover, was seen leaving his

office in a disheveled manner. At 9:37, a loud noise was heard from the

office and when investigated, showed Auror McMichaels unconscious on the

floor, with two bites that were clearly of vampire origin, and every bone

in both hands were broken. A large cut was on his chest, which read _Thou _

_shall not abuse thy girlfriends_. After being revived, all McMichaels could say

was that he was sorry. McMichaels is currently in the long-term

damage unit, as he hasn't stopped apologizing. What was he

apologizing for?

Harry concealed his grin, and chanced a look at Tonks. She was glaring at him, and Ginny was staring, mouth hanging open. Harry leaned over and lifted her mouth to close it.

Tonks seemed to shake with fury. "Harry, you had right to do that. You made him a vampire! You broke his hands!" Harry sighed, motioned the girls to follow him and left the hall.

As soon as they left the hall, he pulled them in to an empty classroom and cast some silencing charms. "Listen, he deserved what he got. The second he touched you, he deserved it. And I didn't Turn him, I just took some blood." Harry's eyes blazed. His hair seemed to blow in an invisible wind and Ginny and Tonks inadvertently gasped.

Tonks regained her composure. "Maybe, but you didn't have to do it. I left him, and that's all that matters." Tonks shook her finger at him, striking Harry as a pink-haired miniature Mrs. Weasley. He took Tonks' still shaking finger in his hands and pulled her closer. "Nymph, I am sorry, but he needed to be put down. No one should be able to do that to you, or anyone else. I would have done that for anyone, but you get some extra credit, since you're my little Nymph." He winked at her. Despite herself, she laughed and relaxed. Tonks relented and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry led Ginny and Tonks out of the room and they went on their way to class.

* * *

The second to last day before the Christmas Break, snow fell in blankets, and since Harry, Ginny and Tonks finished their exams, they were allowed to join in the celebratory snowball fight.

It was 2-on-1, the girls against Harry, and since Harry was, well, Harry, the girls were allowed the advantage of cover. Harry was stalking along, and ducked along behind a tree. He leaned against it, and brushed the snow off his shoulder. Suddenly, a snowball hit him in flush in the face and a bucket of snow hit him from above. Looking up, he saw Tonks hanging from the branches, and Ginny behind a tree thirty feet away. Both were laughing, though Tonks was quickly silenced when Harry grabbed her off the tree and pulled her in to the snow. Ginny ran over and leapt upon Harry, trying to pull him off Tonks but he spun and she collapsed in the snow. He squatted over both of them, and with a smirk, began tickling them mercilessly then dumping snow in their jackets, and back to tickling.

Tonks and Ginny were squirming, trying to slip out of Harry's grasp. "No, please…Harry stop. It's so cold." Suddenly, Ginny realized that Harry has stopped, though he still straddled them, one of his legs in between each of the girls' legs. Tonks stopped yelling a moment later. Both looked up to Harry to see him intensely gazing at them. Both fell silent and just looked at Harry. The girls were on their back, and Harry's face was half a foot over theirs, breathing deeply. His face was flushed and his eyes were searching, snapping back and forth between the girls, as if his brain couldn't decide whose face to look at.

Suddenly, his gaze focused on Ginny and settled down towards her face, and lightly brushed his lips to hers before making it a real kiss. Tonks looked on, crushed but happy for Ginny. Suddenly, Harry rose up and moved over to Tonks and kissed her, somewhat deeper than Ginny. Both girls felt like their bodies were on fire. Harry moved up to his knees, and watched the girls when suddenly a snowball flew in and landed next to Ginny. Another one hit Tonks in the leg. A final one smacked Harry right in the back of his head.

"Get Potter!! Get Weasley! Get Tonks!!!" Screams yelled out and the three of them managed to scramble to their feet to see almost all of Gryffindor house charging at them, flinging snowball after snowball. The three ran, and escaped back in to the castle.

Though all three were laughing quite heartily, they only had thoughts on the moment in the snow.

"Ginny, Tonks, come here for a second." Ginny and Tonks rose up from their seats and joined Harry at the common room door. It was later in the evening of the same day that Harry kissed them in the snow. He grabbed their hands and led them down the hall.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked as Harry's journey led them to the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. He let go of their hands, and paced back and forth, deep in thought. Tonks was about to reprimand Harry for wasting their time, when a door appeared across the hall.

Harry led them inside. It was a relatively small room, and the only features were a soft couch in front of an austere looking fireplace. Harry led them to the couch and sat them down. "This is the Room of Requirement. It is a magical room that provides you with whatever you need. I needed a private place to talk to you guys." Ginny and Tonks looked around, amazed that such a room existed in Hogwarts.

Harry started pacing back and forth. Tonks gave him a questioning glance. "Harry, what's up?" Harry froze mid-pace as the firelight flickered; causing little gleams and shines to appear the hilt of his swords.

He stopped pacing and settled his nerves. He knew why he brought them here. He had to stop this little game they were playing. "Alright. Well. I brought you here, because I needed to tell you both something."

The girls looked up at him fearfully, each going over different scenarios where he decided they were ugly or stupid and he doesn't want to hang out with them. "Well… with what happened with the snowball fight. I… I don't want to mislead you guys." Both girls visibly sank, finally knowing that he didn't care for either of them that way.

Ginny looked up at Harry, who had fallen silent, trying to find the words to say. "Just tell us what you want to say Harry."

Harry looked up shyly at Ginny and saw her on the edge of tears. "Okay…here goes… IreallylikebothofyoubutIcan'tdecidewhotopickbecauseyoubotharesowonderful." Ginny and Tonks stared at him, unable to decipher the meaningless mumble he had spat out.

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "Care to repeat that Mr. Potter?" Ginny cracked a grin which relaxed Harry a little.

"I really like both of you but I can't decide who to pick because you both are so wonderful, if either of you will have me." He breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to get that off his chest.

The room was silent as both Ginny and Tonks stared at Harry, who dropped his gaze and became intensely interested in his shoe. The silence increased and soon a full fifteen minutes had passed by. Suddenly, a voice broke Harry out of his stupor.

"So now what?" Harry looked up. Ginny was looking at Tonks who was looking at Harry, who shrugged. He had absolutely no experience in the area of girls. Being bitten by a vampire and werewolf, along with watching a friend die and being shipped off to some training facility in Greece tends to limit one's exposure to the opposite gender.

Ginny continued to look at Tonks until she made a face. Harry knew it was the face that she only made when she figured something out. Harry inquired. "Ginny, what did you suddenly realize?" Ginny shushed him and dragged Tonks off to a dark corner of the room and put up a silencing charm. He could see them whispering hurriedly.

He resigned himself to wait and collapsed on the center of the couch, head in his hands. Finally he heard them cancel the charm and make their way over to the couch. They sat on either side of him, though with a few inches so they were very separate. Harry raised his head. Ginny nodded at Tonks who began.

"Alright Harry. So you pretty much just asked us out." Harry nodded confusedly; he had no idea where this was going. Tonks nodded in response and looked at Ginny and they seemed to communicate. Finally Ginny spoke.

"Yes." Harry didn't respond. She spoke a bit louder. "Yes." Harry finally turned to her. He couldn't help but notice how the light made her hair shine.

"Yes what?" Ginny noticed that Harry was sweating and his eyes seemed to flick unconsciously to her hair. Tonks put her hand on Harry's shoulder, making him turn.

"To your question. We would both like to go out with you." Harry adopted his seemingly favorite look of utter confusion. "We both like you and you like both of us, so why can't we all be happy?"

Harry looked back and forth between Tonks and Ginny, trying to read their reaction. Ginny's face softened, as for a moment, he looked like the old Harry, before the vampire and werewolf and Voldemort. He opened his mouth to speak but Ginny had enough. "You stupid boy." She leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers, effectively silencing him. She pushed forward and he leaned back on the couch.

Harry had been about to protest when Ginny jumped him. Now all he thought about was how soft her lips were and the feeling of her hair as it slipped around his neck. Suddenly, his thoughts were completely stolen by another pair of lips, as they kissed his jaw line, and slipped down to his neck. He moaned softly in to Ginny's mouth, which she took as a sign to slip her tongue inside. His mind spun as he realized what was happening. He was being kissed, actually more like manhandled by two beautiful girls.

Harry's mind fell as both pairs of lips left him. He whined deep in his throat but quickly stopped as Tonks' lips devoured his and Ginny started kissing the opposite side of his neck, and nipped lightly at his earlobe. Harry marveled at the warmth of Tonks' lips and the probing wetness of her tongue. Harry's mind exploded with fireworks, as his hands woke up and one slipped up to Tonks' cheek, holding her in for the kiss while the other wrapped itself in Ginny's hair, pressing her deep in to his neck.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of kissing, the three broke apart. All of them were panting heavily, especially Harry whose face was flushed. His head lolled towards Tonks and he saw her grin at him. "Well Mr. Potter, you have what every man dreams of. Two beautiful women. What do you say to our proposal?" He looked at her then over at Ginny.

He leaned over and kissed Ginny deeply, then did the same to Tonks. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Whose idea was it?" Tonks pointed to Ginny who smiled shyly. Harry grinned and leaned over her and pushed her softly to her end of the couch. Her face whitened nervously and she bit her lip. He smiled. "Good job." Then he started kissing down her jaw line and around her ear. Ginny moaned deep in her throat. Tonks smiled and got up and made her way in front of the couch, kneeling until she was at head height for the two younger students. She leaned in and started kissing Harry's neck from the side, licking in the shallow dip around his collarbone. Suddenly Harry shifted and Tonks ended up licking down Ginny's face, who could only moan in response. Tonks and Ginny met eyes, both with mirrored feelings of surprise. Harry smiled at their reaction. Ginny looked hesitant, so Tonks decided to take the plunge. She leaned forward and softly kissed down Ginny's neck. Ginny whimpered in response and her hand automatically wrapped itself in Tonks' currently bright blue hair.

Harry lay almost on top of Ginny, in heaven as he watch as one of his favorite girls licked the others neck. He only grinned in response. As he leaned down to capture Ginny's mouth again, his only thought was pure and simple. _I really am the luckiest guy in the world._

**A/N: And there it is!!! I know they moved a little fast and I didn't plan for Ginny and Tonks to go a little lesbian on us but it was more spur of the moment (for me and them!) What do you guys think of the chapter! I expect many reviews!!**


	9. The Best of Times and The Worst of Times

**A/N: Wow, the responses to last chapter were quite enthusiastic. Keep reviewing, it makes my day.**

Surprisingly, the reaction to the new relationship between Harry, Ginny and Tonks was somewhat low-key. As Harry found out from Neville later on, the majority of Gryffindor Tower had thought it had happened long ago. After all, the two hottest girls in the dorm spending all their time with the hottest guy in the school and nothing happening would be quite strange. Then again, Harry often was strange.

Of course, the one exception to that was Ron. Harry, Ginny and Tonks were sitting on the couch studying late one night, Ron and Hermione sitting in armchairs doing the same. The common room was quiet; the only sounds the scratching of quills on parchment and the muttering of students. The next day was the final day of final exams before the winter break and the students were studying as much as possible. Slowly, as students finished their work, they started to make their way up to their rooms and fall asleep. Tonks rose first, stretching slightly. She gathered up her parchment and quills. She gave Ginny a light kiss on the cheek and then planted a light peck on Harry's lips. If one listened quietly, one could hear the sharp intake of breath from Ron at the sight. Only Harry and Hermione heard it, and Harry ignored it while Hermione wouldn't dare make a sound. As Tonks turned towards the door, Ginny rose as well.

"Hold on Dora, I'll go with you. I'm done too." Tonks nodded and waited by the stairs, leaning slightly against the curving handrail. Ginny gathered her notes, which took significantly longer as she was preparing for the OWLs. Her final paper was on the other side of the couch, and she leaned across Harry's chest to reach it. Harry, who until that point had been reading his assigned DADA book, (which ironically, was on the possible effects of mixing the DNA of multiple magical beasts within one subject) grinned and kissed the pale white neck that was before him. Ginny giggled quietly and paused as he kissed her neck again. Finally she withdrew, standing up and sliding her parchment in to her bag. With a smirk to Harry, she turned towards the stairs and walked away.

Harry frowned. "No kiss from you then?" Ginny turned and winked at him and continued to walk away. "Fine, then I won't do the you-know-what to your you-know-where." Ginny stopped and her face darkened to the world famous Weasley red. A few sniggers were heard around the room. Harry was talking about the sensitive spot behind her ear, and how he could make her melt with one nip on it. The common room, as Harry intended it to, interpreted it very differently. A smattering of laughter rippled across the room and Ginny turned to retort when Ron leapt up, scattering his parchment and knocking Hermione over.

"What are you doing with my baby sister Potter?" Harry sighed quietly while Ginny glared at Ron. She handed her work to a ready Tonks and turned to defend her boyfriend. Harry sighed again.

"Nothing Ron. Go finish your work, or better yet, help your girlfriend off the floor." Ron snarled, pulled Hermione roughly in to a chair and turned back towards Harry.

"Listen Potter, get away from my sister. You're no good for her." Harry moaned, as if the words caused physical pain.

"Ron, you know I don't like to brag, but if I hadn't been here, your sister, or as I like to call her, _my girlfriend Ginny,_ would be dead. Twice." Harry accentuated his point with a stare at Ron, as if he was amazed at his stupidity. Ron glared at Harry who threw an apologetic glance at Ginny who smiled back.

"If she's your girlfriend, and I'm not saying that's okay, then how come you just kissed Nymphadora over there?" Ron smiled and crossed his arms, believing he had Harry right where he wanted him.

Harry rubbed his eyes roughly, as if he thought that if he couldn't see Ron, he would disappear. "Because she is also my girlfriend." The room fell silent at that, as it was the first time that it was made official that Harry was going out with both of them. Ron continued to smile, before turning to Ginny.

"Sis, you know what to do." Ginny winked at Harry before responding. Ron was watching Harry and his smile widened as he heard Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex being announced. Harry smirked at him back as the bats exploded out of Ron's nose. Ron collapsed in to the ground as Harry stood on the couch and cleared his throat.

His voice rang out in a monotonous tone, slightly reminiscent of a courtroom guard taking an oath. "Gin, are you okay with the current situation regarding me, Nymph and you?" Ginny nodded in the affirmative. "Nymph, are you okay with the current situation regarding I, Gin and yourself?"

Tonks smiled wickedly. "It is fine, most… pleasurable." Her voice came out saucy and silky. Tonks winked before dragging Ginny up the girl's stairs. Harry laughed, as did most of the Gryffindors.

* * *

For the Christmas break, the Weasleys returned to the Burrow, accompanied by Tonks, Harry and Hermione. Harry's various familiars stayed at the castle. The ride back on the Train was uneventful, though the car service from Kings Cross to the Burrow was awfully quiet. As the car parked in front of the misshaped home of the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione jumped out and went in quickly. Harry levitated his bags, along with Ginny's and Tonks', and led them in to the house.

As Harry entered and let the bags drop softly on the floor, he heard a squeal and saw Ginny race by him and run across the room. "Bill!" She leapt in to the arms of her oldest brother. He swung her around the room and laughed. Harry chuckled before sitting quietly on the couch, Tonks besides him. Finally, Ginny released her oldest brother, allowing him to come greet Harry.

"Bill. How are you doing?" Harry smiled and shook Bill's hand. Harry always got a good vibe from Bill, who seemed like someone who treated people the right way. In some ways, he was very much like his father, and you could clearly see the bond the two had. Though he was the Weasley that Harry knew the least about, he had an instinctive feeling that he was a good guy.

"Hey Harry. I'm fine. And who is this? Your girlfriend?" Harry smirked. He quickly introduced Tonks, while Bill adopted a thoughtful look.

"Hmm…Tonks you say? I think I was in Hogwarts with a Nymphadora Tonks?" Tonks scowled at Bill but Harry just laughed.

"Yeah, that's me. I came back for some extra studies and to help with security around the school. And call me Tonks, not Nymphadora." She made a face at the name while Harry sat down laughing. Tonks sat next to him, still muttering about insane mothers sentencing their new children to years of ridicule. After hugs were passed out, Ginny came and sat on the other side of Harry. Harry pulled Ginny over and whispered in her ear.

"Who knows about us?" Ginny smiled and indicated Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Charlie.

She whispered back in to his ear, causing his skin to tingle from her breath puffing over his neck and ear. "Percy knows as well, but he won't be here for Christmas. He's spending it with Penelope." Harry sighed, and realized that Bill was going to figure it out soon, and it may not be pretty.

By this time, Harry had unconsciously grasped both girls' hand and was rubbing the back of their palms with his thumb lightly. It had become a habit of his, and both girls had agreed that Harry was someone for whom physical contact wasn't always available. As if Bill had been reading Harry's previous thoughts, he pulled an armchair up in front of them.

"Harry, looks like you got your girls over here." Bill winked while Harry smiled weakly. The room got quiet, as the family watched how the oldest brother and heir to the Weasley name would react. Ron sat back with a triumphant smile, as he knew Bill wouldn't let Ginny be some harem-woman for Harry.

"Actually Bill, I wanted to talk to you about this. Everyone else knows, but I wanted to tell you, you being Gin's oldest brother." Bill glanced at Ginny before whistling lowly.

"Wow. She let you call her Gin. The only person she lets do that is Dad and…boyfriends?" Bill's words ended in a question. Harry nodded slowly. Bill smiled.

"That's fine. We always knew she would end up with you anyway. You always were only hers in her heart." Ginny blushed in embarrassment, but much to Bill's surprise, Harry's face didn't break out in to signs of relief.

"That's not entirely true. I'm not just hers." With a grimace, Harry slowly held up Tonks' hand and closed his eyes. In the darkness beneath his eyelids, he expected an arrangement of blows to come, both physical and verbal. But nothing happened. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bill. He was pale but still sitting. He narrowed his eyes at Harry before turning to Ginny.

"You okay with this Firefox?" Ginny blushed slightly at Bill's pet name for her. But she quickly regained her composure.

"Yes Bill. I really like Harry and I really like Dora and it's just… we're trying and if it doesn't work, it won't. But please, your permission means so much to me." Her voice was pleading and Ginny was on the verge of tears, as was Tonks. Bill sat back in his chair before glancing at his parents, who looked at him approvingly.

"Alright." His voice was quiet but seemed to reverberate around the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Tonks collapsed in to his arms while Ginny grabbed Bill tightly. He returned the hug and watched as Ginny sat next to Harry and he wrapped a protective arm around her. The older Weasley's were smiling and the twins were dancing a small jig. "But." The room quieted again. "If you hurt her Potter, I swear there will be no end to your pain." Charlie smiled as Bill unknowingly imitated him, rearing up to his tallest and most intimidating. _Not going to work Bill_

Harry shakily rose to his feet before standing firmly in front of Bill. "I wouldn't expect anything different. No one shall lay a hand on her OR Nymph, and if they do, they will be punished. By me, the ministry won't get there in time to clean up the bodies." Bill smiled and held out his hand and Harry shook it firmly. Harry sat back down and the girls immediately curled up around him, laying their heads on his shoulders. The room fell in to quiet whispers. The only exception was Ron who stormed up the stairs, meekly followed by Hermione. Charlie stepped forward and took Bill aside. He intended to show Bill that Ginny was in safe hands.

* * *

The next evening, Harry was dressing in his room. He smiled as he pulled on a green-button down that matched his eyes perfectly. He had been quietly begging the Weasley parents to allow Ginny and Ron to accompany the 6th year students on a trip to a muggle nightclub. The various students going had to receive permission from their parents and they were meeting at the club. He had already received permission for the trip overall from Dumbledore, provided they are escorted and watched by Order members. The chaperones were to be Tonks (who would be going anyway), Remus, Kingsley, Moody, the twins and two people of the Weasley's choosing. After much discussion, Bill and Charlie had saved the day by volunteering to go. The girls were getting dressed in their room and Harry smiled wider at the thought. Even though it had been less then a week since they got together, Harry couldn't remember being happier then he was at the moment. He had two beautiful girls, Ginny's family approved outside of Ron and all was good. Even Voldemort had been quiet lately.

Harry finished dressing and looked in the mirror. His shirt was accompanied by dark blue jeans and stylish sneakers. He left his glasses in his room (now free of Ron, due to their rocky relationship). He went quietly to the living room and saw Charlie and Bill lounging around the room. Both boys looked at him

"Looking good Harry. The girls will be pleased." Charlie grinned at Harry, who nodded in recognition. Bill stepped forward.

"Listen Harry, Charlie told me about, well everything, that has happened at Hogwarts this year. And I'm sorry about questioning your motives yesterday. Ginny is clearly happy with you and that makes me happy. Thanks for everything you've done for her." Bill sat Harry down and Charlie sat on Harry's other side. Charlie sent him a reassuring smile. "We, meaning her brothers, tend to be really protective of her. She's gonna hate that I'm telling you this. But when she was born, it was pretty touch and go for a while. She kept getting sick. Ron and the twins don't remember, but Charlie, Percy and I know. We passed on the protection instinct, you could say, to Ron and the twins." Harry's head dropped, imagining how his life would have changed without Ginny. Charlie patted him on the back lightly and Harry raised his head.

Bill finished. "We are telling you this, because we trust you to protect her and more importantly, make her happy." Harry smiled gratefully at them before standing. He nodded at them and the mood relaxed, Harry asking about the wards Bill worked with at Gringotts. Ron joined them but didn't join in the conversation. He sat there, throwing mutinous glances towards Bill and Charlie, both of whom were laughing and talking with Harry.

A noise on the stairs drew their attention. Bill and Charlie smiled and got up. They went to the door, and waited at the sides. Hermione came down first, smiling shyly at Ron. She was dressed in a fancy blouse along with a shin-length dress. Ron hugged her gently and whispered words in her ear which made her blush. Harry stepped up to her. "You look great Hermione." Hermione smiled at him and nodded her thanks.

Harry turned back towards the stairs and watched as two beautiful women descended. The redhead was first, in a knee-length jean skirt with a studded belt. She was wearing a form-fitting black tank top, hair up in a tight ponytail, giving her a youthful but very sexy look. The older girl was behind her. She was in a frilly thigh-high skirt and high heels, due to the fact that a certain Weasley matriarch couldn't tell her how to dress. She was in a tank top as well, hers was white and you could see the faint outline of her dark bra through the material. Her hair was a platinum blonde for the evening, cascading down her back. Her clothes were much more risqué than the first girls had been. Harry was thunderstruck as both girls approached him. Ginny and Tonks exchanged nervous glances; they had prepared for hours, getting dressed and trying on different makeup combinations.

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally, he managed to squeak something out. "You…two…beautiful…gorgeous…unbelievable…me….lucky…" Finally he stopped from embarrassing himself further. Ron and Hermione were waiting at the door, as were Charlie and Bill, neither of whom could stop themselves from chuckling quietly. Ginny and Tonks kissed Harry lightly which snapped him out of his daze. He held out his arms, which they took and they walked towards the door and out to the car.

As the car pulled up to the club, he noticed that they were probably the last to arrive but the gathered students were too nervous to go in. He saw Neville by the door, standing quietly next to Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Susan Bones. Harry got out of the car and lifted Ginny and Tonks out and they made their way to the door. They received more than their fair share of stares and wolf whistles, which only made him pull Tonks and Ginny closer to him. Harry glanced at Kingsley, who gave him a nod and Harry opened the club doors and headed inside.

He quickly found one of the club managers, and Harry led the group over to their assortment of tables in the back. He sat down and Ginny and Tonks sat in their customary spots on either side of him. First the talk was awkward but it slowly got settled as the 6th years relaxed.

Over the loudspeakers, an announcement came on. The group quieted down to listen. The DJ announced the next song and Harry hopped up. He turned dramatically to Ginny and Tonks, and smirked. "Will you dance with me?" Both girls jumped up and he wove his way to the center of the floor and waited for the song to begin.

_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you (love you), you already know_

_I wanna love you (love you), you already know, girl_

Harry pulled the girls closer as the song went on. Midway through, the crowd around them had opened up, and the other Hogwarts students had a close up view of the dance. The girls were facing away from him, leaning against his chest. Each girl was resting against one of his thighs, straddling them as they danced. Ginny's ponytail was down and both girls' hair was covered in sweat. Harry had one arm wrapped around both girls' waist, ending in his strong hand stroking the skin on their lower stomach, raising their shirts to their belly button. They were grinding in rhythm to the song, bodies meshed together. The girls' heads were thrown back on to Harry's shoulders and he was whispering the song lyrics in to their ears, in-between kisses planted on their neck and shoulders. Ginny's hands were snaking around Harry and Tonks, touching as much of them as possible while Tonks had hers raised in the air, wrapped in her own hair. The surrounding dancers were shouting encouragement and whooping at them. The Hogwarts students could only stare until a whispered _fuck it_ was heard. Neville rose shakily and made his way to Susan and grabbed her hand.

"Want to dance Susan?" She nodded at him happily and they started to dance together, not as heavily as Harry though. The majority of the Hogwarts students paired up and went on the floor. The song changed multiple times, though it remained the same type of club hit and Harry, Ginny and Tonks continued their dance in the center of the floor uninterrupted, caught in their own world.

Finally the trio broke apart and made their way to their table, collapsing in to their chairs. Harry closed his eyes and held the girls to his chest, as all three of them were exhausted. They sat there, talking quietly, planting light kisses on each other in the midst of the conversation. Harry smiled throughout it all, amazed that such sexy, amazing, wonderful girls were interested in him. He made a mental note to smack himself if he ever thought of leaving them. Soon another song came on, and Harry's head shot up and he smiled. He gathered the quietly protesting girls, and brought them to their feet, and pulled them to the floor. The song came on and he pulled them close.

_Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no _

_(Cause I got you babe)_

_Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no _

_(Cause I got you babe)_

The three rocked slowly, the girls' heads resting lightly on Harry's chest. Ginny smiled as she heard and felt his heartbeat. Ginny's arms were around Harry's waist while Tonks' were around his neck. They were facing him this time, and he wrapped his arms around them tightly, pulling them closer to him. They were barely dancing, just swaying side to side lightly. Harry's head was bowed, singing to them softly. He had hoped they would play this song, as he thought it fit well with their relationship.

The song ended and a faster one came on that Harry didn't know. He fell silent and rested his head against the girl's heads and kept dancing. Around them, the other dancers sped up and started dancing faster and raunchier. Harry and his girls kept their pace and stayed there silently swaying side to side. Finally Ginny and Tonks moved, dragging Harry through the crowd to a darkened corner of the club, where they shoved him against the wall. He looked at them with a questioning look. Before he could ask a question, Ginny was against him, kissing him with such passion that he could do nothing but respond, grabbing her face and holding it to him with force. Her hands were all over him, sliding in to his shirt and running over his chest. Suddenly she broke away and Tonks replaced her, kissing him with just as much passion, worming her tongue inside his mouth and tasting his mouth eagerly. Tonks was pulled back too and Harry looked at the girls before him, panting slightly. He wondered why they were teasing him like this.

All of a sudden, the sight before Harry caused him to gape in silence. Ginny and Tonks were pressed together, lips swallowing each other in passion before they returned to alternately kissing him and his neck and chest. The girls had never kissed like that before. In the few days since they had gotten together, they had only kissed each other in the heat of the moment, and that was always on the cheeks and necks. But tonight, something had changed and soon the three were caught up in passion, kissing and holding each other with strength that would put Hagrid to shame.

* * *

A light against his eyelids awoke Harry the next morning. He groaned and tried to ascertain where he was without opening them. The smells were firmly of the Burrow which comforted him. At least he hadn't passed out in the streets. All was quiet, outside of the normal sounds of early dawn. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was on the couch in the living room. He was alone thankfully and still dressed in his clothes from last night, minus his shoes, which were on the floor beside him. He didn't have a headache, but a general fatigue from the dancing and whatever happened after that. He couldn't seem to remember. The last thing he could recall was being led to the wall by Ginny and Tonks. He stumbled up to his room, which had been Percy's, checking his watch as he did so. 5:39. Ouch, that's early.

He peaked through his door, and almost laughed at the sight. The twins were curled up together on his bed, snoring lightly. Glancing in to the room shared by Charlie and Bill, he saw them sleeping normally in their beds. Ron was in his room, but sleeping on the floor, as he seemed to have missed the bed. Hermione was in Charlie's room, in her pajamas, sleeping quietly, with books strewn around on the floor. Finally, Harry stumbled to Ginny's room and looked in and saw Tonks and Ginny in there sleeping peacefully. As he was closing the door, he noticed that Ginny was in Tonks' bed and vice versa. He chuckled to himself as he left the room. He knew the twins' room was empty as they were in his room, so he found it and fell asleep in the bed quickly.

Later that day, the family was all up besides Ron. They were eating a quiet lunch, while the majority gathered, which means everyone except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to remember portions of the night before. Harry had remembered the more exciting events earlier, and had needed a cold shower. Glancing at the hungry looks Ginny and Tonks were throwing his way, so did they. They finished eating, leaving a significant portion out for Ron when he awoke. They settled in the living room. The various family members were playing chess, reading a book or talking quietly. Harry was in one of the armchairs, dozing. Ginny and Tonks were on his lap, leaning against his chest and talking about gossip and girl talk.

The silence was broken by a yell. "POTTER!" Harry snapped up, grabbing the girls to prevent them from falling. They sat back in the chair as Harry turned to an irate Ron. "I saw you with my sister last night. Explain yourself."

Harry sighed and wiped his tired eyes. "Your sister has a name. Use it. And we were dancing. That is what one does at club. You and Hermione were doing quite a bit of it." Hermione blushed at the statement and the twins shot up, gasping.

"Wait a moment Harry boy."

"What you are saying…"

"Is that at nightclubs…"

"One is supposed to dance!?!?!"

"I thought that you were…"

"Supposed to stand and do…

"homework!" The twins collapsed to their chairs, moaning on their stupidity and ignorance of social custom. Harry, along with the majority of the other occupants of the room laughed. Ron's voice broke through.

"Not like that! And you weren't just dancing! I saw what happened afterwards. When my sister and Nymphadora pulled you to the wall…" Ron trailed off, smirking triumphantly at Harry who whitened, while Ginny and Tonks blushed. Harry recovered a moment after.

"Call her Ginny. And Nymph has already made it clear she doesn't want to be called by that name by you. Respect her wishes. And what we do is none of your business. The members of your family whose permission I_care about_ have already said that as long as Ginny is happy, then we are fine. Back off." Harry's voice had dropped to an icy chill that silenced everyone in the room. Ron was taken aback, as Harry rose to his full height, his eyes and hair intimidating Ron for a moment.

Ron managed to answer back. "Well…I saw what Ginny and Ny-, Tonks were doing." Tonks and Ginny whitened and looked down at their feet. The other occupants of the room looked questioningly at them. Harry's rage grew at seeing the two most important people in the world, at least to him, saddened. He whipped around towards Ron.

"Yell at me. Fight me. Threaten me. Don't dirty them by mucking around in their business. Do it again, and I will punish you." The gasp by the female members of the room was quite audible and Ron fell back against the wall as Harry stood in front of him, glowering at him. Ron didn't respond so Harry turned and walked steadily back to his chair.

Ron recovered and stood up. "What! I can't believe this! He has all of you wrapped around his finger just because he is Harry bloody Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He's just a stupid orphan." The air was sucked out of the room at this. Harry had been about to sit in the chair again, but just grasped the armrests tight. He stood shakily and made his way to the window. Ginny and Tonks were glaring at Ron and were about to storm over to him. But Harry grabbed their arms and shook his head slightly. Harry walked heavily towards the window, sunlight shining through. His shoulder hung as if a great weight was on his shoulders.

His voice was low and full of restrained emotion. "Ron, what's your mum's favorite color?" The room remained silent. "Charlie, what was your dad's dream job as a kid? Fred, how did it feel when you were a kid and you scrapped your knee and your mum kissed it and held you in her arms until you stopped crying?" Harry remained staring out the window, but the eyes of the rest of the room were glued on him. Mrs. Weasley rose to comfort him but her husband pulled her back. This was something Harry needed to get out.

Harry turned towards them. "Ginny, what do your mum and dad smell like?" Harry looked at her expectantly.

Tears streaming down her face, she managed to answer. "Flour. Mum smells like flour and the oven right as something is finished baking. And dad smells like newspaper ink and soot, from the explosions from his muggle shed." Tears ran down her face unchecked as she looked with love at her parents. Suddenly, Fred and George, whose eyes were suspiciously went wet, stood and hugged their parents gently. Bill and Charlie followed and even Ron made his way over. Ginny turned and fled in to their arms, crying openly. Bill and Charlie wiped their faces quickly and Fred and George stood together, arms on each others shoulders.

Harry turned towards Ron, and spoke quietly. "Ron, I will never have any of that. I have my dad's invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map and an album of pictures. When I cut myself when I was young, Aunt Petunia would smack me for getting blood on the carpet. I broke my arm when I was 7, and it set improperly because they locked me in my cupboard. Ron, when I met you, I wanted to be you so badly, it physically hurt me." Harry's face was stone, and wasn't crying. The only sign of his discomfort were his eyes, raging green with the turmoil he was re-experiencing. "For you to say that, it hurts Ron. Everything that happened this year I can forgive because it's natural and somewhat explainable. But this…this is deep Ron." Ron looked distraught at Harry who had turned back towards the window.

"Listen Harry." No one noticed at the time what Ron called Harry. "I am sorry. But just because you got some training, you act like you're the boss. Send me there. I'll train. This is still ridiculous." Harry barked out a laugh that made everyone in the room jump.

"Ron, I told you I was there for the equivalent of five years." Ron nodded. "I didn't touch a wand, sword or dagger until the middle of the second year. Until that point, I just watched. I watched the history of men, wizard and muggle." Harry looked off in to space, clearly delving in to memories. "You ever heard of the muggle writer Charles Dickens?" The gathered listeners shook their heads, besides Hermione who nodded. "He wrote _It was the best of the times, and the worst of times._ It was. I saw the greatest of mankind. I saw newborn babies. I saw men running in to burning houses to save their wife and children. I saw the joy on a five-year-olds face when his father told him that he was proud of his boy. I saw the tears in a mother's eyes when her youngest girl is getting married." He snuck a glance at Ginny, who laughed softly along with Mrs. Weasley. "I saw men step in front of the Killing Curse, saving their children." Harry's face dropped in to stone. "And… I saw the worst of mankind. I saw villages burned to the ground over politics. I saw entire families murdered in cold blood. I saw a single man stand in front of a muggle war machine, protesting his unfair life. I saw hundreds of naked unfed people shepherded in to shower rooms, where instead of cleansing water, they received poisonous gas that didn't stop until they were dead. I saw women strapped to a long table, raped by men in uniform while their crying husbands were forced to look on. Any man who made a noise or looked away was killed. I saw muggles torturing each other with cruel weapons of metal and wood. I saw Wizards bleeding and dying in flashes of light and screams. This world is covered in blood of the innocent, spilled by cruel men whose only love was inflicting pain. Voldemort is not the greatest evil ever to grace our Earth."

The room was dead still, as if the very house, the very foundations of the building were listening. The tears had stopped, as crying couldn't express the emotions that were running through the various people listening. Harry shuddered, as if he was breaking out of his memory. He turned back to Ron. "I wouldn't wish my _training_ on anyone, not even Voldemort himself. There are some things that just should not happen, and what happened to me growing up is the least of them." With that, Harry walked out through the kitchen and in to the backyard. Tonks and Ginny waited for a beat, before silently following him. The remaining occupants of the room left quietly besides Ron and his parents. Mrs. Weasley stepped towards Ron who looked up at her. With a resounding smack across his face followed by a mothering hug and kiss to the forehead, she voiced her opinion and stepped upstairs to her room.

Mr. Weasley stepped towards Ron. His voice broke the complete silence that had begun once Harry had finished. It was quiet, but any Weasley could tell you that it was scarier than the loudest of Molly Weasley's yells. "Don't ever speak to your brother like that again." Mr. Weasley hugged Ron tight before following his wife.

The remainder of the day was spent in near silence. The next day was Christmas and the entire family would be going to Grimmauld Place for dinner, joined by the higher ups of the Order. Harry spent the entire day in the backyard with Ginny and Tonks, lying in silence, taking comfort in each others touch. No kisses were exchanged; they lay together enjoying the feeling of having the ones you love most close to you. The twins were in their room, making no noise whatsoever. Hermione had buried herself in her various books. Mrs. Weasley was cooking for the big dinner the following night. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie sat together in the living room, talking quietly about happenings at the Ministry, Gringotts and the Dragon Reserve. Ron sat alone in his room, staring at the wall.

* * *

The family managed to loosen up by the dinner the following night. There was almost no awkwardness as they moved their most important belongings from the Burrow to Sirius' old home. It was the first time that Harry had been back there since Sirius' death. He managed to overcome it, and the night was joyful and happy. The twins were in their element, pulling pranks on everyone who sat down with the exception of their parents and Ginny, who they only bowed low to and she smirked in response. The opening of presents had been delayed until they were all together and was much enjoyed by all. Harry had ordered two necklaces for Ginny and Tonks. Ginny's was set with a ruby, while Tonks' was set with a sapphire, the girls' favorite jewels after emeralds.

It was with many goodbyes that they bid goodnight to the assorted Order members. Harry was the last person to Floo through and stepped out to silence and a cold wind. His thoughts broke. _A cold wind_? He took a look around and gasped. The Burrow was gone. The only wall remaining was the one that held the fireplace, and that promptly disintegrated behind them. Rubble and trash was thrown around them. Harry pulled Ginny to him, where she burst in to tears. Tonks came over and hugged them both. Mrs. Weasley cried in to her husband's chest, Hermione comforting a silent Ron. The four older brothers stood together, gathering strength from being together. Charlie stepped away and walked carefully through the rubble. About fifteen feet from where the family stood, he bent down and picked something up. He cradled it in his arms and carried to his mother. It was the family clock; unbelievably it was undamaged. Mrs. Weasley grabbed it and held it to her chest. Mr. Weasley smiled gratefully at Charlie.

Mr. Weasley turned towards the kids. "Let's apparate back to Number 12. We are all okay, which is the important thing. Ron you come with me, Hermione can you go with Molly? Harry, take Ginny." Everyone nodded and Mr. Weasley disappeared with Ron and Mrs. Weasley with Hermione. The four older boys disappeared with a series of sharp cracks. Ginny looked around sadly and hugged Harry tighter. He held her, and smiled warmly at Tonks. She looked tearfully at him, and he pulled her to him as well. He closed his eyes, and they disappeared with a soft cloud of black smoke.

The last few days of Christmas holidays were subdued. They learned that many homes were destroyed and many people died, though none that the Order knew. A few students wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts, and a few more were now orphans and even more had lost brothers and sisters. Ginny barely left Harry and Tonks, and Harry consistently found himself on the couch or chair holding her as she lay in his arms, sometimes crying. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen constantly, cooking up enough food to last them to next Christmas. The ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful and sadly quiet.

**A/N: Well there you go. It was quite a chapter, very emotional. Writing Harry's monologue was very emotional for me, mainly because the joys (good parts) were contributed by members of my family and the evils were usually based off of real events, such as the Holocaust. I made up a few, but that was no easy task. I hope you enjoy it and you realize that life isn't all fun and games for Harry, he still has his issues to deal with.**


	10. Dragon Fire

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I have been getting, you guys are great!**

Classes resumed but no one in the castle could escape the somber mood. The attack on the Burrow hadn't been the only one over the Christmas Break, and the castle was full of mourning students. Ron and Harry had temporarily called a truce in their fighting to allow Ginny to properly grieve with her brother. Whenever Ron would start arguing with Harry, Hermione could be heard quietly reminding him that this was a time to put aside differences and unite. Harry would send her a grateful smile each time she did.

Even the thick comforting blanket of snow on the ground couldn't revive the mood. While normally comforting and beautiful, the covering of white only seemed to enhance the mood of cold and fear that seemed to quietly lurk beneath the surface, threatening to overtake the citizens of the castle.

Care of Magical Creatures was particularly bad, as the whole school was forced to wait in the cold outside. Harry stood, with multiple warming charms on himself, Ginny and Tonks huddled within his coat flaps. They had only been outside for a few minutes, and the first years were almost finished with their lesson with the dragon. Absentmindedly, Harry noticed the dragon was quite awake today, restless and moving about. Ginny's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Wish the bloody firsties would hurry up. Freezing out here." Ginny shivered and Harry gathered her closer to his chest. He frowned as his warming charm seemed to be swallowed up by the cold. Perhaps the magic in the Hogwarts grounds made the cold impervious to warming charms.

"You know, I didn't notice it was cold out. Thanks for enlightening me." Tonks voice came out muffled from Harry's chest, but Harry could still clearly hear the sarcasm dripping out. Ginny responded with a tight pinch on Tonks' upper arm, which the elder girl quickly reciprocated. Harry was grinning at the little catfight within his clothing but stopped once he felt the side effects of having two cold angry witches fighting while they are pressed against you.

Harry was suddenly forced to bend, the force of an elbow being shoved in to his midsection causing him to reflexively hunch. Perhaps more unfortunately for Harry, both girls were knocked heavily in to the snow. Both rose menacingly, shaking snow from their coats and hair angrily. Finished cleaning off, they turned towards a cowering Harry, who was mumbling apologies.

Both girls grabbed handfuls of snow when a blaring alarm was heard throughout the grounds. The impromptu snow fight was forgotten as all three looked around cautiously, Harry stepping closer to the girls protectively. The dragon guards were flying around, yelling orders to each other. A sudden roar broke though the snow and everyone turned to the dragon trying to squeeze through a strange crack in the air. A red wall could be seen extending from where the dragon was moving, though it disappeared in to the air gradually on both side, and with a start, Harry realized what happened.

"The wall must have fallen. We wouldn't be able to hear the dragon if it was up." His remaining words were drowned out as the dragon roared and with a final lunge, slipped through the crack in the wall. Harry stepped between the girls and the dragon. He turned worriedly towards the class that was currently watching the dragon. The first-years were running towards the second protective wall, which the dragon keepers, led by Charlie, were reinforcing. Hagrid was shepherding them through, and Harry relaxed slightly as he saw the group in danger dwindling.

Suddenly, Harry's heart fell as he saw a first year in green robes fall in to the snow, clutching his ankle. Harry looked up and saw Hagrid not notice. The professor stepped over the invisible line marking the second wall. Harry's eyes set, and whipping his coat of the girls, left them at a flat run.

The girls both yelped as they felt and saw Harry leave them at a dead sprint, towards the dragon and downed boy, cloak flapping dramatically behind him. They could see Hagrid breathe a sigh of relief but he frowned as he saw Harry blaze past him. "'Arry, No!" The half-giant called out but it was no use. Harry was moving quickly, though the dragon was approaching the boy relentlessly, eyes locked on the Slytherin.

Harry finally reached the downed boy, who was shuddering in fear and pain as he held his ankle. Harry threw off his cloak and settled it around the boy as he felt a shadow cover both of them. As the boy's eyes widened in fear, Harry whispered a few words of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Harry steeled himself, before turning around slowly.

The dragon was enormous and dangerously close. The green eyes, darker than Harry's own, were narrowed in rage and, Harry noted, fear. Harry held his hands up non-threateningly and crouched low, desperately trying to communicate his subordination to the dragon in universal body language. Harry was dimly aware that the air was still and no one moved, the closest help more than 40 feet away in the persons of Headmaster Dumbledore, and Professors McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape. He frowned slightly at the thought that they couldn't get closer but quickly wiped it off his face. He glanced up at the giant dragon's face, hoping that it had gone by unnoticed.

Judging the actions of the dragon, it hadn't. The dragon breathed a low growl out, drenching Harry and the boy in smoke, before drawing in a long breath. Harry cursed under his breath, ignoring Hagrid's yell. As he extended his wings, he dove over the boy, curling both of them up in a ball and encasing them in his wings. A moment later, he felt the heat of the flame cover them, delivered from the dragon's mouth no more than ten feet away.

By this time Ginny and Tonks had caught up to the Professors. Both girls screamed as they saw the plume of flame cover Harry's huddled form. Tears sprung to their eyes as they locked on to Hagrid's arms for comfort. The gasp from the normally completely in control Transfiguration Professor alarmed them almost as much as the actual act. Almost.

The flames seemed to go on forever. The snow in a fifteen foot radius around the fire was melted away in moments, revealing the brown and quickly roasted ground. Ginny unconsciously remembered Charlie telling them that dragon fire can burn to up to 2000 degrees, and that was without the magical strength. As the flames died, the dragon rose up and roared again. It dropped its head and looked maliciously at the Professors group. Dumbledore raised his wand, about to curse the dragon in to oblivion in his anger. The Headmaster's aura was extended and obvious, and his eyes were flashing.

"No, don't." The voice halted Dumbledore in his tracks, as the blackened mass that had been Harry moved slowly. The voice was weak and strained. The dragon was almost as surprised as the humans and whipped its head around and looked at the rising form of Harry. Ginny and Tonks held each other watching their boy stand waveringly. His robe had been totally destroyed, as had the t-shirt that he wore under it. His jeans had been protected due to the angle of the blast. His back covered in severe burns, especially the narrow gap that was less protected in-between the joints of his wings. His wings were blackened and charred as they had taken the brunt of the blast. He looked like a corpse raised from the dead.

Harry locked eyes with the dragon, who prepared another blast of fire.

_Please Mother of the Fire, do not hurt us. We mean you no harm._ The dragon halted abruptly, and leveled her head at Harry. The watching wizards held their breath as Harry locked eyes with the enormous being.

_Men with sticks normally cannot speak my language, One Who Has Survived the Fire._ Harry smirked before bowing low, ignoring the searing pain in his back as he did.

_I am not a normal man. I am part of two different Magical Beings. What you would the Bloodsuckers and the Moonchildren. I do not wish to harm you. I want to return this hatchling to safety._ As he finished, Harry indicated the crying Slytherin boy on the ground. The dragon studied him for a moment, before bobbing her head slowly. Harry smiled and with a quiet snap, the boy was levitated towards the teachers. Originally startled in to stillness, a soft moan from the boy awakened them. Snape bustled him off to the Hospital Wing. Harry turned back towards the dragon.

_Mother of the Fire, please return to your space. Your wing is badly damaged and my friends want you to heal. When you attempt to fly it is re-injured. Please wait there until it does._ Harry said this while pointing to the obvious tear in the dragon's right wing.

_Who are these friends you speak of?_

_The large half-giant behind me, who is known as Hagrid by our kind is one. He is very gentle. And the older redhead who works with you, who is known as Charlie. Both only want you to heal. The rest of us are only Hatchlings and what you could call Instructors. We only wish to study your amazing form. _The dragon showed her teeth in a smile. She could understand the thinly veiled compliment. She nodded regally before responding.

_Very well One Who Survived the Fire, I will do as you ask. I will wait patiently. You stopped Long White Beard from attacking. That is a debt I will repay someday as I have injured you needlessly. Go in peace to your nest._ The dragon smiled again at Harry, drawing gasps from the crowd watching with baited breath. The dragon smile was quite a sight, as it included mainly a baring of the teeth.

Harry knew better than to deny the dragon of her sense of duty. _Thank you Mother of the Fire, I will call upon you when needed, though I hope I will never have to. Go in peace to your nest._ The dragon nodded a final time before turning around awkwardly. To everyone's amazement, she slowly but surely shuffled her way to her enclosed area, and settled in to watch. The dragon keepers quickly repaired the wall behind her.

Harry picked up his discarded cloak. The Professors, along with Ginny and Tonks began to make their way to Harry when he whistled loudly. Everyone stopped as a commotion was heard by the castle entrance. Suddenly, two blurs, one black and one white came hurtling out. Apollo and Artemis flew through the snow to Harry's side. Ares was curled on Apollo's back. Prometheus flamed in to existence above Harry and Athena zipped down from the sky. All the animals gathered around Harry carefully. The teachers stopped, wary of the animals. Ginny and Tonks kept going despite the warnings from the teachers.

To everyone's surprise, Apollo and Artemis, who had been growing loudly at everyone around them affectionately rubbed against the girls' legs as they allowed them to pass. Harry smiled at the girls who were afraid to touch him. He handed Ginny his cloak, and withdrew both swords from the scabbard on his back. The swords were untouched, much to many people's shock. Dragon's fire was one of the most magically and physically powerful things in the universe. Harry handed the swords to Tonks who held them carefully. They didn't shock her as she thought they would but sat in her hands as if they were perfectly normal swords. The girls watched as the boy they both held in their hearts wavered a bit. Up close, the burns and cuts were magnified and even more gruesome.

Harry's voice was small and only Ginny and Tonks could hear it. "Son of a bitch; that hurt." With that, his eyes rolled back in to his head and he collapsed face down in to the snow. The girls yelped and the teachers again tried to help him. But they were rebuffed by the animals again. Prometheus, after depositing a few tears in selected places, grabbed on to Harry's hair lightly but securely. Athena did the same with the hem on his jeans above his sneakers. They slowly lifted him off the ground, his body hanging limply between him, face down. Ares slid off of Apollo and went to Harry's exposed stomach and helped support it. Apollo and Artemis carefully went midway down the wings and each supported one wing, lifting them clear of the ground by slipping under the wing and placing it on their back.

After a shared glance, Ginny and Tonks went to the head of the strange group and started walking slowly to the castle. The teachers and students parted silently, watching the strange parade across the grounds. As they passed the other 6th year Gryffindors, Neville slipped out and joined the group from behind. His hand held on his wand tightly as he followed a few feet behind Harry's dragging feet, eyes darting back and forth, almost daring anyone to take advantage of Harry in this state. The Professors followed a few yards behind Neville, slowly followed by the rest of the still silent study body.

The student body had watched the completely silent and perfectly executed rescuing mission. With no words, the mood of the castle changed. From a helpless fear, it had changed in to a determination. The sight of Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, part vampire and werewolf step in to the path of a flame blast intended for a nameless Slytherin first year had shook them. It was a completely selfless act and his friends could have told you; it wasn't his first. If Harry could do all that, the silent resolution was made to make every effort to do their part.

As Dumbledore made his way to the castle, steps behind Neville, he noticed the atmosphere change noticeably in the student body and he smiled grimly. Harry Potter always did affect things around him in a most peculiar way. Intended or not, Harry Potter had just united the school more than any speech or scheme developed by the Headmaster could dream of.

* * *

Harry was moved to his own room once he arrived in the hospital wing. Until the wings healed a sufficient amount, he would need to keep them outstretched. So he was laid face down on a bed in the middle of the room. Each wing was fully extended and laid securely on beds on each side of Harry. Harry was constantly accompanied by Ginny or Tonks and if schedules allowed it, both at them. Harry woke up after five days. He had severe burns down his back and even worse on his wings. The minor scratches had healed over his first night in the Infirmary. His back healed fairly quickly as his werewolf and vampire genes combined to make him quite a quick healer. But the wings took a bit longer as Madam Pomfrey didn't have any experience with healing wings on a human body. She, along with Professor Snape, did not want to mix potions when the effect is unknown. So all they could do was keep pain potions running through his body and let them heal naturally. This took another two weeks. Finally, Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to retract the wings in to his back. The action of this was so painful for Harry that he dug his nails in to the wooden headboard of his bed, leaving marks there for all to see.

Two days later, Harry was sitting in his hospital bed reading quietly. Ginny was just about finished with Transfiguration and was expected any second. Tonks was sitting on the bed with him, curled to his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. She was alternating between dozing and distracting Harry from his book. Harry had taken to smacking her lightly on the top of the head whenever she did it. Right as Harry reached to smack her for the seventeenth time, a loud commotion was heard outside Harry's room.

Madam Pomfrey's voice could be heard echoing through the general area of the Wing. "I will not allow these animals to invade my clean room!" Suddenly a slight scuffle could be heard and the door banged open. Apollo and Artemis came in quickly followed by Ginny and an irate Madam Pomfrey. The nurse was quite flustered and red in the face. Ginny had clearly ran down from Gryffindor Tower, as she was breathing heavily. Apollo hopped on the bed quickly settling on Tonks' legs and barking roughly at Harry. The nurse was shushed by Ginny while Harry attentively listened to Apollo. Suddenly his face whitened and he looked worriedly at Artemis. The female wolf was tiredly growling, lying on the floor next to the bed. Harry turned to Ginny and whispered something in her ear and she rushed off. Tonks and Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry who struggled out of bed and settled down next to Artemis, cradling her head in his lap, stroking the fur behind her ears lovingly. Tonks finally got Harry's attention though he continued to rub Artemis' head.

He finally realized that Tonks and Madam Pomfrey were totally in the dark. With a smile that went from ear to ear, he answered. "Artemis is having her pups." Tonks whooped excitedly as Madam Pomfrey tried to maintain a stern face but couldn't hide the slight smile that appeared on her face. Artemis had gotten pregnant in the beginning of the year and Harry had been quite excited. She had become sick and Harry had been worried before Hagrid had announced her condition. As Artemis was sick at the time, Harry had picked up a full grown Apollo and jumped around the hospital wing.

After waiting for a couple minutes, Ginny burst in to the room followed by a whooping Hagrid and a few younger Ravenclaws who had seen the exuberant half-giant going down the halls. "'Arry, great ta see Artemis finally birthin' those pups." Hagrid settled down next to Artemis and Harry, Apollo leaping down with them. Hagrid barked out some orders and surprisingly, Madam Pomfrey jumped to it. Ginny and Tonks hovered nearby and were eventually told by Harry to help Apollo settle down. Like a nervous husband, Apollo was pacing nervously up and down the room panting, nails clicking loudly on the tiled floors. After much coaxing by the girls, he finally settled down, lying down next to Harry, letting Ginny and Tonks whisper words in to his pointed ears.

After three long and exhausting hours, the two pups were birthed safely. Artemis was exhausted but safely feeding her pups. Both pups had bright green eyes following their parents and Harry. Both were male. One was a smoky gray, with a yellow patch over his back, with tendrils of yellow snaking up to his head and down to his tail. Apollo related from Artemis that he was named Helios. The younger of the two was also a smoky gray, but with bright golden paws, and Apollo announced to Harry who passed it on to the rest of the gathered witches and wizards that his name was to be Midas. By this time, Professor McGonagall had arrived, accompanied by the Headmaster and over two dozen students who had heard the news.

Both pups sleepily wandered away from their mother and over to Ginny and Tonks. Hesitantly, both girls looked to Harry for permission who, after a moment of conference with Artemis and Apollo, nodded.

"Go ahead; they trust you with their pups." Ginny reached down and picked up Helios while Tonks scooped up Midas. Suddenly Artemis yelped and Harry swung around to look at her. His jaw fell and he turned slowly to Ginny and Tonks, who were frozen, worried they had hurt the pups.

"Artemis says…that you are to bond with the pups. They will be your familiars…" Both girls' jaws dropped and they looked down to the pup in their arms. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled at the development and Professor McGonagall raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. The whispers of the students got louder as the news was passed back through the crowd. Suddenly, both girls locked eyes with their respective pup. There was a brief interlude during which Hagrid finished cleaning Artemis up. Apollo lay by her side nuzzling her gently while she watched her pups bond with her familiar's mates with a wolfy smile on her face. Harry sat with his two wolves, scratching them gently with a smile on his face.

Both girls jumped slightly and cradled the pup in their arms gently. Harry knew that the bonding process was over and smiled. Artemis and Apollo were only too happy for their pups to bond with Ginny and Tonks. The girls brought the pups back to their mother and allowed them to nurse. Both girls whipped around with tears in their eyes and Harry frowned.

"What's wrong?" Before he could ask again, both girls leapt in to his arms holding him tightly. Ignoring the multitudes of people watching the nursing pups, Tonks kissed Harry deeply. Right after she let him go, Ginny replaced her.

After they separated, Ginny threw him a worried glance. "Harry, are you sure? I mean, doesn't Artemis and Apollo want to spend time with them first?" Ginny asked worriedly, as they watched the mother and father of the pups nuzzling them affectionately.

"Guys, trust me. They couldn't have asked for a better familiar for either of their pups. Magical wolves can survive on their own but live longer and happier lives with familiars. They were worried that they were going to bond with some stranger. So here's how I think it can work. Artemis will spend the night in your room with the pups as they need to be with you to establish the connection. During the day, Apollo will stay with them so Artemis can spend some time with me. " The girls nodded, still slightly shocked over the turn of events. "The more time they spend with you, the closer you will become. Soon you will be able to understand their little yelps and barks and after that, the telepathic connection will be established. It will be about 5 months for everything to finish."

The girls hesitantly held the pups as Harry led Artemis and Apollo back upstairs. Artemis was introduced to the girls' room where she settled in. Apollo sadly left the girls and went back to Harry's room. Harry stayed up in the girls' room making sure that Artemis was comfortable before reluctantly leaving and staying up late with Apollo, who was slightly depressed over the temporary loss of his mate.

* * *

Classes settled in to the normal routine and the girls of Gryffindor Tower routinely cooed over Midas and Helios, though Artemis and Apollo weren't comfortable with the large crowds. The two pups were getting along grandly with their respective familiars and were growing quickly. Ginny asked Harry about it and he informed her that as magical wolves, they grow very quickly. Artemis and Apollo were barely over two years old but already considered fully grown by normal wolf standards.

During a potions class one day, Ginny finished her potion and handed her sample in to Snape. After insuring that he didn't intentionally break it, she Vanished the remnants of her potion and started packing her bag up. Suddenly, she heard a sound from her now-empty cauldron and glanced inside. A rock was crudely tied to a paper in her cauldron. She glanced around and saw no one around her who could have thrown the rock in. Since her relationship with Harry had gotten around, many of the 5th years were avoiding her. Glancing around, she grabbed the paper and read the note quickly. _2__nd__ floor corridor, midnight, receive your heart's desire._ Ginny initially threw it in to her bag without a second glance. Throughout the day, she kept glancing at the note. Finally she decided to go check it out. Worse come to worse, it was just some Slytherin trying to get her caught out of her bed after hours.

January was in full swing and the cold snap had fallen off a bit. Harry had taken to long walks at night before his training, winding his way through the castle corridors. He could effortlessly avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris was afraid of him, as she could smell his wolf side. The only problems were Dumbledore who usually let him walk away and Snape who he managed to avoid.

The corridors were dark and damp; the snow that had stopped falling was thoroughly soaked in to the castle walls. As Harry turned the corner of a somewhat unfamiliar hallway, he stopped and effortlessly slid to the wall, disappearing in to the shadows.

A slight whistling was heard, and the tall regal figure of Blaise Zabini slid in to view. Harry was quite unfamiliar with Blaise, as the boy was a Slytherin of his own year. Any attempt to communicate with him would have meant dealing with Draco Malfoy and that was most unwanted. As Harry watched the Slytherin glide down the hallway, he thought back to his interactions with the boy. He was intelligent, with good grades in most classes. He had a normal Slytherin attitude but not nearly as arrogant as Malfoy. But he had the typical Slytherin cunning and deep thinking. Surprisingly, Harry recalled that Blaise had been one of the few Slytherins who didn't accuse Harry of being Slytherin's Heir in his second year.

Harry was roused from his thoughts when he saw Blaise smirking, standing in front of him. "Potter. Nighttime stroll?" Harry's face must have betrayed his shock at being seen. Blaise's smirk grew. "Your eyes, Potter. Awfully bright lamps in this darkness." Harry shook his head ruefully and stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing up Potter? Awful late to be wandering the halls." Blaise watched Harry with a calculating look.

"I could say the same to you Zabini. Vampires love to walk at night. I have an excuse." A sly wink from Harry accompanied the end of the sentence, causing Blaise to arch an eyebrow imperiously, followed an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Just a stroll, Potter. Nothing more." Harry was about to retort wittily but stopped. He glanced away from Blaise, and sniffed the air.

"Snape's coming Zabini. That oily scent is all over his dungeon. He won't care if he catches you, but I best disappear. 'Till tomorrow." A slight smirk escapes Harry as he disappeared in a whirl of soft black smoke.

Harry reappeared on the other side of the castle in an older corridor on the second floor. Harry made his way casually around, his footsteps making no noise as he moved silently through the castle he thought of as home. After another fifteen minutes of this, he decided to head back to the dorm and made his way up towards Gryffindor Tower.

As he contemplated what he would teach in tomorrows, or as it was early morning, today's DA meeting, he heard sounds of a struggle from ahead of him. He turned the corner, leaning in to the wall and peaked out. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched in to tight fists.

Ginny was pressed against the wall, Malfoy much too close to her for Harry's liking. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind Malfoy, attempting to look threatening but succeeding in only looking stupid. Ginny was only clad in a nightdress and probably scantily clad underneath. Harry silently noted that Ginny's wand lay on the floor ignored. Ginny was struggling to get away from Malfoy, who was easily blocking her way. Harry silently summoned Ginny's wand to him, and slid it in to his cloak.

Malfoy's low voice echoed weakly throughout the corridor. "What's wrong Weasley? Scared because little Potter isn't here to save you this time? How about you leave that little fool, and come with a real man?" Malfoy's gaze moved lecherously up and down Ginny's body and she instinctively covered her body as much as possible with her arms.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and she shook her head slightly, telling him not to interfere. He frowned and shot a questioning look back at her. She couldn't respond as Malfoy was looking back at her face. She snarled and tried to slip by him once again. "Move Malfoy, before I am forced to hurt you." Malfoy chuckled slightly; the sneer growing even larger on his face if that is possible.

"With what, Weasel girl? Your wand is over there and you are helpless." Malfoy stepped closer, and grabbed Ginny's hips forcefully. Harry decided that was enough and stepped forward. Malfoy continued with his rant. "That's all you are. A helpless, little, poor sl-" Malfoy was interrupted by a sharp crack. He spun around to see Crabbe and Goyle staring at him with stupid expressions on their faces. He prepared to turn back around, as they usually had stupid expressions on their faces. But as he did, they slid to the floor, unconscious.

"Draco Malfoy. I told you once. I told you again. Leave her alone." The voice echoed towards Draco menacingly. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and Malfoy whitened and unsteadily raised his wand. In his ignorance, Ginny slipped away and moved to the other side of the room. Malfoy didn't notice as the figure stepped forward and the hood fell back.

It revealed a very angry Harry Potter, whose green eyes were dulled by a dark yellow.

Before Malfoy could throw out a traditional insult, both swords were unsheathed and pointing at his neck. Harry backed Malfoy against the wall until both blades were millimeters from his neck. Malfoy gulped nervously.

Harry smirked and raised the blade and Malfoy shut his eyes in fear. He trembled as he felt the blade dance along his cheeks.

Harry grinned as he cut a very memorable design in to Malfoy's cheeks. He lowered the blades for a moment. "Malfoy you have run out of chances. Prepare to die." Harry raised the blade steadily, prepared to slice the young Slytherin's head off. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his back.

Ginny was watching him with sad eyes. Her voice was a whisper. "No Harry. Leave him be. He isn't worth it." Harry didn't move, just staring in to her eyes. She was shivering slightly in the chill, and her hair hung around her face, ensuring that she would need to brush it thoroughly the next day. Her eyes were pleading, begging him to lay off and come back to Gryffindor. Suddenly, he seemed to shudder and the yellow left his eyes. He dropped the swords back in to their sheaths and stepped away from Malfoy. He gathered a trembling Ginny in his arms for a moment before wrapping his cloak around her.

Malfoy had watched the whole exchange. As soon as Harry turned away, he scampered off, not noticing the distinctive pattern decorating his cheeks. Harry watched him go with a sad frown. Placing his arm around Ginny's shoulders, he led them back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The next morning was quiet among the Gryffindor trio. Ginny had told Tonks about what happened in the morning and both girls were silent as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry walked in between them, arms around their shoulders, theirs around his waist. They entered the brightly lit Great Hall and went towards the more empty part of the Gryffindor table, at the end by the staff table. As the three of them sat down, a sharp voice stopped them.

"Potter, come here. Now." Snape's oily voice spoke of no good for Harry as he sighed, rose and met Snape in the center of the room, in front of the staff table in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"Potter, Mr. Malfoy related to me that you attempted to kill him late last night." The hall fell silent at these words, everyone frozen in place. Snape sneered at the Gryffindor in front of him. "As much as I would love to expel you, the Headmaster has deigned to forgive you… again." Harry rolled his eyes and faked a yawn.

"Anything else Professor? I have a breakfast waiting for me." Snape's expression didn't waver, but his eyes exploded with anger and rage at the insolent boy in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Potter, 200 points from Gryffindor." Harry gaped at him but quickly recovered before turning to head back to his table. His face was controlled but he was fuming. Snape's voice stopped him cold. "And 100 points to Slytherin for Malfoy's calm decisions in the situation." Harry turned slowly, resisting the urge to leap at the smirking Potions Professor.

Harry looked Snape in the eye before snapping his hands slowly. When he spoke, his voice was amplified and everyone could hear quite clearly. "I would suggest everyone between myself and the House Point hourglasses to move. Now. Thank you." Another snap and the _sonorus_ charm was cancelled. Harry's voice was low and cold and only Snape could hear it.

"Professor, punish me for my actions. But don't you dare reward Malfoy for attempting to molest and assault my girlfriend." Harry stepped back from the teacher whose eyebrows flew up to his forehead. Harry reached in to his cloak and withdrew four shining knives. With a whirl, he turned and threw them.

The giant hourglasses that contained the markers for House Points for Hogwarts were legendary. They had lasted through war, revolution and the Weasley twins. No amount of magic, ingenuity or simple determination could mess with them. In the history of Hogwarts, no one had managed to break through the charms protecting them and disturb the house point collections.

The knives flew through the air, whistling slightly as they went. A slight shriek went through the crowd of students, though no one was in the way of the deadly blades. With a loud crack that echoed throughout the castle, the blades implanted themselves in the hourglasses, one knife for each house.

No one moved, as the teachers openly gaped as the hourglasses were penetrated, and even Dumbledore had a slightly surprised expression on his wrinkled face. With a snap that reverberated throughout the hall, Harry summoned his knives back and they slid silently in to his cloak. Harry's face was stone, no expression belaying his emotions. Snape turned on Harry. "And what purpose did that achieve Mr. Potter?" Harry arched an eyebrow but remained silent.

The silence of the hall was interrupted as a small explosion could be heard and the four hourglasses shattered in to millions of invisible pieces. The accumulated stones that recorded the house points spilled out and slid out across the entrance hall. A few students picked up the stones and began to examine them curiously. Harry turned on his heel and sat harshly on his bench before turning and glaring at the openly gaping students after a moment.

"What? Sit down." The sound of chairs shuffling filled the air as students hastened to comply with Harry's demand. A buzzing broke out as students talked, most still peering at the mess in the hall.

Snape turned and left the hall in a huff, promising a week of endless torture in potions class for the entire school.

Harry was quietly eating and Ginny and Tonks soon joined him, once they realized that they weren't going to get an explanation. The breakfast was quiet until Harry snapped his head up. A strange noise was emanating from Tonks. Harry realized suddenly, _she's giggling._ Ginny soon joined, and the giggling turned in to chuckling which became laughing which became full-blown, tears-streaming-down-their-face, guffawing.

Harry glared at both of them, before a slight chuckle escaped his lips. He frowned and tried to pass it off as a cough. Then another, followed by a snort then he joined them in laughing uproariously at the morning's events.

The events of that morning were the talk of the school for a week and Harry was alternately congratulated and yelled at for his performance. Fred and George sent him a heartfelt letter, saying that he was the brother that they never had and they were proud that he was carrying on their tradition. Harry could only shake his head and laugh.

Adding to the actions with Snape, Malfoy had appeared that morning very reluctantly. Carved on his right cheek was a very familiar ferret and on the left was an elegant _HP_. Malfoy had sent a glare at Harry that would have melted ice but Harry was nonplussed. Students would be mocking him for the rest of the week. Despite Madam Pomfrey's best attempts, no healing charm could fix the cuts.

* * *

At the end of that week, Harry sat on the couch contemplating the fire silently, while the girls curled up against him on each side, his arms draped around their backs. They had changed out their school robes and were just in their muggle clothes. As Ginny and Tonks conversed, Harry would throw in a word in and there, usually in a manner that interrupted whichever girl was talking. Every time, it would earn him a solid poke in the ribs.

Suddenly, Harry abruptly changed the topic. "Whatever happened to that Slytherin kid who was attacked by the dragon?" Ginny and Tonks looked at him, wondering where he got this idea from. At their questioning look, he shrugged and waited for an answer.

Ron's voice interrupted them. He and Hermione were playing a quiet game of chess on the floor in front of them. "Doesn't matter, just a Slytherin." Hermione frowned at him but remained quiet. Harry didn't agree with Hermione on the restraint aspect.

"Yes it does. Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean I should forget him. He is only eleven Ron, not a Death Eater." Ron's eyes blazed and he stood, ignoring the chess game in front of him.

"Not yet you mean. I still don't understand why you did that. A Gryffindor I agree, maybe even a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But a Slytherin? Come on Harry, you just gave us one person to fight in a couple years." Harry's jaw dropped, amazed at Ron's audacity.

"Oh get off it Ron. Just because they are Slytherin doesn't make them evil." Tonks said, glaring at the redheaded boy in front of them. Ginny picked it up from there. The Metamorphmagus' hair was flashing through a range of colors.

"Yeah Ron, he's just a kid." Ginny's brown eyes were darkened in annoyance, turning them almost black. Ron stared at Ginny, eyes burning with betrayal. The two Weasley's glared at each other for a moment before Ron exploded.

"Ginny! Harry I can understand not getting it, because he grew with his muggles. But you know how bad Slytherin is. All of them are dark lords in training!" Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Tonks, who looked like she was going to devour Ron alive.

Harry, who had fallen silent at the outburst from the girls' outbursts, finally spoke up. "Ron, you are just as bad as Malfoy. Both of you are stubborn and take this House Rivalry thing way too far. It's just a house but you seem to hate everyone from Slytherin for no good reason." The room fell silent at Harry's comparison of Ron with Malfoy, the biggest insult you could give a Gryffindor.

"Harry, I am going to assume that what you just said was out of anger and you aren't thinking straight. All the dark wizards are Slytherins." Ron said this casually, trying to dismiss the conversation and return to his chess game. Harry stood up and Ron was forced to stay standing. The two Gryffindors were nose to nose.

"I got one for you Ron. Peter Pettigrew. The person who caused all of this. Betrayed my parents, resurrected Voldemort. He was a Gryffindor you complete idiot." With that, Harry turned and walked away haughtily up the stairs to his room. The common room was silent until Ron barreled out of the portrait and disappeared in to the hallway. The Gryffindors burst in to talk then, except for Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. Hermione stayed quiet staring at the abandoned chess board and made her move.

"Checkmate." She was quiet and didn't even comprehend that she had just beaten Ron in chess, an action unheard of in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny and Tonks gathered their work and headed up to their room.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a bit late. I hit some writers block and just couldn't get it up to snuff.**


	11. Love Can't Describe It

**A/N: It feels like it has been years since I wrote the last chapter. I have been so busy with classes. I have exams coming up and chapters will be delayed thusly. By mid December, I will be at home for a month, and the updates will probably pick up then. By the way, this chapter is rated R for sex. Not porn, but I won't just hint at it. I will try to be tasteful about it. If you don't like it, you can skip the part (you'll see it coming) but I believe that it's an important step for Harry. I will be fairly descriptive but hopefully tasteful. I think sex is a beautiful thing and among two (or three) loving individuals, there is nothing wrong with it.**

"Why did you let me die?" Cedric's bodiless voice echoed through the canyon that Harry was walking across. The rickety old bridge swayed dangerously under him, wooden slats breaking off and disappearing in to the darkness beneath him. Darkness extended to the sides of the space, so all Harry could see was the bridge beneath him extending in front and behind him, stretching on forever.

"I was Kissed for you Harry. I was caught because of you." Sirius' voice reverberated around the canyon, as Harry trudged on. He couldn't see where he started from, and couldn't see the ending. All Harry knew was that he had to cross this bridge.

"Why didn't you save us?" Harry fell to his knees, unaware of the cracking of the wooden slats beneath him. The voices of the men and women he had seen tortured and killed bounced around, growing louder, drowning out everything in Harry's mind.

Like ghosts, they drifted by, bodies naked and bloodied. One man covered in boils and cuts, left to bleed to death. A woman, left to die after being raped. An innocent child, scared and alone. Harry moaned, eyes shut but still seeing. He tried to extend his wings to cover himself but they wouldn't come out. The cries of the victims drowned out everything, most notably the cracking of the bridge. The voices abruptly stopped and all Harry could hear was the pounding of his blood in his ears.

With a snap, the bridge finally gave way, dropping Harry in to the darkness, tumbling uncontrollably, and Harry shut his eyes and waited for the end.

With a gasp, Harry snapped awake. The gasp turned in to a yelp as the sudden movement, combined with the fact that he was hopelessly entangled in his sheets, caused him to tumble out of his bed on to the floor. Harry lay there for a moment, facedown on the hard wooden floor, breathing deeply. Harry heard a low whine, and Apollo nudged Harry softly, licking the back of his neck. With a sigh, Harry turned over and scratched his ears affectionately.

"I'm sorry boy. This is one thing you can't help me with." Understanding, Apollo enjoyed the scratching before settling on the floor next to Harry, placing his head on Harry's chest. Harry lay there on the floor for the rest of the night, only rising when the first light of dawn shot through the window.

The common room was cold as Harry waited dutifully for Ginny and Tonks to descend. Harry felt oddly tired, even though he had missed his morning workout for the third straight day. As Ares' tongue flicked out and tickled his hand, Harry sighed. "Bloody nightmares."

A few students had come down already and had headed down to breakfast. Harry dozed lightly until he was awoken pleasantly by a pair of lips on his own. He smiled before opening his eyes and saw Ginny smiling sweetly at him. Harry heard a snort and Ginny was shoved out of the way. Tonks replaced Ginny before Harry's half-closed eyes. Tonks grinned at him before kissing him quite soundly. When she finally broke away, Harry laughed and stood up and stretched.

"Hell of a way to wake up. Wouldn't mind that every morning." Harry gave a soft whistle to Apollo as he put his arms around Ginny and Tonks and they went downstairs to eat breakfast, Apollo trailing behind eyes on Harry. Helios and Midas were in their respective girls' pockets, tongues lolling out as they watched the hall. It was the week of Valentine's Day, and Harry had promised Ginny and Tonks quite a celebration Friday after class. As it was only Monday, the girls were quite impatient and demanded constantly for hints. Harry was resolute and gave nothing away.

As they entered the great hall, the normal amount of eyes turned to him and the whispers started. Harry had gotten used to it, but Ginny and Tonks quieted for a moment. Harry gave both girls a kiss on the top of the heads reassuringly before sitting down. They began to eat and greeted Neville who sat across from them. The breakfast progressed normally, though Ginny and Tonks made a production out of feeding Midas and Helios causing Harry and Apollo to roll their eyes sarcastically. That earned Harry a slap to the head.

"Why do I get hit when Apollo doesn't?" Harry asked imploringly at Ginny and Tonks, before glancing ruefully at the wolf seated behind. Harry would have sworn that Apollo was smiling, teeth gleaming.

"Because Apollo is the father of our familiars and besides, he is so adorable." Tonks replied with a smirk as Ginny laughed and scratched Apollo. Harry's face fell, before he arched an eyebrow.

"So I'm not adorable? Fine, I can find another pair of girls to sit with." Harry made to get up, but Ginny and Tonks quickly pulled him back down.

"I wouldn't say that you're not adorable." Ginny smiled before kissing Harry lightly.

Tonks smirked. "You aren't adorable really. More… handsome. Rugged." Tonks kissed him quickly, nipping Harry's lower lip softly. Harry grinned before giving both girls a sound kiss and returning to his meal.

The hall was almost completely filled as the owls flew in and Harry watched as Ginny got her normal weekly letter from her mother which contained various pieces of news from the Burrow.

While Ginny read her letter, Tonks was telling Harry about a mission from her training, in which she had to be a boy for a week. Harry was laughing softly in to his cereal when the hall got quiet.

Tonks fell silent and Harry looked up. Every eye in the hall was looking at him, including every teacher and ghost. Daily Prophet's were spread across table with a large glaring headline.

"What the hell did I do this time?" Harry muttered as he reached and grabbed Hermione's offered copy and read the front page.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Destined to Duel Dark Lord**_

_In a news release yesterday, Minister Fudge has announced that_

_A prophecy made almost twenty years ago has stated that Harry Potter _

_Is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord that terrorizes our land._

_The Chosen One was either to be Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom, but the _

_Lightning Scar on Potter's head confirms that it is him. Both boys are 6__th__ year _

_Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The question_

_On everyone's mind is: When will The-Boy-Who-Lived step up and defeat_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? How long will he sit and let countless innocents_

_Be murdered? For the full prophecy, see page 4. For a history of Harry Potter's _

_Accomplishments, see page 8._

Harry shook with rage before crumpling the newspaper in to a ball and with a snap of his fingers, it burst in to flames. He slowly raised his head and looked around. The students were staring at him with awe in their eyes and more than one hateful glance. Dumbledore was sitting with his head in his hands, seemingly unaware of the present situation. The other teachers were watching him carefully. Harry sighed, muttering curses under his breath.

"Apollo, bring Helios and Midas upstairs to Artemis." The wolf responded with a sharp bark and both pups jumped off the girl's laps and followed the older wolf out of the hall. Harry took a final bite of his cereal before standing. The hall was quiet, as if the students expected Harry to make a grand speech. Harry sneered at them, still holding his now empty cereal bowl. He turned with a critical eye towards the now attentive Headmaster.

"I believe you have an announcement to make, Headmaster." After receiving a sharp nod from Dumbledore, Harry turned and faced Ginny and Tonks. Both girls were watching him with apprehension, hoping he won't explode. He smiled at them softly.

"Don't worry. I'll be by the lake getting some energy out. Come by later." After a quick nod by both girls, he kissed their cheek and in a puff of black smoke, he disappeared from the hall. The cereal fell from his hands and clattered noisily on the stone floor.

* * *

The next week was quite strenuous, as many students came up to Harry, mostly asking him why hadn't he fought the Dark Lord already. Every time he was asked that, Harry glared at the student until they whimpered and he quickly left them. Some students came up and offered their words of support, stating that it didn't change things. These students were rewarded by a smile and a few words of thanks from Harry, Ginny and Tonks. His first astronomy class was quite interesting, as they were_coincidentally_ reading a chapter on fortune-telling and more than question was raised on prophecies.

Finally, the student population was distracted by the Valentine's Day dance on Friday. Harry was in a clean muggle suit and was accompanied by Ginny and Tonks in beautiful floor-length gowns, purchased as a surprise by Harry. They danced many times, though Harry reminded them that his surprise was yet to come and that they should save their stomachs. More than once, their attempts to leave were interrupted by people coming to ask one of the three to dance, which they did reluctantly.

Finally, they slipped out and were surprised to see Apollo and Artemis waiting outside the hall. Receiving a questioning look from the girls, Harry smiled. "Ares and Athena are watching Midas and Helios." After the girls sighed in relief, Harry instructed them to each take hold of one of the wolves' fur. Once they did so, Harry conjured two soft white blindfolds and placed them lovingly over the girls' eyes. With that done, Harry led them down the winding corridors of Hogwarts. After a multitude of turns and twists, both Ginny and Tonks were completely lost. Finally, they went through a large doorway and stopped.

Ginny and Tonks simultaneously frowned at the feeling of grass under their high heeled feet. With a snap, both blindfolds dissipated and the girls inhaled sharply.

They were on the top of a luxurious hill under a moonlit sky. Under the soft light, a beautiful sea sparkled below them, twinkles lighting its depths only matched by the stars above it. A table for three was set up, with a romantic, candle-lit dinner. Dobby was standing stiffly next to the table, dressed in a crisp butler tuxedo.

"Oh Harry… this is wonderful." Ginny's voice came out softly. Tonks was silent and Harry grinned. He winked at Dobby who was almost bouncing in his spot, a large smile on his face.

"Would The Great Harry Potter and his Miss Wheezy and Nimphie wish to dine now?" Ginny and Tonks giggled quite girlishly at the diminutive elf's words. Harry nodded and thanked Dobby, who disappeared with a sharp crack. Harry touched both girls on the small of their backs and led them silently to their seats. He pulled their seats out and sat them before sitting softly between them. All three were quiet until a nervous giggle escaped Tonks. One followed from Ginny and soon both girls were laughing as Harry smiled.

They fell in to their dinner heavily as all three were hungry from not eating at the dance. They talked normally over dinner and soon all three were finished and quite sated. As they stood up, Ginny and Tonks took Harry's hands and led him to the top of the hill. All three watched the bright moon and starlit sky as the table disappeared silently.

Tonks spoke first. "How did you do this? Where are we?" Harry smiled, eyes still forward. "Would you believe we are still in the castle?" Seeing both girls' disbelieving looks, Harry smiled. "It's a very powerful room. The Room of Requirements, it gives you everything you need." Only a soft 'wow' escaped either girl as Harry glanced behind them and smiled. A very plush looking couch had appeared right behind them, though the three would be forced to sit very close together.

With a smirk, Harry pulled both girls down next to him. The girls looked at the couch with amazement. Harry was about make a witty comment but his mouth hung open as he saw the girls in the moonlight. Tonks, on Harry's request, was in her normal form, with raven hair matching his own draped down her back and her sharp blue eyes. The long red dress was tied at the back of the neck and was sleeveless. It was quite form-fitting and followed her curves quite nicely. Ginny was just as beautiful. Her red hair was done up on her head and just a light touching of makeup brought out her soft brown eyes. Her dress was in midnight black with a hint of sparkling diamond laced in. It also tied in the back of the neck and was sleeveless and showed off the swell of her hips and chest.

Both girls stared at Harry, whose head was on a swivel. He kept turning back and forth between them. Both girls could see the love and lust in his eyes and neither noticed the back of the couch moving back until they essentially had a bed beneath them. The moon had sunk low and the stars were still sparkling above them.

As if they were signaled by an unseen force, both girls leaned in and kissed Harry's neck. Harry's eyes fluttered in pleasure and leaned back. Both girls crawled over and leaned over him, kissing him quite heavily on his face and neck. Harry was mainly lying there, letting the girls blind and deafen him in the depths of good emotions.

Ginny was very occupied with Harry's Adam's apple and with one hand pulled at the jacket roughly buttoned over Harry's chest. She quickly undid it. Tonks and Ginny lifted Harry up smoothly and pulled the jacket off him, the vest following it. His tie was loosened and pulled off. Soon Harry was laying on his back again, the girls over him watching. Waist-up, he only had his button-up shirt and that was half undone.

Harry lay there, panting heavily but frowned as both girls pulled away and sat on opposite ends of the bed. Harry sat up and buttoned his shirt hurriedly. He pulled both girls to him and crestfallenly noticed that they were both crying quietly. He held both girls to him and let them cry.

"What's up? You can tell me anything. Are we moving too fast?" Harry's eyes danced between them and he stood up and conjured a chair and sat across from them. He held Ginny's hand in his left hand and Tonks' in his right. The girls shared a look before Ginny sighed.

Tonks started. "I just… you are so wonderful and tonight was so wonderful. I just… I don't deserve you Harry. Go with Ginny and be happy together. I don't deserve either of you." Tonks burst in to tears at her proclamation and she leaned away from the two.

"What are you talking about Dora? It's me who doesn't deserve you or Harry. You guys are so great for each other. I was about to leave and tell you two to be happy." Harry gaped at both sobbing girls, and couldn't ignore how beautiful they still looked.

Tonks recovered first. "No, you are meant for Harry. He saved your life in the Chamber. He loves the Weasley's and with you, he's officially part of the family. Everything works out great. You guys are close in age and you've idolized him for so long." Ginny grabbed Tonks before she could pull away and looked in her eyes. Harry remained silent, letting both girls work this out.

"What are you talking about? He is so much better for you. You both are so much more mature and I feel like a little kid with you two. You both have seen battle with Death Eater's and I haven't. I idolized him but I didn't know him for real. You are so much better for him, and besides, he doesn't like Ron anymore so he doesn't care about my family." Ginny and Tonks were both crying openly, clinging to each other in desperation.

After a moment to determine that they were finished, Harry leaned forward and touched both girls' cheeks. "You two. Nymph. Ginny. This is unbelievable. I couldn't choose between you two for the world. Both of you are the world to me and I would be empty without either of you. I don't care about the Weasley's or the age difference or who's more mature." The girls were looking at him with water-filled eyes.

"I have had a pretty shitty life. I have no parents; I was abused by my aunt and uncle. Hogwarts has been wonderful, but my life has been in danger every year I've been back. I've seen death and murder. When I was finished in Greece, I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back. I had dropped in to a dark place." Harry dropped the girls' hands and turned back towards the ocean in front of him. The girls pulled him back to the bed and sat on either side of him holding his arms tightly. "I was all set to go through this year with a mask, burning inside while preparing to face Voldemort. But something happened. You. Both of you. You took a boy who had never known love from anyone. Sirius was close, but I barely saw him for a year and he was Kissed before I could say goodbye. But…after this time with you, I know love. Because I love both of you with all of my heart. I would die a thousand painful deaths to stop you from suffering an ounce of pain." The girls were crying silent, tears streaming down their cheeks. Harry pushed a hand through his hair, forcing it from his eyes. His eyes were shining with emotion and tears.

"I love you both. I don't care about anything else. I was fine with facing Voldemort and dying." Harry raised his hand to silence Ginny and Tonks, who were about to voice their complaints with that statement. "I had no reason to live. I had lost my parents and Sirius and I couldn't see how anyone could love a half vampire, half werewolf, Chosen Boy who was destined to face the most dangerous wizard in the history of the world. But you both changed that. Now I am going to defeat him and I am going to win. And if all goes well, I will survive so I can spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy of your love."

Harry was breathing heavily, as if the long speech had winded him. He was looking down, his multicolored hair draped in front of his face. Ginny and Tonks were holding him tightly and slowly, they lay him back on the bed.

"Harry James Potter. You are the stupidest boy ever. You have proven yourself since the day you were born. And now, we are going to prove_that_ to you." Tonks smiled as she finished and she passionately kissed Harry, tongue slipping inside his mouth. Harry slowly encircled his arms around her neck. Ginny smiled, wiped her tears and pulled off her high heels, followed by Tonks'. Harry's black dress shoes and socks followed to the floor. By now Harry was nipping at Tonks' neck, who was moaning softly. Ginny leaned forward and slid Tonks off Harry's chest without disconnecting Harry from Tonks' neck. She started kissing and biting Harry's neck and finished her earlier task of unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it off him and throwing it off to floor. Ginny started kissing down his chest, paying particular attention to the four tattoos.

Tonks pulled away from Harry who was left groaning at Ginny's attentions. Tonks slid down Harry's body, sharing a quick kiss with Ginny with elicited another groan from Harry. Soon she arrived at her destination, and kept her eyes on Harry's watching face as she unbuckled his black belt and slid it off before tossing it away. Ginny had reaching Harry's abs by now and was circling his belly button with her tongue. Then, Tonks and Ginny both unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's dress pants before sliding them off. Both girls rose to their knees in front of him, as he lay on his back, perched up on his elbows watching them wearing nothing but a pair of very strained boxer shorts.

Without disconnecting the eye contact with Harry, Ginny and Tonks reached behind their necks and undid the ties holding their dress on. Harry's eyes widened and he watched as the girls let the dresses fall to the bed before they were swept off. Both girls were kneeling on either side of him, clad in just panties. Ginny's were black and Tonks' were red, matching the girls' dresses. Harry's eyes darted unwilling to the girls' chests. Tonks' breasts were larger and more rounded but Ginny's were perkier. Their nipples stood proudly out in the cold air as Harry sat up and leaned forward. Taking the outside breast of each girl in a hand, he began to softly knead them. His head moved forward of its own accord, kissing and licking at the inside breast of each girl, moving back and forth between them. Both girls inhaled sharply, and held Harry's hair lightly, fingers curled in his hair.

After what seemed to Harry to be ages, the girls shoved him back down to the bed softly. They leaned over and started placing kisses all over his lower stomach and reached out and, with a hand each, grasped the top of his boxers. He held his breath as they slid the fabric down softly revealing his erection. After his boxers were discarded with, Harry slid up to the head of the bed giving the girls more room of the bed. The girls kneeled on all fours, their heads over his hips. Harry released the breath he didn't know he had been holding as they made first contact, lips kissing and sucking slightly. Harry's eyes closed instinctually but he forced them open, wanting to witness the sight before him.

The girls were sending waves of pleasure through him. One girl was always on the head, sucking it slightly and licking throughout. The other girl was lower on the shaft, working with both their mouth and a hand. Their hair was draped around them, cloaking the area in darkness and shadows. Suddenly both girls left him and he watched as they slowly kissed each other, the head in between their mouths and Harry almost lost it right there but he managed to hold back. The girls left his hips and crawled up towards his face. Tonks grabbed Ginny's wand and with a whisper, a soft yellow light went to her lower stomach and Ginny's lower stomach as well. Both glowed for a moment before returning to normal.

Harry was breathing quite heavily with restraint and watched the girls come up to him. He kissed them both without hesitation. He dimly noticed two pairs of panties flying off the side of the bed. All three were now completely undressed. Harry watched as Ginny and Tonks linked eyes and after a moment Tonks nodded. Ginny smiled shyly as she turned towards Harry and she threw a leg over him, and straddled his hips. Harry grasped her hips firmly and smiled at her, and she relaxed slightly. Tonks turned Ginny towards her and kissed her deeply and Harry lifted Ginny up and slid in to her slowly. He felt her hymen break and his heart broke as she tensed up against Tonks. He paused and waited for the okay. Tonks held Ginny to her face until Ginny relaxed. Harry slowly worked his way in and the whimpers of pain turned in to moans of pleasure.

Harry settled in to a soft rhythm and soon Ginny was lost in the blasts of pleasures. Tonks left Ginny who was oblivious to everything except for the piece of Harry inside her and went forward to Harry. She leaned down and the two of them met with force, Harry whispering thanks for helping Ginny to her lips. She shushed him and lifting her breast, made sure that she was firmly attached to him. Harry latched on and fell in to oblivion of bliss. After a few moments of that, Tonks moved away and started kissed Ginny quite heavily. Tonks moaned as Ginny reached out and slipped two fingers in to Tonks. Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny and Harry watched in awe as the two most important women in the world moved above him. Ginny was thrusting her fingers forcefully in to Tonks, who was suckling tightly on to Ginny's breast. All three of them fell in to a steady rhythm, moving against each others bodies. Suddenly, Ginny started whimpering again and with a shudder, Harry felt her climax against him. A moment later, Tonks groaned and she climaxed over Ginny's fingers, juices gleaming brightly in the moonlight. Between Tonks and Ginny, Harry couldn't hold back and released himself deep within Ginny. Her cries echoed through the room and Harry moaned deeply, his fangs extending and shortening uncontrollably.

Ginny slid off Harry and lay down next to him and they kissed deeply. "Thank you..." Ginny whispered against his lips and he smiled and kissed her again. Harry thought he was finished but was surprised to feel himself being roused again. He glanced down to see Tonks at work with her hands and mouth, bringing Harry back to life. Harry moaned and Ginny smiled against him. Harry watched as he was finally fully erect again, and watched as Tonks took the position Ginny had vacated. He smoothly slipped in to Tonks, who had a bit more experience than Ginny, and they moved in unison. Ginny straddled Harry's stomach on her knees. She leaned forward and started kissing Harry heavily, attempting to eat his face apparently. Harry felt Tonks moving over him and watched over Ginny's head as Tonks smirked mid-thrust and reached for Ginny. Pulling Ginny towards herself, Tonks slipped three fingers in to Ginny, who moaned against Harry's neck. Harry couldn't move as he let Tonks set the pace. He could only watch in amazement as Tonks bounced softly on him and Ginny was biting and kissing his chest while thrusting herself back on to Tonks' fingers. Finally he roused himself enough to tangle one hand in Ginny's hair and the other grasped the flesh of her small bottom.

Harry didn't know how long this went on as the waves of pleasure made him quickly lose track of time. But in his mind, all too soon he could feel the pressure mounting within him. He felt Ginny scream against the left side of his collarbone as she convulsed above him. She could feel her juices dripping down on to his stomach and hips. Just as Ginny finished, Tonks screamed as well as she climaxed against Harry, clenching tight around him.

With a mutter "oh god," Harry released himself and finally came down from his high. Tonks continued to move above him for a few moments, letting him finish. With a shudder, she collapsed to Harry's left as Ginny rolled off him to his right. Both girls slipped under his arms and curled against his side. All six of the legs in the bed intertwined. With a snap from Harry, the bed was dried, though Harry left himself and the girls wet as they had been moments before. With another snap, a light sheet covered them. Tonks reached out under the sheet to touch the small pool of female liquids that had accumulated on Harry's hips and rubbed in to his skin, eliciting a low growl from him. The girls were breathing heavily against him and he could only look at the slowly bobbing heads perched on his shoulders.

Ginny turned towards him with love in her eyes. "So Harry. Don't you ever doubt that I love you. Not after that. Merlin…" She half-closed and dropped back to his chest. One hand went below the sheets and Harry grinned sheepishly. Tonks turned towards him smiling.

"Same here. I will love you regardless of anything that happens. No matter what happens, if everyone abandons you, we will be here. We love you Harry Potter, and there's nothing anyone could do about it." With that, she smiled to him and dropped to his chest, burrowing in to his pectoral muscle.

Harry lay back on the pillow and pulled both girls tighter to him. As he fell off to sleep and in to dreams that were remarkably similar to his night, he whispered to the darkening night. "Love couldn't begin to describe it."

* * *

The next day, the three lovers slipped back unnoticed to their rooms. Ron sent Harry a few angry looks at Harry who had come back fairly late as far as Ron was concerned. But Harry was completely and totally oblivious. He gathered his stuff for the day and went down to the common room where he saw Ginny and Tonks waiting.

He walked over and kissed them both deeply, ignoring the whistles and cat-calls. Wrapping an arm around each girl's waist, he walked them down to breakfast, smiles on all three faces. A few students gave them some odd glances as all three seemed to be glowing.

The weekend passes quickly and soon they were at breakfast Monday morning. As breakfast ended, a first year Slytherin came up to them. "Professor Hagrid would like to talk to Miss Weasley and Miss Tonks." Harry nodded at the boy who scurried away. After another deep kiss to both girls, he watched as they left the hall linked at the arm.

Harry went through his classes, noticing that Tonks didn't show up to any of them. As Transfiguration finished, he went up to McGonagall.

"Professor. I have a question." The stern Professor looked at Harry who was waiting for permission.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled at the austere Transfiguration teacher. He knew she had a good heart, but put this mask on to deal with students. "I was wondering where Nymph and Ginny are. We got a message telling them to meet with Hagrid and they haven't returned." McGonagall frowned as she gazed at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Hagrid has been missing the whole day. He went on a trip to visit France for the week." Harry whitened and ran to the door. "Mr. Potter, where are you going?"

He stopped at the door. "Tell Dumbledore that Ginny and Tonks have been kidnapped. I am going to find them and I will punish anyone who I find there. Tell Pomfrey to get ready." With that, Harry swept out of the room and after a moment, McGonagall followed his orders.

Harry raced to the entrance hall, scattering students left and right. He burst through the front doors and looked around. He whistled sharply, attracting even more attention. With a sharp cry, Athena dropped out of the sky to Harry's arm, and Prometheus flashed to the air above Harry's head. "Prometheus, find them and send up a signal. Once I get there and distract whoever is there, grab Ginny and Tonks and flash them back here. Athena, fly above me and lead me to Prometheus." Prometheus trilled loudly, and flashed out of sight. After a moment, he appeared the Forest, a mile or so deep. With a shrill cry, Athena lifted off. Harry shrugged off his cloak and threw it to the nearest person, who happened to be Neville. "Watch that." Neville nodded stiffly.

Harry took three steps and leapt in the air, wings sprouting as he jumped. With a few flaps, he rose and started after Athena who had already departed. Harry flew straight and true, gaining height slightly.

Finally, he hovered over a small clearing. He could see Ginny and Tonks unconscious, tied together in the center of the clearing. They had a few bumps and bruises but looked otherwise untouched. He could see three Death Eaters, two of which was small and probably young recruits. The older one was huge and though his face was covered, he seemed familiar to Harry. With a mental command to Athena, he dropped down in the center of the clearing, between the Death Eaters and the girls. The wings shot back in to his back. Athena winged quickly back to the castle, bringing news to Dumbledore of the clearing's location. Prometheus dropped out of the sky and grabbed Ginny's shoulder. With a flash of fire, both girls and the phoenix disappeared. Harry turned, glaring at the three Death Eaters who had their wands out

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. You're in trouble now boy." The larger one spoke and Harry growled inaudibly. All three Death Eaters raised their wands and shot curses at Harry. Harry leapt over all of them. With a double punch, both younger ones were knocked aside. Harry extended his palm towards the larger one. A bright blue light shot towards him and smashed him in to a tree. He was quickly bound there. Harry withdrew his swords and with two quick slashes, ended the lives of both younger death eaters.

Harry turned back towards the larger one and inhaled. His mask had been dislodged from the impact and Harry recognized the burly face of MacNair, the axed man who was supposed to kill Buckbeak. Harry enervated him with a snap. He needed him awake for what was about to happen. Harry smiled evilly and descended upon him, eyes burning a vengeful green. No one messes with his girls.

The crowd in front of the castle was quite swollen. When Prometheus flamed in to existence carrying the unconscious girls, a few of the younger students shrieked. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape levitated the girls to the hospital wing, followed by Ron and Neville, still carrying Harry's cloak. With a trill, Prometheus accompanied them. Apollo, Artemis and Ares were waiting on the grass, watching the forest. Midas and Helios were quietly sitting in front of them; though they watched the girls pass with sad eyes. After a growl from Apollo, Artemis gathered the young pups and they followed the procession to the hospital wing. Apollo and Ares waited for their friend to emerge.

After a moment, a commotion was seen from the edge of the trees. A few gasps were heard as Harry walked out of the forest, three bodies trailing behind him. Harry was walking with an aura of power surrounding him, eyes small and burning. As he reached the group, the bodies fell. All three were dead, the first two from a slashed throat. Harry was covered in blood, two noticeable streaks down each side of his mouth. "They are in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore looked confused for a moment before remembering Ginny and Tonks.

"Yes Harry. I'm sure they will be fine. Poppy will patch them up in no time." Harry relaxed and the aura of power lessened and finally dissipated completely. Suddenly, McGonagall voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Potter. What did you do to MacNair?" Everyone turned to look at the third corpse. He looked unharmed, except that he was completely white and there were two small punctures on his neck. Harry looked on with indifference towards the sight.

Harry's face remained cold and stony. "I drained him of all his blood." As an afterthought, Harry wiped his face hurriedly, cleaning it of blood. "He won't be needing it."

Dumbledore turned to Harry slowly. "Harry, don't you believe that this is a bit extreme? We could have placed him in Azkaban." Harry shook his head slowly, as the whole crowd watched the interplay between Headmaster and student.

"Unlike you, the enemies I capture don't have the opportunity to break out of prison. No one shall touch Ginny or Nymph. Or I will make them pay. Make sure you pass that one to your greasy-haired friend." The last sentence was uttered quietly, so only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry could hear it.

Harry's voice turned cold. "I will destroy anyone who lays a finger on someone I love. MacNair was quite obviously the leader of the little plot and suffered accordingly. These poor fools were recruits," he said as he pointed lazily towards the younger Death Eaters. "But they were still Death Eaters. I don't capture people who hurt me; I make sure they never have the opportunity to hurt me again. It is a lesson you should have learned a long time ago, Headmaster." With that, Harry turned on his heel and strode away, Apollo and Ares trailing haughtily after.

**A/N: wow, what a chapter. Let me know what you guys think. That was my first sex/romantic scene I have written beyond just kissing. How did I do? This story is about halfway finished; right now I am at 22 chapters total. I have a question, for my next story, should it be a HarryAzkaban story, or a MagicalHarry? The Azkaban one will be HarryGinnyTonksBella, while the MagicalHarry one will be HarryOC. Let me know in your reviews. I will write both of them, but I don't know which to write first.**


	12. The SlytherinGryffindor Connection

**A/N: Alright, I am an idiot. When I said MagicalHarry, I meant CreatureHarry, somewhat similar to this story. I won't elaborate because I think it's an awesome idea and I don't want to give it away. Anyway, almost everyone who responded chose the Azkaban story, so I will probably start that once this story is done. I can't write multiple stories at the same time.**

Harry burst in to the hospital wing, drawing muffled shrieks from the few occupants. He was still covered in Death Eater blood. He swept imperiously across the room to the beds which held Ginny and Tonks. Both girls looked rough, scratches and bruises still showing from their abduction. Harry sat in between the two beds and took a hand of each girl. He turned to the nurse tending them.

"How are they Madam Pomfrey?" She finished uttering a quiet monitoring spell and slipped her wand back in to the folds of her robes. She smiled at Harry reassuringly.

"They'll be fine dear, just a few bumps and bruises. Miss Weasley has a sprained ankle and Miss Tonks has a partially fractured wrist. One night stay and they'll be free to go tomorrow." Harry sagged in relief, all of his intimidating power evaporating. He once more looked like a normal teenager. He leaned back in chair and looked at the animals gathered around him. With a smile, he picked up Helios and placed him on Ginny's stomach, where he whimpered sympathetically and curled up. Harry placed Midas on Tonks' stomach and watched as the growing wolf copied his brother. Ares slithered up Harry's leg while Athena perched on his shoulder. Apollo and Artemis sat at the foot of each of the beds and watched the slowly growing crowd in the infirmary. Prometheus gracefully soared and perched on the headboard of Tonks' bed. He trilled softly and Harry couldn't hold back his happiness as smiles crept to the faces of his sleeping girls.

* * *

Harry groaned, as his vision cleared. He had been interrupted from a very pleasant dream of Ginny, Tonks, a bowl of RediWhip and a multitude of strawberries. His good mood persisted as the first thing that greeted his sight was Ginny and Tonks smiling at him from their beds. Once the dawn of recognition crossed his face, they leapt from their bed in to his arms. He held them tightly against him, kissing their heads. Finally they pulled away and he kissed both girls passionately on the lips.

"I am never letting you two out of my sight again. I almost lost you both." He whispered. He hungrily looked back and forth between both smiling girls. After a few moments more of kissing and whispered words, Madam Pomfrey pronounced girls perfectly healthy and shooed them out of the infirmary.

The three of them made their way to the Great Hall, and barely noticed the whispers that accompanied their arrival. They did however take notice of the quieter nods and smiles sent their way. Sitting down to eat, they fell in to their normal conversation. Harry however found it hard to eat and he was constantly reaching out to make some sort of physical contact with either or both of the girls.

With a bang, the Great Hall doors flew open. Conversations ceased as all heads swiveled towards the back of the room. An irate Cornelius Fudge was storming up the aisle between Houses, his small eyes narrowed on Harry's form. Behind the Minister was four Aurors, all of whom looked extremely reluctant to be there. Tonks nodded to all four who smiled apologetically. Fudge screeched to a stop in behind Harry, who was still sitting, chewing the last bits of his toast.

"Potter! You've finally done it this time. You'll be in Azkaban for this!" Gasps blossomed throughout the room though Harry continued munching his toast. "Answer me Potter!" Fudge's face was a dark red and his feral grin looked better placed on a hungry werewolf.

Harry smiled at the Minster calmly. To the entire world, Harry looked as if the Minister of Magic wasn't waiting for him to finish his breakfast. He slowly and deliberately downed his orange juice. He slid the chair back and rose, breathing deeply before facing the Minister. "Fudge, to what do I owe this…occurrence?" Titters broke out through the hall at Harry's mocking attitude. "I would call it a pleasure, but my Professors tell me not to lie."

Fudge's grin only widened. With a deep breath, he launched in to his speech. "Harry James Potter, I hereby place you under arrest for the murders of Walden MacNair, Timothy Andrews and William Livingston. Additional charges will be filed for being an unregistered werewolf and vampire." Harry arched an eyebrow.

"To qualify for registration, one must be at least 50 werewolf and vampire. As I am currently 33 human, 33 werewolf and 33 vampire, I do not need to register for your petty records." Fudge turned a Vernon Dursley purple.

"And as for the deaths, I believe I was attacking Death Eater's clothed in their normal attire. If you punish me, then every single one of your Auror's will be spending time in Azkaban. I saved Ginny and Nymph from them." With that, Harry made to sit down but Fudge reached to grab his shoulder. In a flash, Harry caught his wrist, twisted and shoved Fudge away.

The minister was near the breaking point. "I don't care what you say. You murdered three men without a trial. You will be coming with us. Aurors, arrest him." The Aurors slowly went forward, wands raised half-heartedly.

"That's interesting Minister. Imprisoning people without a trial seems to be a habit of yours." Harry's face darkened while Fudge's eyes bugged out of his head.

More than a few students yelled out, distracting Fudge, who smiled maniacally. "Anyone who helps him will be arrested." Dumbledore made to rise but was interrupted.

Ginny and Tonks rose to their feet, wands extended towards the Aurors. They were quickly followed by Neville, then most of the Gryffindor table. The Aurors stopped hesitantly.

"And you'll have to get through me." Cho stood from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and pointed her wand at the Aurors. Luna absentmindedly followed her.

Roger Davies smiled at Harry. "We got your back Harry." He rose, facing the Aurors, quickly followed by the rest of the Ravenclaw table.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot rose as one from the Hufflepuff table. "Cedric wouldn't let you go. Neither will we." The rest of Hufflepuff cheered and jumped to their feet. The Slytherins remained sitting, though a few smiled apologetically at Harry.

Dumbledore rose and the Minister turned to him. "Dumbledore! Control your students! Order them to stand down." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes blazing merrily.

"Alas, I am sorry Minister Fudge. It appears as if Hogwarts herself and her students have made their choice. And if you still wish to try to take Harry forcefully, you will not only have students to contend with." Dumbledore's voice grew less cheerful as he spoke, until he ended with a very thinly concealed threat. The Minister whitened dramatically. He whirled back to Harry, who was smiling gratefully at the Headmaster.

"Don't worry Potter. I will find a way and you will once and for all be shown as the arrogant, attention-seeking brat you are. You and your _harem_ better watch your back." The air in the hall dropped in temperature and Hermione's gasp was audible throughout the hall. "That's right, I heard about your little fan-girls. Only an arrogant brat like you would think you deserve multiple women."

Harry had stood this whole time, relaxed and seemingly defenseless. At the Minister's words, he straightened up and seemed to tower over the hapless man. His flashed as he growled. Helios and Midas barked at the Minister while Ares hissed from the seat next to Harry. "Minister Fudge, I will forgive your indiscretion this once as you clearly a small-brained fool who cannot see the consequences of his own actions. But remember this: I will not forget what you have said here today and how you have publicly disparaged me. Once a certain Dark Lord is finished, your days as a public office holder are limited."

"Potter, is that a threat!? I can have you imprisoned for that." Fudge was still white, but the gears in his head were turning. A threat against the Minister of Magic was grounds for a five year stay in Azkaban.

Harry started walking towards Fudge, forcing him, along with the Aurors to retreat back to the doors. "That's not a threat Cornelius. That's a promise. No one person outside of Voldemort himself has perpetuated the violence and fear of the past few years than you." By this time, Harry had forced them to the entrance hall doors and had a door in each hand.

With one final step, Fudge was outside of the threshold. "And if you insult the women I love, or insinuate I should do nothing less than move the entire world to prevent harm from befalling them, your career won't be the only thing ending prematurely." With that, Harry slammed the Great Hall doors in the trembling Minister's face and stalked back to the front of the room.

The students cheered and all of the students and teachers were smiling. Even Snape didn't have his usual sneer; one of the few people he disliked more than Harry Potter was Cornelius Fudge. Harry cleared his throat and the room quieted.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your wonderful support in this disturbance. I know some of you," Harry glanced along the Slytherin table, "wished to show your support more openly but are unable to do so. I also want to thank the teachers for their clear stand. Thank you." Harry turned and showed Dumbledore the first smile directed at him from his unofficial favorite student since his return half a year before. Harry turned and retreated back to his seat amidst cheering students.

Dumbledore sat back and smiled. Once again, Harry Potter had united the school unintentionally more than Dumbledore ever managed to. Yes, Harry Potter always made shockwaves wherever he went.

* * *

Harry left dinner early that Friday and quietly made his way to the empty room provided by Dumbledore to house the DA. He walked in and set up the room, conjuring cushions around the walls and floors. Harry smiled as he worked, as the DA was one of the highlights of his time this year, outside of his time with Tonks and Ginny.

They were progressing very well. They had started out with just testing to see where they were. The first thing Harry taught them had been the Patronus Charm. They had moved on to basic dueling moves, though Harry had quickly told them that he wouldn't be teaching them the truly death-dealing spells he learned. More than a few groans but Harry remained steadfast in his stance.

As Harry finished laying the mats, he noticed that the first pairs and groups of students were their way in. Ginny and Tonks slipped in and came over and greeted Harry. After a few moments of quiet chatting, Harry noticed that the majority of people were there.

He stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Hello all. Welcome to another DA meeting. Today, we are going to work on the binding charm. The incantation is-" Harry was cut off as the doors opened, squeaking loudly on its hinges.

A small group of Slytherins walked in, taking their spot in the back of the room. It couldn't have been more than eight or nine. The room was quiet though more than a few Gryffindors were muttering and gesturing angrily at the new arrivals. Harry held up a hand, quieting the crowd.

"Can we help you?" Harry was clearly talking to the Slytherins. It was a small group, mostly 3rd and 4th years. The only 6th years were Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Blaise stepped forward.

"We were told that this was a defense group. We were hoping to partake." This brought more muttering from the non-Slytherins gathered. Harry again called for silence.

"Yes this is it. You must sign a form saying that you are only here to learn. Break that vow and interesting things happen." The group laughed at Harry's choice of words. Blaise and the other Slytherins looked unfazed.

"Very well." Blaise led the Slytherins forward where they went to sign the parchment placed on a table. A quill and inkwell was standing at the ready nearby, supplied beforehand by Hermione.

An outburst from Ron gave Blaise reason to pause. "You can't join. You're Slytherins!" A few murmured agreements arose out of the crowd and the younger Slytherins shrank back toward Blaise and Daphne.

Harry cut Ron off. "Ron, once they sign that they are perfectly allowed to join us." Shocked looks met Harry's proclamation and Blaise quickly finished signing. The parchment glowed a light blue. Daphne grabbed the quill and signed the parchment.

Ron stepped forward and pointed at the Slytherin group. "Harry, they can't join. They're Slytherins; Death Eaters in training!" Harry leapt off the quickly assembled stage. He stepped up to Ron, looking the redheaded boy in the eyes.

"Ron, all who wish to learn are welcome to attend the meetings. You know that. Get off this House rivalry crap you seem to be on. It's a House, not a sign-up list." Glares and mutter threats met this announcement. By now, the final Slytherin was signing the paper, a slim blonde 3rd year girl. Once she finished, the paper glowed a light blue and rolled up.

"Well, if they are here, then I am out. Either them or me." Ron crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. Hermione stood behind him, frowning apologetically at Harry, Ginny and Tonks on stage.

Harry sighed wearily and glanced at Blaise. Blaise wasn't sure, but he thought that he caught a wink from the raven-haired Gryffindor. Harry turned back to Ron. "Don't let the door hit you." With that, Harry walked over and introduced himself to the group of Slytherins, before conferring quietly with Blaise.

Ron's voice took Harry's attention. "What!?"

Harry turned back to Ron and spoke slowly, as if to a small child. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Some of the older students snickered at Harry's attitude.

Ron was still standing, arms crossed but his smirk was gone. His face was disbelieving then quickly turning to rage. He looked around at the Gryffindors who were looking at him waiting for a response.

Finally Harry moved away from Blaise, nodding as he did. He stepped back on the stage nimbly. "Alright. 3rd years, perfect that Patronus. I want to see some interesting animals out here." Harry went to finish speaking but noticed Ron fuming figure. "Weren't you leaving, Mr. Weasley? You are welcome to stay but you may not fight with other members." Ron growled audibly before spinning and marching out of the room. As he reached the door, he turned back.

"Well, Hermione let's go!" All heads in the room swung to the bushy-haired Gryffindor. She whitened, as she had hoped that Ron would forget about her.

She snuck a glance at Harry, who smiled reassuringly at her. "No, Ron, I would like to stay." She said quietly. Ron whitened then glared at Harry. He then stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Harry smiled at Hermione before announcing the assignments for the different years. He grinned, as everyone quickly got to work.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Tonks were standing outside the Great Hall the next day. Harry turned to the girls and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "You guys ready?" Ginny and Tonks smiled at him and Ginny put a reassuring hand on his arm.

Tonks smiled. "This school won't know what hit them." Harry laughed and they walked in to the Great Hall. It was nearly full and as usual, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were exchanging glares. Harry gave Ginny and Tonks another kiss before squaring his shoulders. The room got quiet as he crossed the room and stopped behind Blaise, who was sitting next to Daphne at the end of the Slytherin table. Outside of a few 2nd years, they were mostly isolated and Harry had a feeling that the other Slytherins heard about their attendance of the DA meeting.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" He winked at Daphne who giggled nervously. Blaise smiled at him before scooting over.

"Sure Harry, take a seat." Harry sat fluidly down next to Blaise and quickly piled food on to his plate. The hall was stricken; eyes were glued to the Gryffindor cheerily sitting with the Slytherins.

Drawing a deep breath, Ginny walked steadily to the Ravenclaw table. "Is it okay if I eat here?" Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin smiled at her and moved apart, creating a spot between them. Michael sent her deathly glare but she missed it, as she was too caught up in her talking.

"Sure Ginny." The petite redhead smiled before sitting down. The students watched wearily as Tonks finished the plan by heading over to the Hufflepuff table. She stopped behind Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, who smiled at her. "Hey girls, mind if I sit here?" The girls shook their heads and made room. The hall watched and slowly restarted their meals as the three roving students talked and ate.

With a huff, Natalia rose out of her seat at the Gryffindor table. The tiny Gryffindor reserve Seeker strode shakily to the Slytherin table, stopping in front of a fellow 1st year with scruffy brown hair. "Hey Eric, can I sit with you guys?" The girl blushed but kept steady.

The boy flushed a bright red and stammered. "Sure Nat." He scooted over and ignored the glares of the older Slytherins. She caught Harry's eyes and he smiled at her. She beamed and quickly fell in to conversation with the Slytherin 1st years.

Dumbledore watched the proceedings with the twinkle in his eye in an almost blinding fashion. After a moment, he managed to catch Harry's eye. Dumbledore smiled at the Gryffindor, but Harry arched an eyebrow and turned back to his conversation. The Headmaster frowned and turned to McGonagall at his side. The transfiguration teacher gave him a smirk and turned to her other side, ignoring the Headmaster completely. Dumbledore sat back and steepled his fingers in thought.

* * *

At the next weeks DA meeting, Harry was walking throughout the room. That day, he had introduced the _Incarcerous_ spell. He knew that it was one of the most often used spells for any Auror and great to use after a successful _Stupefy_. He walked among the pairs of students practicing, correcting pronunciations here and fixing wand grips there. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Draco stormed in, followed closely by Crabbe, Goyle and a strutting Pansy.

"Potter. Let's see how your little duel club fights. You. Me. Now." Draco shrugged his cloak in to Pansy's arms and stepped on to a raised platform. Draco was clad in a fancy, sequined vest with flaring black pants. He smirked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Alright Malfoy. No Unforgivables. First to lose their wand or consciousness." Malfoy nodded. Harry took off his cloak, handing it to Ginny who gave him a kiss.

"Good luck. Not that you need it. But I wanted to kiss you." Harry laughed and hopped lightly to the platform.

Harry stretched slightly as Draco drew his wand in a flourish. "Alright guys. Here's an impromptu duel exhibition. Let's see if Mr. Malfoy would last long in a real fight. Blaise, count us down." The Slytherin nodded and stepped forward.

"Three…two…one!" Draco stepped forward, flinging spells at Harry, hoping to catch him off guard. Harry smiled and disappeared in a cloud of swirling black smoke. The spells flew through the cloud, striking the wall harmlessly. Draco spun around wildly looking around for his adversary.

"Coward! Show yourself Potter!" At that, Harry appeared behind Draco. Harry tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Draco swung around and raised his wand. In a flash, Harry reached out, grabbed Draco's wand and flung it across the room.

"Alright class. Now we get to see how well Mr. Malfoy can fight without a wand." With that, Harry smirked and winked at his girlfriends.

Reaching back, he landed a solid punch to Draco's jaw, dropping him in a heap. Blood spurted out of his nose which was clearly broken. Pansy shrieked and Crabbe and Goyle walked up to the stage menacingly. Harry turned around, his face cold and non-forgiving.

"Misters Crabbe, Goyle. You will pick up Mr. Malfoy and bring him to Hospital

Wing. He entered in to a willing duel and there were no restrictions on physical conflict. Now go." The two burly boys paused then picked up a nearly unconscious Draco. Pansy was still shrieking. Harry rounded on her.

"Miss Parkinson, please stop that infernal racket before all dogs in a five mile radius are permanently deafened." Pansy fell silent and watched Draco was hauled out of the room. She stared, speechless, at the watching students, most on the edge of laughter. With another shriek, she ran out of the room after Draco.

Harry allowed himself a small smile then shook himself. He turned back to the still watching students. "Let's go guys. Back to work. Don't let Malfoy distract you." In a flurry of activity, the students went back to their practice. Harry returned to his rounds, stopping at a pair of 4th year Hufflepuffs.

"Remember, it is_inCARcerous_. The accent is on the CAR. Your wand movement is perfect. Try again." The girl smiled nervously at him. After another try, ropes flew out of her wand and trapped her friend.

The girl yelped in joy and turned back to Harry. Harry was smiling and with a whoop the girl jumped in his arms. Harry was startled for a moment before the girl let go. Her face was bright red and she mumbled an apology.

Harry blushed and muttered a quiet pardon. He moved away before turning to see Tonks and Ginny rolling on the floor laughing. "You should have seen your face…I only wish Colin could have gotten a picture." Ginny was crying and Tonks tried to attempt a witty joke but her laughter drowned out any words. Harry stomped over to them.

"Bollocks that." He couldn't suppress the grin that spread over his face, and the girls doubled over, restarting their laughter.

* * *

The next day, all the talk of the school was about the duel between Draco and Harry. More specifically, about Harry's utter destruction of Draco. At breakfast, more than one student approached Harry quietly and congratulated him. A surprising number of Slytherins even approached him covertly. As they finished breakfast, Harry and his girls were heading over the Great Hall doors as Malfoy and his cronies entered.

"Potter, you'll pay for that little butchery of duel etiquette. What kind of man physically attacks another?" Harry stopped in front of Draco, staring him down.

"The kind of man who has never lost a duel. In a real fight, you do whatever takes to win. That's why I escape Voldemort, while your daddy dearest takes his punishment like a punished child." The Gryffindors roared in laughter and Malfoy whitened, sputtering in his attempt to respond. Harry winked at Malfoy and walked past him. Noses in the air, Ginny and Tonks followed him.

However, as Tonks passed by, Malfoy smirked and reached out and smacked Tonks' bum. She whirled around, hands covering her body while she glared daggers at Malfoy.

"You sick pervert. Don't ever touch me again." Harry spun around and grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his robes. He slammed him in to the open Great Hall doors roughly. Snape hopped out of his seat, racing down the space between tables.

"Malfoy, do that again, and Pansy won't have anything else to suck on when she gets scared at night." Malfoy whitened and snickers broke out through the hall while Pansy flushed bright red. Just as Snape reached the group, followed by McGonagall, Harry dropped Draco to the ground.

"And Draco…" Harry delivered a solid jab to Draco's stomach, doubling him over. Harry followed it by a solid knee to Draco's face, blood spewing out of Draco's recently healed nose. The Slytherin collapsed to the ground and Snape was about to explode when McGonagall rounded on the students.

"Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting. Mr. Malfoy, 100 points from Slytherin for sexual assault and detention for the rest of the week." A shocked Snape was speechless and Harry smiled at Ginny and Tonks. The threesome made a quick getaway in the chaotic aftermath from Harry's second consecutive day of breaking Malfoy's nose.

As they escaped to the Entrance Hall, Harry laughed. "I love doing that. It should be a daily ritual." The girls laughed and they linked arms with Harry, before heading down the hall.

**A/N: A somewhat uneventful chapter but the foundations of school unity are set! I got a great response for last chapter (I guess sex does sell!). Seriously, 21 reviews! And my 100****th**** for the story overall!! Thanks for the great response!!**


	13. A Fissure Between Weasleys

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. After a week of exams, I will be off for a month and will be updating much more often (once every two days or so). Hopefully we can finish the story by mid January. **

**Alright, so I just finished reading a story and I now have three stories developing and I don't know what to write:**

**Azkaban Story, will be HarryGinnyBellaTonks. Should be an imaginative story that explains origin of Dementors and Azkaban prison.**

**CreatureHarry Story, will be HarryOCOC (Another harem story, I know). This is the least developed story and I really don't know where it's going to go.**

**TwinHarry Story. Will be HarryGinny. Twin is a younger Girl, Cassie. What happens when Harry and Cassie disappear from the Dursleys at age 6? What happens when a strange group of teenagers show up at Hogwarts 11 years later?**

The rest of February passed quickly as the weather started to warm up. The snow melted and the first signs of spring broke through the cold embrace that the weather held on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry resumed his morning workouts around the lake, though the initial interest had waned and on this particular morning in early March, he was alone as he circled the lake.

As he finished, he took a deep breath and rested his hands on his knees. Ginny and Tonks had backed out at the last moment today, as they claimed they needed some girl time. Harry smiled, thinking of his two girls while he made his way up to the castle. They had truly changed his perspective on life, the war and his own survival. Simply put, they gave him a reason to live past Voldemort. Still smiling, he slipped silently up to Gryffindor Tower and showered quickly before dressing in his school robes. After slipping on his cloak, he entered the Great Hall as breakfast was in full swing. He noticed that all the teachers were eating with the kids today except for Professor Trelawney who never left her tower, and strangely, Professor Snape.

He silently crept behind Ginny and Tonks who were enthralled in a whispered conversation. He paused and eavesdropped for a moment.

Ginny was in the middle of a sentence. "I love how they hold me. His hands are so strong and rough." Tonks and Ginny collapsed in to giggles before Tonks began.

"And those eyes. Merlin, I could look at them all day and night." Ginny nodded dramatically before Harry cleared his throat intrusively.

Both girls fell silent and turned slowly to see him. He grinned and sat in his customary space between Ginny and Tonks. He raised his eyebrows before breaking the silence. "So you like my hands Gin?" Ginny blushed furiously and looked at her plate, mixing her eggs in to a yellowed mush.

Harry smirked and placed his left hand on her upper thigh, just above the hem of her school skirt. He weakly gripped her thigh, sliding his thumb slowly up and down the hem of the skirt, brushing against her skin every once so often. Her eyes fluttered closed and she mumbled while swaying in her seat. Tonks was smiling and couldn't hide the giggle that escaped her lips. Harry turned to her, smirking.

"How about you Nymph?" He dramatically placed his right hand on the edge of her skirt, causing her to whiten and try to slide away. He removed his hands from both girls' laps and smiled at them.

He whispered conspiratorially. "We can finish this later." The girls blushed and Harry laughed as he turned and piled food on his plate. The conversation returned to normal though Harry would often catch Ginny gazing at him hungrily and smiled to himself, happy that he could do this to her.

As he finished his breakfast, Harry felt a shadow cross over his place. Looking up, he smiled respectfully as he saw McGonagall hovering behind him. Seeing him paying attention, the Transfiguration teacher began.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Tonks, you will be excused from your classes today. There is an urgent meeting of the Headmaster's group which you both have been summoned to." Harry noticed that her face was more drawn than normal and he knew that something was up. He nodded quickly and got up from his seat.

Ginny slumped unhappily. "Lucky buggers. I'll see you two later. Love you both." Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and Tonks hugged the redheaded girl quickly and the two walked away from the Gryffindor Table, Ginny staring warily after them.

Tonks and Harry made his way to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, and joined the elder Weasley's and an older man, with a strange eye and a wooden leg. He stepped towards Harry as the teenager approached the gargoyle. Harry watched him warily, clearly remembering the imposter Moody from his fourth year.

The man smiled creepily, his fake eye spinning in its socket. "Don't worry Potter. I'm the real deal. No Polyjuice Potion here. But good job. Remember, Constant Vigilance! Tonks, good to see you again." The ex-Auror shouted his motto as Harry managed a brief smile. Tonks smiled at Moody while rolling her eyes towards Harry. The gargoyle finally moved and the five some made their way up to the Headmaster's office.

The room quieted down as Harry entered behind Mr. Weasley. Harry sneered to himself as he went to the front of the room. He sat lightly down on one of the many chairs conjured around the room. Tonks, after greeting a few of the other Aurors, joined him. She plopped on to his lap and leaned back against his chest. She settled in to a comfortable position and sighed contentedly. More than a few of the Order members stared disdainfully at the young couple but quickly averted their eyes when met with Harry's glare. Harry sent Remus a smile which the werewolf returned. It was the night of the new moon, which meant that Remus was at his best health. A grin was sent the twins' way and they identically winked back. A loose nod towards Bill and Charlie was returned. Harry sighed as he noticed Mrs. Weasley watching disapprovingly as Tonks squirmed playfully on his lap. The motherly redhead was whispering to an older female Order member who was nodding furiously.

Harry smiled to himself and quickly met the eyes of the matriarch of the Weasley family. Keeping his eyes on her, he bent his head and started planting butterfly kisses on the back and sides of Tonks neck. The older girl smiled and leaned further in to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The frown on Mrs. Weasley's face deepened.

The two were interrupted from further play when Dumbledore entered the office, followed closely by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. The cat animagus looked disapprovingly at Harry who nodded apologetically and stopped teasing Tonks. Dumbledore smiled playfully at Harry before clearing his throat.

"As some of you no doubt noticed, Severus has gone missing. Over the past couple gatherings of Death Eaters, Severus has reported that his dual nature may have been revealed to Voldemort. Needless to say, if that is true, then Severus may be in quite a bit of pain as we speak." A few gasps were heard around the room and Harry tightened his arms around Tonks as he felt a shudder run through her. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.

"Severus reported to the summons two nights ago and has not returned. I believe he is being held in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Our task here today is to gather a task force to return him to the safety of Hogwarts." Nods and noises of agreement were heard throughout the room.

"Now, on to the planning of the rescue mission. I believe now is the best time as Lucius will not suspect an attempt so soon and during the day." As Dumbledore moved to outline the plan to rescue him, a quiet clearing of the throat turned all attention to Molly Weasley.

"Albus, shouldn't Harry and Nymphadora be returning to their classes now? Surely they have no part in this." The eyes of Harry and Tonks narrowed and Harry cut off the Headmaster.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are perfectly aware that Nymph doesn't like anyone calling her by her first name. You will respect her wishes. And unless you are the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I will wait for the Headmaster to order me to leave." Mrs. Weasley looked outraged at Harry's response.

"Harry, you will not speak to me like that. And in case you didn't notice, you just called her Nymph, so I believe I will call her what I wish." Harry held back a bristling Tonks on his lap, glancing at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was watching, observing the events quietly, but with a twinkle in his eye. Harry took the twinkle as permission to argue with Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shushed Tonks quickly as he slid out from under her. He calmly turned towards Mrs. Weasley who was glaring at him, hands on her hips. A part of his mind noticed the similarity to Ginny when she was angry. Harry was dimly aware of the rest of the Order watching the exchange. Half seemed to be laughing at the argument, especially the twins and Remus. The other half was watching approvingly, finally happy that Harry was put in his place.

"The reason I call her Nymph is because I love her." The room fell silent at Harry's announcement. "You however are nothing outside of Ginny's mother. She has not given you permission to call her anything besides Ms. Tonks. You will respect her wishes." Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Harry and her husband was sighing, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Harry James Potter, if you love her so much, what are you doing with my daughter!? I have heard from Ronald what you seem to be doing with the two of them and frankly it is a disgrace. Your parents would have been ashamed." The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees and an angry snarl escaped Remus' lips. Harry's face didn't change, outside of his gleaming eyes.

His voice was cold and low and Arthur caught Tonks' eyes. He mouthed_I'm sorry_ to her and she smiled forgivingly at him. The twins were staring, open-mouthed at their mother while Bill and Charlie mirrored their father, sending apologetic smiles towards Tonks and Harry. Regardless of right versus wrong, bringing up Harry's parents is completely uncalled for.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you were anyone other the mother of the girl I love, then you would be dead where you stand. You will never speak of my parents again. You will refer to me as Mr. Potter. And you will not concern yourself with things that don't concern you, which include me and Nymph. The only thing you should be concerned with is the happiness of your daughter. And based on what happened on Valentines Day, she is very. Very. Happy." All four Weasley boys choked at that. Remus was barely holding back laughter while Mrs. Weasley was deathly pale.

Harry paused, smiling apologetically at Mr. Weasley. "Now, if the rest of our distinguished crowd doesn't have any concerns with the relationship between Ginny, Nymph and I, there is a greasy Potions Professor I have to dramatically rescue." The Order was watching Harry questioningly. Harry turned towards Tonks, and kissed her forcefully on the lips, leaving her dazed. With a nod towards Dumbledore, Harry disappeared in a cloud of swirling black smoke. The room was quiet for a moment, before it burst in to noise concerning the teenager that had done the impossible: leave Molly Weasley speechless.

Harry swirled in to existence outside of a large Manor. He saw one wizard guarding the front entrance, wand held slack by his side. Harry smirked before marching towards the front door.

"Stop before I send you down. Get outta here." The guard called out but in a flash Harry was behind him, holding the guards sleeve up. His left forearm was bare, and Harry sighed in relief. One quick punch to the back of the head and the guard was down and out on the ground.

Harry slipped inside and groaned as he heard the blaring of a magical alarm. Within moments, a dozen Death Eaters swarmed inside, in a rough semicircle in front of Harry. "Who are you?" One of them called out.

Harry removed the hood of his cloak, eliciting gasps from the gathered crowd. His multicolored flickered different colors in the torchlight. "It's Potter! Get him!" Harry smirked and bared his teeth.

The Death Eaters stopped and gaped at Harry. His mouth was changing, elongating and his mouth filled with sharp teeth. A low growl escaped him and he leaped at the group of Death Eaters. Two went down instantly to Harry's hands, which had transformed in to vicious claws. Harry ducked down as three green spells flew above him, one smashing in to an empty portrait. Two others hit unknowing Death Eaters. A backflip from Harry brought him back to his original spot, this time facing only eight Death Eaters. Harry grinned maliciously and raised his hands. Two bright red lights flew out of his upraised palms. The first connected with a Death Eater's chest, bursting it and killing him instantly. The second curse hit the roof above two other Death Eaters who taunted him. A crash was heard and both Death Eaters looked up in time to see the chandelier above come crashing down on to them.

Harry was rolling and dodging curses by now, the five remaining Death Eaters having taken strategic places in the room. Harry ducked behind an upturned table. As he slid down, he felt an orange curse slide in to his left arm, slicing it open and revealing the white bone. He took a deep breath and disappeared.

He reappeared silently behind two Death Eaters who were still firing multi-colored curses at his old hiding places. With two swipes of his claws, both Death Eaters went down and didn't rise. There were only three Death Eaters left, all three hiding behind columns on the far side of the room. After a moment of whispering, two of them dashed off through a side door while the third took shots at Harry. Harry's heart sank as he knew more Death Eaters were coming and while he may be able to get out, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Snape out.

Harry rose and quickly summoned the Death Eater. He was so shocked that he let Harry catch him around the neck and with a simple twist of his wrists; the Death Eater was dead in Harry's hands.

Harry dropped the body and grabbed one of the unconscious Death Eaters. He revived him with a quick _enervate _and grabbed his neck. "Take me to where you are keeping Snape, or I will kill you. After a lot of torture." The Death Eater, clearly a new recruit, only nodded as the feat was evident in his eyes.

The Death Eater got up shakily and took Harry through a series of winding corridors. Harry's internal sense of direction gave him a sense of descending so Harry kept silent behind the Death Eater who was shaking in fear. They finally arrived at a solid steel door which the Death Eater gestured at meekly.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, before punching the Death Eater in the back of the head, dropping him instantly to the floor. Harry tried the door and found it locked. After a few minutes of trying various unlocking charms, Harry was still standing frustrated outside of the door. The noise of reinforcing Death Eaters coming reached his ears.

Finally, Harry gave a yell and sank his claws in to the door. Pain shot up his arms and Harry yelled again. The Death Eaters entered the hallway behind him and charged at him. With a final pull, a great tearing was heard and the door was pulled clean out of the wall. As the Death Eaters got in to firing range, Harry spun and flung the door through the hall. It hit the leading Death Eaters head on and caused a large traffic jam in the corridor.

Ignoring the pain in his arms, Harry strode in to the room. He ducked behind a desk as two curses flew by his head. Harry could see two Death Eaters standing over a huddled form who Harry assumed was Snape.

Harry leapt out of his hiding spot and flung himself on the Death Eaters. Just before he reached them, a dark purple curse hit his midsection and pain blossomed in his stomach. Both Death Eaters were quickly knocked out. In anger, Harry slit both of their throats with a dagger drawn from within his robes. Harry grabbed Snape's form and pulled off the hood covering his face. A pale but breathing Potions Professor stared back at him. Just as the Death Eaters burst in to the room, Harry grabbed Snape and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Five killing curses smoked the wall where they had just been.

Harry reappeared in the still crowded Headmaster's office. He turned to Dumbledore. "Hospital Wing." He disappeared again, missing Dumbledore's relieved nod.

Harry appeared in the Infirmary and yelled. "Madam Pomfrey!" He laid Snape on a bed as the Nurse bustled in. Without a word, she began administering potions and salves to Snape that Harry supposed Dumbledore had her prepare ahead of time. Harry collapsed in to a chair. He glanced out the window and noticed that it was nearly dark. The day had disappeared.

"Mr. Potter, let's get you checked out." Harry rose wearily as Pomfrey ushered him over to a bed next to Snape. As he sat down and told Pomfrey where he was injured, Dumbledore led the Order in to the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster went to Snape's sleeping form and smiled, relieved at the sleeping Professor.

The majority of the Order was staring at Harry in amazement. Harry wrinkled his brow, wondering what was different. Absently, he raised his arm as Pomfrey pulled his shirt off. As he saw his hands come down, Harry's question was answered. He was still transformed.

Fur had sprouted down his arms and his face was very wolf-like. His hands were large claws, blood still dripping down the palm of his hand. He didn't like turning in to this form as it was much more painful then his vampire form. And this wasn't a complete transformation. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and reverted back to his human form. Madam Pomfrey hemmed and hawed while he changed. Once he was completely human, the Nurse went back to her work. With a few quick spells, all his cuts were closed. He swallowed a Blood Replenishing Potion and hopped off the bed with the nurse's clearance.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster inquired with a smile. Harry sighed and stretched a bit.

"I'm fine, thanks to our Madam Pomfrey. Don't let her go Headmaster." The nurse colored slightly as the Headmaster chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr. Potter. Did you meet any resistance at Malfoy Manor?" Harry glanced up in thought and counted on his fingers.

"Yes, quite a bit actually. One non-Death Eater guard was left unconscious. Three Death Eaters are unconscious and will be for quite a while. Seven Death Eaters are dead." Harry snorted at the disapproving looks he received from many of the members of Order. "Remember Headmaster, the only good Death Eater is a dead one. Dead men can't hurt you." With that, Harry spun on his heel and slipped out of the Hospital Wing, his cloak trailing behind him.

He stepped through the portrait in Gryffindor Tower wearily. As he got through, two blurs hit him and held him tightly. Ginny and Tonks were on the verge of tears and wouldn't let him go as he stepped through the full yet silent room and collapsed on the couch.

Finally, Tonks and Ginny let go but snuggled against his sides, each girl holding on to an arm tightly. Harry looked around the room and sighed. The entire Weasley clan outside of Ginny was standing across the room. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at him along with Ron. Mr. Weasley was frowning at his wife. The twins were smiling at Harry who smiled back gratefully. Bill and Charlie stood back, arms crossed. They clearly had reserved their judgment until they talked to everyone involved.

The room was silent for a moment before Ron exploded. "Potter! My mom better be wrong about what you said to her. If not, I'll kill you I swear!" Harry surprised the room by snorting loudly.

"Believe me Weasley. I have killed people. I killed seven people tonight. You don't have in you. Trust me on this one." Ron blanched at his response and stepped back in to the protection of his family.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't restrain herself. "Ginevra Weasley. Get away from that…that…animal." Ginny swung her head around and glared at her mother.

"No. _Mother_. I won't. Ron is much more of an animal than Harry, especially when food is involved." The twins laughed heartily at this and walked confidently over to the couch. They went behind it and stood protectively over Harry, Ginny and Tonks. Fred gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. Mrs. Weasley glared at them but they ignored her.

"Harry Potter!" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Harry who glared at her.

"You do not have permission to call me that. Mr. Potter will be fine." The twins chortled at that.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to choke on her words. "Mr. Potter! You must stop this nonsense. You will apologize to me and you will no longer see Ginny. And Tonks is much too old for you. Find another girl, Hermione would be good except she's perfect for my Ronny." A triumphant smile crossed her face as Harry's face fell in to his hands.

He responded exasperatedly. "Mrs. Weasley. I have just returned from a battle in which I took seven lives. I was severely injured. Even with my above average aversion to pain and healing abilities, I need to sleep for about fifteen hours. We are ending this conversation right now. You are not my mother. You will never be unless my relationship with Ginny's relationship blossoms even more." Ginny blushed at that point but kept her face level and steady. "And you will not tell me how to treat either of the women that I love. Stop before you say something you regret. You are not my mother." Harry leaned back in to the couch, Ginny and Tonks dropping their heads on to his shoulder immediately.

As it turns out, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be the one to say something she regretted. Ron burst forward, interrupting her mother. "Shut up Potter. You can't talk to my mother like that. It's not her fault you're a little brat. Ginny, get away from him. He kills everyone who is close to him. He killed his parents. Cedric. Sirius!" Harry's arms shot out and grabbed Ginny and Tonks. Both girls had stood up and were about to fire quite painful hexes and curses at Ron. Hermione, who had been standing behind Ron, stepped forward.

The slap echoed throughout the room. Hermione was in tears as she glared at Ron. "How dare you Ron? We are done. You are a spiteful, jealous pig." With that she burst in to tears and ran to the couch. "I'm sorry Harry." She continued to mumble her apologies in to her hands.

She looked up to see Harry smiling at her. "It's alright Hermione. Great to have you back. We are going to have a talk though." She nodded through her tears. After a quick hug, Harry stood up and guided her to where he had been sitting. Ginny and Tonks put their arms over the crying girl's shoulders.

Harry turned to Ron with a cold look on his face. His eyes were blazing bright green. When he spoke, it wasn't directed to Ron. "Artemis, Apollo." The wolves stepped away from their place in front of Ron, growling at him. "Watch over Ginny and Tonks." The wolves howled grievously and nodded. "Ares, watch my stuff. Only Ginny, Tonks and Neville can touch it." The snake, unnoticed until that point, hissed his affirmative response and slithered off to Harry's dorm.

Harry turned to Neville who was standing behind Harry, glaring at Ron. Harry motioned Neville closer and whispered in his ear. "Keep on eye on Tonks and Ginny for me." Neville clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded. Harry smiled a thank you.

"Pro, go get Hedwig. Athena, get ready to go." The Phoenix trilled and disappeared. Ron noticeably flinched when the trill reverberated around the room. Athena swooped outside and waited by the open window. Harry stepped over to the window and cast a goodbye glance at Ginny and Tonks, who both nodded through their tears. He gave them a kiss from the window. Harry smiled at them and with a nod to the twins and Neville, he fell out the window. The spell broke and the Gryffindors ran to the windows to see Harry falling down through the air. Then his wings burst out of his back and he shot away from the castle, accompanied by Athena, Hedwig and Prometheus beside him. He soared away from Hogwarts, and flew out over the Forbidden Forest. The Gryffindors watched until he disappeared in to the sunset.

Ginny and Tonks collapsed back on the couch, stroking Helios and Midas mournfully. The girls leaned against each other, sniffling back tears. Apollo and Artemis lay at their feet.

After a moment of shock, Ron stepped forward about to say something. He fell silent when Ginny and Tonks glared at him and placed their growing wolves on the couch. With an unseen signal, Ginny and Tonks stepped to him and placed two well-aimed kicks in to Ron's crotch. His eyes bugged out and he fell against the couch. Unfortunately, that placed him within reach of the twins who lifted him up. He smiled gratefully at them but whitened at the look on their faces. With a loud crack, the identical redheads punched Ron on either side of his jaw sending him crashing to the ground. Laughs and sniggers spread throughout the room as Ron crawled slowly back to his family. Mrs. Weasley helped him up and stepped towards Ginny.

"Come Ginevra. It's time for us to go. I think some time at home will be good for you." Ginny glared at her mother and snarled.

"No mum. I won't. And you can't make me. I love Harry and you two are probably the most horrid people who I have ever met." Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny in shock before stepping forward to grab her.

All four wolves leapt up and barked at Mrs. Weasley. Helios looked insane. He was barking madly at Mrs. Weasley and was frothing at the mouth. Ginny smirked at her mother and leaned down. She gathered the young wolf in her arms though he was pretty heavy. Helios quieted instantly, snuggling against Ginny's chest. Tonks gathered a still-pacing Midas and the girls sat back down on the couch. Apollo and Artemis sat on guard between Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys.

Neville stepped forward, in between the wolves and the Weasleys. "Mr. Weasley, perhaps you should take your wife home?" Mrs. Weasley looked in shock at the normal reserved Neville while her husband nodded tiredly. He took her arm and led her out of the room. Her exclamations could be heard even once the portrait door closed. The twins kissed Ginny atop the head and hugged Tonks briefly.

"You two need anything, let us know." Ginny and Tonks nodded thankfully at the twins who left the room quietly. Bill and Charlie stepped forward and gazed down at Ginny who was sheepishly looking at them.

Bill spoke first. "You sure you are happy about this Ginny?" Ginny nodded to both Charlie and Bill. "Alright then. As long you are happy and are… protected?" Ginny blushed and nodded quickly as Tonks giggled.

Bill and Charlie smiled. "Alright. As long as we can keep embarrassing you." Ginny giggled again through her tears. The two older Weasley boys moved towards the portrait but stopped when they heard Ginny behind them.

"Thanks you two. Ron's been such a prat and Mum has been unbelievable and now Harry left…" Ginny burst in to tears and her brothers gathered her up in their arms. Tonks was crying too but standing behind Ginny uncomfortably.

Ginny turned and grabbed Tonks and pulled them together. The girls held each other before slowly making their way up to their rooms. The four wolves followed them, though they seemed to smile at Bill and Charlie who exchanged a look. Bill and Charlie nodded a goodbye to Neville who smiled at them awkwardly.

"Neville right?" The younger boy nodded. "Keep on eye on Gin. Make sure Ron isn't being a prat." Neville regained his composure and nodded. "Thanks Neville." With that, the two older boys left the Tower.

**A/N: There's the end of it. I actually combined two chapters that were originally planned to make this one. Whatever. The next chapter is a turning point as Harry returns and Hogwarts changed forever. How does everyone like the crazy Mrs. Weasley? And Ron will get better; just it will take a while.**


	14. Sanctuary House

**A/N: Alright. I went back through my outline and realized that a large part of the final chapters was really unnecessary. So I trimmed it down a lot and we probably have like 3 or 4 chapters left. And I have chosen my next story. I am going to do the Azkaban story. The relationship will be HarryTonksBellaFleur! A reader suggested that I do one with someone besides Ginny and I think that might be a good idea. But you all know that I can't do Ginny with anyone else, so where's Ginny?? Anyway, on to the story!**

The screeching of the morning owls livened up breakfast in the Great Hall, except for two figures at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the doors. The petite redhead and the pink-haired girl slumped, picking at their food meekly. Neither girl spoke, though they leaned against each other. There was a sizable gap between them and the others eating at the table, though there was nothing but sympathy from the other Gryffindors. Two wolves stood behind the girls at the table, though their normal lustrous coats seemed muted and dull.

"Don't worry guys, he'll be back soon." Neville paused behind the girls and laid a comforting hand on each girls shoulder. Both girls looked up at him, the bags underneath their eyes noticeable against the pale white of their skin. The girls nodded wearily but didn't seem to cheer up at all. The boy frowned but sat down with his friends, keeping an eye on the girls.

It had been three days since Harry had disappeared out the window of Gryffindor Tower with Hedwig, Athena and Prometheus. The Weasley's had left with Mrs. Weasley still furious at Ginny. Surprisingly, Ron didn't become his normal arrogant self. He apparently had finally realized his mistakes when Hermione left him. The redhead was often seen alone on the grounds staring off in to space. The brunette had a tearful reunion with Ginny and Tonks. But the two girls were unreachable even to Hermione and Neville. Teachers and friends had tried to get them out of their funk but it was in vain.

Breakfast continued and the Great Hall continued to swell with students. Through the mass of sound created by the chattering students, a quiet trill was heard. The trill grew louder as the students quieted. The teachers were looking at Dumbledore, expecting Fawkes to be on his shoulder but the Headmaster was just as confused as the rest.

Suddenly, there was a burst of flame above Ginny and Tonks. Both girls looked up from their plates to see a singing Prometheus hovering above them. The girls jumped up and looked around wildly for Harry.

The Great Hall doors opened with a bang. Hedwig and Athena came swooping in and settled on the girls' shoulders. Each girl looked at the door expectantly while absently stroking the bird's feathers.

Harry walked in to the Hall, his face set and his eyes bright. His cloak swirled around him as he stopped just inside the doors.

"HARRY!" The girls screamed as they flew from the Gryffindor table and raced to Harry. His eyes widened as he turned and opened his arms. The girls hit him at full speed and the trio spun in place as they clung to each other.

"I missed you two so much. I'm sorry I had to go. I'll explain later okay?" He whispered against them. The girls couldn't speak as their faces were smashed against his neck but they nodded. Harry released them slowly and gave both a kiss on the forehead. The rest of the hall watched silently at the reunion. After releasing the girls, Harry greeted Apollo and Artemis, both of whom were hopping around his feet like puppies.

Harry smiled and walked up the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Meanwhile, Ron had gotten up from his seat at the very front of the Gryffindor table and was walking down the aisle to meet Harry.

Ron held his arms out in a placating manner. "Harry, listen. I'm really sorry." Ron was cut off as Harry disappeared in a cloud of smoke five feet in front of him and reappeared behind him. Harry never broke stride and continued walking towards the staff table. Ginny and Tonks silently walked around the frozen and slightly confused Ron. Apollo and Artemis did the same, growling slightly at the elder redhead.

Harry stopped a few feet in front of the staff table. Dumbledore stood and opened his arms joyfully. "Welcome back Mr. Potter. Are you feeling alright?" The Headmaster smiled and his eyes twinkled down at the raven-haired boy in front of him.

Harry waved away Dumbledore's welcome. "I, Harry James Potter, invoke the power of the Sanctuary House." The hall grew silent and confused looks passed between teachers and students. After receiving a questioning look from the Headmaster, Harry explained. "The Sanctuary House is the forgotten fifth house of Hogwarts. It can only be opened by a person or magical being in dire need of protection from his or her own classmates or teachers. Once it is opened, a selection is done by the Sorting Hat and it announces any transfers from the other four houses to the Sanctuary House." The students gaped at Harry as did more than a few teachers.

Snape abruptly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "And what makes you think you can call upon the power of this house?" Harry smirked and held up three fingers in response. He dropped one, then another.

When his final finger fell, a loud moving of stones could be heard. The Great Hall seemed to open up wider, with a large gap in the stones of the floor appearing. From the darkness beneath the hall, a new section of floor rose slowly up, complete with a new table. Above the new table, a new set of banners flapped in to being. The banners had a shield on it, with a large S emblazoned on the shield.

The entire students and teachers population gaped at the changes in the Great Hall. Harry smirked before turning back to the Headmaster. "Now, we need a Head of House. According to tradition, it needs to be a teacher who would have qualified for the Sanctuary House during their time here. And that brings the possibilities down to two. Seeing how _Professor_ Snape is still currently Head of Slytherin, the selection of the Sanctuary Head of House is quite simple." Harry turned down the Staff table and his eyes brightened. "Congratulations Professor Hagrid." The half-giant nearly choked at Harry's words.

"Me? A 'Ead of 'Ouse? Blimey 'Arry, that's gret!" Hagrid looked down the table at Dumbledore who nodded slowly at the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Harry smiled at Hagrid's joy and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now, Headmaster, if I may borrow the Sorting Hat for a moment?" Dumbledore nodded and after a moment, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames. In his claws was the ragged Sorting Hat, which Harry quickly conjured a stool for.

The Sorting Hat sat quietly for a moment before it smiled at Harry. Well, as well as a Hat can smile. "Mr. Potter, I must say it's a surprise. It has been so long since the Sanctuary House has been called in to existence. Let's begin shall we?" Harry grinned and nodded at the old hat.

The Hat straightened and gazed out at the students. "First and foremost, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks." Harry smiled and sat at the new table in the center of the room, quickly joined by Tonks and Ginny. Tonks was glaring at the Hat for declaring her first name. An elbow from Harry broke Tonks' concentration and she laughed despite herself. "Hmm who's next…? I know. Blaise Zabini." The Slytherin stood up and moved quickly over to the table. He sat down across from Harry who gave him an amused smile.

The Hat continued its speculation. "Neville Longbottom. Susan Bones." Both 6th years rose up silently and made their way to the center table. They greeted the other Sanctuary students. "Hannah Abbott. Luna Lovegood. Daphne Greengrass."

"Tracey Davis. Wayne Hopkins." The Slytherin rose hesitantly but made her way to the new table, followed by the almost unknown sixth year from Hufflepuff. "Lisa Turpin. Stewart Ackerley." The 6th year quickly sat down at the table but the third year whitened and walked over slowly. He was the first student other than a sixth year to be called out besides Luna who was practically a sixth year since she was so close to Ginny. He sat down next to Luna who patted his arm comfortingly. "Rose Zeller. Natalia Wright." The young Hufflepuff made her way to the table quietly, blushing at the eyes watching her progress. However, Natalia whooped at she got up and she ran to the table. She plopped down next to Stewart who grinned at her. "Eric Johanson." The Slytherin first year hopped up and almost ran and fell next to Nat who hugged him excitedly.

The Sorting Hat called out a few other students who made their way to the swelling Sanctuary House. The final few students called were younger, mostly first and second years. Finally, the hat fell silent and everyone watched the new table mates introduce themselves. Harry sat in the middle and watched as the housemates got along together. With a smirk, he leaned towards Tonks who had also fallen silent. Ginny, on the other side of Harry, was talking excitedly with Lisa Turpin, the former Ravenclaw gesturing wildly as both girls laughed. Harry smiled against Tonks' ear. "Apparently, without the House categories, everyone gets along fine huh?"

Tonks smiled and kissed him quickly. "Yeah. I think that the Hat picked people who don't feel trapped by House restrictions." Harry nodded in agreement before turning back to his breakfast, which had just appeared on the table.

After a lively meal, Harry got up and prepared to leave. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. Rose Zeller was staring up at him, her hands clasped behind her back nervously. Her big blue eyes were slightly open, staring at Harry in wonder. "Umm Harry… where are our rooms? Harry smiled at her and she blushed before looking down.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone follow me, I'll lead you to the common room." Harry walked out of the hall followed by the other members of the Sanctuary House. The rest of the Hall watched them go and after a moment, Hermione got up and followed them out.

Harry led them to a portrait near the entrance hall. The portrait depicted a hunchbacked man holding a scantily clad woman above his head atop a cathedral. The man's mouth was open in a scream. Harry waited until the entire house was there before he turned to the portrait. "Quasimodo." The woman winked at him before the portrait swung open. The group entered the common room and looked around.

It was a very warm looking room, with lots of browns and leaf greens. The fireplace was across the room from the entrance, with the boys and girls staircases off to the sides. There were numerous tables and chairs around the room, and the walls were lined with bookcases. A large couch was in front of the fireplace with two chairs on the ends forming a rectangle.

The students quickly moved throughout the common room. Everyone except Harry was shocked to see that all of their possessions had been transferred in to their rooms. Neville, Wayne and Blaise returned from the room to find Harry. "Harry, how come your stuff isn't in our room?" Harry just smiled at them.

"That's because I won't be staying with you three. I will be using the Head Boy suite in our tower. I will be acting as our male prefect while Lisa will be our female prefect." Ginny and Tonks glared at Harry who raised his hands helplessly. "Wasn't my choice, I was informed by the Sorting Hat. Guess she's just more responsible then you two…" The guys gathered laughed and Lisa beamed. Ginny and Tonks jumped on Harry and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Please…stop…Apollo…Artemis…help!" The two wolves who had followed the group shared a look. Then they moved forward as one and began licking Harry's face causing him to howl. "Oh you traitors!!" The older Sanctuary students laughed at the sight. Finally Ginny and Tonks grew tired and moved off Harry, settling back down on the couch.

Lisa coughed slightly to gain Harry's attention. "Umm Harry. There are only four beds in the 6th year girl's room. The trunks there are mine, Susan's, Daphne's and Hannah's. Where are Ginny and Tonks going to stay?" Harry smirked evilly before glancing at Ginny and Tonks.

Both girls were frowning, wondering where they were going to stay. Suddenly Tonks brightened. She met Harry's eyes. "Oh really?" At his nod, she jumped on him kissing him deeply. Ginny, after a moment, adopted a look of awed realization before jumping on Harry too.

The rest of the group glanced at each other, sharing confused looks. Seeing their confusion, Harry spoke. "They will be staying with me. If that's okay with everyone here…" The gathered crowd snickered at his announcement and no one raised any objections. Harry blushed at the reaction. Someone asked about school rules.

"What is Hagrid going to say?" Harry chewed his lip for a moment before arching an eyebrow.

"What Hagrid doesn't know, won't hurt him." The group laughed for a moment before the portrait opened. Hagrid somehow managed to slip in to the room despite his size. The room quieted and more than one glance was thrown Harry's way. Hagrid sheepishly reminded the group that they had classes and the majority of the student jumped up and ran in to their rooms to get their stuff. Ginny had Transfiguration and after a kiss for Harry and Tonks, ran off with Luna. Tonks excused herself as she had some reading to do and, after some directions from Harry, went through the portion of the wall hiding Harry's room.

Once everyone had gone but Harry, Hagrid gingerly began. "'Arry, are ya sure I shud be ya 'Ead of 'Ouse?" Harry smiled at the half-giant before patting him reassuringly on the arm.

"Don't worry Hagrid. You are going to be a wonderful Head of House. All the students who joined the House respect you, or the Sorting Hat wouldn't have chosen them. Just be fair and you'll be fine." Hagrid grinned at Harry but still looked a bit unsure. Harry thought for a moment before brightening. "If you have problems, I am sure that Professor McGonagall would be helpful." Hagrid grinned at that, showing his large teeth and after a goodbye, left the room.

Harry smiled at the retreating teacher before leaning back against the couch. Athena perched on the couch next to Harry's head. He stroked her feathers absently while he dozed. He didn't have a class for that whole morning and planned to rest up before he went to lunch. He had spent nearly three days flying over the Forbidden Forest, deep in thought.

However, just as he got comfortable, the sound of knocking came from the portrait door. Harry got up and opened the door to reveal a disheveled Hermione. Harry led her in and sat her down on the couch. Once they were seated, Hermione fell in Harry's arms and sobbed in to his shoulder. Harry had been expecting this and held her, whispering in to her ear soothingly.

Hermione stopped crying and looked up at Harry. Harry smiled at her. "Now Hermione, will you explain why you have been not yourself this year?" Hermione stiffened and looked down at her knees.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione glanced up at him nervously to see him arching an eyebrow and pursing his lips. He didn't respond. Finally she sighed.

"Harry, before I came to Hogwarts, in my primary school, I was a bit of a bookworm." Harry gaped at her before mock-fainting. She swatted his arm playfully before he motioned for her to continue. "Because of that, I didn't really have many friends and I spent all my time studying. When I found out I was a witch, I was so excited because it was a fresh start for me. But I came to Hogwarts and the same thing happened. Everyone thought I was just a nerd and no one liked me. I fell in to the same trap and just concentrated on my studies. But then you and Ron saved me from that troll and we were such good friends. And then I met Ginny and she became a friend. I was so happy because I finally had friends of my own that liked me for me, not just because I could help them with homework." Hermione was crying quietly now, and Harry wiped her tears away.

"Of course we liked you for you Hermione. Though the homework help was nice." Harry winked at her and she laughed through her tears. After a moment to gather herself, Hermione continued.

"Then you left and I realized over that summer that without you and Ron, I would just fall back in to the same bookworm role. So I made sure that Ron liked me and when he asked me out, I was so happy. I thought…I thought I loved him. But as time went along, Ron became the leader of Gryffindor and I saw that he was looking at other girls. I was scared that he was going to leave me and I would become a nothing again. So I tried to always make Ron happy and agree with him. I don't know, it sounds so stupid now that I think about it. I guess I just continued to fall deeper and deeper in to Ron's trail. By the time you came back, I was just so used to following Ron by that time. When he made fun of you and complained about you, I would just study and pretend I didn't hear it. I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Hermione burst in to tears and fell back against Harry crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her automatically as his mind processed what she said.

All year, Harry suspected that something was off with Hermione. He had originally suspected Ron of a love potion but that seemed very farfetched. Who would help him, Snape?

Harry released Hermione and stroked her cheek. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have realized this earlier. You have nothing to be sorry about. I never even considered a non-magical reason why you were acting weird. I am glad you are better and I want you to remember something. Regardless of whether anyone likes you, you are a good person. You are amazingly smart, you are loyal to a fault and you have the rare ability to keep a calm head in unstable situations. I know that you aren't in Sanctuary House but you are welcome here anytime. If Ron gives you any problems, let me know alright? You don't have to worry about having friends anymore because you will have friends in Hogwarts regardless of Ron. Because you are who you are. Always remember that." Harry met Hermione's eyes for a minute before she nodded. She was smiling but her eyes had a weird gleam in them. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

As Harry moved back from the kiss, Hermione turned her face and kissed him awkwardly on the corner of his lips. Harry blanched and froze. Hermione pushed him back slightly but he managed to slide out from under her. She fell against the couch as Harry stood up.

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry watched Hermione who was staring down at the couch intently.

After a minute or so passed, Hermione hesitantly met Harry's eyes. Harry was shocked to see a wild desperation in her eyes. "Hermione, why did you try to kiss me?"

Hermione blanched at his words. "I thought… since you have Ginny and Tonks…you might want me too…?" Harry hadn't been expecting that and he collapsed to the chair behind him.

Finally, he sighed tiredly and began. "Hermione, I am not with Ginny and Tonks because I want to sleep with two girls or something like that. I love them both. They love me, they love each other. I don't feel that way about you and I never will. I am sorry but it's true. I understand that you need something to physical to prove that people like you but you can't have that. I don't know what to do. You have to find this out for yourself." Harry picked Hermione up and led her silently to the portrait and pushed her softly out. Once she was clear, he closed the portrait and went up to his room.

Tonks greeted him and knew immediately something was up. "What happened Harry?" Harry shook his head tiredly.

"I'll explain later when Gin is here. I am going to pass out. Wake me up for lunch, 'kay?" Tonks nodded and Harry smiled. He gave her a quick kiss and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

The next few weeks passed slowly. Ginny and Tonks both were angry at Hermione's actions but Harry managed to assuage their fears and stopped them from attacking the brunette in the hallway. Ron attempted to come to Harry to apologize multiple times but Harry ignored him each time. The newly formed Sanctuary House slipped seamlessly in to the routine of Hogwarts. The student's schedule didn't change and they remained with their former houses. Professor Snape made his trademark remarks towards Harry but Harry didn't bother with a reaction. 

It was the end of April and students were in the Great Hall early, studying and poring over their books. As breakfast entered its peak and the Hall was full, the flock of owls delivering morning mail was almost unnoticed. However, the hall was quickly preoccupied with the Daily Prophet. Voldemort had launched a huge attack the night before. However, Aurors and Order members had been quick to respond and the Death Eaters quickly apparated away.

Suddenly, a large black eagle swooped and dropped four scrolls in front of Dumbledore. The entire silenced in a second as the delivery could mean one thing. The Headmaster stood up and read the four tags on the scrolls. The parchment was tied with a black ribbon, which meant it was from the Ministry and was informing family members of a death. Everyone watched the Headmaster as he made his way in front of the Staff table and walked to the Sanctuary Table.

Dumbledore stopped in front of Harry who was the lead prefect. Harry gulped and stood shakily. He took the scrolls and nodded to Dumbledore. Harry read the first name and turned. He walked slowly around the table and stopped behind Lisa Turpin, whose eyes widened. He placed the scroll in her hands and she burst in to tears. "I'm so sorry Lisa." Lisa's cries echoed throughout the silent hall. Susan and Hannah gathered her in their arms as she read the parchment. She burst in to a fresh set of tears. Harry took a deep breath and continued his walk. He stopped behind Blaise and Daphne and handed each former Slytherin a scroll. Blaise read his scroll calmly and placed it on the table without a reaction. But Harry could see him shaking slightly.

When Harry offered the scroll to Daphne, she shrank away and refused to take it. "No, it's a mistake. It's for someone else!" Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and Harry just held the scroll, his hand shaking. Finally, after a moment, she grabbed the scroll and read it hurriedly, as if by going fast, she will lessen the effects. She burst in to tears, joining Lisa. Blaise gathered her mechanically in his arms and bent his head to cover his eyes. His shoulders shook in his spot and Daphne continued to sob in to his chest. Harry grasped the boy's shoulders and held it for a second before moving on.

Harry continued his circuit around table before ending up near his old seat. He could see Tonks watching him with wide eyes, then his own seat, then Ginny who was shaking her head then Luna who seemed unaffected as usual. Harry breathed and passed by Tonks and Ginny, both of whom unintentionally sagged in relief. He stopped by Luna and placed the scroll in front of her. She looked at it strangely, before picking it up. She read it and placed it down. The gathered crowd watched as Luna seemed to not react.

Then a single tear slid down her cheek. As if a dam broke, the normally slightly distant and strange girl had a completely normal reaction. She burst in to tears that echoed louder than both Lisa and Daphne. She collapsed to the table, head in her arms. Ginny grabbed her and rocked her slowly, whispering quietly in to her ear. Harry sagged in to his seat and watched the four crying students at his table.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder before the Headmaster went back to his seat. Unnoticed to Harry, the seemingly much older wizard announced that the entirety of Sanctuary House had classes off for today. Harry stared stonily ahead. The House rose as one and made their way back to the common room. Blaise held Daphne as they walked, with Neville on one side and Wayne on the other. Lisa stumbled back in the arms of Susan and Hannah. Ginny and Tonks led Luna back, arms wrapped around the former Ravenclaw's shoulders. Natalia and Eric led the procession and Harry was in the back.

Harry was silent in thought. Luna's father was killed and she had no relatives. Lisa's mother and grandmother were both gone. Blaise and Daphne had had both parents. Blaise had a younger sister while Daphne had a younger brother. All of them were killed. The four students had no one left.

As they entered the common room, Tonks quickly moved the various chairs to the center of the room and the entire House collapsed down in to them. Harry leaned against the fireplace in the center of the room. After over fifteen minutes, the cries quieted down. Harry sighed.

"First, Lisa, Daphne, Blaise, Luna. I am so sorry for what happened and I promise that the Death Eaters will pay dearly for this. And for everyone else, if you wish to return to your old houses, no one here will hold it against you. This four were clearly targeted because they were friendly to me, especially Blaise and Daphne." The room was quiet and no one responded. Finally, Neville stood up.

"Harry, no one is leaving because this is not your fault. This is Voldemort's fault and no one else." Various sounds of agreement echoed around the room and Harry smiled quietly and nodded thankfully to Neville who sat back down. After a few words of consolation, Harry sat back down and the House stayed inside all day, leaving only for dinner. Eventually, the four students shared memories of their families. By the end of the day, the four now homeless students were smiling and laughing through their tears. It was a much tighter and unified house that went to bed at the end of the day. However, before Luna, Blaise, Daphne and Lisa could get upstairs; Harry asked them to come up to his room. Ginny and Tonks led them up. Harry ushered the younger students to bed and finally went up to his room.

Harry sat on his bed and sighed wearily. "Guys, I know that your entire families were gone. For the summer at least, I would like to offer you my Godfathers former house in London. I know that your homes were destroyed and I have more money than I have need for. So my house is open to you." Ginny and Tonks, next to Luna and Lisa respectively, smiled thankfully at him. The four were reluctant at first but after reassurances that it would be no problem, they were quite grateful to Harry. Each would have had to go an orphanage if they had no where to go. Harry informed them that they would not be the only people staying there. Lisa, Daphne and Luna each gave him tight hugs goodnight and Blaise gave him an affectionate one-armed hug. The girls gave hugs to everyone and the four students slipped downstairs and back to their rooms.

Harry changed quickly and fell in to bed. Ginny and Tonks each showered and slipped in next to him. The girls snuggled in to his shoulders tightly and Harry held them to his chest. They were all silent but no one slept for a few minutes.

Ginny spoke first. "That was very sweet what you did for them. Especially Luna. Her mum died when she was six and she never really recovered. That's why she is always a bit off." Ginny kissed Harry's shoulder and fell silent.

Harry kissed her head. "I wish I could do more. Voldemort is going to pay for what he did to them. I'll make sure of it."

Tonks smiled up at him. "Neville didn't want it to get out because of what happened. His family was also attacked." Harry tensed up and lifted his head to look down at the pink-haired girl. "But his grandmother apparently is a paranoid old lady though and was able to hide in her basement. The Death Eaters broke some stuff in his house but she's fine." Harry dropped his head back in relief and relaxed.

"Thank god for small miracles then. I don't think I could take another loss so soon. Neville is strong but I don't know if he could take it either." The three lovers fell silent and soon, one by one dropped off to sleep. Harry was last to rest. Right before he fell in to dreamless sleep, he vowed to make amends for what happened to Lisa, Daphne, Blaise and Luna and lesser so, for Neville. Voldemort or not, no one could hurt Harry's friends and get away with it.

**A/N: Well there we go. A few people had problems with Harry's reaction last chapter. A few readers wanted him to attack Ron. Harry would never attack Ron in real anger. Whether he is being an asshole, Ron is still just jealous and petty. As for Malfoy, not even Harry could get away with killing another student. Don't worry about Malfoy, Harry will give him what's coming to him. I should be able to post the next chapter…maybe Thursday or Friday. We should be finished by the end of next week.   
**


	15. The Turnings

**A/N: Third to last chapter! Sorry about the uploading confusion for the last chapter. I brought it up, and then took it down to fix some errors. When I went to reupload it, was on the fritz. I uploaded it as soon as the site would allow. Sorry again for the confusion! Note: chapter warning for sex, sex and more sex! **

The firelight flickered around the darkened common room. The entirety of the Sanctuary House was gathered around the fireplace in the multitude of couches and puffy chairs. It had become a little tradition for the newly created House. Every Sunday night, before the stress and work of classes of the new week, the House would come together around the fire. They would sit and tell stories about their families, homes or even just tell scary stories. The older students would sit in the couches and chairs on the outside of the semi-circle, while the first or second years would sit on the floor in front of the fire.

It was the week before final exams and everyone, especially fifth and seventh years, were quite stressed. This time next week, they would be headed home on the Hogwarts Express. Thus, the firelight gathering was much anticipated all weekend. Tonight, Luna was explaining the evidence proving that the Malfoy family was directly descended from House Elves. The younger students were rolling on the floor in laughter while the older students were attempting to conceal their chuckles, usually failing.

Harry was sitting in the center of the couch with Ginny and Tonks on his left and right. They had a blanket draped over them and Harry's arms were around the girls' waists. Harry was changed in to jeans and t-shirt. Ginny and Tonks were still in their uniform for school, which meant a white blouse and plaid skirt. Harry was fairly sure that they wore the skirts because Harry had casually remarked to them that their legs looked great in the skirts.

Harry poked Tonks. "Why didn't you guys change? You're still wearing your uniforms."

Tonks shrugged while looking at Ginny. "Too lazy to go upstairs to change." But the look shared between the two girls supported Harry's earlier thought. Harry glanced questioningly back and forth between Ginny and Tonks. Ginny finally stretched up to his ear and whispered.

"Well…we aren't wearing _all of the uniform_." Ginny arched an eyebrow saucily. Harry knitted his brow in thought while he looked at Tonks. The older girl grabbed Harry's arm under the blanket and slowly slipped it under the hem of her skirt.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that the familiar feeling of lace underwear on his fingers, just warm skin. Ginny and Tonks smiled widely at his reaction before snuggling deeper in to his arms. Harry blushed but grinned at the girls.

The trio quieted down as Luna finished her explanation and sat back down next to Wayne. A fourth year jumped up and started a scary story about a werewolf, a banana and a too-tight pair of leather pants. Harry smirked and pulled the two heads resting on his shoulders to his face.

"You guys remembered my promise from a couple weeks ago?" Ginny and Tonks looked at him with confusion written on their faces. Harry smiled evilly before moving his hands down the girls' bodies. His fingers played along the hem of their skirts and both girls sighed and grinned up at him. Ginny shifted slightly and lifted her body on to Harry's left leg, allowing her legs to spread over his thigh. Tonks mirrored her action on Harry's right thigh. Both girls seemed to melt against Harry, letting their heads drop back on to his shoulders.

Harry smiled and kissed both girls softly on the white skin of their neck. Ginny absently fixed the blanket around them, pulling the edge up to Harry's neck. Under the blanket, Harry slowly pulled both the skirts of each girl up to their waist and he smiled as the girls gasped quietly in to his ears.

Keeping an eye on the other students, Harry slowly began to massage the inner thighs of each girl, occasionally grazing the more sensitive areas. Each time he did that, the girl would moan quietly in to his ear. Ginny had started kissing his head while Tonks nibbled gently on his ear. Harry snapped his fingers and a silencing charm was put up.

"Now Harry." Ginny whispered in to his ear and he grinned. Neville happened to look over and Harry blushed slightly but nodded shakily to his fellow former Gryffindor.

"Since you girls are so good to me." With that whispered comment, Harry slid a finger in to each girl, causing Tonks to clamp down on his ear and Ginny's fingers to grab a handful of his shirt. Harry slowly started pumping a finger in and out of his girls, while smiling all the time.

Suddenly, Harry stiffened and paused in his ministrations. He could feel the zipper of his jeans pulled down. He resumed his work when he felt a warm hand reach in to his pants and begin to stroke him. Harry glanced at Tonks who was looking at him lustfully.

The older girl kissed him quickly. "A reward." Harry leaned further in to the couch while a second hand joined Tonks. Ginny didn't stop kissing his neck but Harry could feel her smile against his neck. Harry slipped a second finger in to both girls, causing them to shudder a bit. The girls slid down a bit, spreading their legs and giving Harry even more access.

Blaise was lounging with Daphne, his arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulders. The former Slytherin was watching the room casually. The story that the fourth year was telling wasn't that interesting. His gaze was caught by Harry, Ginny and Tonks. All of them were leaning back in the couch, the girls kissing Harry's neck while Harry was looking around the room carefully, though his face was oddly flushed. Blaise quickly broke his gaze away, not even wanting to know what was going on over there.

Harry saw Blaise look away and Harry eased up a bit. Harry was breathing rather rapidly as the girls hands were quickly bringing him closer and closer to release. Suddenly, against his right thigh, Harry could feel Tonks shudder and her hand stilled. Suddenly, she clamped her mouth around his neck and her body seized for a moment. Harry felt her tighten around the now three fingers inside her and his hand was then coated in her juices. Harry smiled and kissed her softly while she rejoined Ginny in stroking Harry again. A moment later, Ginny's breathing hastened and she too latched her mouth on to Harry's neck and exhaled. Her body shuddered and she too tightened around Harry's fingers. Soon, she stilled though Harry kept his fingers in both Ginny and Tonks.

Both girls sped up their handiwork on Harry's erection. He soon withdrew his hands from each girl and slid it up their body as he dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Harry felt Ginny grasp his now coated hand with her left hand and she brought it up to her mouth. Harry opened his eyes to see her looking at him. Keeping eye contact with him, Ginny slowly and sensually licked his fingers and Harry moaned. Tonks did the same thing with his right hand and Harry almost started hyperventilating.

Finally, Harry could feel it building within himself and he whispered "Oh god." Ginny and Tonks smiled and slipped both of their outside hands under the blanket and Harry moaned again as he felt the now four hands all over him. With one final grunt, he released himself in to the girls' waiting hands. The girls continued to stroke his rapidly softening member, rubbing themselves dry against him. Finally they released him and brought their hands over the blanket. With a snap, Harry dried everything under the blanket.

The three lovers cuddled together, and Harry kissed both girls foreheads softly. Ginny and Tonks winked at him while they licked their fingers clean. Tonks smirked evilly. "Hmm…you taste wonderful Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned slightly and kissed her nose playfully. Ginny laughed and the three settled deeper in the couch and caught the final moments of the scary story. Unbeknownst to the three of them, and indeed to all of the members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was the last truly peaceful night of the year.

The rest of the week went by dreadfully slow for the students at Hogwarts. Final exams were being taken and almost every student was constantly revising and studying. Ginny was extremely irritable, as it was her OWL year. Harry and Tonks made every effort to help her study though they had tests of their own.

Finally, Friday night rolled around and dinner in the Great Hall was a boisterous affair. Tests were over and all the students were quite happy to be finished with the exams for the year. They would have the castle free for two days before returning home on Sunday.

Suddenly, a loud blaring was heard and Dumbledore rose to his feet in alarm. A large concussion was heard and soon repeated every few seconds. Dumbledore quickly cast a _sonorus_ charm and held up a hand for silence. He cocked his head to one side as Fawkes flamed in to being above him. After a few trills from his phoenix, the Headmaster spoke. "We are under attack from Voldemort's followers. Prefects, lead all students fourth year and under to your common rooms. Any of the older students who wish to help fight, wait inside the Great Hall for further instruction." The younger students were quickly ushered out by a selection of prefects.

Harry had stood immediately upon hearing the announcement. He whistled loudly and soon his familiars were gathered around him. Ares slithered up Harry's leg and settled around his shoulders. Harry led Ginny, Tonks and his various familiars to Dumbledore who nodded at him in greeting.

"Mr. Potter, it seems Voldemort has launched an attack. This is almost definitely not his full forces, as it just appears to be the giants and a selection of approximately twenty Death Eaters. I believe this is a test of our defenses." Harry nodded and turned to Prometheus.

"Stay with the younger kids, let me or the Headmaster know of anything happens to them." The phoenix trilled and disappeared. With that, the gathered force of students and teachers went through the entrance hall and out on to the grounds. As they made their way, Harry was somewhat surprised to see Malfoy and his two goons with the assembled protectors of the castle. The hairs of the back of Harry's neck stood up but he dismissed it. He had more important things to worry about than a spoiled junior Death Eater.

The protecting forces spread out just outside the castle doors, watching as the five giants under Voldemort's control repeatedly slammed themselves against the flashing wall that was the wards. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all stepped forward and after a moment, Harry joined them. The wards grew weaker but a sudden commotion broke out from the student ranks. Harry glanced over to see a student shoving his way through. Just before he could see who it was, a crash signaled the fall of the first ward and Harry glanced back at the approaching giants who were attacking with even more vigor.

That moment of distraction would prove costly. A drawling voice called out. "AVADA KEDAVRA." Harry whirled around to see a green light streaming towards him. Beyond it, Draco Malfoy was standing, his wand outstretched towards Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were holding back the crowd, most of who were watching in horror and shock. The shock of the situation froze Harry as the green light seemed to take forever to reach him. Just before it impacted with his chest, Harry felt a weight slide off his shoulders. Ares had dropped off his shoulders and dropped in front of him.

"NO!" Harry screamed and just before the light hit Ares, the snake's eyes caught his and green stared in to green. Then, the snake shuddered and the green dimmed. Harry was dimly aware of the loosening around his neck and the red and black snake slipped from Harry's robes and fell to the ground. Harry was watching through a fog as Ares tumbled to the ground, almost in slow motion. For a few heartbeats, the defenders of Hogwarts were silent as Harry knelt next to his former familiar who lay limp and cold. He scooped the snake in his arms and, crying softly, he carried Ares over to Hagrid.

"Please…Hagrid…watch him…" The half-giant nodded tearfully and took the limp snake from Harry. Apollo and Artemis howled to the moon and Prometheus burst in to existence above Harry but didn't trill happily as was his custom. Athena and Hedwig called mournfully as they floated in the air. Harry wiped his eyes and turned.

Malfoy smirked. "Damn. Didn't mean to take out your little pet." Harry's eyes snapped from the empty dull green to angry venom. With a roar of frustration, anger and rage, Harry leapt at the Slytherin, knocking him to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle turned to help their leader but Apollo and Artemis leapt upon them, dragging them to the ground. Harry punched the young Malfoy repeatedly in the face, drawing blood that soon covered both boys' robes.

No one moved to help the Slytherin. Dumbledore refused to intervene and even Snape stayed back. Both professors moved forward suddenly as Harry withdrew three knives from his cloak. But before anyone could help, Harry swept back and plunged a knife in to both of Malfoy's eyes, causing the misled Slytherin to scream in pain.

With a final roar, Harry took the final knife, which was about six inches long and plunged in to Malfoy's stomach. Harry, blind with rage, dragged the knife across Malfoy's body, causing his various organs to spill out on to the ground. Harry withdrew the knife and with a final primal scream, plunged the knife in to Malfoy's neck. Snape and Dumbledore fell short a few feet away from Harry's kneeling form.

With a gurgle, Draco Malfoy died on the lawn of Hogwarts, his intestines covering the grass around him. Withdrawing all three knives and cleaning them off mechanically, Harry shakily stood up and backed away from the mutilated corpse. Apollo and Artemis slipped off of the heavily bleeding bodies of Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were promptly stunned by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall.

Harry stood, breathing heavily. Suddenly he turned towards the approaching Death Eaters, who had broken through the wards. Before anyone could react, he was off sprinting towards the approaching wizards. McGonagall, Tonks and Ginny all made moves to go but Dumbledore held them back.

"I believe Mr. Potter is quite blind to whom he fights right now and anyone in that group is in a large amount of danger." True to his word, Harry met the group of surprised Death Eaters with both swords drawn. In the fires conjured by the Headmaster, the students watched horrified as Harry dove in to the pile. After his initial attack, three Death Eaters went down to his swords. Two Death Eaters stood behind the rest, watching the slaughter. And indeed it was a slaughter, as soon all twenty Death Eaters were dead on the ground. Four had gone down to killing curses thrown by their own men and the rest had fallen to Hades and Poseidon's flashing attacks. Harry was breathing heavily in the center of the corpses. As he turned towards the two watching Death Eaters, the giants roared and quickly surrounded Harry. The Death Eaters stepped back and apparated away.

As the Death Eaters vanished, Harry seemed to lose all strength and collapsed to his knees. As one, the gathered students and teachers took off on a run towards the fallen student. But the distance was too great. Harry's kneeling form was dwarfed by the thirty foot tall giants.

As all five giants raised their massive arms to attack, a gut-turning roar split the air. The giants paused in confusion. Suddenly, a massive dragon soared over Hogwarts. It was a deep midnight blue with large brown eyes. Eyes that were narrowed in anger. The dragon was over thirty feet in length. With a roar, the dragon spit a giant fireball at the nearest giant, covering his head in flames and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. The earth shook as he hit the ground. The second nearest giant went down to the dragon's claws. Seeing the new challenger, the other three giants turned and headed for the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. They had been told that they would face weak humans, not giant flying beasts. The other two giants scampered after their comrades.

The dragon circled Hogwarts swiftly, roaring triumphantly. The dragon settled in front of Harry who wearily lifted his head. The raven-haired boy gazed up at the gigantic reptilian head inches away from his own.

_Thank you._ Harry smiled tiredly at the giant flying reptile that seemed to smile a toothy grin.

_You are welcome One Who Has Survived the Fire. I am the first hatchling of the Mother you befriended earlier this year. I am repaying her debt. _Harry smiled at that.

_Consider it repaid and with thanks._ Harry smiled for a moment but suddenly linked eyes with the giant beast. He didn't notice the students and teacher surround him, though they kept silent and a fair bit of distance in the presence of the great dragon.

The dragon and young man kept eye contact for a minute until both seemed to shake in place. The dragon stamped a forefoot before growling slightly. Before everyone's eyes, the soft brown eyes seemed to waver and changed to a deep emerald green that matched Harry's own. Apollo, Artemis, Athena and Prometheus all moved forward hesitantly and sent a few sounds towards the dragon. After a few moments, the dragon responded with a low, bubbly growl that seemed to be a chuckle.

Harry smiled and turned towards the gathered crowd. "I'd like you all to meet Hyperion, my new familiar." With that, Harry collapsed. Prometheus picked Harry up easily and flashed him back to the hospital wing, towards a waiting Madam Pomfrey.

Harry awoke after sleeping through much of Saturday. When he awoke, he was quickly assaulted by two blurs. Ginny and Tonks latched on to him, both girls crying in to his chest.

Harry smiled and held both girls tightly to him. "What happened?" Both girls looked up at Harry. He was smiling at them though his eyes were clouded in confusion. The girls realized that he must not remember the night's events.

Ginny began. "Death Eaters attacked. Then Malfoy tried to use the Killing Curse on you but… but..." Harry's eyes widened as he remembered and he slid away from the girls. He turned on his side and covered his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. The memory from the night before came back to him in a flash. Ares. Malfoy. The giants. Hyperion.

Both girls grabbed him and held him as he sobbed in to his pillow. "Oh god Ares. It's all my fault. I can't believe I let him die." Harry continued to mumble incomprehensibly in to his pillow as Ginny and Tonks held him. For once, their touch could not sooth the emerald-eyed boy and he continued to cry. Ginny and Tonks looked at each other in fear, thinking that Harry had finally crossed that edge. Both of them were shocked out of their thoughts as Midas and Helios jumped from the foot of the bed and settled in front of Harry's fetal form. Apollo and Artemis gently nudged the girls off the bed and moved on to the mattress. Apollo lay behind Harry who rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling while still crying. His eyes leaked tears while they replayed the events of the previous night. The younger wolves settled on his chest and stomach. Apollo and Artemis each lay next to him, heads by his neck. Athena and Hedwig soared in through the open window and landed on the foot of his bed.

Harry had stopped crying but his green eyes were almost black and you could see the turmoil he was going through. Prometheus appeared with a burst of flame and landed on the headboard of his bed. The phoenix trilled slowly. The song started mournfully and Ginny and Tonks watched as all the animals surrounding Harry joined in with their own various sounds. Silently, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape all snuck in to the room. They watched and listened, as the song went from slow and mournful to a more wondrous sound that echoed throughout the castle. As the song changed, Harry seemed to liven and slowly his eyes softened and a small smile crossed his face. Reaching out, he hesitantly started sliding his fingers through the thick fur on Apollo and Artemis. Both animals leaned in to his touch gratefully.

Suddenly, a gentle roaring poured through the open window. Hyperion's massive dark blue head appeared at the window and his deep bass voice echoed in perfect harmony with the other animals. Harry smiled wider as he saw his newest familiar. Finally, the song died, the animals growing quiet as Prometheus' final trills reverberated in the small room. Harry looked at each of his familiars and leaned back in his bed.

"Thank you." The words were but a whisper but all in the room heard it. Harry caught Ginny and Tonks' gaze and smiled at them. He opened his arms and the girls dove on the bed and held him close. Unfortunately, Ginny happened to land rather awkwardly on Artemis' tail and the female wolf yelped in surprise before sliding off the bed. Apollo barked a quick laugh and Athena screeched a response before both avian familiars soared out of the window and perched on Hyperion's head. Harry laughed and got up slowly out of bed. With a snap of his fingers, he was fully dressed and grabbed his cloak off of a nearby chair. He swung it on and threw an arm around Ginny and Tonks. The four wolves followed cheerfully and Prometheus winged out of the hospital wing.

Harry walked slowly at first but sped up as he went. Something was pulling him outside and he needed to get there as soon as possible. The hurried walk turned in to an all out sprint as he left Ginny and Tonks in the dust behind him. Apollo, Artemis, Helios and Midas barked playfully and went after him.

Hagrid was just crossing the Entrance Hall when he saw Harry sprinting towards the doors. Hagrid, seeing Harry's intentions, threw open the doors wide. Harry pulled off his cloak and tossed it behind him where Tonks scooped it up off the ground. Harry reached the outside where the majority of the students were playing in the sun. The students had been giving the large blue dragon lots of room and space. The students fell silent as Harry ran out of the hall and with just a sleeveless shirt and jeans on, his wings sprang out of his back and he lifted off the ground. The four wolves sprinted underneath him barking joyfully.

With a mighty roar, Hyperion shoved off the ground and with a mighty sweep of his wings, launched in to the air and sailed towards Harry. Hedwig and Athena took flight as Prometheus sailed next to Harry. The five winged friends, two birds, one phoenix, one dragon and one human all lifted off and spiraled higher and higher in to the sky until they were out of sight.

Ginny and Tonks followed Harry until he left the ground. They waited with the four wolves until Harry led his winged familiars back to the ground. He reached ground level and shot towards his two girls. With a whoop, he gathered both girls in his arms without slowing and shot back in to the sky. Tonks and Ginny yelped and held him closely. Hyperion sailed low to the ground and all four wolves immediately leapt on to his back and crouched in the valley between his wings. Harry, Ginny, Tonks and all of their familiars shot in to the sky and flew amongst the clouds.

Hyperion had decided to settle himself with his mother's old enclosure. He would stay at Hogwarts over the summer until Harry could find a place to live with a large enough back-yard to hide the extremely large dragon. The night before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave Hogwarts for another year, Harry, Ginny and Tonks all were lying in their bed. Everyone else in the Sanctuary House had long since gone to bed but these three lay awake, not talking, just taking comfort in each others arms.

The silence was comfortable until Ginny's sleepy voice broke. "Harry, what was that before? You needed to get outside so badly."

Harry thought for a moment. "It was a celebration Gin. When Ares was taken from us, I almost broke. I was so close. But my family kept me up. Once I got through that, I needed to get outside. It was just an instinct thing. I needed to be outdoors; I couldn't stand being stuck inside anymore."

Tonks shifted slightly and looked up at Harry. She fingered a lock of his hair for a moment before speaking. "And the flying thing?"

Harry smiled in the memory. "That was for Ares. Surprisingly enough for a snake, he loved to fly. Whether it was with me or Athena or Prometheus. He would have been so excited to have Hyperion with us because we would be flying constantly. It was for him." The two girls smiled and kissed Harry's cheeks quickly. Harry smiled and continued.

"That's why it was so strong. I was celebrating Ares' life. He wouldn't want me to mope around and cry. He would probably give me a good smack with his tail and tell me to get a move on. I will remember him for the rest of my life and what he did for me."

Tonks and Ginny held Harry closer and Harry gave both girls a kiss on the top of the head. Tonks gave Ginny a poke and mouthed something to her. Harry couldn't see what she said but Ginny nodded. Both girls sat up. They were just wearing very sheer nightgowns and Harry smiled at the sight.

Tonks started. "Harry, Gin and I were reading that essay you wrote on cross combinations between magical beings such as yourself." Harry nodded, confused as to where this was going.

The redheaded girl continued. "So if you were to bite us, we would become vampires like you. We wouldn't need blood but we would gain your abilities no?" Harry eyes widened and he turned away.

"No, I won't bite you. I vowed never to pass on my curse and I won't break that vow." Harry looked stonily up at the ceiling, refusing to meet either girls gaze.

"Harry, what is the worst possible thing that could happen to you?" Tonks' question caught him off guard and he looked at her.

"Losing either of you." He answered without hesitation. Tonks and Ginny smiled at him.

"Exactly. Regardless of others opinion, your abilities make you much less susceptible to attack. If you bit us, we could protect ourselves." Harry blinked silently; he hadn't thought about that.

"Harry, you have to realize how lucky you were. When you are given the DNA of multiple magical beings, you have a lottery in your DNA. The powers you get are completely random. You somehow managed to get the best of both worlds. You have the enhanced senses and strength of a werewolf, while you have literally every single good quality of a vampire. You won the perfect lottery of the two powers." Harry closed his eyes, trying to not let himself see their points.

Tonks grabbed his chin and looked him in the eye. "Put it this way. We want your powers to help ourselves. We are jealous. Pretty please?" Harry sighed as Ginny and Tonks simultaneously made puppy-dog faces at him and he dropped his head back to the pillow. He glanced across the room at Athena's perch. The falcon was looking at him sagely before nodding on her perch. With that, she dipped her head and tucked it under her wing.

Harry turned towards the expectant faces of Ginny and Tonks. After what seemed like ages, Harry nodded stiffly and both girls cheered softly. Harry smiled thinly. "They say it hurts to bite. However, in times of pleasure, it tends to…enhance the sensations."

Both girls smirked at that. Then, from the foot of the bed, both girls crawled catlike up towards the head of the bed. Each girl began kissing up his face and neck. Soon Harry got lost in the emotions. He rolled the girls over and slipped off their nightgowns. Harry was lost in his pleasure and his hands were much at work on the girls' bodies.

Ginny leaned over in between kisses and whispered in to his ear. "Extend your fangs Harry. Bite us." With a growl, Harry lengthened his fangs and began kissing along Tonks exposed neck. Harry was on his back and Ginny held Tonks' head in place.

Tonks kissed Harry's forehead and he leant forward. Tonks gasped as she felt the tiny pinpricks touch her skin and with a final bite, Harry leaned in and began drawing blood. Ginny watched entranced at the completely erotic scene. The normally pink-haired girl was flashing through a rainbow of colors, and her mouth was open in pleasure. Moaning, she breathed deeply until Harry bent away from her. The girl fell to the blanket next to Harry, her body shuddering in the climax that Harry's bite had put her through. She quickly fell in to a doze.

Ginny pulled Harry's shoulder until he was flat on his back. Seeing her, Harry growled again and rolled on top of the redheaded girl. Tonks' blood was trailing slightly down his chin. Ginny kissed him and she felt Harry parting her legs. With a thrust, Ginny felt her mind go blank as Harry entered her while biting her throbbing neck at the same time. Ginny body convulsed in pleasure as Harry fed from her. Finally, Harry released her neck and licked at the wounds as they sealed up. Ginny groaned as she climaxed against him. A yellow glow emanated from her lower stomach. Ginny saw, through the haze of her pleasure, Tonks with a wand in her hand. The same glow came from the elder girl's stomach. Finally, Harry released himself in Ginny and rolled off of her. Tonks leaned over him and Ginny copied the movement.

Ginny leaned over and licked the excess blood off of Harry's chin. Both girls' fangs were extended and they smiled, looking positively evil in the soft light of the room. "Payback time." Ginny bit in to Harry's neck causing him to groan in pleasure. Tonks leaned over Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"No one bites my man." With that, Tonks bit in to Ginny's neck and Harry completed the circle by feeding from Tonks without hesitation. The circle of blood was held for over a minute as all three fed hungrily.

Finally, they released and Harry fell back against the pillow. Ginny and Tonks rose to their knees, naked and partially covered in blood. Harry thought they never looked so beautiful. Harry smiled wickedly at them. "I think I made the right decision." Tonks smiled at that and forcefully kissed Ginny before straddling Harry's hips. Ginny came to the head of the bed and threw a leg over Harry's face.

Ginny smiled at him as he felt himself slip in to Tonks. "I agree Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at that before looking at the sight before him. His smile grew even wider as he lost himself in the pleasure.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! I had planned for Harry to turn them earlier on but it kept getting pushed back. And as a fact, I think something is inherently sexual and erotic about vampires and their feeding. Please review. Am I overdoing the sex? Should I be less graphic? I sometimes feel as if I am pushing the limit in to smut…**


	16. A Summer of Fun Part 1

**A/N: I got a lot of positive responses to last chapter. This is the third-to-last chapter and the final outline is detailed. The next two chapters were supposed to be one but it would have been insanely long. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Warning: Weasley-bashing aplenty.**

Harry sat frowning in the Headmaster's office. Even though he had had quite a pleasurable night the previous evening and the morning weather was a beautiful early summer day, Harry was not in the best of moods. Many things were swirling through his mind behind the bright green eyes that currently were staring out the window.

When Harry had awoke in the morning, the smile on his face widened as he felt the girls in his arms. The memory of the previous night came back to him. However, he had been quite shocked to find that he had lost the ability to completely retract his fangs. Additionally, the new extended fangs of Ginny and Tonks wouldn't retract in to their normal positions at all. After some research, Harry had surmised that the awakening of his vampire abilities that the Turning of Ginny and Tonks had required had changed the power ratio within him. He believed that the werewolf aspect of his being had lessened and the vampire portion had increased. As for Ginny and Tonks, the answer was much more definite. Without the werewolf side to control the physical changes, Ginny and Tonks were forced to endure the physical changes often associated with vampires.

Both girls had woken to discover that their bodies had changed beyond the longer canine teeth. The girls were paler though Tonks was able to fix that due to her metamorphmagus abilities. Much more interesting to Harry, each girl found that their bodies were slimmer and they seemed to exude an essence that Harry happily reported was utterly intoxicating. Harry had surmised that the natural veela-esque attraction that vampires possessed was reawakened within them. All three were a bit worried that there would be some problems with the attraction until the girls could learn to control it.

While this issue was interesting, the girls were vehement in their plan to not hide their Turning. The issues it presented was an entirely cosmetic one and one that Harry had slid to a corner of his mind and left it there. He was much more concerned with the fact that he had been called to the Headmaster's office during breakfast.

Currently, he sat alone in the office amidst the whirling and twinkling silver instruments that were a constant in the office. Harry leaned forward in the fairly comfortable chair in front of the desk, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Athena was comfortably perched on his shoulder, absently gnawing at a strand of Harry's hair. Hyperion was settled in at Hogwarts where Hagrid would watch him for the summer. The rest of Harry's familiars along with Midas and Helios would accompany the three vampires on the train.

The sound of a door opening interrupted Harry's thoughts and he turned to see the Headmaster smiling at him. Once he was seated in his customary chair, he opened his mouth to speak but paused for a moment. "Mr. Potter, is there a reason that you have your fangs on full display?"

Harry sighed and awkwardly wiped at his lips. "Due to some…events last night, I cannot retract my fangs anymore." The Headmaster sat back in his chair in thought before shaking his head slightly and smiling.

"Well it is of no concern. Mr. Potter, I called you here to discuss your summer arrangements." Dumbledore's calm and benevolent visage flickered as Harry's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched in to fists.

Harry spoke first. "I will not be staying at the Dursleys. If they provoke me, I will not be able to resist replaying their wonderful care all these years." The Headmaster made to interrupt but Harry cut him off. "Besides, I won't be able to bring Gin and Nymph with me to the Dursleys and I will be staying with them this summer, whether you wish me to or not."

The Headmaster arched an eyebrow. "I cannot speak for Miss Tonks but I do not know if Molly will allow that." Harry wrinkled his nose in thought before a sly smirk crossed his face.

"I believe I have a perfectly viable answer to that." Dumbledore waited for Harry to explain but the teenage wizard touched the side of his nose and winked. "Is there anything else Headmaster?"

"Yes, one more thing and it is partially concerned with your summer arrangements. I haven't had the time to relate this to you but before his death, he had arranged a will." Harry's face remained stoic and clear at the mention of his Godfather's name. "He split his properties between Remus, Miss Tonks, the Order and yourself. The details can be found at Grimmauld Place. Most importantly, he left the deed to Grimmauld Place to you. I need your permission to continue using it as the Headquarters for the Order. The Fidelus Charm will fail without it." Harry knitted his brow in thought and got up absently and paced behind his chair.

Suddenly, he stopped and smirked. Athena let out a triumphant chirrup. Harry swung around and his gaze pierced the Headmasters. "The Burrow is rebuilt, no?" The Headmaster nodded. "Then I presume the Weasleys will be staying there over the summer?" The Headmaster nodded again.

"Then in exchange for the use of Grimmauld Place for the Order, I demand two things. First, Ginny and Tonks will be staying with me in Grimmauld Place. You will convince Mrs. Weasley to allow Ginny to stay with me and sleep in my room. Second, Lisa, Blaise, Daphne and Luna will be allowed to stay in Grimmauld Place and given full access to everything there." The Headmaster stiffened slightly.

"I cannot allow them access to the Order meetings." Harry sighed.

Harry waved his hand dismissingly. "Fine fine. Keep your precious Order meetings to yourself. Do we have a deal?" The Headmaster tilted his head in thought and gazed at Harry. After a moment, he nodded and Harry smiled. "Then I, Harry James Potter, Head of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do allow Albus Dumbledore to use Number 12 Grimmauld Place as the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." A soft white flash shot from Harry's chest to Dumbledore's head and the Headmaster smiled. He wrote a note identifying the location of Grimmauld Place.

"Much thanks Mr. Potter. I will see you later today then. Have a pleasant train ride." Harry thankfully took the slip of paper from Dumbledore before nodding goodbye and exiting the office.

The train ride back to Kings Cross was uneventful. Harry, Ginny and Tonks sat alone in the compartment with their familiars. Neville and Susan stopped in and Harry showed them the paper. Harry let both of them know that they were welcome at any time. The compartment grew quiet as the wolves dozed while Ginny and Tonks lay across the bench with their heads in Harry's lap. He stroked their hair softly as he conversed quietly with Prometheus whose trills would occasionally echo in the room.

Midway through the ride, the door opened and all three human residents glanced at the new entrance. Luna entered airily with Lisa behind her. Blaise entered with his arm around Daphne. Apollo and Artemis slipped off the seats allowing the new entrants to be seated comfortably. Harry smiled in greeting while they sat, not removing his hands from the heads of Ginny and Tonks.

"Hey guys. You have your trunks with you right?" The four nodded. "Then bring them to me when we get off the train. You're staying with me this summer." The four students smiled and thanked him profusely. Lisa, sitting nearest to him, squealed and gave him a big hug. When the former Ravenclaw saw the restrained glares that Ginny and Tonks were sending her, she blushed and mumbled an apology. Blaise snorted at her reaction and Daphne poked him in the ribs.

Ginny sighed and looked up at Harry. She crossed her arms and huffed. "I want to stay with you. Stupid family with our stupid home…" Tonks giggled and rolled over until she could kiss Ginny's head and promptly did so.

She whispered in the redhead's ear. "It's alright Gin Gin, Harry and I will have plenty of hot sex without you." Ginny moaned and slammed her fist down on to the cushion. She could be heard muttering something about sex and massage gel and handcuffs.

Tonks laughed and leaned further in. She whispered something in to Ginny's ear and the redhead moaned in anger. Harry, who had managed to catch the last part of the whisper, blushed and yelped. "Put it where!?"

Harry smiled down at her. "Don't worry Gin, your dear Harry has a plan." Ginny glanced up at him but he winked and kissed her quickly. She fell quiet but watched Harry quietly for a few minutes, trying to find some hint to his plans but he gave nothing away.

The train reached Kings Cross easily and without interruption. As Harry led his group off the train, their attention was drawn to an argument taking place on the platform. Dumbledore was standing stroking his beard. Mrs. Weasley was in front of him giving him quite a personal Howler.

Harry sighed and turned to Prometheus. "Bring all of our stuff to Grimmauld Place please?" The phoenix trilled and one by one, began Flaming the various trunks and cages gathered by the seven waiting students.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry who shrank away from the dangerous gleam in her eye. "Harry! I understand that it is my daughter's decision to…cavort with you and Miss Tonks." Harry arched an eyebrow and Ginny blushed while averting her eyes down. "But as she is an underage witch, I can force her to stay at home. Why is the Headmaster telling me she will be staying at Grimmauld Place?" Harry threw a sideways glance at Ginny who blushed even deeper. Harry held back his chuckle.

"Because she will be, Mrs. Weasley. I am now the owner of number 12 and in exchange for allowing Professor Dumbledore to continue holding his _knitting club_ meetings there; she will be staying with me." Mrs. Weasley flushed a deep red and pointed a shaking finger at Harry.

"She will do no such thing. She is my daughter, she is only sixteen and I will not allow her to go." Harry smirked and winked at the Headmaster. Now was the time for his trump card.

"Because your daughter is officially an emancipated witch." Silence greeted this announcement and Harry was aware of the fact that the majority of the occupants of the station had cleared out through the barrier. The Weasleys were staring at him, as were Ginny and Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Harry sighed and backed away slowly. "She was emancipated because the Bonding Ritual we underwent last night made her an adult witch in every legal sense." Harry backed away from the irate Weasleys but felt himself spun around and at the wand points of a very angry Ginny and Tonks.

"What do you mean, Bonded?" Tonks asked in a very low, deadly voice. Harry gulped noticeably.

He leaned forward until only Ginny and Tonks could hear him. "When you have Turn someone and have sex right after, it bonds the people involved." Ginny and Tonks glared at him.

Ginny fisted a hand in his robes and pulled him an inch from her face. "We will be discussing this later Mr. Potter." Harry nodded hurriedly and Ginny released him and turned to her family.

She faced her angry mother, backed by the males of the Weasley family. Still looking at them, she turned her head slightly so Harry could hear her clearly. "Dear, perhaps you should leave for this." Harry whitened and nodded. Prometheus was Flaming away the final piece of luggage, which was Hedwig's cage. Apollo and Artemis came over and leaned their flanks against Harry's legs. Harry grabbed Lisa's hand while placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder. Lisa grabbed Luna's elbow while Blaise tightened his grip on Daphne who grabbed Tonks' arm, pulling her back from Ginny.

Just before they disappeared in a swirling cloud of black smoke, Ginny's voice echoed out. "Last night, Harry Turned myself and 'Dora. We are now vampires. And by sleeping together afterwards, we are now Bonded." Harry was lucky that he had disappeared, as four separate _Stupefys_ hit the pavement where he had been standing and Mrs. Weasley's scream rent the air.

As soon as Harry appeared in Grimmauld Place, Blaise led Daphne, Lisa and Luna upstairs, directed by Harry to their rooms. Tonks pulled Harry upstairs to the master bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

Harry's body slumped. Tonks didn't notice as she began her rant. "What the hell were you doing Bonding us to you without telling us? I mean, I love you and so does Ginny but this is a huge change." Tonks paused to take a breath and noticed Harry was sitting completely slumped on the bed, looking down silently down to his feet. Tonks had never seen him look so lost and young. Tonks stopped her rant as she realized that something was off.

"Harry…what?" Just as Tonks lifted his face, Ginny burst in to the room and slammed the door and marched over to Harry. She inhaled to start yelling but Tonks stopped her. She pointed at Harry to see the raven-haired boy looking at the floor.

Ginny's features softened and she sat on the bed next to Harry while Tonks mirrored the movement on the opposite side. For once, Harry didn't look like a very capable wizard. He looked like a scared boy who had been abused for most of his life. Ginny whispered. "Harry, tell us?"

Harry slowly lifted his head and both girls gasped. His eyes were bright with turmoil and fear and sadness. Feeling the tears forming, he wiped his face hurriedly. Both girls kept asking him what happened but he didn't respond. Finally, they fell silent and just held his arms and leaned in to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry began. His voice was scratchy and raw. "Sirius. This was his room. It just…sort of hit me all at once." Both girls inhaled quickly and placed their arms around Harry instantly.

"Oh god Harry I just came here because it's the biggest room. I'm so sorry." Tonks begged him. Harry shook his head and leaned back on the bed. He turned over and buried his face in his hands. Both girls lay beside him and wrapped him in their arms. Tonks kissed the top of his head comfortingly. They lay in silence for another quarter of an hour, the quiet only broken by muted sobs coming from Harry. His body shuddered with his attempts to hide his emotions. He finally quieted and lifted his head but looked ahead of him, his head resting on his flattened hands.

His voice eked out of his throat hoarsely, a result of his muffled crying. "I'm sorry about the Bonding. I'll research ways to undo since you guys don't want to. Worse come to worse, once Voldemort is gone, I can…" His voice choked and the girls tried to shush him. His voice grew quieter. "I can _off myself_ and I know that will release the bond." Both girls choked and grabbed him tightly.

Ginny grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that again. It was just a shock to us but if you ever say that again, I will kill you!" Harry dropped his head in his hands again and both girls held him to themselves.

Suddenly the door banged open. The entire Weasley clan seemed to try to charge in to the room at the same time and this caused a bit of a traffic jam. Finally, Bill and Fred managed to slip through with wands extended and anger in their eyes. Bill muttered something under his breath and a light blue beam erupted from his wand and sped towards Harry's vulnerable back.

Dual screams broke the air and both girls stood immediately. Ginny waved her wand and a shield wavered in to being, deflecting the curse in to the wall. Tonks meanwhile shot out a powerful stunning spell and Bill was slammed in to the far wall and slid down to the ground. Ginny and Tonks kept moving while the other Weasleys watched Bill's unconscious form. Soon, Fred and Ron followed their eldest brother in to the wall. Tonks and Ginny stood with wands held out and fangs extended. Their hair was blowing in an invisible wind, Ginny's red and Tonks' midnight black. Both girls were breathing heavily and hissing slightly at the family of redheads staring horrified at them.

Tonks spoke in a dark voice, laced with venom. "Take your wounded and go." Arthur grabbed Ron, George grabbed Fred and Charlie hoisted Bill up and they quickly left the room.

Both girls stood vigilant for a moment before shaking slightly and collapsing on the bed. They turned to see Harry watching them with a large smile. They hugged him and lifted him to a sitting position.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Explain everything now." Harry laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't know about the Bonding thing until I was talking to Dumbledore. It clicked in my mind and because it would allow you to stay here, I forgot to tell you. I'll try to get it erased though." Ginny and Tonks sat there for a moment before linking eyes.

Tonks took Harry's hand and stroked it slowly while Ginny rubbed his back soothingly. The pink-haired girl breathed deeply and let it out. "Harry, it was just that it was a shock. I can't speak for Gin, but there is no one I would rather be bonded to than you and Ginny." Harry raised his head slowly, meeting her eyes reluctantly.

Ginny kissed his temple. "And there is no one I would want to be bonded to besides you two." Harry looked at both girls, surprise on his features.

"Really?" Both girls nodded with tears in their eyes. Harry finally smiled and grabbed both girls in a tight hug while they cried in to his shoulders. Harry closed his eyes and released the tension in his shoulders. He knew that the only way to break a bonding was through a death of a member and if the girls didn't want to be Bonded, he would have killed himself without hesitation.

Finally they broke apart and lay on the bed, the girls' heads on Harry's chest. "Harry, what happened when they came in? I just…I saw the curse come and everything went red." Harry laughed and kissed both girls.

"It's called Bonded Devotion. It is when a Bond is particularly strong. When one member of a bond pair, or triplet in our case, is threatened, the other members rise to their defense. It occurs in most magical beings but is especially strong in dragons, centaurs and vampires. That's why I was smiling when you turned around. It was proof that we were a good match." Both girls gaped at him but he just laughed again.

The three spent another hour or so in Sirius' old room just talking. Finally, they went downstairs. Blaise, Daphne, Luna and Lisa all sat in the sitting room talking quietly. Blaise was the first to see them and pointed in to the kitchen and Harry nodded.

The three stopped in front of the closed door joining the kitchen and sitting room. Various angry voices could be heard back and forth in the room. Harry took a deep breath and glanced at Tonks, then Ginny. Both girls inhaled and nodded. Harry pushed the door open and they stepped in. As soon as they entered, the voices died and seven rage-filled glares were thrown their way. Ginny stepped forward in-between her family and Harry.

She cleared her throat authoritatively. "You will not harm Harry. Due to the bond, Tonks and I will be forced to use **ALL** measures necessary to protect Harry. Tonks and I have agreed to the bond and it is final. There is nothing you will do because there is nothing you can do. Stop complaining and accept it." Ginny turned and walked back to Harry, who smiled thankfully at her.

Bill stepped forward, one hand holding his wand above his head which was continuously emitting a soft blue light that circled the back of his head. Harry recognized it as a Cooling charm; probably created to deal with the bump on the back of his head. "Well, I don't care. Ginny, you are coming home with us and that's final. And Harry? I better not see you when we are here for Order meetings! And I better not see your little whore Tonks here either!"

Ginny screeched and whipped out her wand towards Bill but she was too late. Harry leapt across the small space and grabbed Bill around the throat and hoisted him in the air. Harry kept walking and slammed Bill in to the far wall. "If you ever speak ill of my mate again, I will ignore your relationship to my mate and punish you. And being as this is MY house, I can eject anyone I wish." Ginny and Tonks both beamed with pleasure as he referred to them as his mates and held neither above the other. Harry released Bill who slid down the wall holding his throat. All the Weasleys were pointing their wands at him except for Ginny who was pointing it frantically around the room. His face darkening, Harry sneered and snapped his fingers. Every wand pointed at him shot out of their owner's hand and flew out the window.

Harry glared around at them. "You will attend Order meetings. As soon as I hear Dumbledore dismiss it, you will leave. If you wait around at all, I will eject you all from the building. If that happens, you will be deposited outside of the building and you will Apparate back to the Burrow. When you enter, you will never arrive more than thirty seconds before the start of the meeting and head directly to the kitchen. Any early arrivals or explorations around the house will result in a dismissal from the house and a permanent ban. Thank you. Goodbye." The Weasleys glared at him. He smirked and wiggled his fingers at them.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Black, do evict Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley from the premises." There was a sucking sound and all the announced Weasleys disappeared. There were yells coming from the outside of the building and Harry sighed. He summoned their wands and left the kitchen. Crossing the sitting room, he opened the front door and tossed the wands out.

The next Order meeting was in three days and the seven permanent residents of Grimmauld Place relaxed. They completed some homework but mostly just lay around the couches and chairs in the building. Harry, Ginny and Tonks cleaned up Sirius' room during which Harry was very silent and Ginny and Tonks did not push him. They slept there at night. Blaise and Daphne sheepishly stayed in the same room which prompted some snickers from Luna and Lisa, who were also sharing a room though not a bed like the others in the house.

Remus arrived the day after the confrontation with the Weasley and after a long talk with Harry, gave his tacit approval of the situation. He warned the three vampires that they shouldn't burn all of their bridges with the Weasley family but didn't push anything. The Headmaster visited multiple times over the three days but his repeated pleas to apologize to the Weasleys went unheeded.

Finally, the day of the meeting arrived. It was scheduled for three in the afternoon and Harry had spent the morning on the roof lying around with Ginny and Tonks. They headed inside the house at 2:15 and bade a polite hello to the various Order members who had arrived early, most notably Moody and Kingsley who pulled Tonks aside. The two had been quite close as Kingsley had been Tonks' mentor during her training.

Harry was sitting on a chair with Ginny in his lap talking to Remus and Emmeline Vance when the fire roared green and Fred and George Weasley stepped out. Harry's eyes hardened and Ginny stiffened on his lap. He lifted her off and set her down in his seat and blocked the twins' path. Both glared at him, their normal smiles gone from their faces. George's eyes flickered to Ginny who was eyeing both twins with anger in her eyes.

"I explicitly told you to arrive within thirty seconds of the meeting. You have exceeded that by exactly," he glanced at his watch, "43 minutes and 41 seconds. Goodbye." Before either twin could object, Harry stepped back. "I evict Fred and George Weasley from the premises." Both twins yelped as they were sucked outside. The other Order members looked around nervously. Harry turned around and headed back to Ginny who was leaning back with her eyes closed. Harry noticed the expressions on the various Order members' faces. He sighed and held up his hands.

"The early arrival restriction only applies to Weasleys." More than a few members glanced nervously at Ginny. Harry noticed and laughed. "Not counting Ginny." The room relaxed slightly as Tonks walked in and Ginny made room on Harry's lap for her.

The currently icy blued-hair girl handed Ginny a glass of lemonade and glanced around. "What I miss?" Ginny laughed and Harry just kissed Tonks who sank in to the kiss and punched Ginny lightly. This started a bout of pinching and punching that quickly turned in to a tickle-Harry competition which left the boy in tears.

By the time that the meeting came around, the girls headed upstairs to join the other four Hogwarts students in Blaise's room. Harry sat in on the meeting and looked thoroughly disinterested throughout. Once it was over, Harry said a few goodbyes to members, including Dumbledore. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Weasleys in an angry conference with a penned-in Moody and Snape of all people. Harry sighed and excused himself.

He stepped forward and caught Snape's eye. The Potions professor glared at him but Harry just winked. "No dilly-dallying. Bye now. I evict the Weasleys besides Ginny from the premises." The Weasleys spun around and Mrs. Weasley was opening her mouth to yell when they were sucked outside and deposited on the front step. Moody grinned crookedly at Harry before stumping away and Snape pulled his robes around himself, as if trying to avoid the remnants of the Weasleys.

He stepped towards the door and pulled it open. He paused there and turned back to Harry. "Thank you Potter. Surprisingly, a pack of Weasleys are almost as irritating as you." Harry started, staring at Snape who spun and left the room. Snape just _thanked_ him? Harry shook his head and left the kitchen.

The Order didn't have a meeting until the following Friday. Harry was seated with Blaise and Lisa in front of the fire an hour in advance. He greeted the various Order members who arrived. With 28 seconds until the meeting, the fire turned green and the Weasleys tumbled out. Harry smiled grimly and led them to the kitchen. At the door, he turned and frowned.

"Fred, George? I believe you arrived early last time. You are not welcome. Please leave." Both started protesting but Harry snapped and both were silenced. "Either leave through the Floo, apparate or I will evict you." He snapped again and the silencing spell was lifted. Both twins glared at him before turning away and apparating with a loud crack. Harry stepped in to the room and held the door open for the other Weasleys.

Midway through the meeting, Moody was giving a report on the state of the Auror ranks in the ministry. Harry was standing against the doorframe, watching the various people in the room. Charlie stood up and, ignoring Harry, left the room. Harry slipped outside following him and grabbed his arm.

"Charlie? Where are you going?" The older dragon tamer sneered at him and yanked his arm away.

"Going to the loo. You going to follow me in there?" Harry smirked and shook his head. Charlie turned and headed up the stairs. Harry frowned and faded in to the natural shadows before following Charlie up the stairs. He watched as Charlie headed to the bathroom door and opened it. But he didn't enter and just turned on the light and pulled it closed. Then, the redhead glanced around and didn't notice Harry's emerald eyes out of the shadows of the stairs. Charlie quietly slipped to the next door and glanced inside before closing it. He did the same to the next four rooms until he reached a room at the end of the hall. Harry recognized it as the one Ginny would use when she was studying as it was small and cozy. Charlie opened the door and slipped inside. Harry slipped in after him.

Ginny was seated on the windowsill reading but whirled around when Charlie entered. He looked at her surprised that she heard. She smirked at him, revealing the dazzling white fangs. He scowled and reached for her arm. She slipped out of the way and whipped out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus." Her voice was calm but her face was flushed with anger. Harry stepped out of the shadows and a smile let her face.

"Nicely done Gin." She smiled and kissed him quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Charlie's eyes narrow as that was the only thing he could move. She smiled as Harry noticed it too. She arched an eyebrow and he nodded. She leaned in to him and kissed him closer, moaning in to his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head and he gripped her waist tightly to him. His right hand went up her back, pulling the hem of her shirt up. She slipped from his mouth and started kissing his neck. He growled and slid his hands down and gripped her bum tightly, causing her to groan against his throat. Finally, they broke apart breathing heavily. Charlie was almost shaking within the Petrification curse and Harry laughed while he levitated Charlie out of the door.

The meeting in the kitchen was winding down when the door banged open. Charlie was floated in to the room followed by a sneering Harry. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and Harry released the levitation hex and Charlie crashed to the floor. Harry released him from his petrified state and his muscles relaxed as he sagged on the floor.

"Why did you attack him!?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry loudly. Harry sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"First, I did not attack him. He was spying around my house and tried to grab Ginny. She petrified him. I merely followed him and brought him back. Now, Charlie you know the rules. I must evict you and you are no longer welcome here." Just as Harry was about to evict him, Charlie cut him off.

"I swear Potter, you ever touch Ginny like that again, I'll kill you." The room was silent as Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron stepped forward, pointing his finger at Harry threateningly. "What did you do to Ginny? Did you hurt her?"

Harry sighed again and glanced imploringly around the room. Surprisingly, Snape met his gaze and the corners of his mouth slipped up in what could be interpreted as a smile. Harry snorted. "Once Charlie was contained, Ginny and I merely…put on a bit of a show. And I must assure you Ronald, Ginny was not hurt. In fact, judging from her sounds, she found it quite pleasurable." Ron reddened and stepped towards Harry but he was stopped when Harry's gaze hardened.

"Now. I evict Charlie Weasley from the premises." Charlie disappeared with a loud sucking noise and Ron returned to his seat. Harry gestured for Dumbledore to continue. As Harry went back to his place at the door, he caught Snape's eye. Harry, feeling quite adventurous, winked at Snape who stared back at Harry before turning away. But Snape's seemingly permanent scowl had lessened and Harry laughed inwardly.

The next few weeks passed by quickly and the summer was quite enjoyable for Harry, for once. Outside of a few confrontations with the Weasleys, Harry had quite easily the best summer he had ever experienced. He grew closer with the four guests staying in the house. He found he and Blaise were quite similar. Both boys liked to sit in a room reading quietly reading, just enjoying the companionship. Lisa possessed much of the same intense concentration for research that made Hermione famous. Luna was still quite quirky but the loss of her father had brought her back to Earth some. Daphne was quite a surprise in that she wasn't the typical Slytherin. The Greengrass family, while quite old and very pureblooded, wasn't very wealthy and Daphne didn't have any of the arrogance that plagued people like Pansy or Draco.

Most importantly, his relationship with Ginny and Tonks deepened. The three grew closer physically as they had the opportunity to truly explore each other fully. They experimented quite liberally and Harry passed out from the pleasure more than once. The Turning of Ginny and Tonks allowed the three of them to reach the complete highs they craved. And the growth was not just physical. They spent so much time together that Harry felt that he knew every mundane detail about Ginny and Tonks and he wanted to learn so much more.

The day of Harry's birthday was a blast. Hermione, Neville and Susan came over and they had cake and Harry opened his presents. Though he had, including Remus, 10 guests, he only had eight presents. Ginny and Tonks had not left any gifts for him. He threw them a questioning glance and they laughed and leaned in his ear.

Ginny whispered in to his ear and Harry shivered as her breath hit his neck. "Your present was more for us. But you will enjoy it later." Both girls' eyes were smoldering and Harry shuddered in anticipation. The rest of the day passed dreadfully slowly and Harry excitedly showered before throwing on his bathrobe and going to his door. Just before he turned the knob, he heard Tonks call out.

"Count to ten Harry." Harry smiled and counted in his head to ten, turning the knob on the final count. He entered the room and froze. The vision on the bed made his mouth water. Both girls were very scantily clad and smiling. Both were wearing nothing but a see-through gauze material that was very strategically placed on their bodies. It was wrapped around their waist and both girls had crossed their legs, so nothing was visible but their legs glittered in the soft candlelight of the room. The gauze was pinned around their chest and there was just enough to hide any details while still showing the general curve of their breasts. Tonks had her normal black hair and both girls wore their hair down, letting it fan around them on the bed.

Harry leaned against the closed door as he felt his knees getting weak. The girls slid off the bed and made their way to Harry, stepping slowly and swaying their hips as they went. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of their tight toned stomachs glinting in the candlelight. The girls stopped in front of him and slid his bathrobe off, throwing it aside. Each girl slid their hands over his muscular chest and stomach before dropping to their knees in front of him, causing Harry to groan in anticipation.

Tonks licked her lips hungrily while Ginny grinned saucily up at Harry, who could only stare down at her. "Happy birthday Harry James Potter." She winked and Harry gulped. Both girls grinned at him before turning and looking straight ahead at the large erection staring them in the face. Harry watched as they looked back at him, before opening their mouths and giving him his present.

**A/N: Thought I would end it on a bit of a sexy note! I could use a present like that. Anyway, the next chapter should be… Wednesday. Looking forward to it. **


	17. A Summer of Fun Part II

**A/N: Refreshing the disclaimer, none of this is mine! It is all JK Rowlings! Read and Review Please!!! WARNING: Sex! For the final time in the story! Real serious sex! Capital S!**

"Ugh. Why is the dresser upside down? And who cast the levitation charm to hold it to the ceiling?" Harry mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes. The movement brought all feeling back to his body and he groaned. Harry's face was a dark purple as he groggily righted himself. Apparently, he had fallen asleep with his head hanging off the side of the bed and had slept like that for the remainder of the night. His body was along the foot of the bed.

Cracks were heard as Harry stretched his neck and worked the kinks out of his back. Unfortunately for him, both his legs were still quite asleep and he was unable to move them. The reason for this was the body of one Ginny Weasley, who was lying across his legs and clutching Harry's thighs to her chest in a death grip. Tonks was still sleeping as well, though she was at the head of the bed atop the discarded pillows. One arm was stretched fully down the length of the bed and her hand was securely wrapped in Ginny's hair. Harry snickered as every time Tonks moved in her dreams, she would lightly pull on Ginny's hair, causing the redhead to squirm.

Harry almost burst out laughing as he finally saw Tonks' hair as she moved. Her head had been buried behind a pillow. Her hair was in streaks of pink, green and orange and it was less than an inch long.

Apparently, Harry didn't contain his laughter enough as both girls sleepily opened their eyes to see Harry grinning at them. Tonks slid over while Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the head of the bed. Ginny pushed Harry down on to the pillows and both girls curled up with their head on his chest. Harry ran his hands through their hair slowly, though he snickered again when he felt Tonks buzz-cut.

Ginny sleepily put a hand over his mouth. "Sshh. Pillow no talk." This caused Harry to laugh even more.

Tonks voice came out of his chest. "Wah you laughin at, 'Otter?" Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Your hair, Nymph. It is quite…different than normal." Squinting her eyes, Tonks looked up at Harry, who conjured a mirror for her. She groaned and after a moment, her hair turned a dark green and lengthened to her shoulders. Harry laughed again and Ginny poked him painfully in the ribs.

"Shh…It's our fault she had hair like that." Ginny leaned forward and whispered a few words in Harry's ear and he flushed as he remembered when Tonks had adopted that particular shade.

* * *

_Tonks was leaning back against the headboard of the bed, her legs spread open, and her mouth open in pleasure. Ginny was on her elbows and knees in front of Tonks, with her head buried in Tonks' womanhood. Tonks had wrapped one hand in Ginny's hair and the other hand was pinching her own nipples._

_Harry watched for a second, before sliding behind Ginny and kissing her bum which she had raised in the air. After a second of positioning, Harry slid effortlessly in to Ginny and the redhead moaned audibly and Tonks shuddered as the vibrations touched her. Harry slowly moved in and out of Ginny and watched as Tonks shuddered and moaned under Ginny's ministrations._

_Harry was quite thankful for the silencing charms he had put up when Tonks screamed in a high-pitched voice and sat up straight. Her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment as Ginny kept working beneath her. Tonks groaned for a moment before collapsing back against the headboard and Harry watched as her hair flashed through dozens of shades and colors before settling on an interesting style of streaks of pink, green and orange. Turning his attention back to Ginny, who had slid off him and was now lying on her back in front of him, waiting for him, Harry barely noticed as Tonks slumped unconscious to the pillows at the head of the bed, and her head shortened to a short cut._

* * *

Harry smiled at that, and glanced down at the sleeping girls at his sides. Harry and Ginny had continued to make love for another thirty minutes after Tonks had passed out though at some time in the night, Tonks had grabbed a handful of the redhead's hair again.

Harry held each girl close to him and lay back on the pillows. He didn't fall back asleep but lay there thinking about the events of the previous night for another hour or so. The girls woke up and they took turns showering. The girls had wanted to shower together but Harry had reminded them that it was already passed noon and they needed to get downstairs. Needless to say, showering together would delay that for another hour or so.

The girls grumbled as first Tonks, Harry, and then Ginny showered. Finally, the three got dressed and went downstairs. They entered together and collapsed in to chairs just as lunch was being served. Remus was eating a sandwich and watching the three with an amused smile on his face. Blaise and Daphne were sitting next to each other and based on the looks of it, they hadn't gotten much sleep either. Luna and Lisa were hiding their giggles at the end of the table while Hermione had hidden her face behind an upraised book, though based on her shaking shoulders; she was quite amused with the situation as well.

Harry gave them an evil glare and starting gathering foods on his plate. After a few minutes, conversations began and the table atmosphere relaxed somewhat. Harry glanced around and noticed someone missing from last night.

He turned to Hermione, who had put down her book and was drinking some tea. "Where's Neville?" Hermione put her tea cup down before she responded.

"He waited around to say goodbye, but since _some people_ were up late last night, he returned home to his grandmother." Harry narrowed his eyes at the girl and Hermione blushed before turning away. Harry dropped his glare and leaned back in seat.

No sooner did Harry's back touch the backrest then did the fireplace flare up green and a disheveled traveler stepped out. Harry, Remus and Hermione, the closest to the doors, shot up and grabbed the stranger, who had been about to collapse. Harry pulled back his hood to see a very dirty and injured Neville Longbottom staring back at him.

All the residents of the kitchen flew out in to the sitting room as Harry and Remus half-led, half-carried Neville to the couch. Harry whistled while Lisa and Ginny ran to get any restorative potions. Prometheus flamed in to being above them and quickly got to work crying tears in to any open wounds on Neville.

Neville had been silent and his eyes unfocused but once the first tear hit a particularly bad wound on his shoulder, he started and looked around wildly.

Harry held back gently. "Nev, you're with friends. What happened?" Neville watched Harry for a moment before relaxing. The former Gryffindor sagged back in to the couch and began his story.

"I Flooed back to my house at around eleven o'clock. She was awake and I went upstairs to my room to read some Defense books for homework. Around an hour later, I heard some crashes from downstairs and I ran down. I saw three Death Eaters surrounding my grandmum." Hermione gasped and Luna, seating next to Neville, grabbed his near hand in comfort. "I stunned the closest one and the other two split up. The man started fighting with me while the woman dueled with my grandmum. We fought for a while and I was losing, the guy I was fighting had back me in to a corner. Just as I fell back over an upturned table, I heard my grandmum yell something and the Death Eater in front of me staggered. He turned to curse my grandmum who was throwing up shields but something happened. I thought about my parents and how I didn't want to lose my grandmum too so I yelled that cutting curse you taught us Harry, Sectumsempra?" Harry whitened and nodded slowly. "It hit the Death Eater in the face and he collapsed. The other Death Eater saw him go down and screamed 'RODOLPHUS.' She turned to me and was about to cast the Killing Curse when my grandmum jumped in the way. The Aurors appeared then and the last Death Eater apparated away. The Aurors didn't notice me and I was in a daze because of what happened." Neville turned to Harry and looked him square in the eye. "I…I knew who that last Death Eater was, Harry."

Harry rubbed Neville's back while Lisa fed him some healing potions. She had been apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey and was getting good at healing. "Who was it Neville?"

Neville blinked twice slowly, but kept his gaze. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry bristled and Tonks grabbed his free hand fiercely as Harry fought the wave of emotions.

"I swear on my parent's grave. Your grandmother will be avenged Neville." Neville grimly nodded and met Harry's eyes again.

"I know Harry. But you'll have to beat me there first." Harry nodded back and the unspoken agreement between the two was recognized. The rest of the day was spent helping Neville recover from his injuries. It took a while before it hit Neville that he killed someone, but Harry pulled him aside and talked to him about it. Remus volunteered to head back to his house to get any things Neville wanted of his parents or grandmother. Harry had immediately welcomed Neville in to Grimmauld Place and wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally, Neville relented and he was moved in to the room across from Luna and Lisa.

The new addition to the house slipped in to the routine seamlessly and became very close to Luna and Lisa. Blaise and Daphne were exploring their new relationship and were often missing for large periods of time.

* * *

Midway through August, Ginny received her OWLs and was delighted to find that she would be in the NEWT class for Defense, Transfiguration and Charms. Professor Flitwick had attached a note congratulating her on the highest charms score at Hogwarts in over nine years. Luna had received her scores and had done surprisingly well especially in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. To celebrate, the nine occupants of the house held an impromptu party that evening.

The following day, Remus reluctantly gave permission for them to go to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. For the new seventh years, it would be relatively low priced as they just needed a few new quills or a cauldron. For Ginny and Luna however, the beginning of their NEWT classes would need many new supplies and books.

Ginny was in quite a fright as she realized that her family would not be paying for her new supplies. She had a very small account at Gringotts but it would not be enough to buy all the new books. Luna had received quite a substantial sum of money due to the passing of her father but Ginny would not accept money from the blonde-haired girl.

They entered Diagon Alley and they split up. Ginny, Harry, Tonks and Luna went to purchase the sixth year materials while the other five would wander around after buying the little supplies they needed.

"Ginny, please, let me buy the supplies for you." Harry implored Ginny as they entered Flourish and Blotts. Tonks bought new quills for herself and Harry.

Ginny pushed Harry away. "No Harry, I can find a way to pay for the stuff I need. Just because my family is stupid…doesn't mean you need to pay…for me." Ginny's response was punctuated by brief strangled sobs. She dropped Harry's hand and slipped in to a dark corner and leaned against the wall crying.

Harry followed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Ginny I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen with your family." Ginny shook in his arms as Tonks spied them and made her way over. Luna absentmindedly agreed to stand guard and hold the bags while Tonks comforted Ginny.

Harry and Tonks held Ginny while she cried. "I just wish they would see that I am happy and live with that. Why do they need to do this? Do they have to control my life?" Ginny burst in to a fresh set of tears. Harry and Tonks held here while they met eyes. This was not a good sign as Ginny was usually very controlling of her emotions. To see her cry like this, especially in public was surprising.

Harry lifted Ginny's chin up and looked at her. "Ginny, when we get back to Number 12, us three are going to talk about this. Is that okay?" Ginny sadly nodded and wiped her tears. "Good. Now Ginny. I want to pay for your stuff." Ginny opened her mouth to object but Tonks thought quickly and kissed her, which shut the redhead up. Harry smiled at Tonks.

"Thanks Nymph. Listen, both of you are going to own this money someday so don't think of it as charity." During the summer, the three had agreed that someway or another, the two girls would both marry Harry one day, though Harry had told them that he couldn't do it before Voldemort was defeated. "I have so much money and the best possible way for me to get rid of it is to buy things for my friends and loved ones." Ginny was clearly still on the fence.

Harry kissed her deeply. "Ginny, I am going to buy it for you. I love you and buying school supplies for you will not change that." Ginny's eyes softened at Harry's proclamation and she finally nodded. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. He shared a brief kiss with Tonks before they stepped out of the alcove. They bought Ginny as much as she needed and she made no protests about money.

As the group met up at Fortescue's for some ice cream, Harry shrunk everyone's bags and everyone put their purchases in their pockets. As they sat at a circular table, a familiar head bobbed towards them through the crowd.

"Susan!" Lisa yelled and waved down the former Hufflepuff. Everyone scrunched together and Daphne slipped on to Blaise's lap to make room. Susan sat down and greeted everyone.

"Neville, I am so sorry about your grandmother. Aunt Amelia said that she was a great woman." Neville smiled and thanked Susan and Lisa quietly took his hand under the table.

Susan turned to Harry. She chewed her lip nervously before beginning. "Harry, I have a request but please say no if it's a problem." Harry knitted his brow as Susan continued. "Aunt Amelia has been really busy at the Ministry and she worries a lot about me since I am home alone. I was wondering…" Harry chuckled at the girl's reticence.

"Spit it out Susan." She glanced up and glared playfully at him.

"Okay two things. First, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for the rest of the summer so Aunt Amelia wouldn't have to worry about me." Harry gaped for a moment before sputtering.

"What? What would make you safer with me? If anything, I attract trouble!" Everyone at the table laughed because that was not doubted.

Now Susan smiled. "But you always manage to escape. I am not supposed to tell you this but my Aunt loves you. She always disliked Fudge and fought against his little campaign against you. She thinks what you have done at Hogwarts and with Fudge is great." Susan smirked and winked at Ginny and Tonks. "If she was a bit younger, and you were a bit older, I'd say she was smitten with you."

The table was silent for a moment as Harry gaped at Susan before blushing dramatically. The whole table burst in to laughter, attracting some peeved looks from other patrons of the ice cream parlor.

Harry laughed as he realized he had been had. "Fine Susan, of course you are welcome to stay with us. What was the other thing?" Susan quieted down and the table followed.

"I don't know if you heard, but Hannah's parents were killed." Gasps from the girls and curses from the boys were heard at this proclamation. "Her aunt is going to take in her sister but can only afford to take in one of them." Susan opened her mouth to finish but Harry cut her off.

"Of course she can stay too. I have plenty of room. In fact, if her sister doesn't want to split up with her, she can come too." Susan's eyes widened.

"Oh really Harry? That would be great! They are so close and she's starting Hogwarts this year and they were so upset about getting split up." Susan squealed again and the conversations around the table picked back up.

They soon finished their ice creams and split up again. This time, Susan and Harry would be going back to Susan's house and then on to Hannah's house. The rest of the group would be heading back to Grimmauld Place. Harry pulled Ginny aside and promised her that they would talk when he got home. She nodded quickly.

Susan and Harry Flooed to her house and she quickly packed her stuff. While she gathered her belongings, Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the Headmaster's office. After an initial shock, Harry asked the Headmaster to write down the address for Grimmauld Place as he had three new residents. Dumbledore reluctantly did so and Harry went back to Susan's home.

He appeared just as Susan was dragging her trunk down the stairs. She yelped and her trunk crashed the final two steps and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Gosh Harry you scared me. What is that called again?" Harry smiled and lifted her trunk easily, and sent it through the Floo to Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know what it's called. It's a vampire thing. I call it Clouding." Susan nodded. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a cloud of dust. They reappeared outside of a nice looking home that reminded Harry dimly of Privet Drive.

Susan rang the doorbell and a very pale looking Hannah opened the door a crack. Upon seeing who it is, she invited them in. Susan quickly related the news to Hannah who burst in to tears and hugged Harry. She quickly called her uncle and sister, both of whom were upstairs packing.

A little girl came downstairs with blonde hair like Hannah but bright brown eyes. "Guys, this is my sister Jessie. Jessie, you know Susan and this is Harry Potter." Jessie smiled shyly at Susan but whitened and jumped behind her sister at the mention of Harry's name. He laughed and kneeled down on the floor. Jessie was peering out from behind Hannah who was laughing hysterically.

"Hey Jessie, I'm Harry." The little girl blushed and ducked further behind Hannah. Just at that moment, a large man who looked vaguely like Hannah came down the stairs.

He nodded warmly at Susan but narrowed his eyes at Harry. "And you are?" Harry stepped forward and smiled while he held out his hand.

"Harry Potter sir." The man's eyes widened and he shakily shook Harry's hand. Harry glanced at Hannah who quickly spoke up.

"Uncle Will, Harry has a really big house and he invited Jessie and me to stay with him for the rest of the summer." The man scrutinized Harry for a moment while Jessie squealed and watched Harry in shock. He caught the girl's eye and smiled which caused her to blush brightly.

Will stepped forward. "Mr. Potter…is it true that you are a vampire?" As Harry stiffened, the man stepped back and held his hands up in a placating manner. "I don't have anything against vampires. Just want my nieces to be safe." At that, Harry relaxed and smiled warmly at him.

"Mr. Abbott?" The man nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. I am a vampire as are…some friends of mine. None of us require blood to survive and Hannah and Jessie will be perfectly fine. In fact, if you wish, you are perfectly welcome to stay with us too." The man paused for a moment before nodding.

"No thank you Mr. Potter. You seem perfectly capable of keeping my nieces safe. Thank you for the offer but I have a family to take care of. I was just here picking up some stuff for Hannie and Jessie." At her nickname, Hannah blushed and glared daggers at her uncle.

Harry laughed. "No problem. And call me Harry. If you ever need anything during the summer, let me know." The man nodded warmly and shook Harry's hand again. He bade everyone goodbye and hugged his nieces. He apparated away and Harry knelt down next to Jessie, who had left the safety of her sister.

"Jessie, do you want to stay with me? We have a lot of room. You can sleep with your sister or you can have your own room. I am afraid there is no one there your own age to play with." Jessie blushed again but quickly nodded. She ran upstairs and Hannah hugged Harry again.

"Harry, thank you so much. I didn't want to split up from Jessie and I love Uncle Will but he has a big family and a tight budget. It would have been hard on him." Harry waved away her thanks. She hugged him again and raced upstairs. Once both girls came back down with their bags, Harry quickly sent the bags through the Floo.

He showed Hannah and Jessie the slip of paper that revealed the location of Grimmauld Place. "Hannah, why don't you Floo with Jessie and I'll take Susan?" The girls nodded and once the Abbotts were through, Harry Clouded with Susan to Grimmauld Place.

Hannah and Jessie were welcomed when they arrived. Jessie would stay with Hannah and Susan in the room next to Lisa and Luna. Once they were settled, Harry grabbed Ginny and Tonks and pulled them in to a room. "Ginny, what's up?"

The redhead bowed her head and Tonks wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ginny gathered herself for a moment.

"I don't regret staying with you guys. I love you both so much and I am so happy with you." Harry smiled at her and Tonks wiped the tears going down Ginny's cheeks. "I just…I will come downstairs and expect to see Bill or one of the twins eating and they're not there. Mum isn't in the kitchen cooking. Dad doesn't come home telling stories of work." Tears were tracking down her face as she buried her face in Tonks' neck. Harry rubbed her back slowly.

Tonks rocked the redhead slowly. "Oh Gin. I wish there was some way you could have us both. I am so sorry." Ginny shook her head furiously in Tonks neck.

"No 'Dora. It is not your fault. It is my stupid family and their stupid ideas of honor. Don't either of you apologize for their idiotic actions." Harry shushed her gently and held both girls.

"Gin, I don't know what to do about this. It isn't a problem I can solve. All I can do is promise that if you feel like shit about this, Nymph and I are here for you. We will do whatever we can to make you feel better. Alright?" Ginny looked up tearfully at Harry who smiled at her and wiped her cheeks. She nodded quietly and Tonks held her hands tightly while Harry wrapped her up in his arms. After a few moments of peace and quiet together, they made their way back to the sitting room. Over the rest of the summer, Ginny had a few moments where she would fall in to moments of sadness. Each time, Harry or Tonks would take her aside and hold her while she cried, or talk quietly.

Jessie was very quiet at first but loosened up and by the end of the summer, was very prone to giving Ginny or Tonks dirty looks when they kissed Harry.

Hannah pulled Harry and his girlfriends aside. "Guys, I am afraid that Jessie has a bit of a crush on Harry." All four laughed and Harry slung an arm around Ginny.

"Don't worry Hannah; I am used to having young admirers." Ginny blushed and punched Harry in the arm. As the summer ended, Jessie got over her shyness and became an unofficial younger sister for the entire group at Grimmauld Place. Harry, who had been family-starved his whole life, was more than happy to play with the little girl who forgave Ginny and Tonks for being in love with Harry once he promised that he would always be her older brother.

* * *

September 1st dawned bright and sunny as the group got ready to go to the station. They would be traveling by Harry and Prometheus, who first flamed over all of the familiars straight to Harry's bedroom at Hogwarts. Harry and Remus shrank everyone's trunks and cages until everything would fit in pockets. Finally, they began to travel to the station. Prometheus flamed Hannah and Susan while Harry Clouded with Jessie and Remus. Jessie had been scared of Harry's method of travel at first but loved it and begged him to Cloud her everywhere. Prometheus brought over Neville and Luna while Harry Clouded Tonks and Ginny. Finally, Prometheus flamed over Blaise and Daphne while Harry Clouded Lisa. After bidding goodbye to Remus, they went on the train immediately as the crowd was beginning to swell and managed to find a large compartment. Blaise informed them that he had been made Head Boy while Hermione was Head Girl. Blaise departed with Lisa and Neville, who were the prefects for the Sanctuary House. The train ride went by uneventfully with Jessie falling asleep on Harry's lap.

The only noticeable distraction was when Pansy stopped by with Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were scarred by their attacks last year. Pansy had retreated from the compartment when, after she made fun of Harry, Jessie jumped up and kicked her in the shins. Ginny and Tonks were holding each other as tears streamed down their faces in laughter. Luna chuckled while Daphne collapsed to the floor laughing. Harry whooped and scooped up Jessie. She laughed as he paraded around the room with her on his shoulders.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts and Jessie went off with the other first years. Harry, Ginny and Tonks took a detour to visit with Hyperion who was quite happy to see them back. After talking with him for a moment, Harry led his group inside to the Sanctuary Table, saying goodbye to Hermione who had sat with them during the end of the ride. The Sorting Hat sang his normal song detailing the four houses, with an added part about the newly created Sanctuary House. Soon the Sorting commenced and the first name called was "Abbott, Jessica." Jessie whitened but surely made her way to the Hat and sat on the stool. After a few moments, the Hat seemed to smile.

It turned to Harry. "A protégé of yours Potter?" Harry gaped while the Hat called out. "SANCTUARY." Jessie jumped up and ran to the table and sat next to her sister. She waved merrily at Harry who waved back. Five more first years came to Sanctuary House, three boys and two girls.

The sorting finished and the meal began after a few words from Dumbledore. The food was good and Harry was quite sated. Suddenly, a shrill scream echoed from the back of the room and everyone's head swiveled. A silvery-white Patronus was slithering up the aisle. It was a large snake with huge fangs. Dumbledore rose to challenge it but to his surprise, it turned to Harry who stood fearlessly.

Harry grimly drew Hades and Poseidon. "What does Tom want?" the students who knew Voldemort's identity gasped and Dumbledore started in fear. The snake hissed and Harry quickly fell in to Parsletongue. After a few moments, the snake bobbed his head and vanished in to white mist. Harry sighed and looked around at the silent Hall.

Dumbledore once more stood and called out to Harry. "Mr. Potter, what does he want?" Harry turned towards the Headmaster with a grim look on his face.

"Evacuate the students. Call the Aurors and the Order." Harry sheathed his swords and gathered his cloak. He turned back to Dumbledore. "Voldemort is attacking tomorrow at sundown." Shrill screams broke the air but Harry snapped and a strong Silencing charm appeared. "Headmaster!" Dumbledore met Harry's eyes.

"It ends tomorrow."

With that, Harry turned towards the door. Ginny and Tonks rose from their seat and followed him out of the Hall. The room burst in to whispers and yells as the silencing charm dissipated. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence and called out instructions. All Professors who were not fighting would lead the evacuation. The Professors who would be staying would be Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and the Defense Professor, an Auror by the name of McDonald. All sixth and seventh years were invited to help fight and over half elected to stay. Dumbledore watched the emptying hall grimly. Harry was right; it would end tomorrow, at sundown.

* * *

Harry was in his room with Ginny and Tonks. Harry was leaning against the windowsill while both girls sat in chairs watching him. Harry was stone-faced while he glanced out the window. Hagrid was visible moving in to the forest, probably to inform the centaurs and acromantulas.

Apollo and Artemis were lounging at the foot of the bed while Midas and Helios lay in front of Tonks and Ginny respectively. Prometheus was perched atop the headboard of the bed while Hedwig and Athena were on their perches inside the smaller room set aside for the familiars.

Ginny sighed. "Harry, you'll be fine." Harry jumped at her voice; clearly he had been in another place.

He ran a hand through his air. "I know Gin. It's so hard to think about. The event my entire life is about will happen tomorrow." Both girls walked to him and wrapped their arms around him. "My parents, Cedric, Sirius. All of them gave their lives for the fight and I will decide it tomorrow. What if more people die? I couldn't handle it. Neville, Blaise." Harry started and looked at the two girls passionately.

The voice that he spoke in wasn't Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World but Harry, a scared kid. It was low, and slightly strained. "What if I lose you two? I couldn't go on. Oh god…" Harry seemed to visibly shake as his eyes shone bright. Ginny and Tonks led him to the nearest resting place, the bed. Harry dropped his head and the girls held him close.

"You aren't going to lose us Harry. No force in this world or the next could keep us apart." Tonks' words were soft but resolute and Harry held them close to him.

"What if… What if I can't do it tomorrow? What if Tom wins? I'm not some Superman who is invincible." Harry shuddered again and Ginny and Tonks kissed his head.

Ginny sighed against him. "Harry, you will win because unlike Tom, you are fighting for more than money or power. You are fighting for love. You are fighting for honor. You are fighting for every muggle who has suffered unknowingly." Harry raised his head and looked her in the eye.

Tonks spoke softly. "You are fighting for James and Lily Potter, for Sirius Black and most importantly, for Harry Potter. You are going to win so you can live your life." Harry gazed at his two girls with such love that both girls were enthralled by his eyes.

He smiled at them shyly. "What did I do in a past life to earn such wonderful girls like you two? God I love you." He leaned forward and kissed Tonks then moved to Ginny. As one, the familiars moved to their own room and Apollo nudged their door closed.

Harry pulled the girls down and hovered over them. He snapped and a silencing charm was put in place, as was a lockdown on the doors and windows. Harry leaned down and kissed both girls softly.

All three rolled over and threw off their robes. Harry was wearing jeans and a muggle T-shirt underneath while the girls were wearing jeans and blouse. Harry tentatively kissed the girls while he deftly unbuttoned their blouses with one hand each. They were shrugged off and they lifted Harry's T-shirt off. Harry leaned back and the girls kissed his chest slowly, sharing kisses with each other in between. The girls unbuttoned their jeans and slid them off each other, kissing all the while. Harry lay back watching Ginny and Tonks undress each other. Soon each girl clad in panties and a bra only. Harry unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, leaving him in only boxers.

The girls lay down with Harry, kissing each other's necks and faces. Harry slid a hand down Ginny's back and inside the back of her underwear, gripping her bum fiercely. With his other hand, he undid Tonks' bra and threw it away. Harry and Ginny each latched on to one of her breasts, suckling gently while she moaned. She gently held the back of both of her lover's heads.

Tonks pushed Ginny on to her back and pulled her bra off and began playing with the younger girls' nipples. Harry kissed Tonks' back and bum through her panties. Harry slid her panties down her thighs, revealing her moist womanhood to the room. Tonks moaned in to Ginny's mouth as the girls kissed passionately. Harry smiled as he moved forward and gently kissed Tonks' inner thighs. Harry pushed Tonks next to Ginny on the bed and Ginny pulled off her panties and threw them away. As the girls lay back and occasionally kissed or touched each other's chests, Harry lay in front of them and smiled. Each girl moaned as he slid a finger in to each girl. He started pumping slowly and alternated kisses and licks between each girls' body. Soon he increased his tempo and had three fingers in each girl, causing both girls to buck and moan.

Soon he felt them clench around his fingers and he watched their faces as they climaxed. He felt juices leaking against his fingers and he withdrew some slowly, causing each girl to whimper. He licked his fingers dry, savoring their taste. The girls pulled him up and hungrily began kissing and tonguing his mouth.

Soon Harry found himself on his back again with the girls' heads between his legs. Harry groaned as they furiously sucked and licked him. Ginny was circling the head, gently sucking while he could feel her tongue sliding over him. Tonks was on his shaft, moving up and down. Harry groaned and felt himself coming to a high. Tonks felt it too as she pulled Ginny off Harry and held back girls' face close to his tip while they each stroked him with one hand. All too soon, Harry felt himself release and he watched as both girls' face was coated with his juices. After his stream was emptied, Ginny and Tonks turned to each other and smiled. As one, they came together and began kissing and licking each other's faces. They cleaned each other off and finished with just kissing and fondling each other's breasts. Harry watched in awe and he felt himself harden again.

Harry raised his hand and snapped, causing the blue light to fade in to the girls' stomachs. Ginny grabbed his hand and shook her head. She glanced at Tonks who nodded. The redhead grabbed her wand off the bedside table and waved it. The blue light appeared and rose out of the girls. It dissipated in the air. Harry looked at the girls questioningly, while noting that they looked absolutely gorgeous, naked and partially covered in his fluids.

Ginny smiled and pushed Tonks on to her back. She gently pulled Harry up, kissing him quickly but deeply. Harry groaned as he tasted himself and Tonks on her tongue. Harry was brought to his knees and Ginny leaned down and grasped him firmly. Harry and Tonks both groaned as Ginny positioned Harry at Tonks' entrance and Harry slid in seamlessly. Harry started relentlessly pounding in to her. Ginny kneeled down and licked at Tonks' womanhood as Harry pistoned in and out. Harry saw Ginny shudder as Tonks saw Ginny's bum waving around and grabbed it forcefully. Ginny paused in her licking as Tonks slipped one finger in to Ginny's entrance and another in to her bum.

The sight of that pushed Harry over the edge. Harry yelled furiously and felt himself empty in to Tonks who squealed and climaxed around Harry's shaft. Harry slipped out of Tonks and leaned over her. He kissed her deeply and murmured words of love in to her mouth. He reached around and added his own fingers to Ginny. The redhead was flat on her stomach, futilely thrusting against the bed beneath her. Tonks removed her finger from Ginny but reinserted it in to her bum, causing her to groan in pleasure. Harry added three fingers to Ginny's womanhood and Ginny shuddered. She reached around wildly and grasped Harry's flaccid erection. She wildly started stroking him in rhythm to the fingers inside her and soon she was shaking as she had an orgasm. She continued to stroke Harry who was still far from hardness. Harry pulled his fingers out of Ginny and snapped them, cleaning off Tonks' fingers. Tonks licked his dry.

With Ginny recovering, Harry leaned towards Tonks and started kissing down her body. She pushed him on his back and kissed him deeply. Suddenly, she swung her body around, until her hips were over his face and her face was over his hips. She slowly began sucking him again, as he started to regain his erection. Harry smiled at the sight in front of him. He gently began licking at her and stabbing his tongue inside her. He felt a shadow over him and Ginny leaned over him. She kissed the cheek of Tonks' bum and began licking at her along with Harry. Harry smiled at Ginny and slid a finger inside of Tonks' bum. He felt her moan against him and he stiffened some more. Ginny added a finger of her own and they pulsed inside of Tonks while they continued to lick at her. With Harry's free hand, he reached down and slipped inside of Ginny. She was quite slick and he soon had four fingers thrusting in and out of her.

Harry felt himself reach full hardness just as Tonks and Ginny both climaxed again. Tonks moved off of him and Ginny slid on top; her favorite position was on top of Harry. He entered her effortlessly and they began moving in unison. Tonks came over and straddled Harry's chest. She slid down a bit and began to kiss Harry very passionately, stabbing her tongue inside his mouth over and over. She began kissing his neck and biting his ears. Over her moving body, Harry saw Ginny bouncing on him, her red hair rising and falling as she rubbed and punched her own nipples. Harry watched as Ginny realized Tonks' bum was in her face and Ginny leaned over. The redhead spread Tonks and began tonguing in to her opening. Harry absently noted that her rhythm matched his own perfectly. Harry reached down with his left hand and managed to rub Ginny's button as he entered her, causing her squeal against Tonks. With his other hand, he began to rub and massage Tonks' breasts, which were heaving.

Harry felt himself building up and he met eyes with Ginny. She nodded and started working faster on Tonks. Harry rubbed furiously at the connection between himself and Ginny, giving them both more pleasure. All three lovers screamed in unison as all three climaxed. Tonks collapsed against Harry's chest as Ginny licked her spilling juices. Harry could feel his crotch get soaked by the blast of liquids mixed between him and Ginny. Tonks was breathing heavily against his chest and Ginny wavered before falling next to Harry's other side.

All three were breathing heavily after their lovemaking. Harry sighed and prepared to fall off to sleep. Suddenly, he felt two hands touch him below and he snapped open his eyes. Ginny and Tonks looked to be eating each other's faces while four hands worked furiously on his slick but exhausted erection.

Harry groaned and just sat back to watch. To his surprise, he felt him rising again and smiled. That smile faded when he felt the girls release him and fall back to the foot of the bed. Ginny pushed Tonks down and swung her legs over the older girls' head. Both girls began to lick and eat at the other's opening and Harry groaned. He started to slowly stroke himself to the sight.

After a few minutes, he couldn't resist anymore and crawled over to the end of the bed. Ginny was looking down at Tonks, her tongue thrusting in and out when he pulled her head up. She watched as he thrust inside of Tonks again, and began to pump. Ginny smiled and shook her head. She pulled him out and held him for a second. She swung around and began kissing Tonks again, furiously. Harry watched as the girls' womanhoods were near each other as Ginny lay flat on Tonks. Harry shrugged and thought 'why pick?'

Harry leaned over and slid in to Ginny. Then he pulled out and slid in to Tonks. He went back and forth for a few seconds and reveled in the little squeals each girl would give at his entrance. Then he had an idea. He stopped and slid himself between the two girls, along the small cavity between their legs. Both girls moaned and pushed tighter together, causing the pressure to rise within Harry. The girls twisted their legs together and pressed themselves together. He groaned as he felt both girls opening sliding around his member as he thrust. He palmed Ginny's bum and leaned forward. While continuing his thrusts, he slipped one finger in the bum of each girl, lifting Tonks slightly off the bed.

Both girls screamed again and he felt the fluids spilling out of them, mixing around his erection. Then, Tonks growled and moved out from under Ginny. She crawled to the head of the bed and rose to her knees. Resting her hands on the headboard, she growled at Harry. "Now Harry. Get over here."

He got the message and slid over. He slid inside her with one thrust and she groaned. Harry threw his head back in pleasure and saw Ginny. She was leaning against the side of the headboard with her legs spread. She was thrusting three fingers in to herself as her eyes hungrily ate up the vision that was in front of her. Harry felt himself coming to a high and when he told Tonks, she clenched around him and started pushing back at him faster. He shrugged and continued to push in to her until he felt his release and emptied himself inside of her. He slipped out and Ginny was on him in a flash. She was licking and sucking at him, hungrily slurping all of the fluids that were on his erection. Harry watched in amazement as he kept his erection completely hard and Ginny fell back against the bed.

Tonks sat and watched now as Harry raised Ginny's legs, placed her ankles on his shoulders and pushed in to her. She growled at him and grabbed his hands and slammed them on to her breasts. "Harder Harry." He began to pluck and tweak her nipples while he slammed in to her as hard as he could. Ginny moaned and groaned, and Harry watched, almost drooling as she reached down and slid a finger inside of her own bum. As soon as it entered, Ginny arched her back and screamed while she clenched around Harry. At that feeling of tightness, Harry lost his control and burst inside of her. He slumped down and fell off of Ginny. Harry lay next to her but she was gaping down. He looked and saw somehow that he was still very much awake.

Ginny scrambled up and Tonks met her at Harry's hips and both girls began hungrily gulping Harry down. He moaned as he the waves of pleasure hit him over and over and he feared that he would black out. With hands on their own centers rubbing furiously, the girls kissed each other around his member and their tongues were all over the place.

Suddenly, Harry felt a rising within him and told the girls. "Last one for the night…oh god." Harry's hips began thrusting and bouncing on the bed as Tonks swallowed his entire erection, gagging slightly. Harry dimly heard Ginny cry out as Tonks' fingers brought her over the edge and Harry felt the vibrations of Tonks' yell against him as Ginny returned the favor. Harry couldn't back any longer and let go, sending wave after wave of his juices in to her mouth.

When he was finally exhausted, he fell back and watched as Ginny kissed Tonks and he could see his fluids dripping out of the edges of their mouths. They broke apart and swallowed deeply. Harry was exhausted but watched as both girls kissed each other a few more times. Harry was blown away by how beautiful they looked with each other's and his own sexual fluids on their faces. Harry snapped reluctantly and they, and the bed, were all cleaned. The girls collapsed next to him.

Tonks spoke first. "God. That was…" Ginny just kissed her across Harry's chest and nodded.

"Definitely. How in Merlin's name did you manage that Harry?" Both girls looked up at him and he just shrugged.

"No idea. Not that I am questioning it. God that was unbelievable." Harry glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 1:15 in the morning. They had been having sex for five hours.

The girls dropped to sleep and Harry remembered what was going to happen today. He sighed and held the girls close, as they wrapped their arms tighter around him. No matter what happens tomorrow, live or die, Harry knew what he was fighting for. For his parents, Sirius, yes he was fighting for them. He was fighting for his own life. But he was fighting for Ginny and Tonks. And Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.

**A/N: That's it. No more sex in this story!!! Last chapter should be up around Friday or Saturday at the latest. **


	18. Time of Your Life

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! Long goodbye note at the bottom!**

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test known as WHY_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time."_

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light and widely thought of as the most powerful wizard of the age, stood on the front steps of the Hogwarts Castle. His normally soft blue eyes were steely and cold as he surveyed the lands. Aurors and Order members were racing around the grounds, preparing for the final battle. Professors Trelawney and Sprout had successfully escorted all of the non-fighting students through the Floos in the various teacher studies. Professor Hagrid had returned early this morning and had sadly informed the Headmaster that while both the Acromantulas and centaurs had acknowledged the danger, neither would be coming to the aid of the castle.

Dumbledore glanced towards the West and saw the sun slowly sinking towards the horizon. Dumbledore quickly estimated that they had approximately three hours until Voldemort's forces showed up. With that thought, the aged Headmaster turned and headed inside the castle to see how many students had volunteered to fight.

* * *

The setting sun cast a red hue over the entire castle, highlighted upon the flashes of silver worn by the gathered army of the Castle. A tall white-haired wizard stood at the forefront with a stout African wizard and a stern witch with her hair in a bun. Professor Dumbledore glanced first at Kingsley Shacklebolt then at Professor McGonagall. Directly behind them stood the forces of the Aurors. Approximately one hundred Aurors stood on guard behind them, wands held loosely at their sides. Another fifty members of the Order of the Phoenix were on each side of the Aurors, their red robes distinguishing them from the blue-robed Auror forces. Behind the adults, in their normal Hogwarts robes stood over a hundred students in their sixth or seventh year. The only change was instead of their house patch, the crest of Hogwarts was proudly emblazoned on their robes. At the front of the student body stood Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini stood next to his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, their normally aristocratic features set in a grim stare out on the field. Dumbledore looked around and sighed. Where was Harry?

Timothy Whitfield was a junior Auror, and was one of the ten stationed directly behind the students. If a retreat was called, these ten would lead the students back to the Great Hall for a last stand. Timothy was quite nervous, evidenced by the sweat beads forming on his neck and his pale shaky hands which fumbled at his wand. It was his first mission today; he had passed the Auror entrance exam four days ago. The setting sun did nothing to help his nerves as the beams of light lanced in to his eyes. Timothy breathed a short sigh of relief as the sun finally broke the horizon and the castle grounds darkened.

An echoing crack across the grounds was heard as a huge force of soldiers appeared just outside the edge of the wards. A large bang was heard and the multi-colored dome flashed in to existence before fading back in to invisibility. Another volley of spells was thrown against it and another bang was heard.

Just as the first bang was heard, Timothy felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me; I need to get to the front lines." Timothy jumped and swung around his wand to point it at the newcomer. It was a hooded man whose face was covered. Two other hooded individuals, smaller than the first, accompanied him. Behind the three humans, four wolves waited with teeth bared. A falcon and a phoenix stood perched on the first person's shoulders.

Timothy shakily aimed his wand. "Who are you?" The first man shifted a bit before removing his hood. Bright emerald green eyes stared out from under black, silver and red hair. But Timothy barely noticed that as he took in the lightning-bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Ginny and Tonks lowered their hoods as well. Timothy yelped and a few heads turned his way. Upon seeing his face, murmurs spread through the crowd as more and more heads turned to face Harry.

A path opened up and soon every member of the defense was quiet as Harry led Ginny, Tonks and their familiars up through the waiting defenders. Harry passed through the students easily and nodded at Blaise and Neville who nodded back. Even the assembled Aurors dropped back as Harry approached.

Finally, he reached the Headmaster who sighed in relief upon seeing him. Harry smiled and stepped past the Headmaster, Ginny and Tonks following. Harry waited until Ginny and Tonks were behind him and the wolves assembled behind the girls. He turned to Dumbledore as the banging continued on the wards.

Harry smiled and winked. "Let them in Headmaster." Dumbledore blanched. He had not been expecting that. He shook his head and regained his composure.

"But Harry why would I do that?" Harry smirked and watched the attacking Death Eaters imperiously.

"Because they will break the wards eventually and it will take less time if we just start it now. Besides, don't worry about their numbers. They will be quite lowered by the time the army you assembled lifts a wand." Dumbledore regarded Harry closely but finally nodded. He lifted his wand and performed a complex series of maneuvers that ended with a large screech. The colored wall was pulled off the ground and to the center of the castle where it disappeared.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Anti-Disapparation and Anti-Portkey please." Dumbledore nodded and created the wards quickly. Harry nodded and watched the approaching army. They stopped a few hundred yards out and lined up, massively outnumbering the defenders. While there were only three hundred Death Eaters, there was a large section of Dementors floating around in the front. Directly behind them, two groups sat in wait. The vampires must have numbered more than three hundred while the werewolves more than doubled that number at close to seven hundred. A Nundu was stalking in a circle, a Bubblehead charm keeping his fatal breath from hurting the Death Eaters. A few trolls were scattered here and there among the death eaters.

Harry stepped forward but Dumbledore grabbed his arm. "Harry, those Dementors. We can't have more than twenty people who can create a corporeal Patronus." Harry smiled and stepped out of Dumbledore's grasp. The Dementors rose and moved towards Harry. The crowd was silent and Harry smiled. He raised his hand to his mouth and an ear-splitting whistle echoed across the grounds. Prometheus flamed out from Harry's shoulder. Many defenders looked around nervously as the Dementors approached Harry. Suddenly, there was a huge burst of flame. Prometheus had returned and he brought Hyperion with him. With a throaty roar, the dragon stopped the Dementors in their tracks. Harry quickly burst out his Patronus but it wasn't his normal stag. A huge wolf with bat wings sprang out and corralled any stray Dementors. Between Prometheus and the Patronus, the Dementors were corralled in a circle. Hyperion stood on his hind legs and breathed in deeply. Extending his neck forward, he released his breath.

Dragon flame is one of the most powerful forces in the universe. Dragon flame from a full grown male in his prime will essentially vaporize anything from short range. On the other hand, Dementors are one of the oldest beings in existence. There was no known way to kill them; a Patronus can only fend them off.

As Hyperion's plume of flame hit the first Dementors, everyone instantly knew which unstoppable force was stronger, Dementors or dragon flame. The Dementors were vaporized instantly and cheers broke out from the Defenders of the castle. With Harry's Patronus and Prometheus keeping them penned in, the Dementors had nowhere to turn. A few broke out but Fawkes appeared and quickly corralled them. Soon the final Dementor dissipated in to thin air, leaving only scorched grass and a very smug dragon. Hyperion let out another throaty roar.

Harry smiled and patted Hyperion on his large back leg. The dragon lifted off from the ground, and flew back behind the Light side's lines. Harry turned back to the Dark forces who were still shocked at the total destruction of the Dementors. Harry smirked as his Patronus disappeared and Harry walked back to Dumbledore nonchalantly.

As Harry turned his back to the enemy, a roar rose out of the grounds as the Nundu was released. He sprinted towards Harry who didn't seem to notice. Cries broke out from the Light as the Nundu flew towards Harry's turned back. Suddenly, Harry spun and snapped his fingers. The Nundu kept coming relentlessly and inhaled to spew out his deadly breath when an all-black blur hit him the side, knocking him to the ground.

Apollo rolled off the Nundu who growled and expelled his poisonous breath at the wolf. But as only a wolf can, Apollo smiled and growled back at the Nundu through the Bubblehead charm placed on him. Harry smirked as he watched. The Nundu leapt at Apollo but was quickly knocked aside as Artemis rolled away, her Bubblehead charm protecting her. Midas and Helios joined their parents and quickly surrounded the Nundu, who shrank away as he realized he was outnumbered. He tried to cut away but Midas slashed in to his side deeply. The Nundu snapped and caught Midas' foreleg in his jaw.

Tonks stepped forward as the crack of broken bones echoed out but Ginny held her back. Helios ran forward and latched his jaw around the Nundu's neck. Midas was released and limped away to gather his strength. The Nundu managed to swipe a shallow cut along Helios' jaw line but the young wolf held on. Artemis and Apollo joined the fight with a roar as their pup was injured. Jaws snapped and fur flew as slowly but surely, the Nundu fell to a series of cuts and rips. Soon Artemis held the Nundu down who was groaning pitifully. Apollo bent slowly over and placed his mouth around the Nundu's neck. With a twist of the neck, the Nundu was silenced and the wolves stepped daintily away. Midas had an injured foreleg which gave him a nasty limp; Helios had a cut on his jaw and several scratches along his haunches. Apollo had one bite on his lower back and Artemis had several shallow claw marks on her belly. Harry bent down and greeted Apollo and Artemis lovingly while Ginny and Tonks rushed out to tend to their familiars. The wolves retreated back to the line of defenders where Madam Pomfrey stood and she began to administer pain-relieving spells.

"POTTER!" Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the grounds as Harry turned slowly and faced the dark forces. His emerald eyes searched the troops looking for the familiar red eyes. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen; his _Sonorus_ spell ensured that he would be heard. "You will die now! Vampires, Werewolves, advance!" Harry cast his own_Sonorus_ spell as the half-breeds moved forward. The assembled defenders shifted uneasily at the approaching army.

"I, Harry James Potter, challenge Verz Dracula for control of the Clans of Dracula, Sangre and Blut." The vampires halted against an invisible wall. "I, Harry James Potter, challenge Fenrir Greyback for control of his pack." The werewolves also stopped immediately. Voldemort's voice rang out from the back of the troops.

"Fools! Attack him!" A growling drowned him out as a large man, with a day old beard and whiskers stepped out. He was breathing heavily and his yellow eyes watched Harry intently. Another man stepped out of the vampire ranks. Tall and foreboding, he wore a large cloak that hid his entire body. His eyes stared out at Harry, blood red and two shining teeth the only thing visible under his hood.

"Vell, Mr. Potter, you display a knowledge of old law not seen since I was young. I accept your challenge, foolish child." Verz smiled as he swept off his cloak to reveal his robes underneath. Fenrir growled and nodded hurriedly. He licked his lips hungrily as the werewolf within him ached to get out. Verz made to step forward but the werewolf shoved him away and stepped forward.

"He's mine Drac. Let's go Potter." Harry smiled and shrugged off his cloak. He handed it to Ginny. Fenrir laughed loudly before downing a simmering blue potion from within his ripped robes. Harry withdrew both swords and slammed them down in to the ground.

Fenrir doubled over as he began to change. Harry smiled and turned back to the line of the Light, who was watching Fenrir with a morbid curiosity. "Remus." The werewolf glanced at Harry. "How many years since he bit you?" Remus narrowed his eyes.

His response was strained and low. "Thirty-four." Harry smiled and began to walk towards an almost completely changed Fenrir.

"Here's your early birthday present." Harry smiled as he closed his eyes. The Dark forces watched as Fenrir howled at the new moon hatefully while Harry opened his eyes. The Death Eaters recoiled as Harry's eyes were hard amber and, without pausing, his body began to change. Fur exploded all over his body as he grew. He started jogging then full out running towards Greyback who was watching warily. After five steps, Harry was half changed and quite horrifying. His face was distorted by the wolf jaws extending from his face and the fur growing along his cheeks. His arms were growing rapidly, gaining layer after layer of muscle. His legs were the same while they were lengthening. After another three steps, he was fully changed and a horrible sight to behold. His fur was all black that matched his raven hair. The only exceptions were a white lily over his heart and a lightning bolt on his back. Harry towered over Fenrir as he easily broke eight feet tall from head to back paws. His muscles rippled under his fur as he ran.

With a furious howl, Harry launched himself at a stunned Greyback. No one was bigger than him; it was the main reason that he was the leader of the pack. Harry hit him like a bullet, sending both wolves to the ground. The impact awoke Greyback who snapped at Harry and caught his front left paw in his mouth. Harry howled and slashed with his free front paws down on Fenrir's exposed back. With a mighty kick, Harry slammed Fenrir off of him and separated the two briefly. Both werewolves started to watch each other while slowly circling.

Various Death Eaters raised their wands but they were blocked by the vampires and werewolves. Verz smiled evilly as he watched the fight. "You cannot interrupt a fight for control of a clan or pack. Animal law."

Fenrir was watching Harry nervously; no one was more ferocious than him in battle. Harry paused and charged at Fenrir. The move took the elder werewolf off guard and Harry slammed him back in to the ground. Harry pinned all four of Fenrir's arms down and growled deeply at him. Fenrir mewed softly and struggled to get up but Harry's superior strength made it impossible. Fenrir stopped struggling and met Harry's eyes. Both werewolves were motionless for a moment as a poisonous yellow stared in to cold amber. Fenrir seemed to sigh in place and he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Harry blinked once and latched on to Fenrir's throat. With a mighty twist of his neck, Fenrir Greyback's head was torn off his shoulders. Fenrir Greyback died on that ground. Harry leaned back on his haunches and surveyed the field of fighters. He glared at the dark forces, their scent bringing him nothing but death and fear. Harry leaned back and howled to the new moon, the sound echoing throughout the forest.

All the fighters, Light and Dark, from the youngest student to Voldemort himself, shrank a bit under that sound. Chills ran down their spine that spoke of the beast within Harry that he kept chained. All the animals in the Forest dropped deeper in their dens, eyes searching the approaching darkness fearfully for the danger. The Acromantulas clicked their jaws fearfully and the Centaurs grouped together, watching the sky. Harry fell silent and turned slowly. His gaze traveled to the Light and it softened to an indifferent scowl. Finally, it rested on Ginny and Tonks who were watching him with tears in their eyes. His eyes softened and returned to their natural green color. He reached down and grabbed the head of Fenrir Greyback in his mouth and started walking powerfully back to his side. As he moved, his body reduced in size and the fur slipped back in to his skin. His jaws shrank until he was forced to spit out Fenrir's head and scoop it up in his shrinking paws. Those paws soon softened and returned to the muscled hands that everyone was used. The various injuries he had picked up remained, most noticeably a large gash on his left forearm. He reached the side of the Light and made his way to Remus who was watching him carefully.

Harry met Remus' eyes and dropped the severed head at his feet. Remus watched the fall slowly and his eyes shone with years of abuse and fear. Shakily, Remus withdrew his wand and with a whispered _incendio_, Fenrir Greyback's head burst in to flames and disappeared in to ash. Remus dropped his head and Harry turned away respectfully. All eyes were on him as he made his way back to Ginny and Tonks who stood back until Harry met their gaze. Both girls leapt at him and held him tight. He closed his eyes and breathed in their reassuring smell. The blood of Greyback was still on his robes and he could taste the metallic clang of his blood in his mouth.

"Vell Mr. Potter. I daresay ve have underestimated you. You have defeated the brute. Let's see how you fare against fifteen hundred years of experience and cunning." Verz stepped forward and drew two knifes from inside his cloak and held them loosely. Harry broke away from the girls and took his cloak back. Mimicking Verz, Harry withdrew his two sharpest knives and placed the cloak back in Ginny's care.

Harry and Verz walked towards each other as all voices were quiet, as the leadership of the Vampire Clans was fought over. Verz Dracula was, outside of Voldemort himself, probably the most feared entity in the world. He had led his clan for over a thousand years and had conquered two other vampire clans. Both vampires stopped fifteen feet away from each other and stood at the ready. Their fangs were extended and gleaming in the flickering torchlight.

Like a gunshot, both flew at each other, slashing with the knives. Harry thrust his knife forward but Verz glanced his blade aside and slipped by Harry, slicing a shallow cut along Harry's chest. Harry hissed in pain but turned quickly. Verz smiled at him as Harry lunged again. Verz tried the same trick but Harry was ready for it. As the ancient vampire slipped by him and prepared to strike Harry, he stabbed sharply with his second knife and it slipped in to Verz's shoulder with a spurt of blood. The vampires broke apart again as Verz let some of his blood gather on his finger before licking at it hungrily.

"It's been a long time since I have bled outside of the bedroom Mr. Potter. I will enjoy draining you, as well as your brides." Harry's eyes burned an intense green as he gripped his knives harder before attacking.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Verz broke apart again, both panting slightly. Verz had collected a few deep wounds from Harry but the younger vampire had not escaped unscathed. Harry knew that he was doing well but he needed to end this fight as soon as possible. Verz's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, do not think of formulating a plan to defeat me. When you have lived for a millennium and a half, you have seen every trick in the book." Harry smiled at that as an idea struck him. He turned and flipped the blade in his left over. Verz watched him warily.

Suddenly, Harry threw the blade up in the air and Verz smirked as he watched it go, knowing it would fly over his head. Harry smirked at the elder vampire's averted gaze as he quickly threw his second dagger.

Verz watched the first dagger sail over his head and didn't see as much as he felt the second blade strike through his chest. The assorted vampires gasped at the blade handle that seemed to grow out of their leader's chest. Verz trembled, as even though the blade could not kill him (it was not wood), it still hurt more than anything he had felt in a millennia. Verz dropped his own blades in shock. In a flash, Harry was directly in front of Verz and sank his fangs in to the elder vampire's neck. Verz screamed at the piercing feeling and pushed mightily at the younger vampire. Harry felt himself sliding away and summoned both knives back to himself as he fell off Verz.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book Dracula." Harry regained his breath as he watched the vampire leader.

The Clan leader stumbled back, watching as delicious blood gushed out of his chest and the open wound on his neck. Harry saw that this would be his best chance and leapt forward, both blades swinging.

Verz saw him coming and raised his arms to stop the blade. The blade in Harry's left arm was stopped inches from his neck as Verz caught Harry's forearm. However, the other blade continued unabated and Harry watched with a sick pleasure as the blade tore effortlessly through the elder vampire's neck.

Verz's scream reverberated around the grounds but silence soon overtook it. Harry let the body drop to the ground, the head lying in the grass a few yards away. Suddenly, there was an ethereal scream as the body and head burst in to flame and turned quickly to ash.

Time stood still as the ashes were thrown to the wind and disappeared. Suddenly, Harry turned to the collected forces of Voldemort and stood tall. Immediately, the werewolves fell to one knee and lowered their head. The vampires clicked their heels together and held a fist towards the sky in salute.

Harry regarded his new subjects. "Go. Return to your homes and raise your children. You have no part in this war." Voldemort's voice broke through the landscape desperately.

"No! You will listen to me! Fight him now!" The collected werewolves and vampires simply turned and left. The werewolves loped easily in to the trees of the Forbidden Forest while the vampires simply drew back and disappeared in to the shadows. Harry turned and rejoined the Light side next to Dumbledore. Prometheus settled on his shoulder and quickly dropped a few tears in to various parts of his body. The wounds cleared up and closed over. He replaced Hades and Poseidon in their scabbards.

The Death Eaters looked around nervously. This had turned in to a very fair fight. The Aurors and Order members were preparing for battle with renewed hope. The students were watching Harry in awe as he leaned slightly against Ginny and Tonks. Harry straightened and turned back to the army behind him. Dumbledore stepped back and every eye that Light had was focused on him. Harry surveyed the gathered fighters.

"Wizards of the Light. I see fear in your eyes which is good. But I also see courage. For I know, there may be a day when the courage and strength of the Light fail. But that is not this day. Spells will fly and brave men will fall. But not today. Today we fight! Today we defeat the hordes of Voldemort once and for all. As you fight the wizards, witches and trolls that aim to bring about the destruction of our civilization, I want you to remember one thing and one thing only." Harry's voice dropped to barely above a whisper, though it carried around the field. "Remember who we are fighting for. We are fighting for every man who has died. We are fighting for every woman who has watched her children suffer. We are fighting for every little boy and little girl who grew up with no one to care for them. As you risk life and limb out there tonight, keep in your hearts one name that you fight for. Scream to all the world that name." Harry stepped forward towards the gathering Dark Forces but turned back to watch his friends. He smiled slightly before turning back forwards.

"LILY POTTERRRR!!" Screaming the name of his mother, Harry swung both swords out and charged towards the Death Eaters. The Light was silent before a scream went up.

"James Potter!" Remus howled out as he raced forward. Tonks and Ginny stood forward and started running.

"Sirius Black!" Signaled, the rest of the Light surged forward, names echoing through the night.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom!"

Fabian Prewitt!"

"William Bones! Jenny Bones!"

"Lodd Lovegood!"

"Simon Zabini!"

"Elizabeth Turpin!"

The Light flew forward, aided by the thoughts of their loved ones in their hearts. Wands were raised and the various weapons gripped tightly.

Startled by the stunning charge, the Death Eaters surged forward, the trolls leading the way. Harry was slightly ahead of the crowd, Hades and Poseidon pointed in front of him. The sides met in a clash of spells and shields. Harry took down two Death Eaters in front of him with twin slashes of his swords. He slowed for a bit and rolled under a red _crucio_ and drove Hades directly in to the midsection of the offending Death Eater. He swung his head towards Ginny and Tonks who were fighting back to back. He saw an unseen Death Eater step forward and raise his wand towards them. Without even pausing, Harry launched Poseidon forward and it caught the Death Eater between the shoulder blades just as the _Avada_ left his mouth.

Leaping over the fallen wizard, Harry slashed at a nearby Death Eater while withdrawing Poseidon from the ground. Harry rolled in to a crouch and felt a shadow fall across him. He heard the roar of the troll behind him and Harry spun around and crossed his blades just in time to catch the club of the troll between them. The troll quieted as he watched his club in amazement; very few things could stop him when he swung it.

Harry smirked and scissored his crossed swords, cleaving the club in half. The troll looked stunned at the stump left in his hand and Harry took advantage of his stupidity and jammed both swords directly in to the trolls neck. With a gurgle, the troll collapsed to the floor, blood gushing out of his neck.

Harry turned to attack another Death Eater when he felt it. The outpouring of pain against his mental shields that signaled the proximity of Voldemort. He quickly calmed himself and stood slowly. The crowd of fighters seemed to part.

Voldemort and Dumbledore were battling mightily and many Death Eaters and Aurors were struck by the dodged and deflected spells. Seeming to sense his gaze, both Voldemort and Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded kindly. Sensing the distraction, Voldemort unleashed a Killing Curse which hit Dumbledore square in the chest.

"NOOO!" Harry dropped to his knees as Dumbledore's body hit the ground, his face still holding the grandfatherly smile he had died with. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he watched the most powerful man he knew pass in to the next life.

Voldemort stood watching Harry from a hundred yards away, a grim smile on his face. Voldemort drew two sickly green blades from his robes and began walking towards Harry who was still watching Dumbledore's body.

Voldemort stopped a distance from Harry. He smiled evilly at Harry who merely raised Hades and Poseidon in to a shaky defensive posture.

"So how are your friends Potter? What was his name? Cedric I believe?" Harry growled deep in his throat. "And your godfather? That blood traitor Sirius. Such a shame _someone_ tipped that fool Fudge off about his presence." Harry's eyebrows shot in to his scar as he processed what happened, still on his knees.

Harry's body shook with contained anger as he watched Voldemort. He saw the pale white face. He saw the miniscule slit of a mouth. He saw the reptilian nostrils, emitting little puffs of air in the night.

Everything that was wrong with his life came back to him. His parents being killed. Sirius being thrown in jail. The Dursleys. Ginny's possession. Cedric dying. Being bitten twice in one night. Sirius being Kissed. Dumbledore's death. Everything that ever made him suffer, both muggle and wizard, could be laid at the feet of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Unbeknownst to Harry, who was lost in his epiphany, Voldemort had stepped back a bit. An unknown light was shining through the very skin of Harry's body, driving all the Death Eaters back. It was as if a flame was burning inside of him brighter than ever before. His eyes, which had drifted half-shut, snapped open and they blazed with an inner fire.

Harry rose to his feet. His voice echoed throughout the grounds, bringing all action to a sudden and abrupt halt.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. On this field, you will be judged for the sins you have committed. In exchange for thousands of lives you ruthlessly destroyed, you would have been deemed guilty and been punished. All of that would have been enough for me to do this tonight." Harry raised both swords pointing directly at Voldemort.

Harry's voice grew cold and hard. "But tonight is for me, not anyone else, not the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stood taller and looked Voldemort square in the eye. He began advancing towards Voldemort, his footsteps punctuating the words he spoke.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Half-Vampire, Half-Werewolf, Hogwarts student and a believer in the greatest wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore. Son to murdered parents, godson to a murdered uncle and tonight, I will have my vengeance."

"_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while"_

Harry continued to walk towards Voldemort who quickly put one sword away while withdrawing his wand. He fired spell after spell at Harry who merely knocked them away with Hades or Poseidon. Finally Voldemort smiled evilly and pointed his wand directly at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green light flew at Harry who didn't move a muscle. At the last moment, Harry raised both blades and crossed them. The green beam smelling of death and ruin struck the center of the X, causing shrill shouts to echo throughout the field. The reverberating clang of the blades echoed longer than it should have. Both blades blazed a bright green as the force of the spell battled with the blades power and Harry's determination.

As soon as it began, the blades dimmed and Harry resumed his march. Amazed and stumbling backwards, Voldemort quickly resumed his strategy of throwing spells at Harry who advanced ruthlessly. Finally, Harry reached Voldemort who swung his green sword wildly. Harry raised Hades and Voldemort's blade was clove in two at the handle. With Poseidon, Harry struck out and sliced off the hand that held Voldemort's wand. The severed hand and wand fell to the ground and disappeared in the grass.

Voldemort drew his final sword and swung wildly at Harry who blocked it with Hades and sliced off Voldemort's hand at the wrist again with Poseidon, leaving Voldemort cut off at both wrists.

Voldemort's eyes widened and for the first time in years, he felt the emotion that he had sworn he would never feel. Fear coursed through his veins for the first time since the final night at the orphanage, when the older boys brought him to the owner who proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life.

Those same red eyes blinked in surprise as Harry, with an unearthly yell, slid both blades in to Voldemort's stomach. The blades, forged within the depths of Mount Olympus and blessed with a Light power so strong that it could only be found in the depths of the Earth, burning for eternity, burned away at the Dark Magic that had supported Voldemort for so long. Voldemort screamed as he was scalded alive in a holy light.

Harry continued to walk forwards, pushing Voldemort backwards. Both wizards had unknowingly ended up right next to the Hogwarts entrance. With a final shove, Hades and Poseidon pierced the great oak doors of the Great Hall. Voldemort was pinned to the door and his body convulsed as a black bubbling blood dripped out of his wound.

Before anyone could react, every Death Eater dropped to his knees and held their left arms. As everyone watched shocked, their left arms turned to dust and crumbled to the ground, where they disappeared in the evening wind.

Snape had fallen to his knees right next to McGonagall who watched him tearfully. Though they fought, McGonagall knew how much the Potions Professor gave to the war effort. The Potions master shuddered as the pain disappeared, his arm now ending at the elbow. He breathed deeply and allowed McGonagall to help him up. He glanced up and his eyes widened.

He was the only Death Eater up. Every other Death Eater was still on their knees or on the floor. The crumbling hadn't stopped at their elbow but had continued up their arms. Aurors, Order members and students watched horrified as every Death Eater except for Snape slowly died and their body crumbled in to nothingness. Neville stood proudly, as Bellatrix Lestrange's body crumbled away. She had been dead for three minutes, having fallen to the first and last Killing Curse he would ever utter. Neville had avenged his family once and for all.

Harry did not see any of this. His eyes were focused on Voldemort and the gaping whole in his stomach. Harry could see his black and dark blue organs slowly shutting down. With a groan, a few nameless masses slipped out and splashed sizzling on to the entrance steps. Harry watched, locked on to Voldemort's torso, as a completely black organ slid down in to view. Voldemort's heart pulsed slowly, though Harry could not see how. It was a solid black except for an inner green that spoke of poison. In the center of the green, a tiny mass of silver was visible. Both Voldemort and Harry watched Voldemort's heart slow. The silver snagged in Harry's memory and with a start he remembered what it was.

The unicorn blood in his first year. The stories were true; it would keep you alive but curse you forever. The green clearly emanated from the silver at the center of Voldemort's dying heart.

Harry looked up at Voldemort's face and they linked eyes, a dull red on blazing green. "Harry…Pott…errr…" With a final shudder, Voldemort dropped his eyes. With that final whisper, not a shout or yell of triumph, Tom Riddle passed from this world to the next.

Harry stepped back and withdrew his swords. Voldemort's body crumbled to the ground. Harry snapped his fingers weakly and the body burst in to flames. As the flames died and the ashes burned away, Harry cleaned his swords completely free of Voldemort's poisonous and toxic blood and sheathed them both.

With a start, Harry felt the quiet behind him. He turned to see the various members of the Light standing. He saw the absence of Death Eaters but met Snape's eyes. The Potions master held his gaze before smiling. Severus Snape smiled at Harry Potter. Snape held up his stump of an arm and Harry nodded in understanding.

Movement broke the plateau and Harry felt two bodies hit him. Ginny and Tonks looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and Harry smiled at them. He leaned down and kissed both deeply before holding them both to his chest.

* * *

Medical supplies were handed out and the dead were gathered. Besides Dumbledore, Harry was saddened to see Moody's limp body carried to him. Both Ginny and Tonks burst in to tears when Wayne Hopkins broken body was shown to them. A troll had gotten to him. Both girls had gotten close to the very quiet former Ravenclaw and found he was quite funny and insightful. McGonagall surprised everyone by falling to her knees and weeping when Professor Flitwick was found, dead from the Killing Curse. Perhaps the hardest-hitting blow, Harry fell on to his backside when Hagrid was found over a pile of two trolls who had caused enough damage with their clubs before Hagrid finished them off.

Overall, twenty-seven Aurors, nineteen Order members and six students died. Wayne was the only one close to Harry, but five sixth years died. Ironically, all five were Slytherins and were the only Slytherins who fought. Everyone bearing a Dark Mark besides Snape died and disappeared. All the trolls were dead. Hagrid and Flitwick were the only teachers who were dead.

* * *

Over the next week, funerals were held all over Hogwarts. Harry was asked for repeatedly for interviews, but he had escaped to his rooms. Hermione, McGonagall and Arthur Weasley took control of everything. Ginny and Tonks rarely left Harry's rooms, only to attend the funerals of Moody and Wayne Hopkins.

At the end of the week, a large funeral was held for Dumbledore, Flitwick and Hagrid. Various politicians spoke but everyone felt it was incomplete. McGonagall spoke heartily about Flitwick, who she knew probably better than anyone. But Dumbledore's and Hagrid's speeches were lacking, the former because of the magnitude of his life and the latter because of the mystery of it.

Fudge was pompously ending the funerals when a murmur moved up the crowd. Harry strode up the center of the crowd with Ginny and Tonks by his side. All of his familiars were waiting with Neville and Blaise.

Fudge opened his mouth to speak but one glare from Harry shut him up. Harry took to the podium and looked out over the crowd.

"We are here to celebrate three lives lost in the fight against a tyrant. Professor….Headmaster McGonagall gave a stirring speech about Professor Flitwick and she was magnificent." The red-eyed McGonagall inclined her head thankfully. "But Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid deserve much more." Harry ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He glanced back at Ginny and Tonks who smiled at him through their tears.

"Hagrid and Dumbledore were probably two people who most wizards would never put in the same sentence. The Headmaster was worldly and cultured; a political force and the most well-known Wizard of the age. Professor Hagrid was a half-giant outcast who spoke with a heavy accent and had an unhealthy obsession with dangerous animals." Rolls of laughter rippled through the crowd.

"But Professors Hagrid and Dumbledore shared much in their life. Both were men with great hearts who befriended me when I had no one. Dumbledore was a mentor through many tough times. Hagrid came in to my life when I was on the edge. My family hated me and I was looking at a life of poverty and fear. But Professor Hagrid brought me a birthday cake and a new life. He gave me Hedwig, my first and truest friend." The mentioned owl hooted loudly while she swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulders. He stroked her feathers while chuckling through his tears.

"Professor Hagrid was a friend when I needed one and was always there for me. Throughout the Chamber of Secrets hysteria, he never believed it was me because he knew what it was like to be wrongly accused. His faith towards Dumbledore was never-ending and that kind of loyalty…it will shock the world when I say that every witch and wizard here should try to emulate Rubeus Hagrid's kindness, loyalty and fierce defense of his beliefs. If that happened, this world will never see a Voldemort again." Harry fell silent at that and dropped his head.

"And Professor Dumbledore. Everyone knew the Dumbledore who defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the most powerful Wizard of the age." Harry sighed and his green eyes searched the crowd.

"Few knew the Dumbledore who also had an unhealthy obsession, his with lemon drops." Chuckles were heard through the crowd at that. "Few knew the dedicated scholar whose pursuit of knowledge about muggles, wizards and everything in-between could only be rivaled by my friend Hermione." Said witch blushed deeply at that and Ron, who she had forgiven but not gotten back together with, wrapped a brotherly arm around her.

"Dumbledore made his mistakes in life, with me and with others. The difference between his mistakes and the rest is that…when you make a mistake, your friends are hurt. When he was wrong, the world suffered. Yet he made his decisions. Few knew the Dumbledore who endlessly took the burdens of the Wizarding World on himself. And whether he succeeded or not, that's what I remember about Albus Dumbledore. He was a man who saw wrongs in the world and endlessly fought to right them. Thank you."

The crowd burst in to applause, led by the Professors and students. Harry stepped down and walked slowly up the aisle followed by Ginny and Tonks. They passed the Weasley family who looked with love at Ginny but still uneasily at Harry.

In the front row, McGonagall stood up and yelled. "Harry!" Harry smiled at the use of his given name by the normally formal professor. "What will you do now?" Harry sighed. He reached the back row and stood in the empty space behind the benches.

He turned and smiled at McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, I'm tired. My whole life I have been pushing to do something and it's done. I think…I think I deserve a vacation." Harry smiled at Ginny and Tonks. Harry winked and a throaty roar echoed over the grounds and Hyperion winged down and landed lightly next to Harry, who patted his massive jaw. Apollo, Artemis, Helios and Midas all hopped on and settled down.

Ginny took the trunk full of their stuff out from its hiding place and shrunk it, placing it in her pocket. Harry nodded at her and Tonks. He turned towards the crowd.

"Neville. Blaise. Lisa. Susan. Keep Hogwarts safe and sound." The four students nodded dumbly. "Hermione, I fully expect you to be teaching when I return; or at least making some unheralded discoveries about the wizarding world. Forgive Ron, he was an idiot but I think he deserves a second chance. We all do." Hermione burst in to tears and held a hand out to Harry. Ron met eyes with Harry and both boys nodded.

Harry scanned the crowd intently. He smiled at the area for first and second years. "Natalia. Jessie. You guys are in charge once my generation leaves. Make sure Hogwarts never loses it's spirit and life." Both girls blushed and looked at each other shyly. "Daphne, make sure Blaise puts a damn rock on that finger before I kill him." Daphne laughed and Blaise ducked his head embarrassed. Chuckles rippled through the crowd.

Harry sighed. "Tom Riddle became Voldemort not because of some evil force. He became Voldemort due to neglect and abuse. Make sure that children are happy and cared for. Be kind to others, regardless of blood or magical ability. Werewolves and vampires deserve some peace too." Harry nodded to Remus whose eyes shone. "Goodbye. I will return and this world had better be changed in a good way. Because I am done chasing Dark Lords. Next time, you're on your own." With that, Harry nodded to Ginny and Tonks, and all three extended their wings, drawing shrieks and gasps from the assembled audience. Hyperion rose in to the air along with the three vampires.

The sunset exactly one week after the Battle of Hogwarts was beautiful. Harry flew towards it, Ginny and Tonks on either side and slightly behind him. Hyperion soared below him with all four wolves crouched low on his back. Athena and Hedwig rode the currents of air above his shoulders while Prometheus winged in above his head. Everyone at the funeral stood and watched them fly off until they were invisible against the glare of the setting sun.

Everyone rose and awkwardly began to leave. Soon all that was left was the students and professors who gathered in the Great Hall. Natalia sat at the center of the huge table in the Great Hall which temporarily replaced the House Tables. Eric sat on one side while Jessie sat on the other. The war was over and Voldemort was defeated. Life could move on in peace for the first time in over thirty years. The hall was quiet, but Natalia's voice was heard by all. She stood up and held her goblet high. 

"To Harry. A friend to those in need and the bravest man I know."

* * *

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

* * *

Professor Hermione Granger chewed her lip. Something was off here. As Deputy Headmistress, she had led in the first years. But there were only nineteen students here. The problem was that there were twenty-one slots on the parchment. The final two were blank but there were clearly two marks for them.

She scanned the Staff Table. McGonagall sat, stoic as ever in the Headmistress' seat. Hermione had become the History of Magic teacher. Ron had enthusiastically taken the Care of Magical Creature's post, as well as flying instructor. Dean Thomas was talking to Ron happily, having taken the muggle studies post two years ago. Natalia, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was talking shyly with Cho who was longest tenured teacher in the Charm position. Blaise and Neville, the Potions and Herbology professors respectively, were talking animatedly while Lisa and Susan rifled through some papers silently. Lisa had taken the Astronomy post while Susan had been shocked to have been offered the Transfiguration post.

The first years were quickly sorted though the extra space was eating at Hermione's mind. Professor McGonagall rose for her beginning of term announcements. She opened her mouth to speak when the door creaked open. The students watched the doors interestedly; there was no Dark Wizard at large so the danger level was extremely low. The students were merely curious.

The procession that entered was quite a strange one. Five strangers in large cloaks entered first, the final two much smaller than the first three. Hermione gasped as four extremely familiar wolves entered. A falcon, phoenix and snowy owl winged in to the room and settled on the rafters.

"Harry?" Hermione squeaked out and everyone watched the lead individual chuckle. He dropped his hood and laughed heartily.

"She wasn't the smartest Witch of our generation for nothing." Harry looked around the shocked hall. His hair was unchanged, long and mostly black. A streak of white went down the middle and two streaks of red on each side. His two swords were in their proper places on his back. He looked older, a fully grown man who had truly seen the good and bad in life.

The second and third figures stepped forward and lowered their hoods. Ginny and Tonks smiled as they met their friends' faces. Ginny still had her Weasley red hair though it had darkened somewhat. Tonks was still pink-haired but she had grown slightly and adopted a slimmer look.

A voice broke the silence. "Oh my god dad. You are always so dramatic." The other two figures stepped forward and dropped their hoods.

The first caused McGonagall to gasp. He looked like a male Lily Evans. She had bright red hair and bright green eyes that darted mischievously around the room. His hair was spiked up and the very tip of each spike was a dark black. The second smiled and slapped the first on the back. He had identical green eyes though his hair was an icy-blue, though it was still in spikes with black tips.

Harry groaned, and then sighed. "May I introduce you to James Arthur Potter and Sirius Teddy Potter?" Both boys bowed dramatically. Ginny and Tonks cuffed each boy lightly and they grumbled noisily, drawing laughs from the student population.

The boys walked quickly up the center of the aisle and each took a turn with the hat. James was placed in Hufflepuff while Sirius was placed in Ravenclaw. Each boy shrugged and went back to their parents.

Harry kneeled and gave each boy a quick hug. He whispered a few words in their here and handed James a silvery cloak and Sirius an old tattered parchment. Suddenly, both boys were pulled away and Ginny and Tonks enveloped each of them in a hug and covered the boys in kisses.

"MUM!!" Both boys groaned and pulled away, wiping their cheeks while mumbling. Harry laughed and put an arm around each girl. Both boys ran to their tables and sat down.

Suddenly, there was a snort and out of the shadow of the doorway, a large polar bear lumbered out. He made his way to Sirius who yelled out, "Heracles!" The polar bear licked down Sirius' neck and sat behind the boy's chair.

Silently, a slinky black panther made his way and licked James' shoulder lovingly. "Perseus!" James hugged the panther quickly and Perseus settled behind James, watching the other inhabitants of the hall.

. McGonagall stared at Harry who met her eyes with a smile. The Headmistress had never seen Harry this…carefree and relaxed. She finally smiled back and nodded.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply before doing the same to Tonks. Whispers spread throughout the hall as both Potter boys could be heard yelling "YUCK." Harry laughed and pulled both girls to him and the wolves gathered together. Athena landed on Artemis' back and Hedwig landed on Midas' back. Prometheus landed on Apollo's head and they disappeared in a flash of flames.

Harry smiled at his children and nodded goodbye. He straightened his back and tightened his grip on his wives, their heads placed on his chest. His green eyes twinkled and before anyone could react, they were gone in a haze of black smoke.

"_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life"_

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Song is Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), by Green Day. Speech to troops based off of Aragorns speech in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Speech to Voldemort ("Son to murdered parents, godson to a murdered uncle...) based of off Maximus' speech in Gladiator. **

**Wow. I am actually done. This is incredible to finally be finished. I really fell in love with this story and the characters. I ended up with eighteen chapters and 102,201 words. (AHH THAT'S A PALINDROME!) I wrote my first sex scene and my first real battle scene. This story is my first real novel and I am so shocked and saddened to see it over. Thank you all so much for reading. I got more reviews that I ever though possible and each of you is special, even the negative ones. The reviewers mentioned below are just the ones who have been with me through it all. Thanks to everyone! My next story should be out within 2 weeks. Prolly by the new year. Thanks again, you guys have been wonderfully patient with me and you all are wonderful. Happy holidays and god bless.**

**Ranger Dragen (I think you are the only person to review every chapter)**

**Spedclass (You might have also reviewed every chapter)**

**Olaf74**

**IrishFighter**

**TGIF**

**Phantombrick**

**MrPowell**

**Garrett627**

**Nightwing 509**

**Ezra'eil**

**Master Gamer**

**BloodySeraphim**

**AdamantController**

**hiharrypotter**

**THANKS A LOT!!**

** - Nebkreb **


End file.
